Just Want You
by Pyonfuwa
Summary: Namikaze Naruto bagai Negara Api yang siap menyerang Hyuuga Hinata yang bagai Kutub Utara.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik paman Kishi**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

"berani sekali kau mengotori jaketku" ucap seorang pemuda sambil mencengram rahang seseorang yang telah berani menumpahkan minuman dijaketnya.

"maafkan saya Namikaze-san" jawab orang itu bergetar ketakutan.

"maaf!kau kira dengan kata maaf cairan ini bisa berpindah ke wajahmu"

Orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

"sepertinya orang sepertimu butuh sedikit pelajaran, bagaimana jika aku yang mengajarimu"

Orang itu hanya bisa menutup matanya dan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya ' _siapapun selamatkan aku'_

Tap

"apa kau tak mendengarnya meminta maaf!"

Naruto tidak tau kapan orang itu datang, orang yang saat ini mencengram pergelangan tangannya, bukan cengkraman kuat bahkan Naruto bisa melepas cengkraman itu dengan mudah tapi entah mengapa dia tak ingin melepas cengkaraan itu, dia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan orang yang sudah merusak pestanya.

"apa dia pacarmu?"

"apa?"

"ternyata seleramu itu sangat buruk ya, Hyuuga!" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"kau salah paham Namikaze! Aku hanya ingin membantunya"

"membantu! Gadis lemah sepertimu ingin membantunya! Jangan membuat lelucon aneh Hyuuga!"

"aku tidak membuat lelucon aneh Namikaaze, aku memang ingin membantunya, apa kau tak lihat dia ketakutan, kenapa kau masih menahannya apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Biarkan dia pergi!" Hinata benar-benar kasihan pada pemuda yang Naruto marahi saat tak sengaja melihat tadi.

"mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang telah mengotoyi jaket kesayanganku ini pergi begitu saja" Naruto menghentakkan tangannya yang membuat cengkraman Hinata lepas.

Lihat cengkraman sangat lemah bahkan saat Naruto menhentakkan tangannya Hinata sedikit tertarik, jika Hinata tak segera melepas cengkramannya bisa dipastikan dia akan terjungkal Tadi.

"tapi dia sudah meminta maaf tadi, lagi pula cairan itu akan hilang jika dicuci bukan! Kalau kau tak ingin jaketmu kotor kau seharusnya tidak memakainya tapi menyimpannya dilemarimu itu!"

"kau_

"kau tidak apa-apa kan? Pergilah biar aku yang mengurus orang ini!" ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan tindakan seenaknya Hinata.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi!" ucapnya geram karna Hinata yang seenaknya dan orang tadi yang menurut saja.

Langkah orang itu terhenti karna ucapan Naruto, padahal tadi dia sudah sangat bersyukur karna akhirnya sudah terbebas dari si penguasa Namikaze Naruto itu , pikirnya tapi dia salah.

"kembali kemari!" perintah Naruto, orang itu hanya bisa menurut.

"sudahlah Namikaze biarkan dia pergi! Ah, kau ingin memukulnya sebelum dia pergi bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perpanjian!"

"perjanjian?"

"ya! Kau bisa memukulku dan mambiarkan dia pergi"

semua yang disana langsung membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata tadi termasuk Sasuke minus Naruto.

"Nona apa yang kau katakan! Ini bukan masalahmu ini masahku! Namikaze-san dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kita jadi jika anda ingin memukul, pikullah saya!" orang ini samasekali tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu.

Apa dia pikir dengan dia seorang gadis Naruto tak akan memukulnya, Namikaze yang satu ini berbeda Nona, pikir orang itu.

"eh! Apa yang kau katakan, jika kau merasa bersalah hanya karna mengotori jakertnya itu keterlaluan itu hanya jaket, lagi pula kau sudah minta maaf bukan!"

"Na_

Bugh

Hinata tersungkur kelantai karna tubuhnya belum siap dengan hantaman yang di berikan Naruto padanya.

"NONA!" teriak orang itu dan segera membantu Hinata berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"pergilah"

"tapi kau_

"pergilah"

"tap_

"apa kau ingin usahaku sia-sia?"

"eh!"

"Pergilah"

"baiklah, terima kasih" tapi lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto menghentikan langkanya

"hei kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi!"

"kau lupa perjanjiannya Namikaze! Jika kau memukulku itu berarti kau sudah mengijinkan dia untuk pergi!"

"aku belum menyetujui perjanjian itu"

"tapi kau sudah memukulku itu berarti kau sudah menyetujui perjanjiannya"

"pergilah" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menghadap orang itu dan tersenyum.

"terima kasih" orang itu segera pergi meskipun dia sebenarnya engan meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah menolongnya tapi jika dia tidak pergi Hinata akan marah dan dia tak menghargai usaha Hinata yang menolongnya.

Kepala Hinata terpaksa menoleh kembali menghadap Naruto karna sekarang giliran rahangnyalah yang di cengkram oleh Naruto.

"dengar Hyuuga aku tak peduli jika kau ingin menjadi Malaikat penolong atau apapun itu, tapi yang ku tau sekarang kau sedang menantangku untuk memberi pelajaran padamu!" tatapan Naruto benar-benar menggambarkan jika dirinya sedang marah besar.

Cengkraman Naruto benar-benar sangat kuat Sasuke yang melihatnya bahkan ikut meringis mengingat Naruto tadi memukul pipi Hinata bahkan sampai membuat sudut bibir Hinata berdarah.

' _tenang Hinata, jangan tunjukan wajah kesakitanmu, ya, ini tidak sakit sama sekali tidak sakit, ya, bahkan ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan bulan yang datang kemarin, tapi ini sakitnya berbeda'_

Hinata hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata jika saja Sasuke, si Uchiha tampan itu tak mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto.

"sudahlah Dobe, biarkan dia, kita juga harus pergi keruangan Kakashi-sensei bukan!"

Naruto juga baru ingat jika dia dan Sasuke dipanggil untuk pergi keruangan Kakashi tadi.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramanya sampai hampir membuat Hinata terjungkal dibuatnya.

Naruto sudah melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya yang membuat dia membalikkan langkahnya kembali menuju Hinta.

"urusan kita belum selesai, Hyuuga" bisik Naruto disamping telinga Hinata.

.

.

.

Koridor menuju UKS sangat sepi saat ini mengingat ini sudah memasuki jam pelajan pertama.

Seorang gadis sedang menuju keruangan UKS bukannya malah menuju kekelasnya.

"permisi"

Sepi itu adalah kata pertama untuk menggambarkan kondisi UKS saat ini, apa petugas UKS belum datang, pikir Hinata.

"ini lebih baik"

Hinata menuju kesalah satu tempat tidur diruangan itu, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa temanya tidak mencarinya jawabannya tidak, karna Hinata tak memiliki teman yang benar-benar akrab dengannya, mereka akan datang jika mereka membutuhkannya dan pergi jika tak membutuhkannya, habis manis sepah dibuang itu lah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan interaksi Hinata dengan teman-temannya.

Ah, mungkin kali ini berbeda dikelasnya pasti ada seseorang yang menunggu atau bahkan mencarinya yaitu Namikaze Naruto mengingat mereka satu kelas.

Hiiiii~ memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata merinding dibuatnya.

"hah` dia bahkan tak segan-segan meskipun aku seorang wanita" Hinata tak berpikir jika Naruto tidak akan memukulnya karna dia seorang wanita tapi yang dia pikir mungkin Naruto akan memukulnya dengan lebih pelan mengingat dia seorang wanita tapi dia salah, ah atau mungkin si Namikaze itu sudah memelankan pukulannya tapi karna dia tak biasa dipukul jadi dia tetap kesakitan seperti ini.

'hah~mungkin" gumam Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam dan sekarang memarnya mulai muncul karna pukulan Naruto tadi.

"eh tunggu!" tiba-tiba Hinata mengingat sesuatu dan langsung membangunkan tubuhnya yang rebahan tadi.

Dia melihat kesekeliling ruang UKS untuk mencari kaca.' _itu dia'_

Hinata segera berlari menuju lemari yang terdapat kaca di sana.

"hah, bagaimana ini, bagaimana aku menyembunyikan luka ini, jika Ibu tau ibu pasti akan menangis sampai pingsan" berlebihan memang tapi ada alasan kenapa Ibu Hinata bersikap seperti itu.

"ah, ternyata ada pasien ya!"

Hinata langsung berbalik sambil menutupi lukanya dengan tangannya.

"Shizune-nee!"

Shizune adalah orang yang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan ini.

"apa kau sakit? Maaf tadi Tsunade-sama memanggilku, jadi bagian mana yang sakit?"

Saat Shizune melihat pose yang di tampilkan Hinata sepertinya dia tau apa keluhan murid itu.

"apa gigi mu sakit? Apa kau mau aku memberikanmu obat pereda nyeri? Itu pasti sedikit membantumu!"

"eh, ah apa, tidak"

"tapi kau sepertinya sedikit menderita, apa kau benat tak mau?" tanya Shizune sedikit khawatir dengan kindisi murid di depanya ini.

Hinata segera melangkah menuju Shizune dengan tetap memegangi pipinya.

"apa Nee-san memiliki obat untuk menghilangkan lebam dalam sehari?" tanya Hinata bersemangat dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Shizune yang sudah duduk ditempatnya.

"eh, apa?"

"ah, tidak itu terlalu lama ibu akan tetap tau jika selama itu" gumam Hinata yang dapat didengar Shizune dengan jelas.

"yang sampai mata pelajaran terakhir berakhir, apa Nee-san memiliki obat itu"

"apa? mana ada obat yang seperti itu, meskipun kau mencarinya di apotik diseluruh dunia pun kau tak akan mendapatkannya"

"jadi tidak ada ya!" jawab Hinata lemas.

"memang untuk apa obat seperti itu?"

"emmmm, jika aku mau menunjukan lukaku apa Nee-san mau merahasiakannya dari siapapin?"

"tentu rahasia pasien adalah prioritas utama dari Dokter bukan, meskipun aku bukan Dokter Rumah sakit tapi aku tetap seorang Doker bukan mengingat aku lulusan dari jurusan kedokteran!"

"Nee-san berjanji?" dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shizune.

Hinata mulai menurunkan tangannya, saat lukanya terlihat Shizune langsung membelalakan matanya.

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau mendapatkan luka seperti itu dari mana? Kau berkelahi?" Shizune langsung memegang pipi Hinata yang terluka.

Hinata yang diberondongi pertanyaan oleh Shizune hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ini sakit Shizune-nee" kata Hinata saat Shizune tak sengaja menyentuh Pipi Hinata terlalu keras.

"maaf" Shizune menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

"hah~, aku tidak menyangka jika orang yang terlihat lemah lembut sepertimu juga bisa berkelahi emm" kata Shizune sambil melirik tag name Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san!"

"zaman sudah berubah Shizune-nee, sekarang apapun bisa terjadi dan apapun bisa dilakukan, emansipasi!"

"emansipasi!kau benar, tapi tetap saja apa yang kau lakukan itu sedikit aneh Hyuuga-san"

"mungkin Nee-san benar, tapi bukankah ini memang kehidupan para Remaja yang penuh dengan kejutan!"

"bicaramu seperti orang tua saja"

"hehehe... ah Nee-san bolehkah aku beristirahat disini?"

" ya, kau boleh beristirahat disini tapi obati dulu lukaamu itu"

"baiklah dan terima kasih, bangunkan aku saat mata pelajaran terakhir berakhir nanti ya, Nee-san!"

"eh, apa kau berniat tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai jam terakhir?'

"tidak, hah~ pipiku ini nyeri sekali!" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipinya dan menunjukan wajah yang seolah kesakitan.

"ya ya ya, aku akan membangunkanmu saat jam terakhir berakhir, kau puas"

"hehehe... terima kasih Shizune-nee yang cantik dan baik"

"hah dasar penjilat"

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"0kaerina_ Hinata apa yang terjadi pada pipimu itu?" tanya Ibu Hinata yang mulai panik sekarang.

Hinata yang melihat Ibunya mulai panikpun ikut panik khawatir jika Ibunya pingsan melihat lukanya itu tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya untuk ber akting.

' _waktunya untuk melakukan skenarionya Hinata'_

"ah, ini tadi saat aku melewati lapangan baseball aku tak sengaja terkena bola dan bolanya mengenai pipiku, tapi aku tidak apa-apa jadi Ibu tak perlu khawatir" jawab Hinata lancar demi aktingnya tidak diketahui oleh Ibunya.

"ya ampun, seharusnya Ibu tak pernah menyekolahkanmu yang sekolahnya terdapat lapangan baseball,hisk" kata Ibu Hinata menyesal dan mulai menangis.

"Ibu! Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apakan tadi, jadi_

"aku sudah gagal menjadi Ibu!"

"Ibu ak_ IBU" teriak Hinata karna tiba-tiba Ibunya jatuh kelantai rumahnya.

Hinata langsung mengangkat kepala Ibunya kepangkuannya.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi pada Ibu...hiks bukankah hiks aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa hiks.."

Hinata memeriksa keadaan Ibunya dan napas Ibunya...

"tidak ada!"

Detak jantung Ibunya...

"tidak ada"

"Ibu hiks tidak hiks jangan seperti ini, Ibu Bangun hiks kumohon Bangun Ibu, IBUUU...

.

Ting

.

"hah...hah..."

"hiiii~ bahkan aku bermimpi sampai berlebihan seperti itu, aku keterlaluan, dan Ibuku takkan sampai keterlaluan seperti itu" ternyata hanya mimpi. Hahahaha...

Hinata segera bangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa sudah tidur terlalu lama.

"senja" gumam Hinata sambil melihat langit sore mulai berwarna orange melalui kaca diruangan itu.

"kau sudah bangun!"

"ah Shizune-nee! Kau belum pulang?

"aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku pada Tsunade-sama! Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"em, begitulah"

Hinata berjalan menuju Shizune dan duduk dihadapan Shizune.

"hei, Shizune-nee! Menurytmu bagai mana cara menyembunyikan luka ini?"

"kau tak ingin orang tua mu tau jika baru saja berkelahi?"

"begitulah dan bukankah aku jadi terlihat kurang cantik dengan luka ini, hahaha...aduh" ringis Hinata karna luka disudut bibirnya yang kembali terbuka karna dia tertawa.

"rasakan! Ah bukankah kau bisa menyembunyikan luka itu dengan pondesen dan sedikit bedak!" usul Shizune yang membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Nee-san benar, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu tadi, ah~ dasar bodoh"

"apa mau ku bantu? Aku membawa pondesen dan bedak!" tawar Shizune yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat Hinata.

Hinata menatap dirinya dicermin yang dia pegang sekarang melihat hasil kerja Shizune yang menurutnya begitu sempurna itu.

"wah~ bekasnya benar-benar tak terlihat, dengan begini aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ibu karna aku" kata Hinata sambil mengelus pipinya yang tak lagi terlihat lebam.

"meskipun sedikit bengkak tapi tak apa dilihat dari jauh sama saja, bengkak ini juga tertutupi oleh pipiku yang memang sudah besar, ah Shizune-nee terima kasih bantuannya, aku begitu tertolong atas bantuanmu"

"ya, sama-sama, apa kau tak ingin pulang hari sudah milai gelap dan kau juga mengganggu pekerjaanku!"

"ah benarkah, maaf, baiklah aku pulang dulu!"

Hinata membuka pintu tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu dia berbalik melihat Shizune dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

"seharusnya kau mengatakan 'aku terluka karna mencoba menolong temanku'"

 **TBC**

Maaf jelek masih belajar.

Menerima setiap bacotan kalian


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO BELONG LEK KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC, ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE.**

musim panas yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga, meskipun masih awal musim tapi mampu membuat semangat semua orang naik, ya, jika musim panas sudah datang itu berarti libur panjang juga akan segeta datang, itulah yang membuat semua murid bersemangat apalagi festival yang mereka tunggu akan datang juga, entah festival sekolah maupun festival Hanabi.

 **DUK**

"Wah~ apa ini!Malaikat jatuh?" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Dengan tampang mengejek Naruto melihat orang yang tersungkur didepannya yang dia sandung di koridor sekolahan saat ini.

Hinata hanya bisa meringis merasakan lututnya yang sakit karna ulah Naruto.

' _urusan kita belum selesai, Hyuuga!'_

Hinata langsung teringat dengan perkataan atau lebih tepatnya bisikan Naruto kemarin sebelum Naruto meninggalkanya.

"Ya ampun" gumam Hinata sambil berusaha berdiri tanpa memperlihatkan wajah kesakitannya.

"Oh~ Namikaze! Apa kabar?" Naruto hanya mengeryitkan dahi dengan sikap wanita di depannya ini.

"Kau tetap terlihat mempesona didepan para murid perempuan disini ya, kecuali aku!" kata Hinata dengan senyum mengejeknya.

 **GREB**

' _lukaku'_

Naruto benar-benar tak menyukai wanita yang rahangnya dia cengkram saat ini, apa wanita ini tidak tau siapa dia, Naruto bisa saja menendang wanita yang ada dihadapanya ini dari sekolah ini dengan sangat mudah jika dia mau, apa dia tak tau itu.

"Apa ini! Kau menyembunyikan tanda yang ku berikan padamu kamarin dengan bedak!" dengan nada mengejek Naruto sedikit mengeraskan cengkramannya, untuk melihat wajah kesakitan wanita didepannya ini tapi sayang itu tak terjadi.

"Kau membuatku sedih, Hyuuga! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan tanda yang kuberikan padamu dengan susah payah ini, hmm" dengan Nada yang dibuat sedih Naruto mengesek pipi Hinata yang dia pukul kemarin menggunakan jempolnya.

' _sakit sekali_ '

 **TAP**

Hinata segera menepis tangan Naruto karna dia sudah tidak bisa menahan ekspresinya lebih lama lagi dan juga demi segera menghilangkan penderitaan pada pipinya yang diberikan pada Naruto padanya.

"Oh~ maafkan aku Namikaze, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat para siswi disini merasa iri karna hanya aku yang kau beri tanda ini!" ucap Hinata dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat tapi benar-benar terdengar memuakan ditelinga Naruto.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi aku yakin mereka tak akan iri Hyuuga, mereka pasti senang karna hanya kau yang aku beri tanda ini" kembali Naruto menunjukan wajah mengejeknya.

"Oh, benarkah? Lihat apa itu!" tunjuk Hinata keatas atap, yang otomatis membuat Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata.

"Tidak ada_

Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang malah menunjukan seringai liciknya.

Lagi pula mereka satu kelas, kan. Jika Naruto masih ingin meneruskan pertengkaran mereka dia bisa melanjutkannya di sana.

Hinata malu jika dia bertengkar dan dilihat banyak orang, bagaimana jika guru yang mengajar disana tahu dan memberi tahukan kelakuannya di sekolah pada Ibunya, Ibunya pasti akan marah besar.

"Ya, pergilah, karna ada yang menanti dikelas kita" ucap Naruto yang masih setia mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

Niat hati ingin membantu orang yang sedang ditindas oleh teman sekelasnya seperti yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya pada dirinya, tapi dia tak tau jika dia harus berakhir seperti ini.

Dengan langkah yang ogah-ogahan Hinata menuju kelas yang sekarang entah kenapa terlihat seperti Neraka saat ini, apalagi ada Malaikat penunggu Neraka yang siap menyiksanya nanti.

 **BYUURRR**

Bukannya ucapan selamat pagi dari teman sekelasnya yang dia dapat tapi malah guyuran air dari atas yang membuatnya terkejut.

' _bocor?'_

"Hahaha... sepertinya ada seseorang yang belum mandi disini!" tawa Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Hinata.

"Ya ampun Hyuuga, jika kau ingin mandi seharusnya kau pergi kekamar mandi, bukannya malah mandi disini" ejek Naruto. Naruto benar-benar puas melihat mangsanya basah kuyup saat ini, mangsanya benar-benar seperti kucing kedinginan yang disiram karna ulahnya sendiri.

Hinata berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kelas, tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dia harus memberi tahukan sesuatu pada seseorang yang telah memberikan kejutan pada dirinya pagi ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus membersihkan kelas karna ulahmu ini, Namikaze!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto, ah tidak lebih tepatnya menunjuk kearah orang yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan langsung membelalakan matanya dengan apa yang dilihat disana.

"Kakashi-sensei" gumam Naruto menyebut nama guru yang berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka.

Kakashi seorang guru di KHS yang tak segan-segan memberikan hukuman pada siapapun termasuk si konglomerak Namikaze Naruto Karna dia sudah mendapat ijin Dari orang tua Naruto untuk melakukan apa saja pada anak mereka.

Naruto menoleh kembali kearah Hinata tapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana.

"Dia"

"Kekacauan apa ini!"

Naruto terjengkit kaget karna tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan dari belakangnya.

"K-kakashi-sensei!" ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Kenapa lantainya bisa basah seperti ini!" kata Kakashi mengintimidasi meminta penjelasan dari siapapun yang mau menjelaskan tentang kekacauan ini.

"Naruto!"

"Ya" jawab Naruto cepat, harap-harap cemas dengan tatapan Kakashi padanya, keringatnya sudah bercucuran dimana-mana.

"Apa atapnya bocor!" ucap Kakashi sambil memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya kedalam kelas dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Mengingat kelas ini bertempat dikelas paling atas mungkin atapnya ada yang bocor, pikir Kakashi.

"Eh"

"Jika bocor aku harus memberi tahukan ini pada Tsunade-sama!" gumam Kakashi.

"Ah, ya sepertinya atapnya memang bocor Sensei, kurasa orang yang membangun kelas ini kurang ahli dalam bidang bangunan" bela Naruto untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Mana mungkin sekolah elit seperti ini mengerjakan tukang bangunan yang amatir Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kurasa memang bangunannya yang sudah lama" Hello, Kakashi kau kira ini sekolah kalangan bawah yang bangunannya tak terlalu diurus.

"K-kurasa juga seperti itu" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Baiklah semua! bersihkan kelas ini dan pangil aku jika kalian sudah selesai" perintah Kakashi yang sudah berbalik kembali keruangannya sebelum murid-murid disana menjawab.

"Waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan membacaku!" kata Kakashi yang hanya dia yang mendengarnya.

.

Dan disini lah Hinata berada, atap sekolah. Tempat yang sepi mengingat bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu.

Dia merentangkan tangannya bukan untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya tapi melainkan untuk menjemur seragamnya beserta tubuhnya yang basah kuyub karna ulah si Namikaze penguasa itu.

' _urusan kita belum selesai, Hyuuga'_ Hinata teringat kembali perkataan Naruto kemarin.

"Tapi aku ingin ini berakhir, Namikaze!" gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto anak dari pengusaha sukses yang kekayaannya tak kan habis sampai keturunan terakhir dan juga donatur terbesar disekolahan yang dia sekolahi saat ini. Dia penguasa disekolah ini memanfaat kekayaan orang tuannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan juga kesenangannnya. Dia sombong, angkuh, keras kepala, ingin menang sendiri, sok tampan tapi dia memang tampan. tapi dia memiliki rahasia yang sangat besar yang hanya sahabatnya, Sasuke, yang mengetahuinya, rahasia yang juga melibatkan dirinya.

Hyuuga Hinata anak dari orang yang tak sekaya keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha dan lain sebagainya, diajarkan untuk hidup sedehana, Ayahnya harus dipindah tugaskan diluar negeri yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Ayah dan Adik yang ikut Ayahnya dan bersekolah disana, dia tinggal bersama Ibu yang selalu merawatnya dengan baik, mengajarkan padanya untuk hidup saling menolong tanpa pamrih, yang membuat dirinya berani menolong siapapun meskipun dia akan terluka, tapi dibalik sikapnya yang baik hati dan suka menolong itu dia memiliki masa lalu yang sangat berbeda dengannya dirinya saat ini.

.

Namikaze Naruto pemuda sombong yang bagai Negara api yang siap menyerang Hyuuga Hinata gadis baik yang bagai kutub utara.

Hinata tidak tau jika apa yang dia lakukan waktu itu untuk menolong seseorang bisa mengubah kehidupannya yang tenang tanpa gangguan dengan kehidupan yang penuh gangguan dari orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto sudah terlanjur membenci Hinata sampai mendarah daging, jadi dia takkan membiarkan gadis itu untuk merasakan hidup tenang sampai dia puas melihat gadis itu menderita.

Tapi jika Hinata mau menjilati sepatu Naruto, dia akan memaafkan Hinata saat itu juga. Ingin menangnya sendiri. Tapi Hinata takkan melakukan itu. Sayang sekali.

.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, dan hari berganti dengan bulan. Meskipun semua berubah tapi tidak dengan Hinata, setiap hari dia mendapatkan penyiksaan dari Naruto.

Seperti bangkunya yang tiba-tiba berada diatap sekolah, bekalnya yang penuh sampah, loker yang penuh dengan makanan, roknya yang tertempeli permen karet, lengan baju dan celana olahraganya yang terpotong setengah dan saat dia sudah memiliki seragam olahraga yang baru, seragam umumnya berubah compang-camping.

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai seperti ini, kesalahan yang dia buat hanya sekali kenapa balasannya begitu banyak sekali, apa ini yang dinamakan dengan 'mati satu tumbuh seribu!'. Tapi meskipun seperti itu Hinata tak menyesal telah menolong orang itu dulu dan entah mengapa dia sedikit menikmati setiap permainan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Selama ini dia tak pernah memiliki teman, dia selalu diabaikan, dia selalu sendirian. Tapi setelah Naruto memulai permainannya dia mearasa tak sendirian lagi, dia merasa memiliki teman saat ini, itulah mengapa dia selalu mengikuti permainan yang Naruto buat untuknya, meskipun dia juga berharap Naruto segera mengakhiri permainan ini dan mereka bisa berteman seperti biasa.

.

Ujian semester pertama sedang berlangsung saat ini, semua sedang fokus dengan kertas yang ada disetiap meja mereka, fokus untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik.

Guru pengawas sedang berkeliling, berjalan mengitari kelas untuk mengawasi setiap murid jika ada murid yang mencoba berbuat curang.

"Milik siapa ini" ucap guru pengawas yang memiliki julukan Medusa-sensei atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Anko-sensei, guru paling killer disekolah ini, Sedang mengangkat tangannya dengan selembar kertas ditangannya. Kertas keramat, kertas paling berharga setelah uang, kertas yang akan menentukan masa depan, kertas yang akan menunjukan jalan termudah, kertas contekan.

Semua orang diam entah merasa tak memilikinya atau merasa takut jika mengaku.

"Kutanya sekali lagi! Milik siapa ini!" ucap Anko garang

"Itu milik Hyuuga Hinata, Sensei!" semua orang langsung melihat orang yang mengucapkan itu, dia Naruto. Tapi setelah itu mereka menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedang menunduk.

"Tadi aku melihatnya melemparkan keras itu" imbuh Naruto.

 **BRAK**

Suara gebrakan meja yang mampu mengagetkan semua orang diruangan itu. Pemilik meja yang digebrak itu langsung terlonjak kaget yang langsung membuatnya berdiri.

"Hyuuga, ini milikmu" kata Anko sambil menyodorkan itu tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang masih ling-lung tidak tau apa yang terjadi hanya bisa diam saja, dia tak tau apa itu karna dia ketiduran tadi.

"Hyuuga! Jawab aku!" Hinata melihat sekeliling dan disana dia melihat seringai itu, seringai yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi harinya.

' _kapan ini akan berakhir'_

"Hyuuga!"

"Ya" jawab Hinata tak sengaja.

"jadi ini milikmu!"

"Ya" jawab Hinata ling-lung. Dia baru bangun tidur.

"Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan saat aku yang menjadi pengawas!"

"Apa?" sepertinya Hinata belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau!" Anko menghembuskan napasnya untuk mengurangi emosinya saat ini.

"Tidak boleh memberikan contekan dalam bentuk apapun siapapun yang berani melanggar aturanku akan mendapatkan hukuman dari ku" Anko sedikit berteriak untuk mengingatkan semuannya tentang aturan saat berada dikelasnya.

"Kalian mengerti!"

"Mengerti" jawab semua muris dikelas itu serentak.

"Nah, mari kita lihat hukuman apa yang pantas untuk orang yang suka melanggar aturanku"

 **KRIEK**

Soal yang sudah penuh dengan jawaban milik Hinata dirobek begitu saja oleh Anko dengan memasang wajah killer.

Hinata hanya bisa diam saat dia melihat soalnya yang sudah dia jawab dengan susah payah dirobek oleh guru killer itu.

"Dan satu lagi saat pulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan kelas ini sendirian"

"Baik"

"Siapapun yang piket hari ini biarkan Nona Hyuuga ini yang mengerjakannya dan satu lagi kau juga harus menguras kolam renang saat pulang sekolah nanti, kau menerti!"

"Saya mengerti"

"Kembali duduk, dan untuk semuannya kembali kerjakan soal kalian"

"Baik"

Naruto yang melihat semuannya langsung menyeringai senang menghadap Hinata yang sedang melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Akhirnya kau membuat sejarah baru Hinata, kau mendapatkan nilai nol" gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai mengelap, matahari sudah tak terlihat tapi jejaknya masih terlihat dengan menyisakan warna orange dilangit.

Hinata sudah selesai dengan hukumannya dan sekarang tinggal menunggu air kolam renang penuh, dia duduk dikursi pingir kolam renang dengan mengenakan seragam olah raga lengkapnya sambil mendongak melihat langit yang mulai mengelap.

"Ah. Bintangnya mulai muncul, tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa melihatmu besok"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO BELONG PAKDE KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC, ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE.**

Sudah sepuluh hari ini Hinata tak masuk sekolah setelah kejadian penyobekan kertas ujiannya, untungnya hari penyobekan kertas ujian itu adalah hari terakhir ujian. Jadi Hinata tak perlu memikirkan tentang remidi, ah, kecuali mata pelajaran yang di robek oleh Anko-sensei atau mungkin tidak.

Tidak ada yang mencarinya hanya ketua kelas yang mencarinya, itupun hanya untuk keformalan dia sebagai ketua kelas.

Tapi ada seseorang yang sedikit merasa kehilangan dengan ketidak hadiran si Hyuuga itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Namikaze Naruto atau yang biasa para murid perempuan sebut si pangeran.

Naruto sedikit merasa kesepian dengan ketidak hadiran Hinata, kesepian karna mainannya yang menghilang.

.

Festival sekolah sebentar lagi akan berlangsung, kelas Naruto akan membuka stan makanan tradisional jepang yang mengharuskan semua murid dikelas itu mengenakan pakaian tradisional jepang.

Dan inilah kesempatan bagi para siswi dikelas itu untuk tebar pesona dengan para siswa, untung-untung bisa mendapatkan sang Pangeran sombong yang begitu memikat atau si Pangeran es yang begitu menggoda atau mungkin si Pangeran tidur jenius tapi terlihat begitu menarik, ah, atau mungkin Pangeran-Pangeran yang lainnya mungkin! Siapa yang tahu bukan!.

Festival sekolah akan berlangsung besok, semua sibuk untuk menghias kelas mereka, ada juga yang menghias tempat klub, berlatih drama, band dan lain sebagainya untuk persiapan besok.

 **GREKK**

Suara pintu tergeser terbuka yang membuat semua orang reflek melihat kearah pintu yang tergeser itu dan memperlihatkan murid yang sudah dua minggu ini absen dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

"Wah~ siapa ini yang akhirnya menunjukan wajah jeleknya!" entah mengapa Naruto langsung merasa begitu bersemangat saat tau siapa yang membuka pintu itu tadi.

Berjalan santai menuju gadis yang sangat dia nanti kehadirannya selama dua minggu ini.

"Malaikat!" sebut Naruto dengan nada mengejeknya tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

"Yo! Namikaze, apa kabar! Sepertinya kau terihat begitu merindukanku" kata Hinata dengan menunjukan tatapan menantangnya.

"Tentu! aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku merasa sangat tersanjung, Terima kasih Namikaze!" ucap Hinata yang nadanya dibuat manja.

"Cih! Kau tau, apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada kami! Kami bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan festival ini tapi kau malah berleha-leha dirumahmu itu dan kau tak membantu apapun, kau suka membantukan?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam, karna yang di katakan Naruto memang benar, dia tak membantu apapun untuk persiapan festival ini karna ke absenannya selama dua minggu ini.

"Hyuuga! Lihatlah wajah kelehan mereka, apa kau tak kasihan!"

Hinata melihat teman satu kelasnya satu persatu, mereka memang terlihat kelehan. Hinata merasa bersalah karna tak membantu apapun.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu!" jawaban Hinata membuat seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

 **BINGO**

"Kau tau! Kami lelah mencari meja yang cocok untuk besok, kami juga lelah membuat hiasan untuk menghias kelas ini dan kami_

"Langsung keintinya Namikaze!" potong Hinata, karna dia sudah tau maksud dan tujuan Naruto dari perkataannya itu.

"Ah~ Maaf! Aku lupa kalau kau tak suka basa-basi"

"Pasang semuannya ini dengan benar, sendirian" imbuh Naruto dengan nada dinginnya yang terdengar kejam.

"Bagaimana, Hyuuga? Kau suka membantu orang yang kesusahan bukan!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Hinata menyesal karna dia tak bisa membantu teman-temannya mempersiapkan festival sekolah kemarin. Dia sudah merepotkan banyak orang. Ibunya tak pernah mengajarkan itu padanya.

Padahal jika Hinata tau, semuanya tak peduli jika Hinata mau membantu atau tidak. Bahkan mereka juga tak peduli, Hinata ada atau tidak. Inilah yang dinamakan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menyakitkan saat kau tau. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak tau.

"Wah~ Sepertinya kita memang memiliki seorang Malaikat disini" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai senang karna umpanya berhasil dimakan oleh buruannya dengan mudah.

Senangnya bermain dengan Hyuuga bodoh ini!.

"Baiklah! Semuanya dengar! jangan ada yang sampai membantu si Malaikat Hyuuga ini jika kalian tak ingin berurusan denganku!" teriak Naruto untuk memperingatkan semuanya.

"Kalian semua boleh pergi sekarang! Biarkan si Hyuuga ini mengerjakan tugasnya!"

Semua orang pergi dari kelas itu dan menyisakan dua orang disana yaitu Naruto yang memandang tajam kearah Hinata.

Hinata mulai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menata kelasnya dengan tema Jepang Tradisional itu.

"Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang duduk diatas bangku sambil bersidekap melipat tangannya.

"Aku akan melihat kerjamu, Hyuuga! Aku takut kau malah membuat kekacauan disini, merusak semuanya dan membuat kelas kita gagal merayakan festival ini"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Mana mungkin aku membuat kelas kita batal mengikuti festival yang sudah dinantikan oleh banyak orang, kau terlalu khawatir, Namikaze!" jawab Hinata sambil mengangkati meja kelas yang biasa mereka buat belajar.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap, Hinata baru hampir menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya dan Naruto sudah meninggalkan Hinata sejak tadi, mengatakan pada Hinata jika dia ingin muntah karena berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan Hinata. Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya berlama-lama dengannya, dasar aneh, pikir Hinata, saat Naruto mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya tadi

Bintang berkelip indah dilangit tanpa awan diatas sana. Berkelip seolah sedang mengoda siapapun yang melihatnya malam ini.

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, kelasnya benar-benar terlihat berbeda sekarang, meja khas restoran tradisional jepang sudah tersusun dengan rapi lengkap dengan dinding yang penuh dengan hiasan yang menambah keindahan kelas itu. Semuanya sudah selesai tinggal menanti hari esok.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri terotoar menuju rumahnya. Mendongak keatas untuk melihat pemandangan malam di musim panas yang terlihat indah itu.

Meresapi setiap angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah kelelahannya itu, merasakan rileksasi yang diberikan oleh angin yang berhembus lembut malam ini.

"Aku juga ingin merayakan festival pertamaku disana!" gumam Hinata yang berhenti ditengah jembatan yang berada dijalan itu sambil memegang batas jembatan itu. Melihat air sungai yang arusnya tak terlalu deras.

.

.

.

Festival sekolah tengah berlangsung, hari ini adalah pembukaan festival dan festivalnya akan berakhir dihari kelima dengan acara puncaknya adalah pesta dansa disertai dengan penutupan festival. Ini sekolah orang elit jadi acaranya juga elit.

Banyak acara yang berlangsung hari ini dan juga banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk melihat festival disini, bahkan ada dari sekolah lain yang datang berkunjung. Alasan mereka datang kemari adalah untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di sekolah elit yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang elit.

.

Dikelas 10-9 semua orang tengah menatap kagum dengan hasil kerja orang yang sering mereka abaikan yang begitu rapi ini, padahal dia bekerja sendiri, bagaimana dia melakukannya, pikir mereka semua minus Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Kau sedang menunggunya!" tanya Sasuke yang mengenakan hakama biru dongkernya yang berdiri disamping Naruto mengenakan hakama orangenya.

Mereka terlihat begitu mempesona dimata para gadisemwanita emmm entahlah, yang ada disana. Semua orang sudah memakai pakaian Tradisional jepang mereka juga sudah membuka stan mereka, tinggal menunggu para pelangan datang saja.

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi badut untuk mempromosikan stan kita" jawab Naruto datar.

Dia sudah merancang sebuah rencana besar untuk Hinata semalaman, bahkan dia sampai rela tidur jam setengah empat hanya untuk membuat rencana licik ini dan rencana-rencana lainnya. Naruto sudah merancang semuannya dengan rapi, tapi apa ini, dia belum datang.

' _Kau menantangku, Hyuuga!'_ batin Naruto kesal.

"Dia mungkin kelelahan karna kerjanya yang rapi ini"

"Dia hanya ingin kabur dariku, Teme" ucap Naruto geram, kapan si Hyuuga itu akan datang, pikir Naruto.

"Benarkah! Tapi kurasa dia tak akan datang!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah jam yang diikuti Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.37. Dia tak akan datang Naruto.

"Sialan" Naruto merasa usahanya itu sia-sia. Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tak menghargai usaha kerasnya itu.

Saat mereka berdua sedang asik berbisik-bisik, mereka diganggu dengan perkataan seseorang yang membuat Naruto kembali mengeram kesal karna mengingat usahanya yang sia-sia itu.

"Kita memerlukan seseorang untuk mempromosika stan kita" ucap ketua kelas, Koyuki.

"Apa ada yang mau melakukannya?" tanya Koyuki pada teman-temannya.

"Naruto mau melakukannya" semua orang menoleh kearah orang yang baru saja berucap dan juga Naruto yang berada disamping orang itu.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto sepontan yang tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak sahabat Ravennya itu.

"Naruto mengatakan dia ingin menjadi promotor untuk stan kita tadi" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, senangnya mengerjai sahabat Dobenya ini.

"Kau" Naruto sudah akan melayangkan protesnya tapi harus ditelan bulat-bulat karena Koyuki sudah berada dihadapannya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Gaya memohon dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau benar-benar mau melakukannya Naruto-kun?" tanya Koyuki. Jarang-jarang si Pangeran ini mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan.

"Aku_

"Dia mau" perkataan Naruto dipotong cepat oleh Sasuke. Naruto langsung mendelik kearah Sasuke seolah-olah mengatakan 'seenaknya saja kau', seperti itulah.

"Awas kau, Teme!" gumam Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sasuke yang dibalas dengan seringai mengejek oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kita butuh satu orang lagi untuk menemanimu, Naruto-kun"

"Siapa yang mau menemani Naruto-kun untuk menjadi promotor bersamanya?" tanya Koyuki. Semua murid perempuan sudah akan mengajukan diri mereka sendiri, tapi mereka kalah cepat dengan seorang perempuan berambut Bable Gum yang digilai oleh banyak siswa laki-laki disekolah ini baik itu satu angkatan maupun para senpai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Haruno Sakura.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya" katanya lembut, sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, baiklah Sakura-chan, kau akan menemani Naruto-kun untuk mempromosikan Stan kita"

"Dan ini adalah brosurnya, kalian bisa memberikan ini pada para pengunjung di gerbang utama" imbuh Koyuki sambil menyerahkan brosur pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, dan satu lagi, kau bisa menjadi penyambut untuk para pelangan kitakan, Sasuke-kun?" sekarang giliran Sasukelah yang mendapatkan jatah kerjanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke tak salah dengarkam, apa tadi? Penyambut para pelangan maksudnya penerima tamu itu berarti dia harus tersenyum dan mengatakan 'selamat datang' dengan nada lembut, apa ketua kelas ini mau mati.

"Penerima tamu, kau taukan?. Semua sudah mendapatkan tugasnya masing-masing tinggal kau saja yang belum mendapat bagian kerja, Sasuke-kun, dan kita membutuhkan orang untuk menyambut pelangan kita". Kata Koyuki menerangkan

"Selamat menikmati bagianmu itu, Teme" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai, mengejek Sasuke balik yang mengejeknya tadi.

"Kau" Naruto segera pergi sebelum Sasuke menendangnya yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk Sasuke menendang bokong Naruto.

"Kau harus tersenyum lebar untuk membuat pelangan kita merasa nyaman, ya Sasuke-kun" kata Naruto yang segera berlari karena Sasuke yang mau melemparkan Getanya kearah Naruto.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke bisa mendengar tawa keras dari Naruto.

"Awas kau, Dobe!"

.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan!" kata Sakura pada Naruto sambil memberikan brosur ditangan mereka kepada para pengunjung difestival itu.

"Maksudmu" tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan perkataan gadis disampingnya ini.

"Bukankah kita seperti kencan!" kencan? Membagikan brosur seperti ini dia anggap kencan, ya ampun.

"Apa kau suka gaya kencan seperti ini?" Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemikiran para wanita, pemikiran mereka sangat aneh.

"Bukan! Maksudku adalah bukankah kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang terjebak karena harus mengembang tugas dari ketua seperti dalam novel-novel percintaan"

"Kau suka drama picisan seperti itu"

"Begitulah" Begitulah? Naruto benar-benar tak tau arti kata Begitulah yang Sakura maksud. Kenapa wanita sangat suka bermain-main dengan kata-kata. Kenapa tak langsung keintinya saja, YA atau TIDAK.

"Em! Naruto!"

"Hm"

"Saat acara penutupan festival, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, mencoba memastikan jika yang dia dengar itu benar.

"Hmm, aku mau berdansa denganmu saat penutupan festival ini, Sakura! Kau dengar" jawab Naruto sambil menghadap kearah Sakura dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu bercampur senang saat Naruto menerima ajakannya untuk berdansa bersama nanti dipenutupan festival sekolah besok.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO BELONG KANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC, ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO.**

Puncak festival, hari terakhir festival, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, pesta dansa.

Semua tak sabar menantikan nanti malam. Semua sibuk mencari gaun untuk malam nanti. Mereka berlomba untuk menunjukan siapa yang paling cantik dan tampan malam nanti.

Dimulai dari perawatan wajah, pedikiur medikiur, lulur, dan lainnya yang menghabiskan banyak uang.

Pagi ini sekolah diliburkan, memberikan waktu bagi para murid untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk acara nanti malam.

.

Disinilah disebuah kamar yang terlihat begitu mewah terlihat seorang pemuda yang menyangga wajahnya pada tangannya. Kantong mata yang menebal, lingkaran hitam di area matanya, dia terlihat begitu kelelahan dan juga menyedihkan.

Dia lelah, dia benar-benar lelah,semua sia-sia, semua hasil pemikirannya sia-sia, tak ada yang terpakai. Selama lima hari ini dia begadang untuk tujuan yang tak jelas. Menyusun rencana kotor tapi berakhir dengan ZONK. Kasihan sekali.

Jika semua sedang sibuk dengan persiapan nanti malam, berbeda dengan Naruto, dia lebih memilih duduk di meja belajarnya sambil merutuki semua rencananya yang gagal itu. Sekarang Naruto tau bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan harapan palsu. Itu menyebalkan, pantas semua orang marah saat mendapatkan harapan palsu itu.

"Kurang ajar! Sebenarnya kau dimana, Hyuuga!" gigi Naruto bergemelutuk saat mengatakan itu.

Selama lima hari ini yang berada dipikaran pemuda itu hanya Hinata, Hyuuga, Hinata, Hyuuga, Hinata, HYUUGA. Hanya itu dan rencana-rencana kotor yang akan dia lancarkan pada Hinata saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Tapi sayang, sampai saat ini Naruto belum bertemu dengan Malaikat itu.

' _Malaikat!'_

Apa si Hyuuga itu memang Malaikat, Malaikat yang bisa merasakan niat jahatnya, dan menghindar sebelum dia celaka.

' _Tidak mungkin'_ Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau memang kurang tidur sampai memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu, Naruto" gumam Naruto lemas

Ah, mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah Hinata hanya ingin menghadiri pesta dansa nanti malam, dan tak ingin mengikuti acara festival yang lain. Seperti yang dilakukan Naruto saat festival kemarin, tapi itu semua karena si Hyuuga yang menurutnya sialan itu. Dia berada di sekolah hanya sampai jam setengah sepuluh karena sudah jelas mengsanya itu tidak akan datang.

Naruto yang marah tanpa alasan yang jelas langsung pulang mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan menuju rumahnya, membanting keras pintu utama rumahnya, berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Kushina yang melihat kelakuan Naruto dibuat keheranan, ada apa dengan anaknya! Saat Kushina bertanya apa yang terjadi, sayup-sayup Kushina bisa mendengar gumaman Naruto 'wanita itu mempermainkanku' gumaman Naruto yang membuat Kushina tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menyeringai, dia punya rencana untuk nanti malam.

"Bersiaplah, Hyuuga"

Itu baru kemungkinan Naruto, bukankah sebaiknya kau istirahat untuk acara nanti malam.

.

.

.

Pesta penutupan festival sedang berlansung sekarang, semua datang dengan gaun terbaik mereka, saling memamerkan gaun yang mereka pakai, menyebut-nyebut nama perancang busana mereka.

Naruto berdiri sambil menatap tajam pintu masuk didepannya, dia tak akan melewatkan setiap rupa orang yang memasuki gedung itu. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada pintu itu tidak ada yang lain.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa membawa pintu itu pulang, Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri di samping Naruto, dengan membawa gelas yang berisi jus di tangannya.

"Diamlah, Teme" Naruto merebut gelas ditangan Sasuke dan menegaknya dengan brutal, tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering saat ini.

"Kenapa dia masih belum datang" gumam Naruto.

"Mungkin dia tau niat jahatmu, jadi dia membatalkan rencananya untuk datang kemari" Sasuke tidak tau rencana apa yang Naruto buat untuk gadis Hyuuga malang itu.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu merencanakan apapun, Dobe! Kau hanya perlu menyerangnya tanpa rencana saat dia sudah menampakan dirinya" Sasuke menuangkan minyak pada Naruto.

Ha? Apa? Menyerang tanpa rencana! Naruto tampak memikirkan saran dari Sasuke. Tapi tunggu! Jika diingat-ingat kembali saat Naruto merencanakan sebuah rencana licik untuk Hinata, gadis itu memang lebih sering tak menampakan batang hidungnya, jika tidak, dia yang lupa dengan rencananya dan saat dia tak memikirkan rencana apapun, Hinata selalu menampakan dirinya didepan Naruto dan Naruto selalu memiliki rencana dadakan saat itu juga.

"Kau tau, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu stress, tapi untuk bersenang-senang, lihat gadismu sudah datang!" Naruto melihat kearah tempat yang dilihat Sasuke.

Disanalah sakura dengan gaun merah terangnya berjalan anggun dengan high heels mahalnya yang juga berwarna merah kearah Naruto berada. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bunga sakura yang berguguran saat ini, begitu mempesona. Dimata semua murid yang hadir saat ini, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke apalagi Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah datang, Sakura?" tanya Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini!" rayu Naruto kepada Sakura. Naruto pernah diberi tau jika wanita itu sangat suka dengan pujian. Makhluk haus pujian.

"Terima kasih, kau juga terlihat tampan malam ini, Naruto!" jawab Sakura sambil membalas senyum Naruto. Dia memang tampan, dia selalu terlihat tampan, apapun keadaannya, pikir Naruto narsis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa sekarang!" tawar Sakura yang sudah tak sabar ingin memeluk dan menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah!" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Teme!"

"Hn" Naruto pergi yang di ikuti Sasuke yang pergi menuju kearah tempat makanan dan minuman.

Sebenarnya banyak yang mengajak Sasuke untuk berdansa tapi pria es itu tak suka jika nanti kakinya itu terinjak oleh heels mereka, jadilah Sasuke menolak ajakan para siswa perempuan dan lebih memilih duduk bersama dengan Shikamaru sambil memakan makanan yang disediakan disana, melihat semuanya yang sedang berdansa dilantai dansa. Merepotkan.

.

.

.

Dikamar yang bernuansa ungu muda terlihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil melihat kearah luar jendela kamarnya.

 **KREEKKK**

Suara pintu kamar Hinata yang dibuka seseorang yang tak lain adalah Ibunya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Ibu Hinata melangkah menuju anaknya yang sedang duduk diranjang. Memeriksa kondisi anaknya yang beberapa hari ini kondisi tubuhnya mulai membaik.

"Kau masih memikirkan Festival sekolah?" tanya Ibu Hinata sambil mengusap wajah anaknya yang sudah tak sepucat beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kau masih memiliki dua kesempatan untuk mengikuti festival di sekolahmu, bukan!"

"Ah, jika kau ingin seperti yang lain, yang bisa merayakan festival sekolah sebanyak tiga kali, Ibu bisa meminta gurumu untuk tidak menaikanmu kekelas berikutnya!" imbuh Ibu Hinata mencoba sedikit menghibur anaknya yang sedih karena tak bisa mengikuti festival pertama bagi dirinya yang menjadi murid di KHS.

"Ibu!" ucap Hinata sedikit merajuk.

"Hahaha... ibu hanya bercanda. Tidurlah ini sudah malam, jangan membuat tubuhmu kelelahan kembali!" Hinata menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya.

Sebelum Ibu Hinata pergi dia menyempatkan untuk mencium kening anaknya yang begitu dia sayangi ini.

"Jika Hanabi sampai tau Ibu begitu memanjakanku, dia pasti akan marah!"

"Benarkah? Jika Hanabi pulang nanti, Ibu akan memanjakan Hanabi dan Ibu akan menelantarkanmu!" kata Ibu Hinata sambil menyelimuti Hinata.

"Jika Ibu melakukan itu aku akan mati saat itu juga"

"Ibu tak peduli!" ucap Ibu Hinata acuh.

"Ibu jahat sekali"

"Memang Ibu peduli! Tidurlah Ibu juga sudah ingin beristirahat"

.

.

.

Libur musim panas, semua orang sedang sibuk berlibur kedestinasi mereka masing-masing.

Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sudah bosan berlibur. Semua destinasi wisata yang terkenal di seluruh dunia sudah pernah Naruto singgahi, bahkan yang tak terlalu terkenalpun dia juga mendatanginya. Itulah kenapa liburan musin panas ini dia lebih memilik untuk menghabiskan masa liburnya itu dirumah bergumul dengan selimutnya sambil membaca komik favoritnya. Orang kaya.

Hari ini Naruto pergi menuju toko buku untuk membeli komik favoritnya yang chapther selanjutnya telah rilis kemarin.

Dia memilih berjalan kaki sambil menikmati suasana kota dihari libur ini.

Saat dia akan melawati toko roti, dia melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar dimatanya. Disana, seorang gadis sedang duduk dikursi luar toko dan disampingnya terdapat belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

' _Hyuuga'_

Dengan pakaian tidur, sandal rumah dan sweternya Hinata duduk dikursi yang terdapat diluar toko. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang sepertinyasedang membeli kue didalam toko itu.

Naruto menyeringai, dia akan melancarkan aksinya yang tertunda waktu itu.

' _bersiaplah, Hyuuga!'_

Tapi langkah Naruto terhenti beberapa meter dari Hinata saat ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Ibunya, keluar dari toko roti itu dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Maafkan Ibu membuatmu menunggu lama! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa sinar mataharinya mengganggumu?" Tanya Ibu Hinata sambil mengusap dahi Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu! Ibu terlalu khawatir padaku"

"Wajahmu merah lagi, sebaiknya kita segera pulang" Ibu Hinata mengambil barang belanjaannya yang dijaga Hinata tadi.

"Eh eh eh! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin membantu Ibu membawa belanjaan ini"

"Tidak! Letakkan!, kau belum sembuh total, biar Ibu yang membawanya"

"Tapi Ibu pasti lelah"

"Ibu tidak lelah, jika kau ingin membantu Ibu membawa belanjaan, ini sebaiknya kau membawa ini saja" kata Ibu Hinata sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang dia bawa keluar dari toko roti tadi.

Mereka berdua pergi dengan kepergian mereka searah dengan tujuan Naruto yang membuat Hinata tidak tau jika sejak tadi Si Namikaze penguasa itu memperhatiakan mereka.

"Dia sakit!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO BELONG CAK KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Naruto merebah tubuhnya di kasung King Sizenya sambil membaca komik yang beberapa hari ini retingnya meningkat. Dia sedang fokus meresapi setiap adegan yang digambarkan dikomik itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba meresapi apa maksud dari bagian lembaran komik yang dia buka saat ini dan belum dibaliknya dari pertama kali dia membaca komik itu, dia membuang seenaknya komik itu sembarangan.

"AAARRRGGGG... sialan" teriak Naruto bangun dari berbaringnya sambil menggaruk brutal rambutnya lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa dia sakit karena kelakuanku? Jadi selama festival dia tidak menampakan dirinya karena sakit!" Naruto termenung, jika Naruto ingat-ingat kelakuannya pada Hinata memang sedikit berlebihan. Sedikit?

"Apa yang kupikirkan! Sakit karena aku? Mana mungkin! Dia hanya ku suruh untuk menata kelas dan menghiasnya untuk festival saja, hanya itu dan dia bisa sakit! Jika memang hanya karena itu saja, dia berlebihan!" benar! Hinata sakit bukan karena ulahnya. Hinata sakit memang karena waktunya dia sakit, ya! Karena itu!, pikr Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

Sekejam-kejamnya Naruto dia juga manusia, bukan! Dia juga memiliki hati nurani yang memang jarang dia gunakan, tapi tetap saja dia memilikinya, bukan! Jangan samakan dia dengan pisau oprasi.

"Tapi aku menyuruhnya mengerjakan semuanya sendirian!"

"Aaarrrrggggg..." teriak Naruto menjabak rambutnya dan membantingkan tubuhnya kekasur.

"Aku harus memastikanya sendiri" gumam Naruto dan membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk memungut kembali komiknya yang dia buang tadi.

.

.

.

Kemarin Ayah dan Adik Hinata pulang untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka bersama keluarga yang sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tinggalkan dan kebetulan Hinata juga sudah sembuh dari sakitnya.

Dan Kebetulan lagi nanti malam ada perayaan festival Hanabi jadilah mereka malam ini berjanji akan pergi bersama untuk melihat kembang api.

Malam semakin larut, berbagai stan makanan, aksesoris, game ada disini dan tempat ini semakin malam semakin dibanjirii oleh manusia yang ingin melihat pertunjukan kembang api nanti.

Hinata berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng jajanan yang dia beli barusan untuk Hanabi yang merengek meminta jajanan khas saat festival Hanabi berlangsung.

Sebenarnya Hanabi ingin menemani Kakaknya membeli makanan yang dia minta, tapi karena Hinata adalah Kakak yang pengertian, jadi dia melarang Hanabi ikut mengiat baru kemarin Hanabi datang, dia pasti masih merasa kelehan setelah perjalanan panjangnya yang beribu-ribu kilo meter dan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Hinata sedikit tersentang dengan pemandangan di depannya sana. Disana, pemuda yang beberapa minggu ini bisa Hinata tebak pasti mencarinya. Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata langsung berjongkong saat Naruto menoleh kearahnya, tubuh Hinata yang berjongkok tertutupi oleh para pejalan kaki yang berseliweran disampingnya dan jadilah Naruto tak dapat melihat orang yang beberapa hari ini ada dipikirannya itu.

'G _awat'_

Hinata tak bisa berada disini lebih lama, dia harus pergi dan saat Hinata mencoba melihat kearah Naruto tadi, Naruto masih berada disana, dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain jalan dengan berjongkok.

Naruto berada diarah tujuan Hinata, jadilah Hinata berjalan berjongkok mundur dan berbalik kembali kearah jalannya tadi. Tempat paling aman untuknya saat ini adalah rumah. Tapi pesanan Hanabi!.

Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain, dari pada dia harus bertengkar didepan umum dengan Namikaze itu dan yang pasti akan membuat orang tuanya malu dia lebih baik segera pergi dari sini meninggalkan mereka yang sedang menanti dirinya juga makanan yang dia bawa saat ini.

' _Maaf, Hanabi!"_

Hinata berhenti dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya, mengetik pesan untuk memberitahukan pada Ibunya jika dia tidak bisa kembali.

"Nona! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hinata sedikit terjengkit kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya.

"Eh!" Hinata mendongak melihat siapa yang bertanya tadi.

"Apa perutmu sakit?" tanya wanita didepannya yang mengenakan seragam koki dengan bordiran yang bertuliskan 'Ichiraku' dibagian dada kanannya.

Hinata berdiri untuk menjawab orang yang telah menyempatkan dirinya untuk memperhatikan Hinata, jarang-jarang ada orang yang menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya tentang keadaan orang lain, bukan!.

"Aku em... H-handphone ku jatuh ya jatuh!" jawab Hinata dengan bola matanya yang di arahkan kekanan atas dengan cepat. dan pemperlihatkan handphone yang dia genggam.

"Oh~ kukira kau sakit perut! Mengingat pengunjung yang banyak seperti ini, pasti akan sangat lama mengantri kekamar mandi, benar bukan!"

"Anda benar"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Pasti ayahku sudah menungguku" wanita itu pergi setelah Hinata membungkuk padanya, Tapi baru beberapa langak wanitu kembali berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika kau memiliki waktu, kau mampirlah kekedai kami!" wanita itu membungkuk dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto sedang mencari kedai ramen favoritnya, paman pemilik kedai mengatakan jika dia akn membuka stan saat festival Hanabi berlangsung. Paman itu tak mengatakan letak pasti stannya jadilah dia kebingungan dengan terlalu banyak stan disini.

Naruto melihat Ayame yang tak jauh darinya, saat dia akan menghampirinya untuk bertanya dimana tempat stan ayahnya, Naruto melihat Ayame yang berbalik dan berbicara kepada seseorang. Saat Naruto melihat siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Ayame. Hati Naruto begitu senag. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

Naruto melihat Hinata menoleh kearahnya dan langsung terjengkit kaget. Hinata pasti merindukannya sampai dia terkejut melihat disini. Untuk orang yang merindukannya Naruto Harus memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk orang itu.

Setelah wanita tadi benar-benar pergi, Hinata langsung teringat sesuatu dan menolehkan cepat kearah tempat yang seseorang yang tersenyum mengerikan kearahnya.

Dia ketahuan.

Hinata harus segera pergi. karena dia menggunakan yukata yang mempersulit langkahnya jadilah dia hanya bisa berjalan cepat seperti ini.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata akan kabur darinya langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk menangkap Hinata tapi langkahnya harus terhambat karena banyaknya pengunjuk yang berada disini.

Naruto yang cukup kesulitan mengikuti langkah Hinata yang tak terlalu terhambat karena dia memiliki tubuh mungil yang memudahkannya untuk menyusup melawati pengunjung yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Tapi entah mengapa Hinata malah berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Hinata.

' _Kau menyerah! Pilihan yang tepat,_ Hyuuga' batin Naruto menyeringai.

Naruto memicing tak suka dengan gerakan yang Hinata lakukan. Gerakan yang sudah sering menipunya. Jari telunjuk yang sangat ingin Naruto patahkan. Tapi kali ini dia tak akan tertipu dengan tipuan murahan itu.

Hinata menunjuk kearah langit sambil melihat Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak bergeming dan terus melangkah kearahnya.

Hinata sedikit meloncat dan terus menunjuk keatas agar Naruto mau melihat kelangit yang dia tunjuk. Naruto tak peduli, tapi sayangnya hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berrotasi dengan sinkron, jadilah dia menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata.

Satu kata yang bisa Naruto ungkapkan saat itu. _'Keren'._

Dibrosur festival Hanabi tertulis akan ada kejutan sebelum kembang api dinyalakan. Dan inilah kejutan yang dimaksud. Pertunjukan seribu drone yang saat ini menghiasi langit berbintang pada malam hari ini.

Semua pengunjung dibuat kagum dengan fariasi yang berubah-ubah dari pertunjukan drone ini. Bagai bintang yang berkelip dimalam hari yang bisa bergerak membentuk suatu gambar diatas sana. Keren.

Naruto tersentak, dia terlalu menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh panitia acara festival ini sampai-sampai dia melupakan tujuannya tadi. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata berhenti tadi dan dugaanya benar, Hinata sudah menghilang dari sana.

.

Handphone Ibu Hinata bergetar menampilkan pesan masuk dari Anaknya yang sampai saat ini belum kembali.

"Apa Hinata?" tanya pria paruh baya disampingnya yang merupakan suaminya.

"Ya! Hinata mengatakan dia pulang duluan, dia merasa sedikit lelah dan memintaku mengucapakan permintaan maafnya kepada Hanabi karena dia juga membawa pulang makanan yang dipesannya"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia juga mengatakan baik-baik saja, itu berarti dia baik-baik saja" Ibu Hinata kembali mengelus rambut Hanabi yang tertidur dipangkuannya yang tertunda karena membaca pesan Anaknya.

"Aku begitu merindukan Hanabi, apa dia berperilaku baik disana?" tanyanya pada suaminya.

"Dia berperilaku baik, meskipun terkadang dia juga membuat ulah, kau tau bagaimana sifatnya, bukan. Kau tak perlu mengkhawairkannya, dia baik-baik saja bersamaku, kau hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan Hinata saat ini" kata Hiashi tanpa menoleh pada istrinya.

"Aku mengerti! Tidak kusangka anak-anak kita yang nakal dan merepotkan itu akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti ini"

"itu karena kau Ibunya! kau tak berubah, tetap cantik seperti dulu" ucap Hiashi dengan nada dinginnya.

Istri Hiashi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Inilah yang dia rindukan dari suaminya. Rayuan gombal yang sama sekali tidak terdengar manis karena nadanya saat mengucapkannya itu.

Istri Hiashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Hiashi yang dibalas dengan rangkulan hangat dipundaknya. Mereka saling bertukar rindu dengan gaya mereka sendiri.

 **DUARRR...DUARRR...KRETEK...KRETEK,,,KRETEK...**

Hinata memandang kembang api yang sudah dinyalakan beberapa detik tadi dari jendela kamarnya. Dia sudah sampai dirumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, masih menggunakan yukattanya lengkap kanzashi dikepalanya, dia menikmati kembang api yang terlihat dari kamarnya yang gelap ini.

"Ini lebih baik dari pada tak melihatnya sama sekali!"

Ditahun ini Hinata tidak bisa menikmati festivalnya dengan benar, dan itu semua karena dia berani menantang si pangeran Naruto yang tak welas asih.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Nasi sudah menjadi tai, takkan bisa dimakan lagi.

.

.

.

Libur musim panas telah berakhir, dan inilah bagi siswa untuk memulai semester baru mereka. Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Hari ini dia akan melancarkan aksinya pada Hinata. Dia akan memastika jika Hinata sakit bukan karena ulahnya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin melancarkan aksinya itu saat dia bertemu dengan Hinata saat festival Hanabi kemarin. Tapi sayang sekali, sebelum Naruto melancarkan aksinya Hinata sudah berhasil kabur terlebih dahulu.

Lagi pula kalau Naruto melakukannya saat itu dia juga tidak bisa melihat hasil kerjanya bukan. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau Hinata sakit karena ulahnya atau tidak, jika hanya saat itu saja mereka bisa bertemu.

Dan setelah hari ini Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengganggu Hinata hanya untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia sering memancing Hinata untuk mengikuti permainannya agar dia bisa memiliki alasan untuk menamparnya dan melakukan kekerasan fisik lainnya dan Hinata tetap masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Naruto melakukan itu hanya beberapa hari saja.

Tapi saat dia menjebak Hinata dan membuat Hinata mendapatkan hukuman yang keras, keesokan harinya Hinata pasti tidak masuk.

Naruto belum puas jika melakukannya hanya sekali, itu tidak akan memberikan bukti konkrit padanya, jadilah dia menjebak Hinata beberapa kali dan hasilnya tetap sama, Hinata absen keesokan harinya dan tidak masuk selama dua minggu paling sedikit itupun satu minggu Hinata absen. Sampai akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata sakit memang karena dia.

Karena keabsenan Hinta yang sudah kelewat batas, Hinata mendapat panggilan dari kepala sekolah bahkan Ibunya juga harus datang karena masalah keabsenan Hinata disekolah. Dan semua murid telah mendengar kabarnya, bahwa Murid dari kelas 10-9 yang ber nama Hyuuga Hinata terancam tidak bisa naik kelas karena terlalu seringnya dia absen masuk sekolah.

Mendengar kabar itu entah mengapa Naruto merasa menyesal dengan perbuatanya. Hinata memang bukan termasuk kedalam jejeran murid cerdas disekolah itu. Tapi dia selalu mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata dan selalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberi oleh para guru. Naruto telah membuat salah satu siswi teladan di sekolah itu tidak naik kelas hanya karena ulahnya.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO BELONG MANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **. .TYPO .**

Setelah Hinata mendapat pemberitahuan jika dia terancam tidak bisa naik kelas. beberapa hari setelahnya dia mendapatkan pertimbangan dari kepala sekolah. Mengingat Hinata adalah salah satu siswi teladan disekolah itu dan kepala sekolah juga mengerti kondisi Hinata yang diberi tahu langsung oleh Ibu Hinata.

Hinata tetap bisa naik kelas asalkan dia selalu mendapatkan nilai di atas rata-rata kurikulum, tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah sekali saja dan yang paling berat bagi Hinata adalah absen masuk kelasnya harus penuh sampai hari kenaikan kelasnya.

Hinata ragu bisa melakukan syarat yang diajukan kepala sekolah kepadanya. Jika itu nilai pelajaran bagi Hinata itu tidak terlalu masalah. Dia bisa belajar dengan keras untuk itu. tapi kalau soal melanggar aturan dan absen sekolah Hinata ragu bisa melakukannya. Mengingat salah satu teman dikelasnya selalu membuatnya dihukum padahal dia tak melakukan apapun dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang absen. Dia ragu.

Apa perkataan ibunya waktu itu akan terjadi tentang mengulang kelas. Hinata ingin segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya disini dan melanjutkannya kejenjang selanjutnya. Tapi jika Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumah saja. Dia akan melakukannya.

Berbeda dengan Hinata berbeda juga dengan Naruto yang mendengar bahwa Hinata tetap bisa naik kelas tapi dengan syarat dan ketentuan tertentu. Naruto tau semua persyaratan Hinata untuk bisa naik kelas. Dia bersyukur karena kepala sekolah yang juga masih kerabat ayahnya itu memberi Hinata kesempatan.

Naruto berjanji tidak akan mengusik Hinata lagi. Dia akan membiarkan Hinata agar Hinata bisa tetap Naik kelas untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya pada Hinata. Dia juga akan mulai melupakan dendamnya pada Hinata.

Tapi bagai buah Simalakama. Perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengusik Hinata membuat semua orang curiga. Ada gosip yang beredar jika Hinata telah mengunakan tubuhnya untuk menjilat Naruto agar dia mau memohon kepada kepala sekolah yang notabennya masih kerabat dekat Naruto untuk tetap menaikkannya. Ada juga gosib yang beredar bahwa pangeran KHS yang selalu menolak semua wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya, kepincut dengan pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Teori BENCI menjadi CINTA.

Naruto mendengar semua tentang gosip dirinya. Dia tak terlalu peduli dengan gosip itu. tapi saat dia mendengar gosip tentang dia yang meniduri Hinata. Oh~ ya ampun demi apapun dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat wanita telanjang secara langsung. Naruto sedikit terusik dengan gosip itu. Siapa yang berani membuat gosip menjijikan seperti itu. Dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani membuat gosip aneh itu. siapapun itu.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang mendengarnya tapi Hinata juga mendengar gosip itu. Tapi apapun itu dia tak peduli meskipun gosip itu mencemari nama baiknya. Dia tetap tak peduli. Asalkan Naruto berhenti mengganggunya dan membiarkan Hinata untuk melewati masa kritis ini. itu sudah cukup. dia sudah bersyukur. Dia tak peduli dengan apapun lagi.

Setiap hari mereka menjadi bahan pembicaran. Hinata yang tak peduli tapi Naruto yang terlalu peduli. Membuat Naruto membuat rencana untuk menyakiti Hinata kembali. Tapi dia akan menunggu sampai hari kenaikan kelas mereka. Rencana penutup. Sesuatu yang dibuka juga harus ditutup, bukan!. Dan setelah itu Naruto tak akan peduli lagi dengan Hinata.

Naruto harus menulikan telinganya sampai hari kenaikan kelas itu. Dia sudah menyusun rencananya dengan baik. Bahkan dia juga sudah memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada Hinata nanti.

Sampai akhirnya hari yang begitu ditunggu datang juga. Hari pengumuman kenaikan kelas dan juga upacara penutupan sekolah.

Hinata berjalan menuju loker sepatunya, berniat akan pulang kerumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hinata begitu senang karena dia bisa naik kekelas dua besok. Dia terus berucap syukur karena usahanya tidak sia-sia. Tapi saat dia akan mengambil sepatu, selembar kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua jatuh dari lokernya.

Hinata menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak ada siapapun. Siapa?. Hinata yang penasaran dengan isi surat itu pun membukanya dan disana tertulis kalimat perintah untuknya.

' _Datanglah ketaman belakang sekolah. Hyuuga Hinata. Aku menunggumu'_

Begitulah isi surat yang ditujukan kepadanya tanpa nama sipengirim. Dia lelah dan ingin istirahat. Tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat orang itu kecewa yang pasti sekarang telah menunggunya.

Hinata berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui orang yang menyelipkam surat tadi di loker sepatunya. Dia sudah sampai ditaman belakang sekolah tapi tidak ada siapapun. Dia menoleh kesegala arah tapi tetap tidak ada siapapun disana. Apa dia dikerjai. ada orang usil yang menipunya. Pikir Hinata.

 **CPEK**

Tiba-tiba ada telur yang mendarat dengan keras dikepala Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut langsung menoleh kearah telur itu datang. Disana ada seseorang yang keluar dari balik pohon yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Hahahaha..." tawa orang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ada lagi telur yang mendarat ditubuhnya. Begitu banyak telur yang dilempar kearahnya. Dari arah belakang tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorongnya yang membuatnya terjatuh ketanah berrumput itu dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi putih diikuti dengan guyuran air dari atas kepalanya.

Hinata melihat kesekililingnya. Begitu banyak orang yang mengerubunginya. Mereka semua tertawa melihat keadaannya saat ini. Apalagi para murid perempuan yang terlihat sangat puas dengan kondisinya saat ini. Tentu. kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang terus menguap dari tadi.

Pipi Hinata yang berlumuran tepung dan telur dicengkram oleh Naruto. Menatap Hinata dengan sangat dingin. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan Naruto padanya. Meskipun Naruto selalu menyiksanya tapi Naruto tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan tatapan yang begitu menusuk seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Hyuuga!"

"Apa kau pikir aku sudah melepaskanmu karena aku sudah tidak mengganggumu beberapa bulan ini, hmm" Hinata hanya bisa mengelengkan pelan kepalannya karena pipinya yang yang masih dicengkram oleh Naruto.

"Kau tau jika akulah yang menjebakmu agar kau mendapat hukuman. Tapi kau hanya diam dan melakukan hukuman itu tanpa memprotes dan melaporkanku. Kau tau bagaimana sikap para guru terhadapku, bukan! Mereka tak segan menghukumku. Kau bodoh! Memuakkan!. sama sekali tak melawan saat aku melakukan semua itu. Kau membosankan. kau merusak adrenalinku. itulah kenapa aku berhenti mengganggumu. Aku bosan!"

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari pipi Hinata dan berdiri sambil terus menatap dingin kearah Hinata.

"Kau tau! Kau seperti penguin yang hanya bisa diam saat kau tak bisa terbang dan diam saat kau terus di ejek dari jenismu yang lain. Menyedihkan!"

"Kuharap kita tak satu kelas lagi di tahun kedua dan tahun terakhir kita disini" Naruto mengakhiri pidato panjangnya itu dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan semua orang dan Hinata yang masih terduduk ditanah berumput itu.

Semua tercengang dengan kelakuan Naruto tadi. Bukan karena dia yang menyuruh mereka semua untuk melakukan semua ini. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto memperlihatkan tatapan sedingin itu. Bahkan aura yang di keluarkannya begitu mencekam.

' _Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Inilah yang terbaik. Hyuuga!'._

"Kau mengakhirinya dengan baik" Sasuke menyusul Naruto dan berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

"Aku tau!"

.

.

.

Hinata sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dari tepung dan telur yang menempel pada kulitnya tapi tetap saja tubuh Hinata tetap berbau amis. Meskipun Hinata sudah mengulanginya beberapa kali. Dia harus menyembunyikan kekacauan ini dari Ibunya. Dia tak ingin membuat Ibunya itu khawatir.

Hinata sedikit bersyukur. Karena mereka melemparinya dengan telur ayam biasa. Bagaimana jika melemparinya dengan telur angsa. Pasti akan sangat menyakitkan. Mengingat telur itu besar dan memiliki cangkang yang keras.

"Kau berlebihan hanya untuk merayakan kenaikan kelasku, Namikaze!" gumam Hinata sambil mencium tangannya yang masih berbau telur.

' _Kau seperti penguin yang hanya bisa diam saat kau tak bisa terbang dan diam saat kau terus di ejek oleh jenismu yang lain'_

"memangnya ada hewan yang suka mengejek?" gumam Hinata mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah dengan menggunakan seragam trainingnya. Hinata terus berfikir bagaimana cara menghilangkan bau telur yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya itu. Mereka terlalu banyak melembarkan telur ditubuh Hinata sampai bisa sebau ini. Oh~ ya ampun, apa yang harus dia lakukan.

 **SLING**

Dia punya ide. Dia bisa pergi ke spa untuk menghilangkan bau ini dari tubuhnya.

Hinata segera berlari menuju tempat Spa terdekat. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus membawa seragam kotornya itu keloundry untuk menghilangkan jejak keganasan teman-temannya kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring dikasur empuknya sambil mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu tadi. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana Hinata menatapnya dan bagaimana ekspresinya saat pertama kali melihatnya keluar dari persembunyiannya tadi.

Naruto dilema. Dia terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dia sudah keterlaluan kepada Hinata. Dia menyesal. Dia sudah mengingkari janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyakiti Hinata lagi. Semua itu karena gosip menyebalkan tentang dirinya yang beredar disekolahan.

Naruto tidak masalah dengan gosip dirinya tentang dia yang jatuh cintah pada Hinata. Dia tidak mempersalahkan itu. Entah kenapa dia malah sedikit senang mendengar gosip itu.

Tapi saat gosip tentang Hinata yang menjual tubuhnya pada dirinya. Naruto benar-benar merasa begitu marah. Siapa yang berani mencemari nama baiknya dan Hinata dengan gosip menjijikan itu. Hinata bukanlah gadis murahan seperti sebagian murid lain disana. Naruto tau itu. Naruto tidak suka.

Saat gosip menjijikan itu mulai menyebar dan sampai ketelinganya. Naruto langsung teringat dengan Ibunya. Ibunya tidak pernah mendidiknya seperti itu. Jadi siapapun yang menyebarkan gosip itu seolah-olah mengatakan jika Ibunya telah gagal mendidik dirinya. Naruto tidak terima. Ibunya mendidiknya dengan sangat baik.

Dia menyayangi Ibunya melebihi dirinya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Ibunya. Apapun...emmm selain yang ITU. Dia belum sanggup melakukannya.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO BELONG CAK KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Kata-kata Naruto yang mengharapkan dia dan Hinata tidak sekelas terwujud. Hinata berada dikelas sosial sedangkan Naruto berada dikelas alam. Itu membuat mereka tidak akan dan tidak mungkin bisa satu kelas sampai ditahun terakhir mereka disini.

Mulainya tahun pelajaran baru, mulai juga kehidupan baru bagi para murid. Gosip yang sempat beredar telah hilang. Sang pelaku penyebar gosip tidak ditemukan. Mungkin itu seperti gosip yang datang dan pergi seperti angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa diprediksi kedatangan dan kepergiannya.

Semua kembali normal. Kehidupan tentram Hinata akhirnya kembali lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya. Tidak ada lagi yang menindasnya. Tidak ada lagi yang menjebaknya. Dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia ajak bicara. Dia kembali sendirian. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan keberadaanya, meskipun itu kelas sosial sekalipun. Karena sesuatu yang tak disuka sang pangeran mereka juga tidak menyukainya.

.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto!. Aku hanya ingin bersikap profesional disini" Anko-sensei sedang berbicara pada muridnya yang sedang berdiri menunduk didepannya ini.

"Aku mengerti, Sensei! Aku lebih senang jika Sensei melakukan ini padaku" ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengerti maksudku, Naruto. Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi lagi membolos dijam pelajaranku ataupun guru yang lain!" ucap Anko dan pergi dari lorong yang sepi itu dan meninggalkan Naruto disana.

Jam belajar sudah berakhir. Semua murid sudah berhamburan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Dia senang menjalankan hukuman dari Anko karena membolos dijam pelajarannya, meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan waktunya Anko untuk mengajar dikelas Naruto tapi dia guru piket hari ini yang menggantikan Kakashi yang mendadak memiliki urusan yang membuat Kakashi tidak bisa mengajar dikelas Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mengetahui tentang Anko yang menggantikan Kakashi tetap melanjutkan membolosnya dengan tidur diatap sekolah. Sasuke sudah menghubungi beberapa kali tapi tetap Naruto mengabaikan telpon dan pesan yang dikirim Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto meneruskan membolosnya.

Jadilah saat dia selesai dengan tidur siangnya dia bertemu dengan Medusa-sensei dilorong saat dia mau kembali kekelasnya. Matanya menyala terang menatap Naruto yang berjalan didepannya.

Naruto meniup pelan poninya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya yang sedang ditatap tajam oleh Medusa-sensei itu.

Naruto tidak tau kenapa dia ditatap seperti itu. Jika diingat-ingat dia tidak berbuat hal yang membuat guru didepannya marah, yang rambutnya sekarang terlihat seperti ular yang berdesis kearah Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Anko berhenti dihadapan Naruto, memarahinya sampai nyawa Naruto hampir lepas dan memberikan hukuman yang saat ini sedang dia kerjakan.

"Hah~ seharusnya aku mengangkat telpon Teme dan bukannya mematikan handphoneku"

Naruto memunguti satu persatu bola basket yang berserakan disana. Naruto jadi teringat dengan Hinata. Bukankah gadis itu sering mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini karena dia.

Hah~

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kau butuh bantuan" Naruto terjengkit kaget dan langsung menoleh keasal suara. Naruto langsung menatap dingin orang yang menawarinya bantuan tadi.

"Kau mau apa Hyuuga! Mengejekku!"

Hinata berjalan kearah bola basket yang berada didekatnya dan mengambilnya. Dia tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Aku menawarimu bantuan bukannya mengejekmu, Namikaze!"

"Ah~ aku lupa kalau kau adalah Malaikat. Tapi sayang aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari Malaikat sepertimu" kata Naruto dan memunguti kembali bola disana.

Hinata berjalan kearah keranjang bola yang tak jauh dari Naruto, berniat untuk memasukan bola yang ada ditangannya kekeranjang itu tapi Naruto malah mengambilnya dan membuangnya kembali.

"Kau tidak mendengarku! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Hyuuga!"

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu, Namikaze".

"Apa seperti ini caramu mengejekku! Menawari bantuan kepadaku lalu saat aku menerima bantuan darimu, kau akan tertawa mengejekku dan mengatakan jika aku tidak tau malu karena aku menerima bantuan dari orang yang sering aku tindas dulu. Kau pasti akan melakukan itu, bukan"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sejauh itu sedangkan aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu?" Hinata bingung bagaimana Naruto bisa berpikir seperti itu. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang Hinata membantunya. Jika Hinata membantunya maka pekerjaan Naruto akan semakin cepat selesai dan dia bisa segera pulang kerumah dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu tidak ada niatan yang lain. Kau pasti kelelahan harus membersihkan tempat ini sendirian, setelah ini kau juga harus menguras kolam renang, bukan! Apa lagi aku tadi melihatmu memunguti bola baseball dan tenis yang sangat banyak sekali itu sendirian, kau pasti sudah kelelahan sekarang, kan!" tambah Hinata menatap Naruto didepannya.

"Kau meremehkanku! Bukankah dulu kau juga sering melakukan itu dan kau bisa melakukannya sendirian, kenapa aku tidak bisa!"

"Tapi itu berbeda, aku hanya melakukan pembersihan didua tempat saja, sedang kau lima tempat termasuk kelasmu, bukan!"

"Aku ini pria, jangan sama aku denganmu yang seorang gadis, tentu kekuatan kita berbeda. Itulah kenapa kita mendapatkan hukuman yang berbeda"

"Aku tau itu, tapi aku tetap ingin membantumu" Hinata bersikukuh.

"Kenapa kau ingin membantu seseorang yang kau benci?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia ingin tau sebenarnya apa tujuan Hinata datang kemari dan ingin membantunya. Hinata pasti memiliki tujuan licik untuk ini, pikir Naruto.

"Benci? Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Namikaze!"

"Sangat terlihat kau sedang berbohong, Hyuuga!"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku memang tidak membencimu!" kata Hinata polos.

"Kau tau! Ibuku mengatakan saat seseorang menginjak masa remaja, mereka sering kehilangan kontrol dan emosi yang berubah-ubah. Ibuku juga mengatakan saat memasuki masa SMA dan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba marah dan melukaiku tanpa alasan yang jelas padaku, aku tidak boleh terpancing dan ikut marah dengan itu!"

"Lagi pula, membenci seseorang yang bahkan orang itu tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan, bukankah itu percuma!" Hinata menatap Naruto yang menatap lekat kearahnya. Apa selama ini perasaan bencinya bertepuk sebelah tangan, pikir Naruto.

"Pffftt... hahaha..." tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa yang membuat Naruto mengeryit bingung. Wanita ini gila.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" tanya Naruto dengan Nada marahnya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya sedikit heran. Ternyata orang sepertimu yang dipuja banyak orang juga melawati masa labil" jawab Hinata yang sedikit terkikik keli saat ini.

"Hei! Aku juga manusia seperti yang lainnya yang melewati masa itu!" Naruto mencoba membela diri. Malu harus mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang remaja labil. Dia harus berpikir dewasa sekarang, agar gadis didepannya ini tidak menertawakannya lagi.

Apakah nasihat Ibunya itu adalah alasan Hinata tidak pernah melaporkan dirinya yang sering menindasnya. Jika diingat-ingat Hinata memang tidak pernah marah saat dia melukai ataupun mengerjai Hinata. Tidak ada guratan kemarahan saat dia melakukan semua itu pada Hinata dulu. Ibunya mendidik anaknya dengan baik.

Tapi diam saat seseorang menindasnya, Naruto sedikit tidak setuju dengan itu. Saat kau ditindas kau juga harus menindasnya.

"Seharusnya kau melawan saat seseorang menindasmu, Hyuuga! Bukannya hanya diam seperti dulu!" Naruto mengutarakan protesnya pada Hinata yang sepertinya sedikit menyalah artikan nasehat Ibunya itu. Ibu Hinata mengatakan tidak boleh marah dan bukan melawan, kan!.

"Kau benar! Tapi lawanku adalah kau, Namikaze!. Melawan, akan membuatku semakin babak belur, bukan?" Hinata benar. Jika Hinata melawan dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Naruto diam. Bungkam. Tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto diam, mulai memungut kembali bola yang ada disana dan meletakkannya diranjang bola. Dia tau Naruto tidak akan mengoceh lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Apa kau ingin pulang lebih larut?"

"Ah, tidak" Naruto mulai memunguti bola-bola disana dan membiarkan Hinata membantunya. Dia kalah.

.

Setelah semua pekerjaan Naruto mereka selesaikan, Hinata langsung pulang mengingat hari yang benar-benar sudah larut.

Tapi saat Hinata berjalan pulang entah mengapa dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto mengikutinya. Seingatnya ini bukan arah jalan Naruto pulang.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata melihat kebelakang kearahnya dia juga ikut melihat kebelakang. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Namikaze? Bukankah ini bukan arah jalan pulangmu!" tanya Hinata heran kenapa Naruto ada disana.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang"

"mengantar? Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku biasa pulang malam." Apa Hinata mencoba mengingatkan Naruto tentang perlakuannya pada Hinata dengan kata-kata itu.

"Aku tau, tapi aku adalah tipe pria yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian seperti ini" Naruto harus memperbaiki sikapnya didepan gadis ini.

"hmmm. Jadi begitu! Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang, Namikaze" Naruto berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Kenapa dia gugup?.

"Dimana mobimu?" tanya Hinata yang baru ingat Naruto yang berjalan kaki. Bukankah Naruto selalu membawa mobil mahalnya saat pergi kesekolah. Dimana mobilnya?.

"Service!. Tadi aku menumpang mobil Sasuke"

"Lalu Uchiha-san?"

"Dia memiliki janji dengan kakaknya jadi Dia kusuruh pulang duluan tadi"

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Hinata sedang menikmati udara malam yang dingin ini, mengingat ini hampir memasuki musim gugur.

"Apa besok kau sakit?" Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang menanyakan apakah dia akan sakit besok. Biasanya seseorang menanyakan waktu luang jika menyangkut esok hari, kan.

"Kau menyumpahiku sakit?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukan itu maksudku" jawab Naruto cepat, sadar dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata meminya kejelasan.

"maksudku, apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah?" Naruto memiliki dugaan jika Hinata tidak masuk sekolah setelah dihukum adalah karena dia kelelahan dan sakit. Mengingat dia melihatnya duduk didepan toko roti dan wanita paruh baya yang pasti Ibu Hinata mengatakan jika dia belum sembuh total. Belum sembuh total mengidentifikasikan tentang sakit, bukan.

"Jika kau lelah, aku bisa menggendongmu!" tawar Naruto pada Hinata. Dia khawatir. Hinata yang mendengar tawaran Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau jadi perhatian padaku?" tanya Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti Naruto.

"Aku hanya_" perhatian! Kenapa dia jadi mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Tidak-tidak jangan sampai membuat gadis ini kegeeran.

' _bersikap biasa'_

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada mu yang telah membantuku dengan menanyakan keadaamu. Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri"

"Emmm... Ah! tadi kau mengatakan hanya ingin apa?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Berterima kasih"

"Apa?" Hinata mengarahkan anak rambutnya kebelakang. Dia ingin menggoda Naruto.

"Berterima ka_"

"Apa?" Naruto sadar jika Hinata hanya ingin menggodanya.

"Jika tidak dengar ya sudah" Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Hinata dibelakangnya. Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata orang angkuh keras kepala sepertimu tau cara berterima kasih, ya" kata Hinata yang berjalan dibelakang Naruto dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Naruto tersinggung dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi. Sombong, ya ampun.

"Jika tidak dengar ya sudah" Hinata mengulangi perkataan Naruto yang tadi.

"Kau_" Naruto sudah hampir melayangkan protesnya tapi perkataan Naruto terpotong dengan cepat oleh Hinata.

"Ah~ menyenagkan sekali"kata Hinata sambil menarik tangannya keatas. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata Hinata.

"Bukankah menyenangkan bisa berbicara dengan santai seperti ini" Naruto Diam masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau tau, aku selalu berharap agar hari ini datang, hari dimana kita bisa berbincang dengan santai seperti ini" Naruto berhenti karena dia mendengar langkah Hinata yang berhenti. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hinata yang tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Bisakah kita berteman, Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto hanya diam melihat Hinata yang berada dihadapannya. Jadi ini tujuan Hinata membantunya. Berteman. Hinata menyukai perdamaian. Naruto mengansumsikan Hinata seseorang yang seperti itu.

Naruto berbalik yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut dan merasa kecewa.

' _Tidak bisa ya!'_

"Saat pertama kali kita berada di sekolah apalagi dikelas yang sama, bukankah saat itu juga kita sudah menjadi teman" ucap Naruto dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum bahagia dan menyusul Naruto untuk barjalan disampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan seorang teman. Akhirnya dia mempunyai teman. Teman sungguhan. Meskipun Naruto tidak terlalu perduli dengan perteman mereka. Dia tidak peduli. Naruto yang mau menjadi temannya saja itu sudah cukup.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku! Tapi benarkah kau tidak apa-apa pulang dengan berjalan kaki?" Tanya Hinata. Tidak enak dengan Naruto yang Harus pulang berjalan kaki seperti ini. Jarak rumahnya dan Naruto cukup jauh. Mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Hinata saat ini.

"Sudahku bilang Aku tidak apa-apa" Naruto sudah hampir pergi dari sana jika Hinata tidak menahannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau memakai sepedahku? Sebenarnya didalam ada mobil tapi aku tidak tau dimana ibu menaruh kuncinya" Tawar Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto tau Hinata akan tetap memaksanya meskipun Naruto sudah menolaknya. Benyak Naruto menolak sebanyak itu juga dia akan memaksanya.

"Baiklah, berikan padaku".

Jadilah Naruto saat ini pulang menuju rumahnya dengan sepedah milik Hinata. Untungnya sepedah itu sepedah biasa yang bisa dipakai umum. Jadi Naruto bisa mengendarai sepedah itu tanpa rasa malu.

.

.

.

Musim semi, Dikelas yang bertulis 9-B terlihat seorang murid menghampiri temannya yang sedang memandangi pemandangan dari kaca jendela kelas mereka dengan tangannya sebagai penyangga jepalannya.

"H-hyuuga-san!" pangil murid itu pada temannya yang sedang menatap pemandangan diluar sana.

Merasa terpanggil orang itu menoleh dan menatap malas orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku bagian yang ini!" ucap orang itu sambil menunjuk pada nomer soal yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti!" temannya menyeringai. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia malah menyeringai saat dia meminta bantuan kepadanya.

Dia melihat temannya meniup poninya sendiri dan tersenyum aneh kearahnya, sebelum dia berkata.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu?"

"Eh!"

"Kau memiliki seorang guru yang sudah kau bayar untuk mengajarimu, tapi kenapa kau malah memintaku untuk mengajarimu!" orang itu hanya bisa diam. Dia hanya memintanya untuk mengajarinya satu nomer saja setelah itu dia akan pergi.

"Apa kau membayarku untuk ini? Hmm." Temannya bertanya tapi dia hanya bisa diam.

"Tidak bukan! Jadi kusarankan padamu agar uangmu itu tidak terbuang sia-sia, sebaiknya kau meminta diajari kepada orang-orang yang kau bayar untuk mengajarimu itu" temannya itu berdiri dan meninggalkannya yang masih mematung.

"Ah~ dan satu lagi!" sebelum temannya itu pergi, temannya berhenti membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau tidak pernah membantuku, bagaimana kau bisa meminta bantuan dariku!" temannya berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

' _dasar Hyuuga Hinata, sombong sialan'_ Batin orang atau lebih tepatnya teman sekelas Hinata.

.

Hinata berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sendirian. Dia tidak ada yang mau pulang bersama apalagi berteman dengan Hinata karena kelakuannya itu. Hinata tidak peduli. Lagi pula mereka pasti akan sangat merepotkannya nanti.

"Nona!" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita dewasa dengan tatapan lembutnya sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi sungkannya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, motorku bannya bocor, bisakah kau membantuku mendorongnya di bengkel dekat sini?" wanita itu berkata sambil menunjuk kearah motornya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata meniup poninya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku?"

"Eh!"

"Kau memiliki tangan dan kaki yang lengkap dan sepertinya tidak memiliki masalah. Kau juga belum terlalu tua. Biar kutebak, umurmu belum menginjak angka 30 bukan. Tenagamu pasti cukup untuk mendorong motormu itu sampai kebengkel yang tidak terlalu jauh dar sini"

"Dan, Dari sekian banyak orang disini, kenapa kau meminta bantuanku!" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sekitar, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Aku_"

"Apa kau mengenalku? Apa kau pernah membantuku sebelumnya? Tidak bukan!" wanita itu hanya diam. Menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut Hinata.

"Jadi kusarankan kepada_ AW" perkataan Hinata terhenti karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik telinganya.

"Ibu! Aw" Hinata menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menarik telinganya itu.

"Tolong maafkan dia! Dia sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang dia katakan. Aku Ibunya! Apa ada yang bisa kubantu. Nona? Katakan padaku aku akan membantumu" Kata Ibu Hinata yang masih memegangi telinga Hinata.

"Ah. Tidak, aku bisa sendiri" jawab wanita itu dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang memegangi tangan Ibunya yang masih setia bertengger ditelinganya.

Ibu Hinata menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada wanita itu tadi?" Ibu Hinata berkata marah pada Hinata. Bagaimana bisa anaknya berkata seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" jawaban Hinata membuat tarikan di telinga Hinata menguat.

"Aaaa... Ibu ini sakit, aw ini sakit, aw...aw...aw..."

.

Didalam kamar yang bernuansa ungu muda ini, Ibu Hinata berkacak pinggang didepan Hinata yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ibunya tidak pernah marah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu! Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu berperilaku tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua seperti tadi!" Hinata terus menunduk tidak berani menatap Ibunya saat ini.

"Apa kau juga melakukan itu pada temanmu?" Hinata masih diam. Jadi benar.

"Sekarang Ibu tau kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada temanmu yang mau mampir kemari. Kau pasti sering berkata kasar seperti tadi pada mereka, bukan!"

"Hah~" Ibu Hinata menghela napas untuk mengurangi emosinya.

"Katakan pada Ibu wanita tadi berkata apa padamu?" tanya Ibu Hinata meminta kejelasan dari anaknya.

"Dia mengatakan apa aku bisa menolongnya mendorong motornya yang bocor sampai kebengkel"

"Lalu?" Hinata hanya diam. Tidak mau melanjutkan karena takut Ibunya pasti marah.

"Hah~" Ibu Hinata menghela napasnya lagi. Bagaimana anaknya bisa bersikap seperti tadi.

"Dengar Hinata! Saat seseorang meminta bantuanmu kau seharusnya membantunya. Bukannya berkata kasar sepeti tadi"

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah membantuku! Aku juga tidak butuh bantuan mereka" jawaban yang dilontarkannya membuat dia mendapat jeweran kembali dari Ibunya.

"Ibu sakit. Telingaku sakit. Aw..aw..aw.." kata Hinata sambil memegangi telinganya yang baru saja dilepas oleh Ibunya.

"Ibu keterlaluan! Bagaimana jika aku tuli" Hinata mengusapi telinganya yang sedikit terasa panas.

"Apa di sekolahanmu kau tidak pernah diajari tentang membantu tanpa pamrih. Ha?"

"Ibu menyekolahkanmu untuk bisa mengerti apa itu hidup dan juga bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Dan bukannya malah mengejek ataupun berkata kasar pada mereka saat mereka meminta bantuanmu" kata Ibu Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

"Saat kau masuk SMA nanti sebaiknya kau memilih jurusan sosial saja"

"Apa? Tapi Ibu aku ingin masuk jurusan alam saat aku SMA nanti" Hinata mendongak menatap Ibunya.

"Aku ingin menjadi penjaga alam ini. Aku ingin menciptakan energi alternatif yang tidak merusak lingkungan. Aku juga ingin menjadi penjaga hutan" ucap Hinata mencoba merayu Ibunya.

"Penjaga Hutan! Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau hidup dihutan sendirian sana. Ibu tidak peduli"

"Jika aku hidup dihutan aku bisa mati saat itu juga karena tidak ada Ibu!"

"Lihat! Kau bahkan membutuhkan bantuan Ibu. Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Ibu tidak ada bersamamu! Siapa yang akan kau minta bantuan. Ha? Saat kau bersikap kasar pada semua orang. Pasti saat kau giliran meminta bantuan pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan menolak dan mengejekmu, bahkan mungkin mereka akan menyakitimu" Hinata menunduk diam. Hati Hinata mulai bekerja dan membenarkan perkataan Ibunya. Dia berpikiran pendek selama ini. Dia menyesal.

"Apalagi kau memiliki tubuh yang lemah" ucap Ibu Hinata lirih yang masih bisa didengar Hinata yang masih menunduk.

 **KRIKK**

Suara rambut yang digunting. Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ibunya memotong rambutnya. Sejak kapan?.

"Ibu apa yang Ibu lakukan pada rambutku" Hinata memegangi tangan Ibunya mencoba mencegah Ibunya meneruskan memotong rambutnya.

"Saat seorang gadis berubah mereka akan memotong rambut mereka" Ibu Hinata menepis tangan Hinata dan meneruskan memotong rambut anak nakalnya ini.

 **TBC**

 **terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca fic saya.**

 **terima kasih juga atas kritik saran, dukungan dan review kalian.**

 **maaf tidak bisa nambah word karena imajinasi saya selalu mentok ditbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO BELONG MBAH KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Naruto berdiri didepan kelas yang bertuliskan 11-S3. Menatap dalam kelas itu. Mengamati setiap orang yang berada dikelas itu demi mendapatkan orang yang dia cari. ini waktunya jam istirahat makan siang tapi Naruto malah diam didepan kelas ini. ini adalah ruang kelas Hinata.

Seorang gadis keluar dari kelas itu dan Naruto langsung menarik lengan gadis itu yang bembuat gadis itu menatap heran kearah Naruto, tapi tidak bertahan lama karena gadis itu langsung bersemu merah tentang sesuatu yang dia pikirkan tentang Naruto yang memegangi lengannya saat ini.

"Dimana Hinata?" gadis yang sebelumnya merasa berbunga-bunga karena tiba-tiba pangeran sekolah menarik lengan itu langsung merasa kecewa karena bukan dia yang Naruto cari. Khayalannya langsung rontok seketika itu juga. Bunga mawar yang dia khayalkan langsung berubah dengan bunga bangkai.

"Hinata sudah tidak masuk selama tiga hari ini" jawab gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menuntut sambil melihat murid didepannya ini.

"Sakit" jawab gadis itu singkat yang sedikit merasa heran dengan Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto peduli dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau boleh pergi" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dilengan gadis itu dan mengusirnya. Naruto menatap lekat kedalam kelas itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan yang bukan mengarah kerumahnya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia sangat suka berjalan kaki dan naik kendaraan umun dari pada dia menaiki mobil mahalnya yang dia biarkan berdebu digarasi saat ini. Naruto berhenti saat dia hampir sampai dirumah seseorang yang beberapa hari dia pikirkan.

Wanita paruh baya keluar dari gerbang rumah itu sambil membawa beberapa kantung sampah yang sudah terisi penuh untuk diletakkan didekat tempat sampah didepan rumahnya.

' _Ibu Hinata'_

Ibu Hinata yang selesai meletakkan sampah disana dan saat berbalik dia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang menatapnya.

' _Teman Hinata'_

Ibu Hinata menghampiri Naruto sampil tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Kau teman Hinata?"

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya tidak sadar jika Ibu Hinata sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Aahhhmmm... Iya!".

.

Ibu Hinata mempersilahkan masuk Naruto dan menatakan sandal rumah untuk Naruto masuk.

"Kau tau! Aku sudah memberitahukan padanya untuk berhenti melanggar aturan sekolah yang bisa membuatnya dihukum berat seperti itu, mengingat tahun lalu dia hampir terancam tinggal kelas. Tapi anak nakal itu tidak mendengar nasehatku dan melanggar aturan lagi." keluh Ibu Hinata tentang anaknya. Naruto hanya diam karena dialah selama ini yang membuat Hinata dihukum karena bukan salahnya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur, dia sudah bisa bangun hari ini. Sepertinya hukumannya kemarin tidak terlalu berat. mengingat tahun kemarin dia baru bisa bangun setelah seminggu dia sakit"

"seminggu!" gumam Naruto pelan. Dia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau tau, Nak Naruto! Sejak kecil Hinata memang seperti itu. Saat dia kelelahan keesokan harinya dia langsung jatuh sakit. Dia memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin tubuhnya yang lemah itu menghambatnya. Dia ingin melatih tubuhnya untuk menjadi kuat. Dia pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi jika melatih tubuhnya dengan melanggar aturan itu salah. Benar bukan, Nak Naruto!" Ibu Hinata meminta persetujuan dari Naruto atas perkataannya.

"B-bibi benar" Naruto menjawabnya dengan gugup. Semua salahnya.

"Dulu kukira ada orang yang suka menindasnya disekolah karena Aku pernah melihat pipinya lebam saat dia tidur. Tapi saat aku tanya pipinya terkena apa! dia menjawab hanya terkena lembaran bola baseball saat dia melewati lapangan baseball. Aku sangat Khawatir waktu itu, sampai Aku pernah menawari Hinata untuk pindah sekolah yang fasilitasnya tidak terlalu lengkap agar dia tidak terluka lagi karena kecerobohannya. Tapi dia menolak dan mengatakan ingin bertahan disana sampai akhir" Bahkan Hinata juga tidak mengadukannya pada Ibunya sendiri. Naruto semakin tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Aku Ibunya, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran anak nakal itu" keluh Ibu Hinata.

Mereka berhenti didepan kamar yang tertutup saat ini.

"Dia ada didalam. Pintunya tidak dikunci. Masuklah. Aku akan menyiapkan minumdan cemilan untuk kalian" Ibu Hinata berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terus menatap pintu didepannya. Dia ada didalam sana.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan penghuni kamar itu yang sedang duduk tertunduk ditepi ranjang kasurnya.

"Ibu! Sepertinya aku ingin cinnamon roll" Hinata menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang... yang bukan Ibunya.

"Namikaze!".

Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan meja lantai yang biasa Hinata gunakan untuk belajar ataupun makan sebagai penghalang mereka saat ini. Hinata duduk memunggungi pintu kamarnya.

"Kau menjengukku, Namikaze?" tanya Hinata sambil terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Kau pasti tau jawabannya!" jawab Naruto pura-pura bergaya dingin.

" Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak menunjukan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku sudah baik. Kau tidak perlu Khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Hinata meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam menatap Hinata yang ada didepannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin bersekolah besok. Tapi Ibuku melarangku dan menyuruhku masuk besok lusa! Kau tau, Ibuku itu selalu khawatir berlebihan jika menyangkut diriku, padahal aku tidak apa-apa. Dia selalu khawatir_"

 **TAK**

_aw" perkataan Hinata harus terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya yang tak lain adalah Ibunya. Hinata meringis mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Ibunya barusan. Hinata tidak tau sejak kapan Ibunya datang dengan nampan yang berisi minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka.

"Jika kau tak ingin Ibumu ini khawatir padamu, berhentilah membuat Ibumu ini khawatir!" kata Ibu Hinata sambil mencubit perut Hinata. "Dasar anak nakal!".

"Aw! Ibu" ringis Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kenapa Ibu sangat suka melakukan kekerasan padaku. Ini sakit Ibu!" ucap Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ibu Hinata meletakkan minuman dan cemilan yang dia siapkan untuk anak dan temannya dimeja lantai itu.

"Maaf, Nak Naruto! Aku hanya memiliki beberapa dango untukmu. Jika kau ingin cinnamon roll, kau bisa mengambil milik Hinata, dia masih punya banyak" kata Ibu Hinata pada Naruto yang mengabaikan protes anaknya tadi. Dia diabaikan. Hinata meniup poninya kesal.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah~ cinnamon roll! Bagaimana Ibu tau kalau aku ingin cinnamon roll!" kata Hinata sumringah.

"Jangan berlebihan! Kau selalu meminta cinnamonl roll saat sakit!"

"Kalau begitu Bibi keluar dulu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Suruh saja Hinata untuk melakukannya, ya, Nak Naruto! Angap saja rumah sendiri!" Ibu Hinata pergi dengan membawa nampannya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

Setelah Ibu Hinata pergi mereka berdua hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Makanlah!" Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memakan hidangan yang disiapkan oleh Ibunya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan pada ibumu jika kau yang dihukum!" Naruto mengabaikan Hinata yang mempersilahkannya untuk makan.

"Apa Ibuku memngatakannya tadi?"

"Ya. Dia mengatakannya!"

"Ah. Itu, saat aku pulang aku sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak tau apa yang aku katakan" terang Hinata yang memang malam itu dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat sampai dirumah.

"Lalu kenapa saat aku bertanya apa kau lelah waktu itu kau mengatakan tidak. Ha?" ucap Naruto menahan marah.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku jika kau berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini!"

"Pikirkan dirimu!. Seharusnya kau membiarkanku waktu itu dan segera pulang kerumah! Bukankah aku bilang waktu itu aku aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Tapi kau keras kepala dan tetap membantuku. Kau tak ingat aku tidak pernah membantumu saat kau menjalankan hukumanmu bahkan akulah penyebab kau dihukum. Seharusnya kau menertawakanku saat aku dihukum waktu itu!" ucap Naruto tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Dia khawatir.

Hinata hanya diam. Dia tau Naruto tidak marah padanya tapi marah terhadap dirinya sendiri. Naruto menyesal. Hinata mengetahui itu.

Naruto menghela napas. Mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Ibu mu memberitahuku, jika kau memiliki fisik yang lemah! Dan Kau akan sakit saat kelelahan." kata Naruto yang berhasil mengontrol amarahnya kembali. Dia tidak labil, dia tidak labil. Tenang Naruto. Tahan emosimu. Kau tidak LABIL. Itulah sekiranya yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Apa? Hah~ wanita itu memang sangat suka membuka aib anaknya sendiri" Naruto hanya diam, meskipun dia tau kalau kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Hinata itu kurang ajar apalagi itu menyangkut Ibunya sendiri, itu karena Hinata mengatakannya sambil tersenyum menerawang. Dia pasti memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Ibunya mengingat mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Naruto jadi teringat Ibunya.

"Kau tau, Namikaze! Dulu aku tidak seperti ini. Aku menganggap bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun dan itu membuatku menjadi orang yang kurang ajar yang sangat suka meremehkan seseorang saat mereka meminta bantuanku. Aku sering mengejek mereka. Aku tidak memiliki teman karena sikap kurang ajarku." Hinata menghela napas mencoba mengingat masa-masa bodohnya. Dia bodoh.

"Tapi Ibuku mengetahui sikap jelekku. Dia memarahiku menagatakan jika aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada seseorang yang meminta tolong kepadaku. Dia bahkan sampai memotong rambutku agar aku bisa merubah sikapku itu." Hinata tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Ibunya memotong rambutnya saat itu. Ibunya berpikiran seperti para gadis-gadis diluar sana saja.

"Ibuku mengajari arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dan mengajariku bagaimana kita harus saling menolong terhadap orang lain tanpa mengharapkan timbal balik sedikitpun."

"Kau tau, Namikaze! Jika Ibuku tidak mengajariku!. Saat kau memukulku waktu itu, aku pasti sudah mencakar wajarmu!" kata Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

' _Seharusnya kau melakukan itu'_

"Ah! Tidak, jika aku masih seperti dulu, aku pasti akan mengabaikan kalian dan kau tidak pernah berada disini sekarang!"

"Kau benar" Naruto menyetujui pendapat Hinata. Entah mengapa dia sedikit bersyukur untuk semua yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau diam saja cepat minum minumannya!"

.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Hinata bisa memiliki tubuh lemah seperti itu. Aku sudah memeriksanya tapi hasil laporannya mengatakan tidak ada masalah dengan tubuh Hinata." kata Ibu Hinata yang sedang berada didepan pintu untuk mengantar Naruto keluar.

"Aku pernah dengar jika orang yang sering sakit seperti itu bisa sembuh saat orang itu sudah menikah. Apa kau mau membantunya sembuh dengan menikahinya, Nak Naruto!"

"Eh!" Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Ibu Hinata tadi. Apa menikah!.

"A-aku emmm kita masih sangat muda, bahkan umur kami belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Tapi m-mungkin nanti saat kami_" kata Naruto terhenti karena tawa Ibu Hinata.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Mana mungkin kau mau menikahi anak nakal seperti Hinata dia pasti akan merepotkanmu saja. Dia sangat nakal." senangnya menggoda anak muda, pikir Ibu Hinata

"Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk Hinata. Maaf tidak bisa menyambutmu dengan layak, Nak Naruto!" merasa sudah menahan Naruto lama Ibu Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto pergi.

"Itu tidak masalah, Bibi!" Naruto membungkuk dan berjalan pergi dari rumah Itu.

Saat Ibu Hinata akan menutup pintu rumahnya dia mendengar seseorang berteriak dari luar rumahnya yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu itu.

"Maafkan saya!" ucap Naruto membungkuk sambil meminta maaf didepan pintu yang tidak jadi ditutup itu. Ibu Hinata menatap bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Maaf sudah menyakiti anak Anda.!"

"Apa maksud_"

"Dulu Hinata sering mendapat hukuman itu semua karena saya yang melakukannya, aku menjebaknya sehingga dia mendapatkan hukuman itu, saya juga sering menindasnya disekolah. Dan Hinata sakit saat ini juga karena ulah saya. Dia membantu saya yang terkena hukuman. Bukan Hinata yang mendapatkan hukuman tapi saya. Dia membantu saya. Membantu seseorang yang telah sering menyakitinya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf" Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisi menunduknya. Dia sedikit menitikan air matanya. Dia tidak tau kenapa air itu bisa keluar dari matanya. Naruto sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Ibu Hinata yang mendengar pengakuannya.

Naruto membelalakkan matannya saat melihat reaksi Ibu Hinata yang menatapnya sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya. Kenapa malah tersenyum.

"Kau memang benar-benar seorang pria yang sangat jantan, Nak Naruto! Ternyata mataku memang tidak salah dalam menilai seseorang" kata Ibu Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyum anggunnya.

"Jika saja aku mendengar semua ini tidak darimu langsung. Pasti aku sudah menemuimu dan menghajarmu. Aku tau ini sudah lama. Tapi kau tetap meminta maaf padaku dan tidak memikirkan kejadian itu sudah lama atau baru terjadi."

"Aku memaafkanmu, Nak Naruto!" Ibu Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memegang kedua lengan Naruto untuk menegakkan kembali tubuh Naruto yang membungkuk tadi. Ibu Hinata mengusap mata Naruto yang berair. Dia tau pria didepannya benar-benar menyesal saat ini. Dia harus memaafkannya.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada wanita paruh baya didepannya ini. dan Perlakuan lembut dari Ibu Hinata mengingatkannya pada Ibunya.

"Aku bisa melihat kesungguhanmu dalam meminta maaf, kau pasti benar-benar menyesal, bukan! Aku memaafkanmu! Kau pria yang baik, Nak Naruto!"

"Ah. Dan berhentilah berbicara formal padaku" Ibu Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto. Sekarang Naruto tau darimana Hinata mendapatkan senyumannya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menatap bulan yang terlihat lebih besar hari ini. Dia merasa lega sekarang.

' _Mana mungkin kau mau menikahi anak nakal seperti Hinata'_

"Aku mau!" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO BELONG PAKPOH KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Hinata berjalan kaki dengan memasang wajah malasnya menuju sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia akan sampai. Dia kesiangan. Ibunya tidak membangunkannya tadi. Sepertinya Ibunya memang sengaja melakukannya mengingat Ibunya mengatakan lupa membangunkannya dengan ekspresi tidak tahu bercampur mengejeknya. Ya ampun. Ibunya memang sangat jahil jika berhadapan dengan anaknya.

Meskipun dia tau, dia kesiangan, tapi dia tetap berjalan santai tanpa menambah kecepataan laju kakinya itu. Dia sudah terlambat, dia lari atau tidak, dia akan tetap terlambat. Hanya jangka waktu terlambatnya saja yang berbeda jika dia lari.

Hinata sudah sampai didepan gerbang utama sekolah. Dia melihat keadaan didalam gerbang. Tidak ada penjaga gerbang yang berjaga disana.

"Waktunya pulang!"

Saat Hinata sudah berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tasnya.

' _tuan penjaga?'_

Hinata berbalik tapi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini membuatnya terkejut.

"Namikaze!"

Naruto cengengesan sambil menatap Hinata.

"Kau juga terlambat?" tanya Hinata heran karena Naruto tiba-tiba ada didepannya saat ini. Dia tadi tidak melihatnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat!" jawab Naruto enteng. Hinata melihat sekeliling.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto penasaran yang mengikuti arah pendangan Hinata.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

"A-ah~ i-itu, mobilku, service!" Goroh Naruto, padahal mobil Naruto disita oleh Ibunya untuk alasan yang menurut Naruto tidak masuk akal.

"Ouh!. Ah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Eh! Kau mau pulang?" Naruto mengejar Hinata dan berhenti didepan Hinata.

"Ya! Ibuku mengatakan jika aku terlambat dia menyuruhku untuk pulang, jika aku tidak bisa masuk kesana" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang.

"Hah~ kau ini membosankan sekali! Jika kau ingin membolos. Kau harus melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati!"

"Sepenuh Hati?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata Naruto. Membolos dengan sepenuh hati?.

"Hah~ aku tidak punya pilihan lain!"

"Pilihan lain?" Hinata masih bingung.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu bagaimana cara melakukan membolos dengan sepenuh hati" kata Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Ayo, kita pergi" kata Naruto dan berjalan mendahului Hinata. Hinata curiga.

"Kau tidak membawa telur angsakan?" tanya Hinata curiga. Dia masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian saat acara kenaikan kelas dulu.

Naruto menghentikan jalannya. dia tau maksud Hinata. Dia berbalik membuka tasnya dan menjungkirkan tasnya. Tidak ada apapun didalam tasnya. Kosong. Bahkan pensilpun tidak ada.

Apa Naruto memang berniat membolos hari ini! Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin buku dan pensil Naruto sudah Naruto letakkan diloker bukunya.

"Lihat? Tidak ada apa-apa didalam tasku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" Kata Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto berbalik dan meraih tangan Hinata dan tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata.

"Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana kita bisa bersenang-senang!" Bersenang-senang! Hinata bukanlah gadis polos yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, tidak. Setelah dia masuk kesekolahan itu.

Setiap hari para murid perempuan disana selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang fulgar. Mereka bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan jika mereka berharap bisa digagahi oleh Naruto.

Dulu saat dia baru masuk disana dia tidak mengerti dengan semua hal-hal itu. Dia tidak tau apa itu jalang, wanita penghibur, gigolo, bahkan kata bersenang-senang yang dia anggap pasti menyenangkan itu bukan seperti yang dia bayangkan. Kata-kata itu memiliki makna ganda.

Dan saat dia mendengar seorang murid mengatakan BITCH yang terdengar ditelinga Hinata saat itu seperti kata BEACH. Dia juga tidak tau. Pantai? Kenapa dengan pantai? Ada apa dengan pantai? Kenapa mereka mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi mengejek, merendahkan dan juga jijik. Kenapa?. Apa karena pantai yang mereka datangi itu penuh dengan sampah jadi mereka memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

Sampai dia tidak sengaja membaca artikel tentang semua itu. Dan akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa orang-orang memasang ekspresi seperti itu saat mendengar kata BITCH. Dan juga dia sudah mengerti arti kata bersenang-senang yang mereka maksud.

Hinata menghempaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto. Dia bukan jalang.

Naruto yang merasakan Hinata tiba-tiba menghempaskan tangannya, menatap heran ke arah Hinata. Apa dia tidak mau?.

"Jika kau membutuhkan seorang wanita untuk memuaskanmu, cari wanita lain. Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' denganmu. Aku masih bisa berpikir dengar benar saat ini. Jadi carilah wanita lain untuk kau ajak bersenang-senang!" Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Dia mencoba meresapi apa yang dikatakan Hinata kepadanya. _Wanita!_ _Melakukan itu_. Ah~, Naruto menyeringai. Dia tau apa yang ada dikepala gadis itu saat ini.

Mungkin sedikit menggodanya tidak masalah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Disin tidak ada wanita lain selainmu, Hyuuga!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kesekeliling dan benar apa kata Naruto, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Hinata menatap Naruto takut bercampur was-was.

"Kau tau! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! Aku ingin segera melepasnya. Aku sudah terlalu lama menahannya. Aku butuh pelepasan yang membuatku terus menggeram nikmat. Dan aku tahu kaulah orang yang tepat." Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang melangkah pelan kebelakang karena ketakutan. Naruto sampai tepat didepan Hinata. Mendekatkan kepalanya ditelinga Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"Kau masih perawan!" kata Naruto menyeringai sambil meniup telinga Hinata dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Hinata dan untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan, dan membuatmu melayang sampai kau ketagihan dan menginginkannya lagi. Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu terpuaskan" Naruto berucap sambil membelai pipi gembil Hinata.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan!" bisik Naruto.

Hinata mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Naruto tapi sayang, dia kurang cepat. Naruto sudah menangkap tangannya yang ingin menampar pipi Naruto.

"Wah~! Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung disini. Mengingat kau memiliki tubuh yang lemah pasti akan sangat mudah menggagahimu meskipun kau menolaknya!" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan seringaian andalannya itu.

"Kumohon, Namikaze! Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Ibuku kecewa dengan kelakuanku. Aku tidak akan memiliki muka jika kau melakukan 'itu' padaku. Namikaze...Hiks...hiks" Hinata menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya berjatuhan, Dia ingin mati rasanya.

"Pfffttt... Hahahahah..." Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata yang dia genggam dan tertawa sangat keras. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Ya ampun, gadis yang didepannya ini benar-benar.

"Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu tadi dicermin, Hyuuga. Wajahmu benar-benar sangat lucu. Dari mana kau mengerti kata-kata itu? Hmm! Apa dari mereka?" kata Naruto menunjuk kearah sekolah mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang! Apa kau sudah bisa membedakan kata BITCH dan BEACH saat mereka mengatakannya. Ha? Hahahaha..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan memegangi perutnya.

Hinata menghirup napasnya sampai berbunyi. Ada apa dengan pria didepannya ini. Dia sedang berbicara serius sampai menangis kenapa malah dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Aduh perutku" kata Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya karena terlau lama tertawa.

"Kau tau! Kau salah paham. Bukan bersenang-senang yang ada dipikiranmu yang aku maksud. Tapi bersenang-senang seperti berjalan-jalan ditaman kota, menonton bioskop, pergi kegame center, kafe atau pergi ke mall. Wanita sangat suka menghabiskan uang bukan!"

Naruto menarik lembut tangan Hinata kembali. Hinata hanya diam meskipun dia masih curiga pada Naruto.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan melukaimu atau berbuat hal yang aneh padamu. Percayalah!" Naruto tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Hinata dan mulai menarik Hinata untuk berjalan bersamanya.

.

.

.

Destinasi pertama game center. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi anak sekolahan yang sedang membolos. Tempat dimana para siswa melepas penat dan melepas stress setelah seharian harus menggunakan otak mereka untuk memahami setiap angka dan kata yang diterangkan oleh para guru.

Naruto sering mengunjungi tempat ini bersama Sasuke. Mereka sering bertanding dan taruhan siapa yang kalah dia harus menuruti permintaan sang pemenang selama satu minggu. Total kemenangan Sasuke dan Naruto sampai sekarang imbang. Entah, mungkin mereka sengaja melakukannya karena persahabatan yang sangat kental yang membuat iba jika sang sahabat kalah darinya.

"Kau pernah kesini?"

"Tidak"

"Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang membosankan"

"Yosh! Aku akan memperbaikimu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata tidak mengerti. dia baik-baik saja lalu apa yang perlu diperbaiki dari dirinya. Bahkan menurutnya pria didepannya ini yang perlu diperbaiki.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengeret Hinata kesebuah game yang sangat digemari oleh para gadis yang datang bersama kekasihnya. Permainan mengambil boneka.

"Kau tau para gadis sangat suka dengan permainan ini. Mereka selalu merengek untuk diambilkan salah satu dari mereka" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk boneka-boneka yang berada didalam mesin itu.

"Benarkah?" Hinata tau permainan ini. Permainan dimana kau akan mendapatkan sebuah boneka bagus dengan harga yang sangat murah tapi jika kalian beruntung mendapatkannya hanya dengan sekali tekan.

"Hm! Kau ingin yang mana?"

"Aku lebih suka makanan dari pada boneka!"

Perkataan Hinata hampir membuat Naruto tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Gadis aneh.

"Tapi jika kau menyuruhku untuk memilih. Aku memilih yang itu!" tunjuk Hinata sambil menempelkan telunjuknya dikaca mesin iti kearah salah satu boneka yang ada didalam mesin itu.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Pilihan yang tepat!. Penguin!" Hinata meringis. Dia lupa jika Naruto menjulukinya sebagai penguin menyedihkan.

"M-maksudku... yang disebelahnya" Hinata sedikit mengeser jarinya yang masih dia tempelkan kekaca mesin itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengelak, Penguin!"

"Minggirlah! Akan aku selamatkan saudaramu dari dalam sana!" Naruto menggeser Hinata untuk menyingkir. Dengan gaya soknya Naruto mengeluarkan koin dan memasukannya kedalam mesin itu.

Hinata menatap sebal kearah Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat permainan lainnya ditempat itu.

"Woaa... jackpot!" teriak Naruto yang mengagetkan Hinata dan membuatnya menoleh kearah Naruto.

Naruto mendapatkan dua boneka sekaligus. Keberuntungan sedang berada ditangannya. Biasanya dia harus mengulang beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan salah satu dari boneka didalam mesin itu. Ini kebetulan yang luar biasa.

Naruto mengambil kedua boneka itu dan menyerahkan salah satu boneka itu pada Hinata.

"Rubah!" Hinata menatap heran boneka yang berada ditangannya. Dia ingin yang penguin.

"Itu untukmu!"

"Tapi aku ingin yang penguin!"

"Ck! Bukankah tadi kau ingin yang disebelahnya!"

"Lagipula Koin siapa yang masuk kesana tadi!"

"Koinmu"

"Lalu boneka ini berarti milik?!"

"Milikmu"

"Aku sudah memberikan milikku padamu. Seharusnya kau?!"

"Terima kasih, sudah memberikan bonekamu padaku"

"Anak pintar!" Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata disana.

Hinata mengerakkan bibirnya kekanan kekiri dan berbalik menatap sebal kearah Naruto berjalan.

"Seharusnya kau menyerahkan saudaraku padaku, Rubah!" Hinata berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya menyusul Naruto. Dia suka penguin.

.

Diruangan yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh layar besar didepannya. Terlihat Naruto diam dan menatap lurus kearah layar besar itu mencoba meresapi maksud dan tujuan dari gambar bergerak dilayar besar itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar saja?" tawar Naruto kepada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Hinata.

"Tidak! Kita sudah membayar tiketnya. Jika kita keluar sekarang, tiketnya akan terbuang sia-sia"

"Kau mengatakan itu tapi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaamu" Pasalnya sekarang Hinata tidak duduk diam didekat Naruto, melainkan dia menelusupkan kepalanya dibalik punggung tegap milik Naruto untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya. Dia bahkan juga menarik-narik baju Naruto tanpa khawatir seragam Naruto akan robek.

"Aku salah! Kau sudah membayar tiketnya. Jika kau keluar, uangmu akan terbuang sia-sia. Kau tidak perlu peduli denganku. Biarkan saja aku.!" Kata Hinata sambil terus beringsut menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memilih film seperti ini, Namikaze!"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan tidak ingin menonton film yang bergenre romance! Hanya ini yang tidak bergenre romance" kata Naruto membela dirinya.

"Tapi kenapa harus bergenre Gore!" kata Hinata sambil menarik seragam Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tau!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa..." teriakan para penonton didalam teater itu saat adegannya menunjukan bagaimana orang yang didalam layar sana tiba-tiba menusuk dan mencabik-cabik lawannya.

 **GREP**

Naruto diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Hinata memeluknya begitu erat. Dia rasa dia sudah tidak bisa mencoba fokus lagi untuk menyelami isi film yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"H-hyuu_"

"Tidak! Jangan pergi. Adegan itu terlalu nyata bagiku. Jangan pergi." Kata Hinata sambil terus memeluk Naruto.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dia mendengar penonton lain berteriak. Naruto hanya diam. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dengan film yang dia tonton saat ini. Dia terlalu fokus dengan pelukan Hinata padanya. Pelukan yang berhasil menghantarkan perasaan aneh didadanya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk dikursi luar teater yang disediakan untuk pengunjung dengan dua boneka yang berada disampingnya. Dia sedang menarik napasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia masih merasa ketakutan. Suara-suara yang dikeluarkan dari film tadi benar-benar membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Ini! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan minuman kaleng kepada Hinata yang dia dapat di mesin minuman tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku masih sedikit gemetar. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata menerima minuman yang diberi Naruto dan meminumnya. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering.

"Hah~! Aku berjanji tidak akan melihat film itu lagi. Selamanya!" ucap Hinata dengan memasang wajah serius. Dia terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan?" tawar Naruto. Tapi dia sedikit ragu mengajak Hinata makan. Dia pasti masih terbayang adegan penuh darah tadi. Hinata pasti akan mual saat makan nanti.

"Itu ide yang bagus! Aku juga lapar!"

"Eh! Kau tidak terbayang dengan adegan difilm tadi saat makan nanti?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Memang ada adegan apa? bukankah aku tidak melihat sama sekali sejak awal filmnya diputar!" kata Hinata dengan memasang wajah polosnya.

Naruto lupa. Jika sejak awal film diputar Hinata sudah menelusupkan kepalanya dibelakang punggungnya. Tapi bagaimana Hinata tau jika film itu bergenre gore?. Itu karena Hinata membaca brosur yang dia bawa tentang film itu saat setelah mereka memasuki tempat teater yang masih menayangkan sponsor ataupun trailer film lain. Hinata yang mengetahui genre film yang mereka tonton adalah genre gore. Hinata langsung menelusupkan kepalanya dipunggung Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Hinata menelusupkan kepalanya dibalik punggungnya bertanya dan Hinata menjawab dia paling takut film yang bergenre gore. Naruto yang kasihan ingin mengajak Hinata keluar dari teater meskipun sebenarnya Naruto begitu ingin melihat kelanjutan film itu sampai akhir. Dia bisa mengajak Sasuke menonton film itu lain waktu. Mereka suka film bergenre gore.

tapi Hinata menolak dengan alasan sayang jika tiketnya terbuang sia-sia. Oh~ ya ampun. Alasan konyol. Katakan saja jika dia ingin merasakan kehangatan punggungnya dan aroma tubuhnya.

Naruto itu kaya raya. Dia bahkan bisa membeli bioskop ini jika dia mau. Kehilangan satu tiket tidak ada apa-apanya baginya. Bahkan dompetnya saat ini masih terasa tebal. Bukankah Hinata juga kaya meskipun tidak sekaya dirinya. Ah~ pasti Ibunya mengajarinya bagaimana cara berhemat dan tidak membuang sesuatu dengan sia-sia.

 **TBC**

Aku sangat menanti menulis chapter ini. Kuharap kalian semua menyukainya.

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak nyambung dan alur yang kecepetan!

Terima kasih atas para pembaca, review kalian semua dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ku yang abal ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO BELONG BABE KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

"Ibu tidak ingin potongan kue pertama darimu!"

"Tapi aku ingin potongan kue pertamaku untuk Ibu!"

"Tapi Ibu tidak mau!"

"Ibu..."

"Ibu lebih memilih mendapatkan potongan kue terakhir darimu, dari pada mendapatkan potongan kue pertamamu dengan embel-embel kasih sayang terhadap Ibunya, padahal dia sedang membuat alibi untuk menutupi dirinya yang seorang GAY!"

Itulah sepengal perdebatan Ibu dan Anak yang akhir-akhir ini meramaikan rumah megah ini. Sang suami yang biasanya berperan sebagai penengah, kini sedang bekerja diluar kota untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang yang berada disana dan saat ini dia jadi tidak bisa melerai pertengkaran antara Istri dan Anaknya itu.

"Jika Ibu terus memaksa seperti ini, aku tidak akan pergi kesekolah hari ini." Ancam Naruto terhadap Ibunya.

"Itu tidak masalah. Itu lebih baik dari pada kau harus memberikan tatapan nakalmu pada murid laki-laki yang ada disana!." Perkataan kushina berhasil menohok Naruto. DIA NORMAL.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Ibu memindahkanmu kesekolah khusus perempuan agar kau bisa mengerti apa itu arti kata NORMAL!."

"Apa_"

Kushina pergi dari kamar Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menggeram frustasi dengan tuduhan Ibunya terhadapnya. DIA TIDAK GAY. Ingin sekali dia berteriak seperti itu didepan wajah Ibunya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak sopan. Lagi pula jika dia melakukan itu sudah pasti Ibunya yang garang itu akan meninjunya.

Dan apa itu tadi, memindahkannya kesekolah khusus perempuan!. Pikiran Ibunya itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

 **KREEKKK**

Naruto membuka kamar orang tuanya. Disana, dia melihat Ibunya sedang tidur membelakanginya. Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri Ibunya. Dia berjongkok saat dia sudah sampai disamping kasur kamar itu.

"Ibu hanya ingin kau membawakan Ibu seorang gadis saat hari ulang tahunmu nanti! Itu saja, kenapa sangat sulit untuk membawakannya kepada Ibu!" kata Kushina dengan gaya lemahnya yang masih memunggungi Naruto.

"Ibu! Apa Ibu ingin anak Ibu ini menjadi pria brengsek yang suka mempermainkan hati banyak gadis" ucap Naruto mencoba menjelaskan agar Ibunya berhenti menyuruhnya untuk membawa seorang gadis.

"Ibu hanya meminta satu tidak banyak!" Kushina tidak ingin kalah dengan Naruto.

"Aku masih muda Ibu! Masa depanku masih panjang. Aku akan bertemu dengan banyak wanita nanti. Dan suatu hari nanti, aku berjanji. Aku akan membawakan Ibu seorang gadis baik untuk Ibu!" kata Naruto memelas. Oh~ ayolah. Dia masih sangat muda.

"Kau juga mengatakan itu dua tahun yang lalu!" Naruto menghela napas lelah. Dua tahun yang lalu Naruto bahkan belum mengerti arti kata tentang wanita cantik dan Ibunya sudah memaksanya.

"Ibu! Aku ini tidak gay. Tolong percayalah padaku. Bagaimana Ibu tidak bisa percaya pada anak Ibu sendiri!"

Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat anaknya yang sedang berjongkok disamping ranjangnya. Kushina menatap dalam kearah anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Ibu akan percaya jika kau membawakan seorang gadis untuk Ibu!"

"Gadis! Oh~ ya ampun. kenapa aku lupa!. Bukankah saat ulang tahunku akan banyak gadis yang datang. Ibu bisa memilih salah satu!" kata Naruto ngawur. Dia sudah frustasi dengan sikap Ibunya pada dirinya.

"Yang Ibu maksud adalah kekasihmu Naruto!" Kushina kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Naruto kembali. Naruto menghela napas. Dia lelah. Sangat.

Naruto berdiri. Ibunya butuh waktu sendiri saat ini untuk bisa kembali berpikir normal. Dan Naruto butuh waktu untuk meredam emosinya. Dia harus mengalah saat ini.

"Aku akan berangkat kesekolah!" pamit Naruto pada Ibunya yang masih setia tidur dengan memunggunginya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan kerlingkan matamu pada pria yang kau temui dijalan ataupun disekolahmu nanti." Peringat Kushina pada Naruto. Pipi Naruto berkedut saat Ibunya berkata seperti itu. Siapa juga yang mau, pikir Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Aku berangkat" pamit Naruto pergi meninggalkan Ibunya dan menutup pintu kamar Ibunya.

Kushina berbalik saat Naruto sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa Kau tidak membawakan Ibu wanita yang telah berhasil mempermainkanmu itu, Naruto" gumam Kushina sambil menatap pintu kamarnya yang ditutup Oleh Naruto tadi.

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja tempatnya biasa duduk dikelas ini. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pagi-pagi Ibunya sudah mengajaknya berdebat untuk urusan yang selalu menurut Naruto tidak jelas. DIA TIDAK GAY. DIA NORMAL. Kenapa Ibunya tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia normal hanya karena dia tidak pernah membawa pulang seorang gadis.

Seseorang datang, berjalan kearan bangku kosong didekat Naruto dan dia menduduki tempat itu. Tanpa melihatpun Naruto tau jika yang baru saja datang adalah sahabat Ravennya, Sasuke.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dan melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas dimejanya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa Ibumu memaksamu lagi?"

"hmmmm..." jawab Naruto sekenannya. Dia masih lelah setelah berdebat panjang dengan Ibunya tadi pagi. Energimya benar-benar terkuras habis hanya untuk membantah Ibunya tentang dirinya yang bukan gay.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong pada Sakura. Dia pasti mau melakukannya" usul Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Dia pasti menginginkan lebih setelah itu. Aku tidak ingin memberikannya harapan mengambang yang akan berakhir menyakitinya nanti" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini. Inilah Naruto. Dia memang berani bermain fisik. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut dengan hati. Naruto angkat tangan.

"Sasuke! Kenapa Ibumu bisa percaya padamu, padahal Ibuku sering mempengaruhi Ibumu!" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang masih dia letakkan dimejanya untuk melihat sahabatnya yang duduk dibangku sampingnya.

"Ibuku tau alasan kenapa Ibumu bersikap seperti itu. Jadi Ibuku bisa mengerti tentang itu dan tetap percaya kepada anaknya."

"Ku harap Ibuku bisa mengerti seperti Ibumu"

 **GREEKKK**

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri sampai membuat bunyi karena kursi Naruto yang bergesekkan dengan lantai. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berdiri.

"Apa hari ini ada pelajaran Medusa-sensei?"

"Tidak"

"Apa hari ini jadwal piketnya?"

"Tidak"

"Jika tiba-tiba dia menggantikan salah satu guru yang mengajar kita hari ini, segera hubungi aku"

"Hn"

"Apa kau akan pergi kesana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto akan pergi dari bangkunya.

"Hm"

"Jika kau pergi kesana, kau harus memasang volume tertinggi untuk nada deringmu!" peringat Sasuke kepada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini mendapatkan hukuman seperti dulu.

"Aku tau" Naruto pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Hari ini dia akan membolos ditempat itu. Tempat favorit Naruto dan Sasuke saat stress. Ruang Musik.

Mereka berdua sering pergi keruang musik untuk melepas stress mereka. Mereka akan memainkan semua alat musik disana dengan brutal dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat keras dan sumbang milik mereka. Beruntung bagi mereka karena ruangan itu kedap suara jika tidak sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan digantung oleh kepala sekolah ditengah lapangan sekolahan.

Tidak perlu khawatir dengan alat musik yang rusak saat mereka menggunakannya dengan seenak mereka sendiri. Karena mereka pasti bisa mengantinya dua kali lipat lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

.

Hari ini jadwal pelajaran olagraga dikelas Hinata. Mata pelajaran itu sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan semuanya sedang berhamburan pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar setelah lelah dengan pelajaran olahraga dengan guru yang gila olahraga.

Hinata sedang menganti sepatu sportnya dengan sepatu khususnya. Saat Hinata sedang menarik sepatunya ada kertas yang dilipat dua ikut tertarik dan jatuh kelantai. Dejavu.

Hinata mengambil kertas itu dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada seseorang yang mencurigakan melihat kearahnya!. Hinata membuka kertas itu.

' _Datanglah keruang musik, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku menunggumu saat ini juga'_

Tidak ada nama pengirim tapi Hinata seperti pernah melihat tulisan itu sebelumnya. Tulisannya begitu familiar.

Ah!

"Namikaze!" untuk apa Naruto menyuruhnya keruang musik.

Hinata mengantongi surat itu didalam celana trainingnya. Mereka sudah berteman. Dengan sesama teman harus saling percayakan. Pikiran Hinata terlalu sederhana.

Hinata menarik keatas resleting jaket trainingnya yang terbuka sedikit. Dia merasa dia akan terlibat dengan masalah rumit seseorang.

"Ya ampun"

Sayup-sayup Hinata bisa mendengar seseorang sedang memainkan piano didalam ruangan itu saat dia menggeser sedikit pintu ruangan itu. Penasaran. Hinata membuka pintu itu semakin lebar untuk melihat siapa yang memainkan piano itu didalam.

"Kau sudah datang!" Naruto berkata tanpa melihat Hinata yang berada ditengah pintu yang Hinata buka. Dia fokus memainkan piano itu.

"Kau menyuruhku datang kesini untuk pamer!" tanya Hinata yang masih berada didepan pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Apa kau diikuti?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Hinata tadi. Hinata menengok kekanan dan kekiri dan lorongnya sepi.

"Tidak" kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Masuklah dan tutup pintunya" Hinata hanya menurut dan menutup pintu itu.

"Duduklah disini!" suruh Naruto lagi. Dia menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menepuk bagian kursi yang kosong disampingnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Apa_" perkataan Hinata dipotong oleh Naruto. Masalah Naruto lebih penting dari pada pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau suka membantu, bukan!" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Eh!" kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Apa Naruto akan mengerjai dia lagi seperti dulu. Naruto selalu mengatakan itu saat akan mengerjainya, bukan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!" ucap Naruto sambil menatap serius kearah Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"He!"

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, Hyuuga. Bisakah kau membantuku!" ucap Naruto memohon kepada Hinata. Hinata baru pertama kali ini melihat Naruto memohon seperti itu.

"Hyuuga_"

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu!?" tanya Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sedang membutuhkan bantuan terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu frustasi.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu!. Jika aku sanggup, aku akan membantumu!" kata Hinata sedikt ragu.

"Kau sanggup. Aku tau itu" kenapa Naruto bisa sepercaya itu jika Hinata akan sanggup membantunya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, besok hari minggu jam sepuluh pagi!"

.

.

.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" teriak pemilik rumah pada seseorang yang menekan bell rumahnya.

"Ara~ Nak Naruto! Apa kau datang untuk mencari Hinata?" kata Ibu Hinata sambil menyilahkan Naruto masuk dan menatakan sandal rumah untuk Naruto.

"Apa dia ada?"

"Dia ada dilkamarnya!"

.

"Hinata! Bangun. Ini sudah siang. Cepat bangun!" Ibu Hinata mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh anaknya untuk membangunkan Hinata yang masih asyik bergumul dengan selimutnya.

"Egghhnn... Ibu ini hari minggu. Biasanya Ibu membiarkanku untuk tidur lebih lama bukan. Aku masih mengantuk!" Hinata menarik kembali selimut yang sempat ditarik oleh Ibunya tadi.

Ibu Hinata tersenyum canggung kearah Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Hinata.

"Nak Naruto datang mencarimu!" bisik Ibu Hinata ditelinga Hinata.

"Eghhnn... Naruto! Siapa itu Naruto? Aku_"

' _Aku akan menjemputmu, besok hari minggu jam sepuluh pagi!'_

Hinata langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia lupa. Hinata langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ibu ini jam berapa?"

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri, bukan!" tunjuk Ibu Hinata pada jam weker yang berada disamping tempat tidur Hinata.

"Jam setengah sebelas! Gawat aku terlambat! Kenapa Ibu tidak membangunkanku" kata Hinata siap berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Dia pasti_" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena dia melihat Naruto sedang menatapnya yang sejak tadi setia berdiri diambang pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata melangkah pelan kebelakang.

"Na_"

"Bolehkah aku menunggunya diruang tamu?" tanya Naruto bersikap biasa.

"A-ahhh. Tentu saja. Memang sebaiknya Nak Naruto menunggunya disana" Ibu Hinata tertawa canggung. Naruto segera pergi menuju ruang tamu saat mendapat persetujuan dari Ibu Hinata.

"Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini!" kata Ibu Hinata sambil menepuk bokong anaknya dan melenggan pergi untuk menyiapkan Naruto minuman sambil menunggu Anaknya yang memalukan itu.

"Maafkan atas sikapnya tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak tau malu!" Ibu Hinata meletakkan Minuman dimeja depan Naruto dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk meminumnya.

"Tidak masalah!. Aku juga seperti itu saat dirumah" cengir Naruto kepada Ibu Hinata.

"Tapi dia itu_" perkataan Ibu Hinata terpotong karena teriakan Hinata dari arah tangga.

"Aku sudah siap!" Kata Hinata yang sudah berada didepan Naruto yang sedang meminum minumannya.

"Anak ini!" guamam Ibu Hinata melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini.

Lihat saja penampilannya yang amburadul ini. Pakaiannya memang tidak terlalu parah tapi rambutnya itu benar-benar sangat berantakan. Rambutnya mencuat-cuat keatas seperti tidak pernah disisir selama setahun.

"Ayo kita pergi" Naruto berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi dia... Nak Naruto" Ibu Hinata ragu memperbolehkan anaknya dibawa oleh Naruto dengan penampilannya yang mengerikan ini.

"Aku akan menjaga anak anda! Percayalah!" ucap Naruto sok gantle man. Ibu Hinata hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang hanya diam saja.

.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju mobilnya.

"Apa kau mau mengajakku menonton lagi?"

"Jika iya! Aku tidak mau menonton film yang jenisnya sejenis dengan film kemarin!"

Naruto berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata sambil menatapnya intens. Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh rambut Hinata yang berantakan dan merapihkannya dengan tangannya. Lembut, pikir Naruto. Bagaimana bisa rambut sehalus itu bisa mencuat-cuat keatas seperti itu.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto hanya bisa diam. Jika dilihat dengan seksama pipi gembilnya sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah tipis disana.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang pelupa! Seharusnya aku memasang alarm dihandphonemu tentang janji kita hari ini!" ucap Naruto yang selesai merapihkan Rambut Hinata.

"Eh!"

"Ayo kita pergi!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya yang dia parkir diluar gerbang rumah Hinata, mobil yang sudah tidak ditahan lagi oleh Ibunya. Hanya untuk hari ini. Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku.

 **TBC**

terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview fic ini.

sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO BELONG WAK KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Naruto membawa Hinata kesebuah butik mewah langganan keluarganya. Hinata tahu butik ini. Dia pernah kesini dengan Ibunya untuk membeli gaun untuk kado ulang tahun Hanabi tahun kemarin.

Hinata penasaran kenapa Naruto membawanya kemari. Apa Naruto butuh rekomendasi darinya untuk membeli sebuah gaun untuk gadiswanita yang spesial untuknya. Mungkin!. Tapi Hinata bukan seseorang yang modis seperti adiknya. Dia rasa Naruto akan percuma jika meminta pendapatnya.

"Kau suka gaun yang berkilau!" tanya tiba-tiba Naruto pada Hinata yang terus berjalan memasuki butik itu. Sepertinya Naruto mulai meminta pendapatnya. Apa gadiswanita spesial itu seleranya seperti dirinya. Tapi darimana dia tau.

"Tidak!"

"Yang mewah, glamor!"

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana kalau yang sexy!"

"Aku tidak suka yang itu!"

"Kalau begitu yang erotis mungkin!"

"Apalagi yang itu!"

"Ah~ sayang sekali padahal aku ingin kau memakainya!"

"Apa!"

"Berikan gaun sederhana tapi tetap terlihat elegan padanya!" Kata Naruto saat seseorang menghampiri dan membukuk hormat pada mereka. Penjaga butik.

"Saya mengerti, Naruto-sama!" wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dan membawa Hinata pergi bersamanya.

Hinata yang bingung karena tiba-tiba dia dibawa pergi oleh penjaga butik itu menoleh kearah Naruto meminta penjelasan. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk Hinata menurut pada penjaga butik itu.

Hinata berada disamping kaca butik yang sedang dipilihkan gaun untuknya. Penjaga butik itu sedang memilih gaun mana yang cocok untuk Hinata. Menempelkannya pada tubuh Hinata dan menilai apa akan cocok atau tidak.

Hinata masih bingung dengan kondisinya. Apa sebenarnya Naruto mengajaknya kemari bukan untuk mencarikan gaun untuk gadiswanita spesialnya melainkan Naruto mau merombak penampilannya.

Hinata melihat kekaca disampingnya dan melihat dirinya. Dia terlihat bagus. Tidak ada yang salah. Dia menyukai dirinya. Ah. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Hinata merapikan rambutnya dan sempurna, pikir Hinata.

Hinata telah mendapatkan gaunnya. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu gaun seperti apa itu karena dia belum mencoba. Naruto mengatakan bagus, setelah itu dia menarik begitu saja Hinata menuju tempat yang menjual sepatu-sepatu mahal disana.

Naruto sedang memilih sepatu yang sekiranya pas dan cocok dengan Hinata. Hinata yang sedang melihat-lihat sepatu disana yang sekiranya bagus dan dia akan membelinya nanti tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Naruto dan mendudukannya dikursi yang disediakan disana.

Naruto berjongkok dan memasangkan high heels pilihannya untuk Hinata.

"Em... Namikaze apa ini yang kau sebut butuh bantuanku?"

"Hn" gumam Naruto yang sedang melihat sepatu pilihannya itu cocok atau tidak dikaki Hinata.

"Em.. apa ini untuk seseorang yang spesial untukmu?"

"Ini untukmu" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kalau begitu bukankah ini lebih tepat jika disebut memberi bantuan kepadaku daripada meminta bantuan kepadaku!"

Naruto berdiri dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh Hinata.

"Dengan kau diam dan menuruti semua perkataanku kau sudah membantuku!"

"Emmm..." Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"T-tunggu kau mengatakan apa? diam dan menuruti perkataanmu!"

"Hm"

"Kau mau menjadikanku pembantumu?!" Hinata langsung berdiri. Dia memang suka membantu tapi tidak untuk menuruti semua perkataan seseorang. Tapi naasnya karena dia tidak mahir memakai high heels jadilah dia terjerembat jatuh. Tapi Untung bagi Hinata karena dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya dan mendudukannya kembali dikursi tadi.

"Ternyata kau tidak terlalu mahir mamakai sepatu seperti ini, ya! Atau, lebih tepatnya kau tidak bisa!" Naruto menampilkan wajah mengejeknya pada Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak bisa memakai sepatu high heels.

Naruto pernah dengar jika sepatu adalah bagian terpenting bagi seorang wanita apalagi yang berheels tinggi. Tapi ternyata pernyataan itu salah. Sepertinya gadis didepannya lebih suka dengan sepatu flet yang dia pakai pergi dengannya saat ini atau mungkin sandal slop rumahan seperti saat dia bertemu dengan Hinata didepan toko roti saat libur musim panas tahun lalu. Kenapa dia masih ingat.

"Hah~ Aku tidak akan menjadikanmu pembantuku, Hyuuga! Kau salah paham." Terang Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Lalu?" Hinata menatap curiga Naruto.

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku hari ini. Dan dengan kau mau memakai semua yang ku belikan hari ini, itu benar-benar akan membantuku"

"Aku tidak mengerti" Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Naruto menyuruhnya memakai semua yang Naruto belikan untuknya. Apa dia akan diajak kesebuah pesta oleh Naruto. Jika iya, Naruto tidak perlu membelikannya gaun. Dia punya sendiri dirumahnya.

"Untuk hari ini bisakah kau menuruti semua ucapanku! Aku berjanji tidak akan menyuruhmu berbuat aneh-aneh!"

"Benarkah?" Hinata memicing curiga pada Naruto. Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku ini"

"Baiklah". Ucap Hinata sedikit ragu.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya dan juga tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan pandangan yang berada didepannya saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia terpesona dengan seorang gadis yang hanya memakai gaun sederhana yang dia belikan tadi. Atau mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatnya terpesona sampai seperti ini.

Gaun hitam polos selutut tanpa lengan dengan renda dibagian dada dan pita dibagian pinggang gaun itu melekat pas pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Dengan rambut yang disanggul dan disisakan anak rambut yang dibiarkan begitu saja, Ditambah dengan riasan natural diwajah cantiknya menambah kesan ciamik dengan penampilan Hinata saat ini.

Hinata yang merasa risih karena terus dipandangi Naruto yang saat ini sudah memakai setelan jas dengan rambut yang dibiarkan berantakan itu membuatnya meneliti kembali penampilannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Hah~ Sudah kuduga menampilanku lebih baik sebelum dipermak seperti ini" Kata Hinata melihat sambil menarik gaun bagian bawahnya yang mengembang itu.

"Dan hei! kenapa kau memilihkanku gaun seperti ini, Namikaze! Kau lupa ini musim gugur?! Kau ingin membuatku hipotermia dengan gaun ini, ha?" Naruto yang sudah selesai terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya dipundak Hinata.

"Ini lebih baik bukan! Ayo Kita pergi!". Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan tetap mempertahankan jas yang tergantung dipundaknya.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap rumah megah yang berada didepannya ini. Dia tidak tahu ini rumah siapa. Apa ini rumah pemilik pesta.

"Dengar Hinata! Saat kau berada didalam sana abaikan semuanya, abaikan tatapan mereka padamu, kau mengerti!" Hinata tidak mengerti. Bahkan saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dia tidak menyadarinya. Tatapan siapa?.

"Kau hanya perlu menuruti semua perintahku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau mengerti!" Hinata tetap diam. Dia masih dalam masa tercengang saat ini.

"Saat aku mengatakan padamu 'Benar bukan, Hinata' kau harus menjawab 'Ya, Naruto-kun', seperti itu, kau mengerti!"

"Tadi kau mengatakan apa?" Naruto menepuk wajahnya. Semoga semua berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Kau hanya perlu masuk kesana, abaikan semuanya, turuti aku dan semua akan baik-baik saja! Kau dengar!" kata Naruto dengan napas kempas-kempis karena frustasi.

"Aku dengar!" jawab Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan masuk lewat pintu belakang dan kau masuk lima menit setelah kau tidak melihatku, kau mengerti!"

"Kenapa kau masuk lewat pintu belakang? Dan kenapa aku harus masuk setelah lima menit aku tidak melihatmu?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang polosnya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk diam dan menuruti ku!"

"Ah! Aku lupa!. Baiklah aku mengerti! Menuruti perkataanmu! Baiklah, itu mudah" Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Bagus!" Naruto menarik jasnya yang masih bertengger dibahu Hinata dan memakainya.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai mengusap lengannya untuk mengurangi dinginnya udara malam ini. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto kembali lagi pada Hinata. Dia lupa.

"Satu lagi! Berhenti memanggilku Namikaze dan panggil aku dengan 'Naruto-kun'. Kau dengar!"

"Ya..ya..ya.. Aku dengar! Cepat pergi sana aku sudah kedinginan disini" Naruto segera pergi dari sana, dia tidak ingin Hinata kedinginan dan sakit lagi karena ulahnya.

Setelah Naruto sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan Hinata, dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantong gaunnya dan memasang timer selama lima menit. Dia tidak membawa jam tangannya.

"Dia itu cerewet sekali! Dasar Namikaze cerewet! Banyak maunya! Tidak tau malu" umpat Hinata untuk Naruto.

"Ah! Aku harus memanggilnya Naruto-kun sekarang!"

"Naruto-kun!" gumam Hinata yang terus mengulangi kata 'Naruto-kun' sambil terkekeh geli karena itu terdengar lucu ditelinganya. Hinata mulai berjalan dengan terseok menuju pintu besar yang ada didepannya mengingat timer dihandphonenya yang hampir habis.

.

Hinata sudah berada didalam rumah megah itu. Dia merasa lega karena dia akhirnya tidak kedinginan lagi tapi perasan lega itu langsung hilang saat dia melihat orang-orang yang berpakaian serba WAH didepannya saat ini. Tebakannya benar. Naruto membawanya kesebuah pesta yang dia tidak tahu pesta apa itu.

Perut Hinata berbunyi. Dia ingat dia belum makan sejak pagi. Naruto yang membawanya pergi sejak pagi dan sampai waktu menunjukan jam tujuh malam saat ini sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab dengan tidak memberikannya makan dan malah memberikannya gaun dan sepatu juga membawanya kesalon untuk acara yang tidak jelas ini. Dia sangat lapar saat ini.

Ini pesta pasti ada makanan disini, itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini. Hinata berjalan pelan dan hati-hati dia tidak bisa berjalan cepat dengan menggunakan heels setinggi 7cm.

Hinata merasa lega karena sudah menemukan tempat makanan dipesta itu. Dia harus minum terlebih dahulu jika akan makan itulah yang Ibunya ajarkan pada dirinya. Hinata sudah hampir meneguk minuman yang berbau jeruk itu tapi sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuatnya harus menghentikan niatnya untuk meminum air itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Semua orang menoleh kearah Hinata yang akan meneguk minumannya tadi. Rasa lapar Hinata hilang saat itu juga saat semua orang menoleh kearahnya tergantikan dengan rasa gugup saat semua orang disini melihatnya. Rasa hausnya semakin menjadi saat ini. hinata melihat orang-orang yang menatap dirinya dan dia baru sadar jika sebagian orang-orang disini Hinata mengenalinya. Mereka teman satu sekolah di KHS.

Hinata masih diam tak bergeming ditempatnya sampai dia melihat Naruto dan memberikan isyarat dengan kepalanya untuk pergi menuju padanya. Dia segera meletakkan gelas yang dia genggam dan melangkah kearah Naruto.

Hinata mengingat perkataan Naruto jika dia menuruti Naruto semua akan baik-baik saja, jadilah dia segera pergi menuju Naruto yang menantinya disana. Dia terlalu gugup, dia butuh seseorang untuk menutupi wajah gugupnya saat ini. Dan orang itu adalah Naruto. Hanya dia yang akrab dengannya saat ini.

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh karena dia tidak memperhatikan langkah dan heels yang dia pakai. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto menangkapnya. Naruto menuntun Hinata kearah kue ualng tahun yang menjulang tinggi dan terlihat mewah juga enak itu.

Ulang tahun! Siapa yang ulang tahun?

Naruto memberikan potongan kue pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam tidak mengerti sampai Naruto berbisik padanya.

"Ambil!"

Hinata menerimannya dan semua orang yang berada disana bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

.

Hinata yang duduk sambil menompang dagunya sejak tadi terus menatap Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya dengan tatapan kesalnya. Hinata juga sejak tadi tidak hentinya menghela napasnya saat menatap Naruto. Menatap kesal lalu menghela napas seperti itu terus.

Sekarang dia tau dimana dia berada dan situasi apa yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini. Dan dia juga tahu kenapa Naruto menyuruhnya mengatakan _'ya, Naruto-kun'_ saat Naruto mengatakan _'benar bukan, Hinata'._

Ini rumah Naruto dan pesta ini adalah pesta untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto. Pesta dirayakan sedikit terlambat dari hari yang sebenarnya Naruto berulang tahun dan Hinata tidak tau alasan kenapa pestanya dirayakan terlambat mengingat ini adalah Sweet Seventeennya Naruto.

Naruto membawanya kemari untuk memberikan potongan kue pertamanya pada dirinya. Itu tidak masalah. Itu tidak mengganggunya. Dia tidak peduli mendapat potongan yang keberapa asal dia tetap mendapatkan potongan kuenya. Dia suka kue. Tapi saat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang tuanya sebagai kekasihnya saat itu juga dia ingin melemparkan sepatu heelsnya itu kekepala Naruto. Potongan pertama untuk sang kekasih. Seenaknya menyuruh dirinya untuk membantu membohongi orang tuanya.

"Apa kau bosan dengan pesta ini?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan menopang dagunya meniru gaya Hinata tadi.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh kearah orang yang menanyainya. Dia Ibu Naruto. Uzumaki a.k.a Namikaze Kushina yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sejak tadi aku melihatmu menghela napas. Apa kau bosan dengan pesta ini?" Kushina bertanya kembali karena Hinata yang tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Aemm... T-tidak! Aku senang" Jawab Hinata kikuk yang ketahuan menghela napas sejak tadi. Dia melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang!"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, Hinata?"

"T-tentu" Hinata melirik lagi Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai putraku?"

"Ap_ aku... suka... D-dia tampan!" Hinata melirik lagi kearah Naruto. Kenapa Naruto tidak segera melihatnya dan menghampirinya. Dia sedang dalam keadaan sulit disini.

"Tampan ya!" Kushina mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu apa lagi?" Kushina harus menahan tawanya saat melihat Hinata gugup dan tak hentinya melirik kearah Naruto saat dia diajak bicara.

"Emm..."

"Apa karena dia kaya?"

"Eh!" Hinata tau ini. Kushina pasti seorang Ibu yang khawatir jika anaknya mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak baik dan hanya memanfaatkan kelebihan anaknya. Mungkin Hinata harus memberikan kesan buruk terhadapnya, agar Kushina marah dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hubungan abstrak ini. Lalu semua akan berakhir. Semua kembali normal. Tidak ada yang salah paham dan dia bisa hidup tenang tanpa rasa bersalah. Mendapat tamparan manis dari Ibu Narutopun tidak masalah.

Hinata sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Kushina yang sudah terlebih dulu mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kau menyukainya karena uangnya itu tidak masalah!"

"Eh!" Hinata melirik kearah Naruto.

"Manfaatkan saja dia! Minta dia untuk membelikanmu barang-barang yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak masalah!"

"Eh!" Ibu macam apa wanita yang ada didepannya ini. Pikir Hinata. Kenapa Ibu Naruto malah menyuruhnya untuk memanfaatkan anaknya. Hinata kembali melirik kearah Naruto.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai Naruto sampai-sampai kau cemburu karena Naruto lebih memilih bicara pada teman-temannya saat ini dan bukannya denganmu?" tanya Kushina yang masih setia menopang dagunya.

"Eh!" Kushina tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Kushina berbicara pada Naruto sambil menunjuk kearahnya dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi disampingnya.

"Sebelum aku melempar sepatuku kewajahmu kau harus memberi penjelasan yang masuk akal agar aku tidak melakukan itu" bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

"Ya... Aku tau! Aku akan menjelaskannya saat aku mengantarmu pulang nanti!"

Hinata meminum minumannya yang ada disampingnya dan menghela napas lagi.

"Apa yang Ibuku katakan padamu tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang selesai membasahi tenggorokannya. Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Dia hanya bertanya apa yang membuatku menyukaimu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menjawab karena kau tampan!" Naruto langsung menarik kerah kemejanya dan menempelkan tangannya yang berbentuk centang kedagunya. Pose narsis.

"Aku tau aku memang tampan!" Kata Naruto narsis.

"Aku menjawab itu karena aku sering mendengar para gadis disekolah menyebutmu tampan!" sanggah Hinata.

"Dan kau salah satu dari mereka"

"Tid_" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau harus melihatku dari jarak sedekat ini untuk menyadari ketampananku ini" Hinata hanya diam. Saat Naruto berbicara napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Dia bisa mencium bau mint dari mulut Naruto. Wajah Hinata merona gugup.

 **TAK**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, Ha?" Kushina muncul tiba-tiba dan memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aw! Ibu ini sakit" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kushina.

"Itu pantas kau dapatkan karena kau telah membuat Hinata takut"

"Takut! Aku hanya sedang meniru Ayah yang suka menggoda Ibu. Aku juga ingin menggoda kekasihku seperti apa yang Ayah lakukan pada Ibu! Apa itu tidak boleh!"

"Ah! Jadi seperti itu! Kalau begitu teruskan. Biar Ibu dan Ayahmu yang menemani tamumu! Maaf sudah menggangu kalian!" Kushina mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil cengengesan dan menuju kearah para tamu undangan.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah merahnya tanpa alasan yang Naruto tidak ketahui. Dia cemas. Naruto ingat jika sejak pagi dia tidak memberikan Hinata makanan. Apa Hinata mulai merasa tak enak badan.

"H-hinata apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto Khawatir. Jika iya maka Naruto harus segera membawa Hinata kekamarnya untuk segera istirahat.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kesamping sambil menunduk. Dan berkata atau lebih tepatnya berbisik yang membuat Naruto membeku ditempatnya dengan wajah merahnya. Dia mengingat saat benda lembut dan basah itu tidak sengaja mengesek hidungnya yang mancung saat Ibunya memukulnya tadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja mencium hidungmu!"

Kushina yang melihat anaknya yang menatap Hinata yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah keduanya yang sama-sama merah membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Dasar remaja kasmaran!"

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO BELONG GUS KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Taman kota. Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk bersebelahan ditanah berumput didepan danau buatan yang berada ditaman itu. Menatap pantulan bulan yang terlihat dari dalam air danau itu.

Pesta ulang tahun sudah berakhir dan waktunya bagi Naruto untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Tapi sebelum Naruto benar-benar mengantar Hinata pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ketaman kota dan juga untuk mendengar penjelasan dari mulut kurang ajarnya Naruto. Naruto juga sudah menelpon Ibu Hinata tadi untuk memberi tahukan padanya bahwa dia akan terlambat memulangkan putri kesayangannya itu.

Mereka sudah menganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menganti pakaiannya dirumahnya, Hinata harus menganti pakaiannya ditoilet umum demi untuk menutupi kedok mereka berdua didepan Ibu Naruto.

Naruto menyilangkan kakinya dan mengarahkan tangannya dibelakang untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Hinata juga melakukan hal yang serupa tapi dengan kaki yang terbalut celana legging yang dia sembunyikan didalam rok sebetisnya demi mengurangi hawa dingin dari musim gugur karena kakinya yang tidak terlindungi dari pelindung apapun.

 _Beberapa saat yang lalu_

Hinata sedang mengobrak-abrik isi mobil Naruto yang terpakir digarasi rumah Naruto untuk mencari sepatu juga kaos kakinya.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kau meletakkan sepatuku dimana?" tanya Hinata yang semakin beringsut kedalam memasuki mobil Naruto untuk mencari sapatunya.

"Aku meletakkan semua barang-barangmu didalam sana. Cari lebih teliti lagi!" kata Naruto sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya dengan teliti, aku juga sudah mencarinya dikolong kursi tapi tetap tidak ada" Hinata keluar dari mobil Naruto sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Ck! Memangnya kau memasukkan sepatumu itu ditempat seperti apa?"

"Aku memasukannya dikantong plastik putih tadi"

"Jangan katakan dikantong plastik yang bertuliskan tempat distro" Naruto mengingat dimana dia meletakkan bungkusan yang berisi sepatu Hinata sekarang.

"Ya, aku memasukannya dikantong plastik yang bertuliskan tempat distro, apa kau ingat dimana kau meletakkannya!"

"Tempat sampah".

"Kau meletakkannya dimana?" mungkin Hinata salah dengar tadi.

"Aku membuangnya" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

 _Saat ini_

"Dulu sewaktu Ibu masih mengandungku, Ibu tidak sengaja melihat pasangan Gay yang sedang bercumbu didepannya saat Ibu dan Ayah berada dijerman" kata Naruto memulai penjelasannya. Dia mengingat kembali cerita Ayahnya yang menyebabkan sikap Ibunya bisa seperti itu pada dirinya.

"Ibuku yang terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya langsung memeluk perutnya, membisikan sesuatu yang Ayahku tidak bisa mendengarnya dan meminta pulang kembali kejepang saat itu juga" Hinata mendengar dengan seksama sambil melihat kearah wajah Naruto dari samping.

"Saat aku lahir sikap Ibuku terhadapku seperti seorang Ibu pada umumnya, Dia menyayangiku dan aku juga menyayanginya. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai aku mulai menginjak kelas 2 SMP sikap Ibuku mulai berubah"

"Ibuku sering melarangku pergi berdua dengan Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke kerumah dan masuk kekamarku, Ibu selalu melarangku untuk menutup pintu kamarku. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu sampai Ibu tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku seorang Gay."

"Aku tidak mengerti dan Kukira Ibuku sedang bergurau denganku jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkataanya waktu itu. Tapi dia tetap marah saat aku keluar dengan teman-temanku yang semua adalah pria. Dia selalu menyebutku Gay dan pada akhirnya aku sadar jika pernyataan itu bukanlah gurauan. Ibuku serius mengatakannya. Ibuku tidak percaya bahwa aku, anaknya, adalah orang yang normal. Dia bahkan mempengaruhi Ibu Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu sering membiarkan Sasuke bermain denganku. Tapi Ibu Sasuke bisa mengerti dengan sikap Ibuku dan tetap membiarkan Sasuke bermain denganku. Hanya Sasuke yang mengetahui semuanya. Aku bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak menjauhiku dengan rumor yang sering dibisikan oleh Ibuku padanya". Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Aku sering mengatakan pada Ibuku jika aku normal saat dia menyebutku Gay. Tapi Ibu tetap tidak percaya. Sampai Ibu mengatakan dia akan percaya padaku. Aku begitu senang mendengarnya tapi kesenanganku hilang begitu saja saat ibu meneruskan perkataanya yang mengatakan _'Aku akan percaya padamu jika kau membawa gadismu pada Ibu'._ Itulah yang Ibu katakan padaku waktu itu. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sampai sekarang".

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang gadis. Tidak ada satu gadispun yang berhasil menarikku dari sekian banyak gadis yang pernah aku temui. Dan karena Itu Ibu semakin sering mengatai diriku seorang Gay hanya karena aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis."

"Sebenarnya ulang tahunku kali aku tidak ingin merayakannya mengingat aku harus membawa sorang gadis pada Ibuku kali ini. benar-benar harus membawanya. Tapi Ibuku yang keras kepala itu memaksa untuk merayakankannya dan membuatku mau tidak mau aku harus membawa seorang gadis untuknya. Aku meminta pesta itu diundur satu minggu untuk aku mencari cara bagaimana kabur dari pestaku sendiri. Tapi satupun cara aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Ibuku ahli dalam melacakku. Jadilah aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membawa seorang gadis padanya."

"Aku bisa mengerti tentang traumanya! Aku juga bisa mengerti tentang kecemasannya terhadap anaknya!. Tapi dengan tidak percaya pada anaknya sendiri yang sudah lebih dari seribu kali dia mengatakan dia normal dan tetap tidak percaya hanya karena anaknya tidak pernah memperkenalkan seorang gadis padanya, bukankah Itu keterlaluan!" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan menatap dingin Hinata.

Hinata memasang wajah tidak karuannya. Oh~ ayolah dia sedang menahan tawanya untuk mendengar cerita Naruto sampai akhir untuk menghargai dirinya dan kenapa Naruto malah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Pfftt..."

"Jangan tertawa" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Aku tidak tertawa" sanggah Hinata keterlaluan.

"Jelas sekali kau menahan tawa tadi"

"Aku tidak menahan tawa, aku sedang mengingat dialog dinovel yang aku baca beberapa hari ini"

"Jelas sekali kau berbohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ah! jika tidak percaya aku membawa novelnya" Hinata merogoh tas selempang rajutnya, mengeluarkan novel yang dia bawa dan membuka novel itu.

"Lihat! Disini tertulis 'Hahahaha..' bukan!" kata Hinata sambil menunjukan halaman dan barisan yang bertuliskan itu pada Naruto.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar sangat total untuk menutupi kebohonganmu" Naruto memalingkan tatapannya dan melihat kearah danau kembali.

"Sepertinya aku memilih orang yang tepat untuk membantuku!"

"Maksudmu membantu membohongi Ibumu!"

"Ck, jangan katakan Itu. Itu membuatku terdengar seperti anak durhaka!"

"Tapi kau memang membohongi Ibumu"

"Aku tidak membohonginya! Aku sedang menunjukan padanya bahwa anaknya itu normal!" kilah Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dengan menahan wajah kesalnya.

"Menunjukannya dengan cara berbohong!" apa Hinata sedang memancing amarahnya. Jika Naruto mau dia bisa melempar Hinata kedanau yang ada didepannya ini yang pasti airnya sangat dingin itu.

"Bukankah kau juga pernah berbohong pada Ibumu!" Naruto mencoba membalikkan keadaan. Dia sudah menyiapkan seribu satu kata untuk membalikkan keadaan Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada orang yang selalu berkata jujur saat ini!" Naruto gagal. Seribu satu Kata yang dia siapkan tidak ada yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membalik kata-kata itu. Gadis didepannya ini memang pandai merangkai kata-kata.

"Ck! Kau memang sangat pandai merangkai kata untuk membela dirimu!" Hinata hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hn" Naruto kembali menoleh melihat Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memintaku?" Naruto sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?... Kenapa kau tidak memilih gadis lain? Bukankah banyak gadis yang menyukaimu! Kenapa harus aku?" Hinata mengedipkan matanya. Ya, kenapa harus Hinata.

"Kau tau! Wanita itu sangat suka cerita drama picisan. Mereka adalah makhluk paling melankolis didunia ini. Dan saat aku meminta bantuan pada salah satu dari mereka. Dia pasti akan terbawa suasana dan menginginkan lebih. Dia pasti berpikir jika aku pasti akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya suatu hari nanti dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal" Naruto menatap Hinata, mencoba membuat Hinata mengerti dengan keadaanya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan yang mengambang pada mereka"

"Aaaah~ kau terdengar manis saat mengatakan itu" Kata Hinata sambil menutup mulunya bergaya terpesona.

"T-tunggu! bukankah Itu berarti kau sedang memberikan harapan yang mengambang padaku saat ini!" kata Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Aku wanita dan aku juga suka cerita drama picisan seperti mereka! Bagaimana jika aku terbawa suasana dan jatuh cinta padamu nanti?" Naruto diam. Dia memalingkan pandangannya pada Hinata dan menunduk. Benar, bagaimana jika Hinata mencintainya nanti.

"Bukankah itu bagus! Melihatmu menderita karena cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan! Aku pasti akan sangat terhibur melihat penderitaan cintamu itu! Aku akan tertawa sangat senang melihatnya nanti." kata Naruto menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Cih! Sudah kuduga kau menjawab seperti itu" Hinata meengeluarkan salah satu kakinya dan mengusap ujung kakinya.

"Lalu... bagaimana jika itu adalah aku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Apa?" jawab Hinata sedikit malas.

"Bagaimana jika... akulah yang jatuh cinta padamu?" Naruto menatap dalam kearah Hinata.

Hinata melihat kedepan dan tersenyum misterius.

"Aku akan mengatakan _'Sang Pangeran mencintai sang Udik ini! Rubah yang mencintai penguin. Merusak ekosistem'_ setelah itu aku akan tertawa sangat keras tepat didepan wajahmu!" Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Cih! Sekarang aku tau kenapa dulu kau tidak memiliki seorang teman!" Hinata tertawa ringan. Dan beberapa saat mereka hanya diam.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika ini akan berakhir!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Apa kau masih lapar?"

"Aku sudah menghabiskan lima potong kue dari kue ulang tahunmu dan aku juga memakan makanan yang disediakan dalam acara tadi. Kau pasti tau bagaimana kondisi perutku saat ini bukan" Kata Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya yang kenyang.

"Maaf membuatmu kelaparan sampai seperti itu" Naruto tidak berniat mengejek.

"Tidak masalah!" Hinata tersemyum pada Naruto.

Hinata mengeryitkan dahinya saat tidak sengaja memalingkan tatapannya dari Naruto dan melihat kearah jaket yang dipakai Naruto saat ini. seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Ah! Bukankah ini jaket yang waktu itu!" Hinata ingat sekarang dimana dia melihat jaket orange itu.

"Biar kulihat!. Apakah masih ada noda minuman yang waktu itu!" Hinata mendekat dan sedikit menarik jaket bagian depan Naruto. bagian yang dulu pernah terkena siraman air minuman berwarna.

"Wah~ ternyata benar! Noda itu akan Hilang saat dicuci, bahkan bahannya juga tidak rusak!" Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menatap Naruto.

Naruto mendengus dan menepis menjaukan tangan Hinata yang memegang jaket bagian depannya itu.

"Kau memang sangat pintar mengejek seseorang" Hinata terkikik geli.

"Dan kau sangat pintar memarahi seseorang" Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau sangat marah hanya karena orang itu tidak sengaja mengotori jaketmu!" sampai saat ini Hinata benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa Naruto bisa semarah itu hanya karena seseorang tidak sengaja mengotori jaketnya. Apa semahal itu! Bukankah Namikaze Crop sangan kaya raya. Kehilangan satu jaket seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bukan. Nominal dalam kekayaannya juga tidak akan berubah. Bahkan jika mereka mau mereka bisa membeli pabrik atau pembuat jaket itu bukan. Kenapa Naruto bisa sampai berlebihan seperti itu.

"Ini pemberian dari Kakekku"

"Emm..." Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah jika rusak kau bisa meminta dibelikan lagi oleh Kakekmu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal" Naruto menunduk sedih mengingat Kakek kesayangannya itu.

"O-oh! M-maaf, aku tidak tau soal itu" Hinata menepuk pelan bibirnya. Hinata menyesal telah mengejek Naruto tentang Jaketnya Tadi.

"Tidak masalah"

"Pantas saja kau sampai semarah waktu itu. Jaket ini pasti peninggalan dari mendiang Kakekmu yang paling berharga"

"Ini adalah hadiah pertama dan terakhir darinya"

"M-maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ulang Hinata meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan 'tidak masalah'! kenapa kau jadi terbawa suasana seperti ini! Sepertinya soal aku yang akan tertawa puas karena melihatmu menderita karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu akan segera terwujud!" Kata Naruto sambil mendengus mengejek. Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Berikan Handphonemu!" Kata Naruto yang merubah topik. Dia tidak suka dengan situasi mellow seperti tadi.

Hinata menyerahkan begitu saja Handphonenya. Hinata melihat Naruto mengetik beberapa nomer disana dan tidak lama handphone milik Naruto berbunyi.

"Itu Nomorku! Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku akan menghubungimu" Naruto menyerahkan kembali Handphone itu pada Hinata.

"A-apa? bukankah seharusnya_"

"Itu jika situasinya normal!" Naruto tau apa yang akan Hinata katakan.

"Dan bukankah kau masih dalam masa membantuku saat ini! Kontrak kita belum selesai" Hinata mendengus lelah karena mengingat dirinya yang harus membantu Naruto membohongi orang tuanya.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata. Pembicaraan selesai.

"Ini sudah malam! Ayo kita pulang" Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

.

Naruto membonceng Hinata menggunakan sepedah Hinata yang belum dia kembalikan hingga saat ini. Hinata tidak masalah diantar pulang menggunakan sepedah tapi dia khawatir nanti Naruto akan pulang menggunakan apa dan Naruto menjawab dia biasa berjalan kaki meskipun malam hari. hinata mengerti, para pemuda memang sangat senang keluar malam termasuk Naruto.

Hinata memilih dibonceng menghadap kebelakang karena dia memang sejak kecil memang sangat suka dibonceng mengunakan sepedah dengan dia yang menghadap kebelakang. Meskipun dia selalu dimarahi oleh orang yang memboncengnya termasuk Naruto tadi, saat sebelum sepedahnya dilajukan tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

"Hinata!"

"Hm..!"

"Terima kasih! Sudah mau membantu orang yang pernah menindasmu dulu!" ucap Naruto lirih. Dia menyesal dengan perbuatannya dulu. Ternyata itu benar. Orang yang selalu kau tindas adalah orang yang suatu hari nanti akan membantumu.

"Tidak masalah! Tunggu! Kenapa kau jadi terbawa suasan seperti ini! Sepertinya tentang aku yang akan menertawakan si Pangeran yang mencintai si Udik akan segera terwujud!"

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat pintar membalikan kata-kata seseorang!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Menikmati pemandangan langit yang bertabur bintang dan awan diatas sana. meresapi setiap kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari punggung yang menempel pada punggung mereka.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**NARUTO BELONG GOK KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Pagi yang cerah untuk keluarga Namikaze yang baru saja mendapatkan kabar gembira dari sang anak –Naruto- yang akhirnya diulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas –sweet seventeen- dia mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang benar-benar telah dinantikan kehadirannya oleh Ibunya, bahkan dia juga memberikan potongan kue pertamanya untuk kekasihnya yang cantik itu. Benar-benar terasa sangat manis, SWEET!. Bagi Kushina bukan Naruto.

"Jadi... sejak kapan kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk anaknya yang sedang bersandar keluarga Namikaze sudah selesai tinggal menyiapkan bekal untuk sang Anak tunggalnya.

"Akhir tahun pelajaran kemarin! Tapi aku baru menyatakannya bulan lalu" bohong Naruto sambil mengunyah apel yang dia genggam. Naruto sudah menyiapkan kata-katanya untuk sang Ibu tercinta, jika Ibunya itu bertanya tentang itu.

"Ternyata sudah cukup lama. Pantas saja kau begitu ngotot saat menyangkal dirimu Gay". Naruto hanya mengecap-ngecapkan mulutnya.

"Apa kalian satu kelas sekarang?"

"Tidak. Dia berada dikelas sosial"

"Ah~ sayang sekali! Jika kau mengatakan gadis yang kau incar berada dikelas sosial. Ibu pasti akan mengijinkanmu masuk dikelas sosial dulu!. Tapi dulu kau diam saja!. Jadi Ibu kira saat itu kau ingin masuk kesana karena murid laki-lakinya yang lebih banyak!"

"Benar bukan, Minato!" Kepala keluarga yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan sambil membaca koran paginya itu hanya bisa tertawa sebagai tanggapannya. Minato tau maksud Istrinya itu. Naruto langsung memberengut melihat Ayahnya yang tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan! Kau tidak memanfaatkan cintanya untuk menunjukan pada Ibu jika kau normal, kan!" Kushina memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya saat mendengar Ibunya berkata seperti itu. Naruto harus bersikap tenang dan senatural mungkin. Ibunya sangat berbahaya.

"Ehm! Tentu saja! Aku menyukainya. Dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku begitu mencintai Hinata!" Naruto berucap sambil meletakkan tangannya didada kirinya.

"Benarkah! Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau sampai melakukan itu pada Hinata!" Ancam Kushina

"Aku mengerti! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada Hinata"

"Lagipula Ibu pasti tau kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Hinata!"

"Ibu jadi ingat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata yang masih memegang gelas saat semua melihatnya saat kau menyebutkan namanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat manis. Ibu merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya!". Kushina berucap sambil menangkup pipinya. Oke! Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak normal disini.

"Sering-seringlah mengajaknya mampir kemari, Naruto! Ajak juga untuk menginap kemari" giliran Minato yang ambil bicara sekarang.

"Jika aku sering mengajaknya mampir, dia akan hamil beberapa bulan kemudian!"

 **TAK**

Naruto meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Kushina.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara kurang ajar seperti itu!" ucap Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf! Aku bercanda" Minato yang melihat kelakuan Istri dan anaknya hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Bukan itu yang Ayah maksud, Naruto! Ajaklah Hinata mampir untuk menemani Ibumu. Ibumu pasti senang Hinata berada disini. Benar bukan, Kushina?"

"Itu benar! Ajak dia menginap untuk menemani Ibu mengobrol. Ibu juga butuh teman untuk bisa diajak mengobrol tentang wanita!"

"Bukankah Ibu sering bergosip bersama Bibi mikoto. Kenapa masih mengajak Hinata juga. Aku tidak suka jika Hinata menjadi gadis yang suka bergosip seperti Ibu". Kushina dan Minato yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lucu.

"Kau kira Ibu hanya bisa bergosip. Ibu juga bisa mengajari Hinata memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi, ajak Hinata menginap disini. Ibu akan menyiapkan kamar untuknya nanti"

"Kenapa Ibu harus repot-repot menyiapkan kamar untuk Hinata. Dia bisa tidur dikamarku dan_"

"NARUTO"

"Dan aku bisa tidur disofa" jawab cepat Naruto lalu menutup rapat mulutnya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ah! Tapi kurasa jika mengajaknya menginap disini itu tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" Kushina menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Dia hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya. Jika aku mengajaknya menginap, Ibunya akan sendirian dirumahnya"

"Lalu ayahnya?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan diluar negeri oleh Kakeknya. Dan adiknya ikut bersama Ayahnya disana"

"Kalau begitu kaulah yang harus sering menginap disana untuk menjaga mereka, Naruto!" Minato melipat kembali koran yang sudah selesai dia baca.

"Apa!"

"Yang dikatakan Ayahmu benar, Naruto! Sering-seringlah menginap disana untuk menjaga kekasihmu itu. Ibunya pasti senang kau menginap disana" Kushina menyerahkan bekal Naruto yang sudah selesai dia siapkan.

"Cepat berangkat sana! Ini sudah siang!"

.

.

.

Sekolah elite KHS sudah terlihat dari beberapa meter Hinata berada saat ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi, beberapa menit lagi Hinata akan sampai disana. Tapi dia ragu untuk mendatangi tempatnya untuk menimba ilmu itu.

Hinata menarik dalam napasnya dan mengeluarkannya.

"Yosh! Ayo lakukan Hinata!" Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat ia hentikan tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi sekolahannya.

"Aku harus menghadapinya. Jangan menjadi orang yang pengecut, Hinata!" Hinata kembali melangkah menuju sekolahnya.

"Tapi mereka terlalu banyak" Hinata kembali berbalik menjauh. Satu Naruto sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Dia tidak ingin ada Naruto lain yang mengganggunya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak boleh lari!" Hinata berbalik lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus menerima tawaran Ibu soal pindah" Hinata berbalik lagi.

"Tapi_"

"Apa kau sedang berolahraga untuk memanaskan tubuhmu di cuaca yang semakin dingin ini" Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah orang yang baru saja berbicara itu.

"Na_Naruto-kun!" Hinata hampir saja memanggil Naruto dengan Namikaze. Dia belum terbiasa.

Naruto yang mengendarai mobil mahalnya untuk berangkat kesekolah tidak sengaja menoleh kearah Hinata yang berdiri mematung ditepi jalan. Dengan inisiatif untuk menawarkan tumpangan pada kekasih palsunya itu. Naruto membelokkan setirnya dan berhenti tak jauh dari Hinata yang mulai mengambil melangkah.

Tapi Naruto dibuat mengeryit bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata yang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Sekarang Naruto tahu apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Naruto bisa mengerti.

"Apa kau sedang berolahraga untuk memanaskan tubuhmu di cuaca yang semakin dingin ini"

"Na_Naruto-kun!"

"Mau berangkat bersamaku?" tawar Naruto pada Hinata.

"Em! Tinggal sedikit lagi aku sudah sampai. Jadi_"

"Semua pasti sudah mendengar jika kau adalah kekasihku sekarang. Jadi jika kita tidak berangkat bersama, mereka pasti akan curiga!" Naruto menyeret begitu saja Hinata menuju mobilnya dan memasukkan Hinata kemobilnya.

Semua orang yang berada dilorong sekolah itu menatap pasangan paling kontrofesi saat ini –NarutoHinata-. Sejak pengakuan Naruto saat ulang tahunnya yang mengatakan Hinata adalah kekasihnya membuat semua orang geger. Bagaimana bisa?. Apa penyakit benci menjadi cinta telah menyerang Naruto juga. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Hinata!.

Sejak mereka berdua turun dari mobil, Naruto terus mengandeng tangan Hinata begitu erat seolah-olah Naruto tidak ingin melepas Hinata sedetikpun. Tipe posesif untuk menutupi alibi.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam saat semua orang menatap mereka berdua. Dia malu. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Hinata mulai menyesal mau membantu Naruto. Apalagi jika mengingat mungkin hidupnya dalam bahaya sekarang. Lihat para murid perempuan yang menatapnya seolah siap menerkam Hinata. Masa remajanya akan hancur mulai sekarang. Mungkin.

"Bisakah kau melepas genggamanmu sekarang!" ucap Hinata saat mereka berada dilorong yang sepi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bel sekolah berbunyi.

Naruto hanya diam dan terus melangkah menuju kelas Hinata tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Sudah tidak ada orang disini" Naruto tetap diam dan mengabaikan Hinata.

"Akh!" suara ringisan gadis disampingnya ini membuat Naruto mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tanganku sakit!" kata Hinata sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Naruto yang menggandeng tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat ringisan Hinata langsung melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf! Apa aku terlalu keras menggenggam tanganmu!" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang sedang menunduk.

Hinata hanya diam sambil terus menunduk tanpa niat melihat wajah khawatir Naruto. Gadis ini.

"Kau menipuku!" kata Naruto dingin. Hinata selalu saja menipunya seperti ini. Tipuan murahan yang sayangnya Naruto selalu bisa tertipu dengan mudah dengan tipuan itu.

"emmm... Lihat!" Hinata menunjuk kearah langit luar jendela yang berada disampingnya.

Naruto tidak bergeming. Dia terus menatap dingin Hinata yang masih mempertahankan tangan yang masih menunjuk kearah luar jendela. Hinata menatap balik Naruto dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Memangnya disana ada apa?! apa ada kelinci terbang disana! hm"

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan tipuan murahanmu itu!"

"Aahmm..! Ehem!"

Hinata menarik kembali tangannya. Tapi sebelum tangan Hinata menggantung disisinya, Naruto menangkap cepat tangan Hinata. Menggenggam tangan itu yang membuat telunjuknya mengacung kearah Naruto.

"Aku penasaran! Bagaimana jari kurus ini bisa menipu!" Naruto menatap Hinata sinis.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya kejari telunjuk Hinata dan tanpa sadar menyilat jari itu. Hinata terbelalak. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada jarinya. Tanpa pikir Hinata langsung menarik tangannya kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

 **TAK**

"Aw!"/"Aw!"

Ringis mereka berdua bersamaan tapi dengan sebab yang berbeda. Naruto mengelus pelipisnya yang dipukul oleh Hinata dan Hinata yang menggengan tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk memukul pelipis Naruto.

"Kepalanya keras sekali. Pantas saja dia keras kepala" gumam Hinata yang masih menggenggam tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Naruto yang sudah berhenti mengelus kepalanya.

"M-maaf aku_ hei! Itu salahmu sendiri! Apa yang kau lakukan pada jariku tadi!"

"Eh! A-aku_"

"Medusa-sensei!" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kebelakang tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa, Medusa-sensei_" Naruto berbalik dan menghela napas. Dia tertipu lagi. Lagi pula mana mungkin ada murid yang menyebut Anko-sensei dengan sebutan Medusa-sensei saat orang itu berada didekat Medusa-sensei. Tanpa menoleh kembalipun Naruto sudah tau jika Hinata sudah tidak berada didepannya.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Saat dia sudah berada dismping tempat duduknya, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya dikursinya dengan keras dan mengelus kembali pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"Yo! Selamat pagi!" ucap Naruto sambil melirik sahabatnya yang duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone ditelinganya.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran kenapa sahabat pirangnya itu terus mengusap pelipisnya.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu"

"Gadis itu memukulku! Bagaimana pukulannya bisa sesakit ini padahal tangannya begitu kecil! Ini sakit sekali!" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar keluhan Naruto.

"Tidak aku sangka ternyata kau meminta bantuan pada orang yang selalu kau tindas dulu".

"Aku juga tidak tau! Yang aku tau saat itu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya untuk aku mintai bantuan waktu itu" Naruto meletakkan kepalanya dibangkunya dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang menyangga dagunya.

"Lalu Sakura!"

"Aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya!" Naruto menutup matanya. Sakura pasti terluka. Itu bukan kemauannya.

.

Istirahat makan siang. Semua siswa langsung menuju kepangkalan masing-masing untuk menghabiskam jam istirahat mereka. Termaksud Hinata yang saat ini sedang menuju kekantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang sikap semua orang padanya nanti saat berada ditempat ini sampai dia melupakan bekal makan siangnya yang sudah dia siapkan dengan susah payah tanpa bantuan Ibunya. Ibunya selalu menggangunya saat dia menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri.

Hinata terus menunduk dari pertama kali dia keluar dari kelasnya. Jika bukan karena perutnya yang selalu berbunyi. Hinata pasti akan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi didalam perpustakaan sampai jam terakhir. Duduk paling pojokkan diperpustakaan lalu menutupi kepalannya dengan buku yang sangat tebal dan besar disana.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya karena dia melihat ada tiga pasang kaki yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Dia dihadang. Mereka akan melabraknya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya. siswi dari kelas 3 –senpai- menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"A-apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Senpai?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Basa-basi.

"Tentu! Hyuuga!" ucap senpai yang berada ditengah –Shion-.

"A-apa itu, Senpai?"

Shion mendekat lalu mencengkram pipi Hinata. Dia sedang meniru perlakuan pangerannya pada Hinata dulu.

"Enyahlah dari hidup Naruto-kun!" Hinata diam. Jika Hinata bisa dia akan melakukannya tanpa disuruh. Tapi jika dia melakukannya sekarang dia akan dipenggal oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa!" Shion yang mendapati Hinata hanya diam semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya yang membuat Hinata meringis karena kuku-kuku Shion yang menancap dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun sampai dia mau menjadi kekasihmu"

"Apa kau menggodanya dengan tubuhmu! Kau pasti menggunakan tubuhmu untuk menjerat Naruto-kun! Kau pasti mengemis sambil menjilati sapatunya dan mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk Naruto-kun bahkan jika itu adalah menjadi budak seksnya. Kau pasti melakukan itu semua untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya bukan! Kau menjijikan, Hyuuga!" Oke! Perkataan itu benar-benar membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa dirinya begitu rendah. Serendah itukah dirinya. Semua orang pasti berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya saat ini. Apa setelah ini dia tetap bisa menikah.

"Jalang sepertimu tidak akan pantas bersanding dengan Naruto-kun! Dasar jalang murahan" Mungkin dia tidak bisa menikah setelah ini.

Dua temannya yang melihat perlakuan Shion pada Hinata mengeluarkan seringai puas mereka. Mereka berdua mendekat. Mengurung Hinata. Mereka juga harus ikut memberi pelajaran pada Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Mereka bertiga tersentak kaget dengan Suara yang begitu familiar dan menggoda ditelinga mereka. Suara yang selalu membuat mereka berharap agar pemilik suara itu mau selalu menyebut nama mereka.

"N-naruto-kun!" Shion langsung melepas cengkramannya dipipi Hinata.

"Apa kalian masih menganggap bahwa Hinata menjual tubuhnya padaku?" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya yang membuat mereka gugup.

"A-ah! I-tu. B-bukankan itu benar! Kau selalu menolak pernyataan cinta kami. Tapi kenapa kau bisa semudah itu menerimanya. Pasti dia bermain kotor, bukan!"

"Kalian salah paham!"

"Apa?" jawab serentak ketiga senpai itu.

"Kalian masih mengingat gosip tentang aku yang terjerat oleh pesonanya Hinata"

Mereka mengangguk serentak.

"Sebelumnya itu memang gosip. Tapi sekarang itu adalah fakta"

"A-apa! kau jangan merendah seperti itu Naruto-kun. Kau mana mungkin terjerat dengan pesonanya. Dia terlihat kampungan" kata Shion. Dia lebih suka jika pangerannya menyombongkan dirinya.

"Tapi itu memang benar! Gosip adalah do'a. Apalagi kalian setiap hari menggosipkan kami dulu! Jadi selamat do'a kalian terkabulkan sekarang! Rasa benciku pada Hinata berubah menjadi rasa cinta"

"Ah! Dan satu lagi. Soal Hinata yang menyerahkan tubuhnya padaku. Itu salah besar. Karena akulah yang menyerahkan tubuhku padanya. Bahkan aku sampai mengemis padanya untuk itu. Aku begitu mencintainya." Naruto sedikit mengintip Hinata yang tubuhnya tertutup oleh tubuh ketiga senpai itu.

"Tapi karena perlakuan burukku padanya dulu membuat dia menolakku!. Aku begitu frustasi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya bahkan menodai tubuhku yang suci ini pun aku bersedia melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya dia luluh dan berhasil membuatku tidak berdaya dibawah kungkungannya. Dia sangat hebat. Saat dia berhasil menggagahiku. Aku terus mendesahkan namanya tanpa henti. Aku miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dan saat dia mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain aku. Oh~ betapa bahagianya aku".

"Aku... mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya"

Semua orang yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto barusan hanya bisa melongo tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Bahkan termasuk Hinata. Penyataan Naruto itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. sangat Jelas jika Naruto mengarangnya.

Hinata yang awalnya merasa tersanjung karena Naruto mau merendah sedikit demi dirinya. Tiba-tiba Dia langsung dibuat hampir pingsan ditempat karena pernyataan ngawur Naruto. Hinata bahkan sudah merasa pijakannya hampir hilang saat ini. Dia ingin mati.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Memeluk pundaknya dan tensenyum memamerkannya pada tiga senpai didepannya sebelum dia berbalik dengan pundak Hinata yang masih terus dia peluk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Hinata langsung melepaskan tangan yang sejak tadi bertengger dipundaknya saat mereka berdua sudah memasuki ruang musik. Naruto membawa Hinata ketempat favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka tadi!" Hinata berkacak pinggang menatap Naruto.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya bukan" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Oh~ Ya ampun!, kau membuatku terdengar seperti wanita penggoda pengila seks!"

"Aaakkhhh..." Hinata berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya. Dia pusing.

"Aku ternoda! Tidak akan ada pria baik yang mau menikahiku! Aku tidak akan bisa menikAaahhh..." Hinata mengusap rambutnya kasar dan meremas rambutnya lagi.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Kenapa gadis ini begitu menganggap serius perkataannya tadi. Bahkan ketiga senpai tadi pasti tau jika dia hanya bicara omong kosong mengenai dirinya yang digagahi oleh Hinata.

Naruto meletakkan bekalnya yang dia bawa sejak tadi di atas piano dan Naruto ikut berjongkok disamping Hinata. Melihat gadis disampingnya ini frustasi memang sangat menyenangkan. Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat wajah cantik itu frustasi. Dia terlihat lebih manis.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini banyak murid laki-laki yang mencoba melecehkanku!" kata Hinata lemas. Mungkin dia memang harus pindah dari sekolah ini dan mungkin juga kota ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan menjagamu. Tidak akan aku biarkan ada seorangpun yang berani menyetuhkan tangannya padamu. Aku akan melindungimu. Saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Saat itulah kau adalah tanggung jawabku!"

 **TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Naruto memalingkan kesamping wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Heh! Apa yang aku katakan. Bukankah itu seperti perkataan seorang suami kepada isrinya!" bisik Naruto. Dia menolehkan kepalanya pelan untuk melihat Hinata yang sejak tadi menatapnya polos. Hinata sudah menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya dan tangannya dia gunakan untuk memeluk lututnya.

"Perkataanmu seperti seorang suami untuk istrinya" ucap malas Hinata. Dia pusing dengan kelakuan Naruto.

' _Eh! Dia menyadarinya'_

"Ehm! Kau telah mengambil resiko besar dengan mau kujadikan kekasih palsuku. Akan ada banyak yang iri dengan posisimu. Dan kau pasti akan dalam bahaya jika aku tidak melindungimu" Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih memasng wajah lemasnya.

"Dan aku itu juga sebagai bentuk terima kasihku karena mau menerima permintaan konyolku ini"

"Terima kasih, Hinata!" entah kenapa saat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya Hinata sangat menyukainya. Bukan karena dia merasa lebih tinggi, bukan karena itu. Tapi karena sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tau itu.

Mereka berdua diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Meneliti setiap inci dari wajah yang berada didepannya sampai tatapan mereka saling terkunci dimata indah didepan mereka. Menyelami dan mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang mulai menyayu. Sedikit lagi maka dia akan bisa merasakan bibir yang pernah tidak sengaja mencium hidungnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan!" .

Naruto diam membeku tanpa ada niat menjauhkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Hinata yang menatap balik dirinya. Dia tidak sadar tadi. Apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Hinata tadi.

 **WUuuSSHhh**

Naruto meniup mata Hinata yang membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"Ada kotoran disana tadi" Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah mata Hinata yang dia tiup tadi.

"Eh! Benarkah! Apa sudah hilang sekarang?" Hinata mengusap pelan matanya yang ditiup Naruto tadi.

Naruto memang sangat pintar membuat alibi. Benar-benar seperti RUBAH. Licik.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**NARUTO BELONG BANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

 **Sehari setelah ulang tahun Naruto saat pulang sekolah.**

"Jadi begitu!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak kusangka. Jika gosip itu sudah menjadi fakta!" Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum getir. Penantiannya berbuah busuk.

Naruto menatap Sakura sedih. Bukan ini yang dia mau. Naruto menyesal. Dia telah menyakiti seorang gadis yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak dia sakiti.

"Seharusnya aku mencari cara lain untuk membuatmu mencintaiku. Seharusnya aku melakukan cara seperti yang dilakukan Hyuuga itu padamu"

"Dia begitu pintar menjeratmu dangan kepolosannya. Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu terjerat olehnya, padahal begitu banyak gadis yang mencoba menjeratmu tapi kenapa Hyuuga yang selalu kau tindas itu yang berhasil menjeratmu"

"Sakura"

"Seharusnya kau menindasku agar kau bisa mencintaiku. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu!" Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku terus berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu saat kau sudah berhenti untuk untuk mencoba mencintaiku" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk dimatanya.

"Aku selalu berusaha Sakura!"

' _Dan aku sudah sangat lelah berusaha sekarang.'_

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mencintai Hyuuga itu saat kau masih berusaha untuk mencintaiku!" Air mata Sakura sudah hampir jatuh jika dia tidak menahannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Sakura..." Naruto menunduk .

"Jika aku bisa memilih. Tentu aku akan memilih mencintaimu!" bisik Naruto yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura. Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Hinata mendengarnya. Tunggu..

Sakura tersenyum. Air matanya sudah berhenti. Dia masih memiliki kesempatan. Kesempatanya belum berakhir. Akan ada masa kritis yang bisa dia manfaatkan.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu, Sakura!" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Hubungan yang diawali dengan pertengkaran pasti akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran juga" sekarang giliran Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya tapi karena tidak paham dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. Siapa yang bertengkar?.

Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam memikirkan perkataan Sakura barusan. Dia bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran mobil sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto bukan hanya fisik tapi juga mentalnya. Hari ini Pelajaran fisika dan matematika dimana kedua pelajaran itu benar-benar menguras otak, bukan hanya Naruto tapi sebagian besar murid disana dan setelah pulang sekolah Naruto harus mengikuti latihan disalah satu klub yang dia ikuti yaitu klub basket.

"Apa hari ini akan turun salju" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Ramalan cuaca mengatakan seperti itu". Kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphone yang berada ditangannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan sakit jika salju turun!" ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek.

"Memangnya tubuhku selemah itu" kata Hinata kesal. Memangnya dia selemah itu apa.

"Bukankah tubuhmu memang lemah. Sangat lemah malahan."

"..."

"Naruto!" panggilan seseorang pada Naruto membuat langkah mereka berdua terhenti dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Sakura!" Naruto harus menahan untuk tidak menghela napasnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil dan tidak ada yang menjemputku. Bolehkah aku menumpang padamu?"

Naruto benar-benar lelah hari ini. Dia sudah berencana mengantar Hinata pulang dan menumpanh istirahat disana. Ibu Hinata pasti akan memanjakannya dengan menyajikan banyak makanan enak untuk dirinya. Tidak seperti Ibunya yang malah mengomelinya jika dia lelah. Lagipula Memaksa mengemudi disaat tubuh tidak dalam keadaan kurang prima itu tidak baik bukan. Apalagi mengingat rumah Hinata dan Sakura berlawanan arah dan jaraknya yang sangat jauh.

Hinata yang melihat ekpresi Naruto langsung mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran pria licik itu.

"Antar saja Haruno-san pulang. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Hinata tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Apa!" Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah berlatih basket seharian. Antar Haruno-san pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa. lagi pula aku lupa jika aku harus mengembalikan buku diperpustakaan hari ini dan ada buku yang ingin aku cari juga."

"Hah~ jika aku menolak pasti kau akan menggunakan jari sialanmu itu untuk menipuku" Naruto mengantongi handphonenya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang Sakura!" Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Dan kau Hati-hati dijalan!" Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata terus menatap kedua orang itu yang berjalan menjauh. Bahkan saat Sakura merangkul mesra lengan Naruto dan Naruto hanya diam saja, Hinata juga masih melihat mereka.

Hinata tersenyum. Hinata tau jika Sakura menyukai Naruto, maksudnya dia tau jika semua siswi diKHS menyukai Naruto. Hinata akan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk mendekati Naruto. Jika salah satu dari mereka beruntung berhasil menjerat hati Naruto. Maka dia akan bebas. Dia tidak perlu terus dihantui oleh rasa bersalahnya. Dan dia tidak perlu membohongi orang tua Naruto lagi.

Hinata melihat pergerakan kepala Sakura yang akan melihatnya. Untuk saat ini dia harus berakting cemburu saat Naruto didekati wanita lain meskipun itu teman dekat Naruto. Itu perintah Naruto untuk melancarkan kebohongannya.

Untuk membuat mereka berdua bertengkar Sakura harus membuat salah satu dari mereka marah karena cemburu atau marah karena hal lain yang membuat hubungan mereka retak dan berakhir saat itu juga. Sakura kena tipu.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dia tau jika Hinata belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menyeringai saat melihat Hinata mengeryitkan dahinya sedih. Itu yang terlihat dimata Sakura.

Hinata harus menahan mati-matian senyumnya saat Sakura menyeringai padanya. Kenapa mereka bisa mudah sekali ditipu oleh tipuan murahannya Naruto. Hinata menghela napas. Tapi jika dipikir lagi dia seperti orang jahat yang sedang mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan tumbal untuk diserahkan kepada siluman rubah . Dia jahat.

.

Seperti yang diramalkan oleh ramalan cuaca hari ini salju turun tapi diluar dugaan salju turun begitu lebat yang membuat kendaraan umum jadwalnya dibatalkan saat itu juga saat salju mulai turun karena sudah ada himbauan terlebih dulu dari pusat saat ramalan cuaca hari ini dikeluarkan.

"Salju turun begitu lebat! Syukurlah kalian sudah sampai disini saat salju mulai turun!" kata Ibu Sakura sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya ditambah teman anaknya.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mampir kemari, Naruto!" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ibu Sakura.

Sakura menawarkan Naruto untuk mampir kerumahnya terlebih dulu tadi dan Naruto tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak tawaran itu apalagi mengingat salju yang tiba-tiba turun begitu lebat. Jika dia nekat menyetir itu bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

Meskipun dia mengharapkan dimanja oleh orang lain tapi entah kenapa saat dia dijamu dan dimanjakan oleh Ibu Sakura dia malah terasa risih dan juga canggung. Mungkin karena dia telah menyakiti putrinya jadi Naruto tidak bisa menikmati pelayanan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Sakura untuknya.

 **Drrrtt...Drrrtt...Drrrtt**

Handphone disaku celana Naruto bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dihandphone itu. Naruto melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ibu" gumam Naruto. Ibunya pasti mencarinya. Tapi Tidak biasanya.

Naruto meminta ijin mengangkat telponnya pada pemilik rumah dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala keluarga.

"Hallo, Ibu!"

' _Eh! Nak Naruto!'_ Naruto mengeryit bingung. Sejak kapan Ibunya memanggilnya 'Nak'.

Naruto melihat kembali handphonenya dan membelalakkan matanya. Ini bukan handphonenya, ini handphone Hinata. Handphonenya berada didalam tasnya.

Naruto mendekatkan kembali handhone itu ditelinganya.

"Ya!"

' _Hah~ syukurlah kalau Hinata bersamamu, aku begitu khawatir karena sampai saat ini Hinata belum pulang. Tapi sekarang Bibi tau jika dia bersamamu saat ini, Bibi merasa lega sakarang. Apa Hinata sedang berada ditoilet dan menitikan handphonenya padamu!'_

' _Jangan memaksa untuk berkendara. Kalian pulanglah saat salju sudah mulai reda. Bibi tutup dulu telponnya'_

Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tas dan juga jaketnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dia harus mencari Hinata saat ini juga.

"Aku harus pergi! Maaf tidak bisa menikmati makanan yang sudah kalian siapkan untukku" Naruto bergegas untuk keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"He?" jawab serentah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto pergi langsung mengejar Naruto.

"Apa ada yang terjadi pada Ibumu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia tidak tau apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang Sakura ketahui adalah Ibu Naruto pada Naruto tadi.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memasang wajah cemasnya. Naruto mulai mengenakan jaketnya saat dia sudah berada diluar rumah Sakura.

"Salju masih turun Naruto. Berbahaya jika kau berkendara saat cuaca buruk seperti ini!" mereka berdua sudah didepan mobil Naruto yang terparkir dihalaman rumah itu.

"Aku harus segera pergi Sakura!" Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Apa terjadi hal buruk pada Ibumu?"

"Aku Harus pergi!" Naruto mulai memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau membatalkan makan malam dengan keluargaku. Kau harus membayarnya!" Kata Sakura sambil menahan pintu mobil Naruto yang akan Naruto tutup.

"Katakan!" ucap Naruto menahan geramannya.

"Berkencanlah denganku minggu ini!"

"Baikalah!" Sakura melepaskan penggangannya pada pintu mobil Naruto.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Naruto langsung melajukan mobilnya bergegas mencari Hinata.

.

Hinata sudah merogohi semua sakunya dan dia juga sudah mengeluarkan isi tasnya untuk mencari handphone. Sampai dia ingat jika handphone yang dikantongi Naruto tadi adalah handphonenya.

Kebetulan entah dari mana handphone Naruto dan Hinata memiliki merek, tipe, warna dan keluaran yang sama bahkan tanggal, bulan dan tahun mereka membelinya juga sama kecuali diler dan tema handphonenya. Jika punya Naruto bertema musin salju sedangkan milik Hinata bertema musim gugur. Naruto menyukai salju dan Hinata menyukai daun memoji.

Kesamaan tipe itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak sadar telah mengantongi handphone milik Hinata. Naruto meminjam handphone Hinata untuk menyetting handphone Hinata agar penyettingan handphone Hinata sama dengan handphonenya. Entah untuk alasan apa.

"Aku juga lupa jika yang dia kantongi adalah Handphoneku" gumam Hinata sambil menghela napasnya. Dia sekarang sedang duduk terjebak salju dihalte bus dengan kepalanya yang sedikit dia masukkan kedalam syalnya sambil bersidekap menyilangkan tangannya dan merapatkannya pada tubuhnya untuk mencari kehangatan disana.

Salju turun saat Hinata berada kurang lebih lima langkah dari halte yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus berteduh disana. Tidak ada tempat penjual makanan yang bisa dia masuki disana disekitar halte itu. Hanya ada mesin minuman disana. dan dia juga harus berteduh dihalte itu sendirian.

Sampai kapan dia harus berteduh disini. Dia butuh kehangatan lain. Kenapa saljunya tidak mau berhenti. Busnya kenapa tidak mau datang. Apa dia harus berjalan pulang dengan salju yang terus turun ini. Rumahnya cukup jauh dari sini.

"Apa kau bodoh"

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri didepannya dan berbicara tidak sopan padanya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Mata Hinata membola saat tau siapa yang berada didepannya saat ini.

Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya dan menyerahkan minuman hangat pada Hinata yang duduk dikursi samping pengemudi. Dia membawa Hinata kecaffe untuk membelikan minuman hangat kepadanya. Mengendarai mobilnya menuju caffe itu lebih hati-hati karena emosinya yang telah menghilang.

"Terima kasih" Hinata langsung menegak cappuchino hangat itu.

"Hah~ hangat sekali. Tenggorokanku sekarang terasa hangat. Aku merasa lebih hidup sekarang" gumam Hinata sambil menyentuh tenggorokannya dan meletakkan minuman pemberian Naruto didasbor mobilnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mendengus mengejek. Tapi dia merasa lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Kau tadi mengatakan aku bodoh, bukan!. Tapi sepertinya yang bodoh disini adalah kau, Naruto-kun" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Dasar Bodoh! Mengemudi dicuaca buruk seperti ini itu berbahaya. Apa kau tidak tau! Ha!" maki Hinata tiba-tiba dengan ekpresinya yang berubah serius. Dia tidak suka ada seseorang yang membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk menolongnya. Dia akan sedih karena itu.

"Hah! Apa ini caramu berterima kasih padaku! Ha!" ucap Naruto tidak terima. Kenapa gadis didepannya itu begitu bodoh. Naruto tau jika dialah yang memberikan julukan penguin, hewan Penghuni es pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata adalah spesies penguin bertubuh kecil dimana saat sendirian dicuaca sedingin ini dengan waktu yang lama dia juga bisa mati karena kedinginan. Apa Hinata tidak mengerti. apa pikirannya hanya bisa dia gunakan untuk mencari cara bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan ikan yang banyak.

"Hah! Apa! Baiklah!, maafkan aku dan terima kasih sudah membahayakan dirimu untuk menjemputku! Kau puas!" Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Hinata. Membuat Hinata mengalah itu menyenangkan. Naruto tidak boleh kalah dari penguin yang berada disampingnya ini.

Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius. Pikiran yang tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya harus dia beritahukan pada Naruto. Hinata mendekat mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Naruto yang sedang menghadap kedepan.

Naruto yang merasakan kepala Hinata mendekat membuatnya menoleh kearah Hinata dan melihat senyum aneh Hinata mengarah padanya. Apa gadis ini hipotermia sampai-sampai kehilangan fungsi kinerja otaknya. Atau cuaca seperti ini membuat penguin betina bertingkah lebih agresif. Jika seperti ini Naruto berjanji tidak akan membuat Hinata berlama-lama diluar saat cuaca sedingin ini lagi.

"Bolehkah aku tertawa sekarang!" Naruto mengeryit Takut dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Gadis ini kedinginan sampai membuatnya gila. Apa ini musim kawin?.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rubah yang mencintai penguin!" Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan tersenyum menggoda Naruto.

Naruto mengeryitkat dahinya dan mengarahkan bola matanya kekanan atas. Tidak tau apa maksud perkataan Hinata.

' _Aku akan mengatakan 'Sang Pangeran mencintai sang Udik ini! Rubah yang mencintai penguin. Merusak ekosistem' setelah itu aku akan tertawa sangat keras tepat didepan wajahmu'_

"Ini baru berjalan berapa bulan, hm! Tapi kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Ah! Maaf sudah marah padamu tadi. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu tadi. Kau pasti begitu mengkhawatirkanku sampai kau lupa dengan keselamatan nyawamu sendiri. Kau begitu mencintaiku sampai kau lebih memilih untuk berada dalam bahaya untuk bisa menyelamatkanku. Kau manis sekali!"

Naruto menjauhkan kepala Hinata dengan menggunaan jari telunjuknya.

"Selain suka membalikan kata-kata seseorang ternyata kau memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi rupanya!"

"Aku menjemputmu karena Ibumu menelponku dan untuk mengembalikan handphonemu yang terbawa tadi"

"Kau tidak perlu mengelak! Semua sudah terlalu jelas"

"Sepertinya efek berada diluar cukup lama saat cuaca sedingin ini membuat otakmu sedikit bermasalah. Dasar gila!"

"Bukankah cinta itu memang gila"

"Terserah apa maumu. Aku tidak peduli" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kedepan lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu. Aku tidak akan tertawa sekeras yang aku katakan dulu! Aku menghargai cintamu!" Hinata mendekatkan kembali dirinya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan memperkosamu disini jika kau terus mengoceh seperti itu!"

Hinata langsung memucat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya bahkan sampai punggungnya membentur pintu mobil Naruto.

"Kau tau! Jika aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, aku akan menidurinya dengan brutal"

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan menampilkan seringainya. Jika ini memang musim kawin. Naruto siap untuk menjadi pejantannya.

Hinata yang dilihat seperti itu langsung menahan napasnya. Dia mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"K-kau"

"Hm" dimata Hinata Naruto sedang tersenyum mengerikan padanya.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku..." Hinata terus mengulangi kata-kata itu sambil mengelengkan kepalanya dan menatap takut kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata harus menahan tawa kemenangannya.

Melihat Penguin yang meringkuk ketakutan memang sangat menyenangkan.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**NARUTO BELONG BANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Hinata meletakkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Melihat Ibunya yang sedang mengelap peralatan makan yang sudah dia cuci tadi sambil memunggungi Hinata.

"Jadi seperti itu!"

"Hmm" Gumam Hinata tidak jelas.

Hinata baru saja melakukan pengakuan dosa pada Ibunya. Menceritakan semua yang dia dan Naruto lakukan pada orang tua Naruto. Hinata harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Ibunya. Dia takut jika Ibunya memarahinya karena telah membohongi orang tua temannya.

Hinata sudah ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Ibunya sejak lama. Tapi saat melihat wajah Ibunya dia selalu membatalkan niatnya untuk menceritakan semuanya. Dia takut. Sampai pada hari ini dia nekat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Ibunya. Dia tidak peduli jika Ibunya memarahinya nanti Dan dia begitu bersyukur karena Ibunya tidak memarahinya. Bahkan Ibunya terus menahan tawanya saat dia bercerita tadi. Masalah remaja memang sangat pelik, _pikir_ Ibu Hinata.

"Jangan beritahu Ayah soal ini" karena Ayahnya pasti akan marah karena Hinata membantu temannya untuk membohongi orang tuannya.

"Ibu mengerti!"

"Pasti Nak Naruto begitu frustasi sampai dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan itu!"

"Dia memang terlihat frustasi saat itu"

"Apa karena itu kau mau membantunya membohongi orang tuanya!"

"Bukan! Dia memberitahu semuanya padaku setelah aku diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihnya pada orang tuanya"

"Hmm! Apa jika dia memberitahumu sebelumnya apa kau akan menolak membantunya!"

"Emm...Kurasa tidak" jawab Hinata lemas. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dibalik punggungnya.

"Tapi akting Nak Naruto begitu bagus. Dia juga berakting didepan Ibu dengan sering berkunjung kemari". Ibu Hinata sedikit terkikik geli.

"Dia datang kemari bukan karena itu. Dia datang kesini hanya untuk menumpang makan pada Ibu!"

"Kau bicara seperti itu seolah kau lebih kaya darinya"

"Tapi Itu memang benar! Dia kemari memang untuk menumpang makan. Ibunya sering ikut Ayahnya pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis" Hinata mulai menegakkan kepalanya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Jadi karena itu!"

"Hmm"

"Tapi bukankah dia memiliki pelayan untuk menyiapkan makannya"

"Dia mengatakan dia ingin masakan seorang Ibu. Dia juga sering pergi menumpang makan dirumah sahabatnya jika Ibu sahabatnya berada dirumah dan Ibunya sedang pergi. Dia mengatakan itu padaku"

"Dia pasti kesepian karena sering ditinggal pergi. Sering-seringlah untuk megajak Nak Naruto mampir. Ibu akan menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untuknya"

"Ibu mulai mengabaikan anaknya!" sindir Hinata pada Ibunya yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan anaknya.

 **Drrrttt...Drrrrttt...Drrrttt**

Hendphone Hinata yang berada disampingnya bergetar. Hinata melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Nomer tidak dikenal.

"Apa Ibu tau ini nomer siapa?" Hinata menunjukan handphone yang berada ditangannya pada Ibunya. Ibunya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat handphone Hinata yang bergetar.

"Ibu tidak tau! Angkat saja. Mungkin itu telpon penting" Ibu Hinata menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika dia mengancam meminta uang!"

"Kalau begitu Berikan saja dia uang"

"Baiklaa...h"

Hinata menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponsel itu dan mendekatkannya ketelinganya.

"Hello!"

" _Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponku, Hinata!"_

Hinata mengeryit binggung. Melihat layar ponselnya dan menatap Ibunya yang menatap balik padanya dengan ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Siapa?" Bisik Ibu Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng bingung dan mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Maaf!"

" _Ah! Sepertinya kau belum mengenali suaraku lewat telpon. Aku Ibu Kekasihmu, Naruto!"_

"Bibi Kushina!" Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kushina!"

Kushina yang mendengar gesekan kursi dan lantai yang cukup keras langsung terkikik geli. Apa Hinata begitu bahagia sampai terkejut seperti itu karena dia terlpon. Padahal bukan.

Hinata panik. Dia mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang mengenggam ponsel kearah Ibunya, bermaksud agar Ibunya mau mengantikannya menerima telpon itu. Tapi Ibu Hinata hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihat kepanikan anaknya. Jarang-jarang Hinata menunjukan kepanikkannya pada dirinya. Ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Hinata yang melihat Ibunya hanya tersenyum tanpa mau mengambil alih ponselnya harus menghela napas dan mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ketelinganya.

"I-ya Bibi. M-maaf membuat Bibi menungguku mengangkat telpon dari Bibi"

" _Tidak masalah"_

" _Apa kau sibuk?"_

"T-tidak!"

" _Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sudah berada didepan gerbang rumahmu"_ Hinata langsung membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan perkataan Ibu Naruto.

"A-apa!"

Hinata segera berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya disusul oleh Ibunya yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Bibi!"

Kushina berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Hinata yang baru saja membuka pintu gerbang itu Lalu dia mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak" Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kushina!"

Kushina menoleh melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kushina terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hanami!"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kushina"

"Ya, Kau benar!. Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Jadi orang tua mereka saling mengenal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Lalu kau sendiri?!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" Kushina mengangkat tangannya dan mengendikan bahunya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan warna rambut Hinata. Ternyata dia anakmu! Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal" Hanami hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak aku sangka ternyata kau masih mengingatku, Hanami!"

Kushina dan Hanami adalah teman satu kelas sewaktu mereka berada diSD dan setelah mereka lulus dari SD mereka memasuki sekolah yang berbeda. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu, Kushina!"

"Apa kau mengingatku karena dendam atas perbuatanku dulu padamu!" Kushina memicingkan matanya kearah Hanami.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan ada beberapa kejadian yang sudah aku lupakan. Itu sudah lama sekali!"

"Benarkah! Dulu aku begitu jahil padamu. Setiap hari aku menjahilimu dan kau hanya diam saja. Maafkan aku!"

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ternyata Ibunya juga sering dijahili oleh temannya saat masih sekolah. Pantas saja Ibunya selalu menceramahinya ini itu saat akan memasuki sekolah barunya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Apa kau lupa soal itu! Lagipula Waktu itu kau juga tidak tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bukan! Kita masih kecil waktu itu."

"Kau benar! Aku masih ingat saat aku sengaja menempeli rambutmu dengan permen karet waktu itu dan menyebabkan kau harus memotong pendek rambutmu. Padahal waktu itu semua gadis dikelas kita sedang menggandrungi gaya rambut panjang!"

Mereka berdua tertawa mengingat masa lalu mereka yang konyol juga kelakuan mereka. Hinata sekarang tau darimana Naruto mendapat sikap jahilnya itu.

"Tapi kau adalah orang yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Terima kasih!" Kata Kushina yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Hanami tersenyum

"Lalu...apa anakmu juga sepertimu!"

"Tidak! dia sangat suka melawan temannya" Hinata hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Ibunya tentang dirinya. Dia sudah berubah. Selalu saja menyamakan yang dulu dengan sekarang.

"Benarkah! Bukankah itu bagus! Jika Naruto melukainya dia bisa menghajar anak itu!" Hinata dan Ibunya langsung meringis mendengar perkataan Kushina. Mereka berdua mengingat perlakuan Naruto pada Hinata sebelum mereka berdua dekat. Kushina tidak perlu tau. Naruto sudah berubah dan mereka sudah memaafkannya.

"Ah! Bolehkah aku meminjam anakmu seharian ini?"

"Kau boleh memperlakukannya sesukamu!" jawan enteng Hanami yang membuat Hinata langsung menatapnya. Hanami menatap balik anaknya dan menampilkan senyum anggunnya.

.

Kushina membawa Hinata kemall paling mewah dikota itu. Kushina mengatakan jika dia bosan dirumah. Dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Dia sudah menghubungi mikoto tapi dia sedang berada diluar kota bersama suaminya. Lalu Minato. Dia ingin pergi bersama sorang wanita. Sampai dia Ingat jika Naruto keluar bukan bersama Hinata. Itu berarti dia bisa keluar dengan orang yang sudah lama dia ingin ajak jalan-jalan.

"Naruto pergi bersama temannya. Kau tidak cemburukan karena dia lebih memilih menghabiskan harinya bersama temannya daripada bersamamu!" Kushina mengerling matanya menggoda Hinata.

"T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Hmm! Sepertinya kau tipe kekasih yang pengertian! Naruto pasti sangat senang mendapatkan kekasih pengertian sepertimu!" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Dia tidak bisa berakting dengan benar jika Naruto tidak berada disampingnya.

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya disebuah tempat yang menjual tas brendit disana. Kushina masuk lebih dalam ketempat itu untuk melihat tas-tas didalam sana.

Hinata tetap berdiri ditempatnya melihat tas yang berada didepannya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekitar. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini. Dan benar saja. Disana, ditempat yang cukup jauh darinya. Dia melihat Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura merangkul mesra lengan Naruto dan berhenti disebuah tempat yang menjual pakaian bermerek.

Hinata tersenyum dia akan pergi menghampiri mereka dan menyapa mereka berdua. Mungkin sedikit menggoda mereka itu bukan ide yang buruk. Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hinata!" Hinata hampir saja terpeleset karena Kushina memanggilnya. Dia lupa. Hinata langsung membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"I-iya Bibi!"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan Sakura dan menoleh lagi kearah Kushina.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kushina yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang Hinata tadi. Gawar.

"T-tidak ada!" Hinata mulai panik.

"Aaaa-aku ingin kesana" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah tempat yang menjual berbagai perhiasan mewah disana.

"Hm?" Kushina mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata.

"T-tadi Bibi bertanya aku ingin kemana, bukan. A-aku ingin pergi kesana!"

Kushina menatap heran dengan tingkah Hinata. Sangat mirip dengan Hanami. Ibu dan Anak tidak ada bedanya.

"Baiklah! Aku juga ingin pergi kesana. Ayo kita pergi" Kushina menggandeng Hinata dan mulai melangkah pergi menuju tempat perhiasan itu. tangan Hinata yang bebas langsung dia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

Hari ini Sakura mengajak Naruto berkencan lagi. Naruto yang tidak memiliki kesibukan apa-apa mengiyakan ajakan Sakura. Saat mereka lewati sebuah mall mewah Sakura mengajaknya mampir kemall mewah itu dan Naruto menuruti saja permintaan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan merangkul mesra lengan Naruto. Bagi Naruto itu sudah biasa.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Naruto ikut berhenti disebuah tempat yang menjual pakaian bermerek disana. Jika pergi bersama dengan Sakura dompet Naruto selalu saja berakhir dengan kekurangan gizi. Naruto harus membayar semua yang Sakura dan mereka berdua beli. Tapi itu memang tugas seorang pria untuk membayar semuanya, bukan. Itulah tugas seorang pria _, pikir_ Naruto. Tapi... jika seperti ini terus apalah arti kata emansipasi didunia.

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk diponselnya.

 _From: penguin berbulu domba_

 _Aku sedang keluar bersama Ibumu!._

Naruto mengeryit. Apa Hinata bermaksud pamer karena dia sekarang sudah sangat akrab dengan Ibunya.

 _To: penguin berbulu domba_

 _Lalu?"_

Naruto menekan tombol send dan tidak lama Hinata membalas pesannya.

 _From: penguin berbulu domba_

 _Pergi ditempat yang sama kau berada sekarang._

Naruto langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Sakura saat Sakura akan menuju kebarisan baju yang menarik dimatanya. Sakura yang merasa pergelangan tangannya dipegang Naruto langsung menatap heran kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tiba-tiba aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita pergi kecaffe atau pergi kerestoran!" tawar Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah! Tapi setelah aku membeli baju disini"

"Aku begitu lapar Sakura. Kita bisa pergi kemari lagi nanti!" kata Naruto mengeryit memohon.

"Emm...Baiklah jika itu maumu!" sepertinya Naruto begitu kelaparan sampai memohon seperti itu, _pikir_ Sakura. Mengingat mereka belum makan sejak pagi. Lagi pula Naruto mengatakan dia akan mengantarnya lagi kemari dan itu berarti waktunya bersama dengan Naruto akan semakin banyak.

.

 _From: Rubah berbulu serigala_

 _Baritahu aku kemana saja Ibuku pergi._

"Kau sedang apa Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut dan langsung mendongak menatap Kushina yang sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya.

"A-aku sedang melihat pesan yang masuk dari temanku" Hinata langsung menutup pesan dari Naruto dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa isinya penting?" Kushina menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Maaf!" Hinata mengeleng.

"Eh! Handphonemu sama dengan punya Naruto. Apa kalian membelinya bersama?"

"Ah! Tapi Naruto membelinya dua tahun yang lalu dan Naruto mengatakan menyukaimu saat akhir tahun pertama dia sekolah saat ini!" Kushina tiba-tiba mengerlingkan matanya kearah Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa bingung bercampur gugup.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kalian bisa bersama!. Selera kalian sungguh mirip!" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia tidak tau apa dia akan dimaafkan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Hinata berbaring miring sambil membaca novel dikamarnya. Dia sudah menganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur tebalnya. Dia sedikit merasa lelah setelah seharian mengikuti kemana saja Ibu Naruto pergi. Ibu Naruto begitu aktif seperti Naruto. Ibu Naruto memulangkannya saat hari sudah petang bahkan Ibu Naruto juga mampir kemari dan berbincang lama dengan Ibunya.

 **Brukk**

Suara benda jatuh dari arah balkon kamar Hinata.

"Kucing"

Kucing tetangga memang sangat suka tidur diteras kamarnya dan saat pagi Hinata selalu menemukan harta karun disudut balkon kamarnya.

 **TAK... TAK... TAK...**

Hinata mengeryit bingung dan meletakkan novelnya. Sejak kapan kucing tetangganya bisa mengetuk pintu kacanya.

Ketukan dipintu kacanya semakin mengencang. Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kepintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon kamarnya. Hinata menyibakkan tirai kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sampai menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Hinata memnggeser pintu kaca kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja melewati toko kue. Aku tiba-tiba mengingatmu dan membeli kue kesukaanmu" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan bungkusan ditangannya.

"Kau memanjat pohon itu untuk naik kemari?" tanya Hinata melihat kebawah balkon dan dia tidak melihat tangga dibawah balkonnya. Disamping kamarnya memang terdapat pohon sakura yang cukup besar dengan dahan yang menjulang kokoh kearah balkon kamarnya.

Naruto hanya nyegir sebagai jawabanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak lewat pintu depan seperti biasanya!"

"Ibumu pasti sudah tidur. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Dan kau pasti tidak mendengar bel rumah yang aku bunyikan!"

"Sekarang minggirlah biarkan aku masuk"

Saat Naruto akan memasuki kamar Hinata tiba-tiba Hinata menghalangi langkahnya dengan menggunakan kakinya yang dia tempelkan disisi lain gawang pintu kamar itu.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan pernah memasukkan seorang pria kedalam kamarku saat matahari sudah tidak terlihat." Kata Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Jadi kau sudah berkomitmen. Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Kita bisa memakannya disini dan memandang langit malam"

"Tunggu disini" Hinata masuk kekamarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata kembali dengan dengan nampan berisi dua gelas coklat panas dan buah apel. Dia menyerahkannya pada Naruto dan masuk kembali kekamarmya dan kembali dengan membawa dua selimut untuknya dan Naruto.

"Ah~ ini sangat nikmat" gumam mereka bersama tanpa sadar saat menyeruput coklat hangat itu. Mereka langsung menoleh menatap dan saling melempar cengiran. Mereka duduk bersandar ditembok kamar Hinata sambil menikmati langit malam yang sedikit berawan. Tidak ada bintang dan juga bulan disana. Hanya ada langit dan awan. Malam yang suram.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian ditarik kesana kemari oleh Ibuku!" Naruto membetulkan selimut yang mengantung dipundaknya untuk membalut tubuhnya. Aroma Hinata.

"Tidak juga!. Aku senang bisa keluar bersama Ibumu. Tapi aku juga takut jika salah bicara pada Ibumu nanti" Naruto mengangguk-angguk kepalanya mengerti.

"Apa tadi kau benar-benar melihatku saat dimall!. Kau tidak sedang mengganggu kencanku bersama Sakura, Bukan!" Naruto memicingkan matanya pura-pura curiga. Saat Naruto sudah membawa Sakura kesebuah Caffe Naruto baru mengingat jika Hinata sangat suka mengerjainya. Pasalnya sebelumnya dia memberitahukan pada Hinata soal kencannya bersama Sakura hari ini.

"Aku memang melihatmu disana! Kau memakai kaos putih polos dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jensmu bukan!" Hinata mengambil kue yang dibawa Naruto tadi dan memakannya. Penglihatan Hinata sangat luar biasa, pikir Naruto kagum.

"Kukira kau berbohong" Hinata tersenyum geli tau maksud Naruto.

"Kau sering berkencan dengan Haruno-san, bukan?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Hm! Aku selalu memberitahumu jika aku akan pergi berkencan dengannya, bukan!"

"Kau begitu dekat dengannya. Apa kau menyukainya?" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata mengeryitkan dahinya dan menajamkan tatapannya.

"Kalian sering pergi berkencan. Bahkan kau juga menuruti semua kemauan Haruno-san! Hanya pada Haruno-san."

"Jika kau menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya dan mengakhiri kebohongan ini!" Naruto semakin tajam menatap Hinata.

"Kau tau jika Haruno-san menyukaimu, bukan. Dia pasti senang karena cintanya terbalas. Dan bayang-bayang soal Rasa bersalah kita pada Ibumu juga akan berakhir!" Hinata baru menyadari hubungan Naruto dan Sakura sangat dekat setelah beberapa hari Naruto menjadikannya kekasih palsunya. Tapi dia hanya mengansumsikan semuanya sendiri tanpa bertanya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah bercerita tentang Sakura padanya. Naruto hanya bercerita jika besok dia akan berkencan dengan Sakura. Selalu Hanya itu.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" kata Naruto dingin. Pasti karena itu.

"Jika kau bingung akan bicara apa pada Ibumu tentang semua ini. Katakan saja jika aku memutuskanmu dan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku!"

Hinata mendongak saat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri yang membuat secara otomatis selimut yang berada dipundaknya merosot jatuh.

"Naruto-kun"

"Kau membuat suasana hatiku memburuk"

"Eh!"

Naruto berjalan menuju pagar pembatas balkon itu dan mulai menaiki dahan didekatnya. Hinata menyibakkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan langsung berdiri saat Naruto akan pergi.

"Naruto-kun"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika aku tidak ingin membuat harapan mengambang pada siapapun selain kau!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya pada dahan pohon itu. Berbicara tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Tapi dengan selalu pergi berkencan dengan Haruno-san bukankah kau sudah memberikan harapan yang mengambang padanya" Hinata memegang pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya.

"Bukan aku yang mengajaknya tapi dia yang mengajakku!" Naruto mengeram emosi.

"Entah Haruno-san atau kau yang mengajaknya, tapi jika kau tetap pergi bersamanya bukankah itu sama saja!"

"Sudah aku bilang kau tidak tau apa-apa jadi DIAMLAH!"

Hinata terkejut karena Naruto membentaknya. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama akhirnya Naruto membentaknya lagi. Entah kenapa hati Hinata merasa sakit saat Naruto membentaknya tadi. Dulu dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat Naruto selalu membentaknya. Kenapa sekarang dia merasakan perasaan yang tak mengenakan ini.

Naruto mulai muruni pohon itu dan berjalan menuju gerbang utama dan memanjat gerbang Itu. Hinata terus mengamati Naruto sampai Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari matanya.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**NARUTO BELONG MANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Naruto meloncat dari pagar rumah Hinata berjalan dengan menendang apa saja yang bisa dia tendang dengan kakinya. Dia begitu kesal dengan Hinata. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu padanya. Disini Hinata hanya perlu diam dan menikmati permainan yang dia buat. Dia tidak perlu ikut campur ataupun sok tau dengan perasaan atau siapa yang dia sukai ataupun siapa yang menyukainya.

Dia tidak menyukai Sakura jika itu menyangkut hati terdalamnya kenapa Hinata sampai berpikir sejauh itu tentang mereka. Bahkan sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin pergi berkencan dengan Sakura. Dia menerima ajakan Sakura karena sesuatu yang belum bisa dia ceritakan.

Naruto mendongak melihat langit malam diatas sana. Sekarang dia tau kenapa diatas sana hanya ada langit dan awan tanpa ada bulan dan bintang yang terlihat. Suasana hatinya benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan mematikan telponnya saat nama _'Penguin berbulu Domba'_ tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi dengan nama yang sama dan Naruto mematikannya lagi.

Hinata sepertinya tidak menyerah terlihat saat Naruto mematikan panggilannya, ponsel Naruto langsung berbunyi lagi. Naruto sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Hinata jadilah dia memasang mode pesawat pada ponselnya.

Naruto menatap ponselnya dalam, sambil terus berjalan pulang. Melihat sebuah nama kontak yang beberapa bulan ini meramaikan ponselnya atau mungkin dialah yang meramaikannya sendiri mengingat Narutolah yang lebih sering menghubungi Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Julukan _Penguin berbulu Domba_ entah kenapa sekarang begitu tidak cocok pada Hinata. Bulu domba itu lembut dan nyaman tidak seperti Hinata yang menyebalkan. Hinata hanyalah penguin menyedihkan dan bodoh sangat bodoh malahan yang hanya bisa berenang dan mencari ikan.

Naruto mengedit nama kontak Hinata menghapus kata _berbulu domba_ dan mengantinya dengan _Bodoh_. Itu sangat melekat untuk Hinata. Naruto mendengus dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Naruto tidak pernah menghubungi Hinata ataupun mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesan dari Hinata. Dia menonaktifkan simcard nomor yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menghubungi Hinata. Nomor yang hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya dan Hinata hanya mengetahui nomor itu. Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semua itu hanya untuk sandiwaranya dengan Hinata. Terlalu berlebihan.

Naruto bahkan sengaja masuk sekolah tepat waktu. Sangat tepat waktu. Saat dia memasuki gerbang sekolah saat itulah bel sekolah berbunyi. Sangat tepat waktu bukan. Semua itu hanya untuk dia menghindari Hinata. Dia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Hinata saat ini. Bahkan saat istirahat dia akan langsung pergi dari kelasnya untuk bersembunyi dari Hinata. Dan saat pulang sekolah dia akan langsung pulang kerumahnya. Dia akan mampir kesuatu tempat jika Sasuke yang mengajaknya.

Dan seperti biasa mereka berdua menjadi topik pembahasan utama diKHS. Beredar gosip bahwa hubungan mereka tengah berada diujung tanduk bahkan mungkin juga sudah berakhir. Mengingat mereka sudah tidak lagi mengumbar keromantisan mereka didepan umum dan Naruto yang selalu menempel pada Hinata sekarang terlihat sengaja menghindari Hinata. Gosip itu semakin merujuk pada fakta.

Semua murid perempuan yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak senang. Jika gosip itu benar maka itu berarti doa yang mereka selalu panjatkan setiap malam dan sebelum tidur mereka akhirnya terkabul. Jika seperti itu sepertinya mereka harus membuat pesta besar untuk ini. Akhirnya parasit penggangu sudah dibasmi.

Sakura yang juga mendengar gosip itu tentu saja merasa senang. Rencana untuk membuat Naruto dan Hinata berpisah berhasil dia lakukan. Dia sengaja memanasi Hinata dengan selalu merangkul mesra lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana didepan Hinata. Dia juga beberapa kali terang-terangan menceritakan kencannya dengan Naruto didepan Hinata. Sakura dapat melihat sorot kekecewaan dimata Hinata saat itu. Rencananya berhasil. Itu menurutnya. Tapi jika penyebab Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar adalah dia itu memang benar.

Sebenarnya jika Naruto berpasangan dengan Sakura semua murid perempuan diKHS tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Bahkan mereka akan rela mengalah jika itu adalah Sakura. Mereka berpikir jika Naruto memang cocok berpasangan dengan Sakura. Sakura cantik. Dia primadona disekolahan ini. Dia juga cerdas. Kecerdasannya dibawah Shikamaru. Dia putri. Dia sempurna untuk Naruto yang seorang pangeran. Naruto sangatlah cocok berpasangan dengan tuan putri seperti Sakura. Mereka sangat serasi.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto malah memilih gadis udik kampungan itu untuk menjadi pasangannya. Mereka tidak terima itu. Harga diri mereka terasa diinjak-injak oleh Hinata. Gadis kampungan dengan gaya norak yang sama sekali tidak modis itu bagaimana bisa mendapatkan pangeran tampan seperti Naruto. Mereka terasa terhina.

Mereka memang tau cerita dongeng tentang seseorang yang buruk rupa mendapatkan seseorang yang rupawan. Tapi mereka tidak akan membiarkan dongeng itu terwujud pada Hinata. Mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tapi Sebenarnya penampilan Hinata tidak seburuk itu. Dia hanya tidak pernah memakai make up dan selalu memakai celana leggingnya yang tebal itu saat kesekolah. Hanya itu. Orang kaya disini selalu berpenampilan glamor. Jadi Hinata terlihat seperti rakyat jelata dengan penampilannya itu.

Lalu Hinata?. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia bodoh. Dia berpihak pada mereka yang mendukung hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Dia juga menyetujui pendapat mereka tentang penampilannya. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, _pikir_ Hinata.

.

Hari ini Hinata ingin menemui Naruto. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bahkan ini hampir memasuki libur kenaikan kelas dan mereka sekalipun belum saling menyapa. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Dia ingin bertanya apa malam itu dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan menyinggungnya yang membuatnya sampai marah. Dia juga akan minta maaf pada Naruto jika Naruto memintanya tapi tanpa dimintapun sepertinya Hinata akan tetap meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Dia menunggunya didepan loker sepatu Naruto . Dia tau jika Naruto akan menampakan dirinya saat bel sekolah berbunyi dan benar Naruto datang menuju loker sepatunya sesaat bel sekolah berbunyi.

Hinata dapat mendengar decitan dari mulut Naruto saat Naruto sudah cukup dekat dengannya. Naruto hanya diam tanpa menyapa Hinata. Dia bahkan terus memasang wajah dinginnya saat mengganti sepatunya disamping Hinata dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihat Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Apa dia benar-benar salah bicara waktu itu. Hinata segera menyusul langkah Naruto dan berjalan disampingnya. Lorong dalam keadaan sepi karena semua murid sudah menuju kekelas mereka masing-masing. Hinata mengabaikan guru yang mungkin sudah memasuki kelasnya. Naruto prioritasnya saat ini.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata tapi Naruto tetap mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto diam.

"Apa perkataanku waktu itu ada yang menyinggungmu? Katakan padaku bagian yang mana dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi!" Naruto tetap diam.

"Naruto-kun bicaralah. Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu jika kau hanya diam. Naruto-kun!."

"Ah! Ibuku menanyakanmu kenapa sekarang kau tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah. Sepertinya Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ibu selalu berharap kau berkunjung dan mau mencicipi makanan buatannya lagi seperti dulu." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topik untuk membuat Naruto mau menyahutinya. Tapi Naruto tetap diam.

"Naruto-kun_" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto sudah memasuki kelasnya dan menutup pintu geser itu tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

Hinata menunduk didepan pintu yang baru saja Naruto tutup. Dia gagal. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia akan terus berusaha menbuat Naruto mau berbicara lagi padanya. Dadanya nyeri saat Naruto terus mengabaikannya tadi.

.

Hari telah berganti tapi harapan Hinata untuk bisa berbicara dengan Naruto belum berganti. Kali ini dia akan menemuinya saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Jika dia menemui Naruto seperti kemarin dia hanya akan memiliki waktu dan berakhir seperti kemarin tapi jika dia menemuinya saat jam istirahat berlangsung maka dia memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk membuat Naruto mau berbicara dengannya.

Guru dikelas Hinata tiba-tiba memiliki urasan mendadak yang membuatnya harus menyelesaikan pelajarannya lebih awal. Jadilah kelas Hinata mendapat jam istirahat lebih awal dan tentu saja Hinata tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Semoga hari ini Naruto mau berbicara padanya. Harap Hinata.

Hinata menunggu Naruto didepan pintu kelas Naruto dan tidak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu itu. hinata langsung menoleh kearah pintu itu. Bukan Naruto. Dia Kakashi-sensei. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya saat Kakashi-sensei melewatinya dan dibalas dengan anggukan juga oleh Kakashi. Dan tidak lama suara pintu tergeser kembali terdengar. Akhirnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto melewatinya tanpa melihat kearahnya bahkan Hinata juga mendengar decitan dari mulut Naruto lagi. Hinata tersenyum kecut dan menyusul langkah Naruto.

"Hari ini Ibuku membuat bekal untukmu juga. Kau tidak membawa bekal, bukan!." Hinata memperlihatkan bekal yang dia bawa pada Naruto tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak melirik bekal itu dan tetap memandang lurus kedepan dengan wajah dinginnya.

Para siswi tersenyum mengejek saat melihat usaha Hinata untuk merayu Naruto. Akhirnya pangeran mereka berhasil membuka matanya.

"Lihat! Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti jalang." Bisik salah satu siswi.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah bosan dengan tubuhnya!"

"Kau benar! Mungkin dia sudah melar" setelah itu terdengar tawa keras dari murid yang mereka berdua lewati.

Hinata yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu hanya diam. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin memperdulikan semua itu atau mungkin Hinata tidak pernah peduli dengan semua itu. Untuk saat ini Narutolah yang dia pedulikan.

"Naruto-kun, kita bisa memakan bekalnya bersama seperti dulu. Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama, bukan!. Kau suka telur gulung, bukan!. Ibuku juga membuatkannya untukmu. Ibu juga membuat onogiri kesukaanmu." Ucap Hinata sambil memperlihatkan bekal yang dia bawa pada Naruto.

Hinata terkejut karena Tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangan Hinata yang membawa bekal itu dan membuat bekal yang berada ditangan Hinata terbang dan jatuh kelantai tapi untungnya bekal itu dibungkus dan ditutup sangat rapat jadi tidak akan membuat isinya berhamburan.

Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap dingin Hinata dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja yang hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak berada didepannya. Hinata melihat sedih kearah bekal yang Naruto tepis dari tangannya tadi. Hinata menghampiri bekalnya yang tergeletak dilantai, membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil bekal itu tapi saat dia membungkuk ada seseorang yang menyundul bokongnya dengan menggunakan pinggul orang itu dan membuat Hinata tersungkur kelantai.

"Wah~ sepertinya disini ada jalang terbuang yang sedang mengais makanan" ucap siswi yang menyundul bokong Hinata tadi lalu tertawa bersama temannya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Hinata merasakan air menetes ditangannya yang menempel dilantai untuk menyangga tubuhnya itu. Dia menangis. Tapi dia tidak tau kenapa dia menangis. Apa karena siswi tadi yang mendorongnya.

Hinata mengusap matanya dan memungut kotak bekal makan siangnya dan berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebenarnya hari ini Hinata sengaja bangun pagi buta untuk menyiapkan bekal ini untuk Naruto. Dia berpikir jika dia mengatakan jika bekal itu dari Ibunya, Naruto pasti mau menerimanya. Tapi salah. Naruto tetap menolak bekal itu bahkan menepisnya.

Hinata duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah tempat eksekusinya dulu. Tempat yang jarang dia datangi tapi penuh dengan kenangan. Beberapa murid yang berada disana melihat Hinata dengan pandangan aneh juga mengejek.

"Dia benar-benar marah" gumam Hinata sesenggukan sambil memakan bekalnya yang terasa berair dimulutnya.

Apa sekarang dia sama saja dengan hamzah wasol. Dimana dia akan didatangkan saat diperlukan dan dibuang saat tidak diperlukan. Dilihat diawal dilupakan dipertengahan. Tapi Dia ingin menjadi hamzah qotok dimana saat didatangkan akan selalu dilihat sampai akhir dimanapun keberadaannya.

Apa sandiwara ini berakhir disini begitu juga pertemanannya dengan Naruto. Apa dia benar-benar telah dibuang oleh Naruto sekarang. Apa dia tidak bisa berteman lagi dengan Naruto. Habis manis sepah dibuang. Apakah itu memang takdirnya.

Hinata memang biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang-orang tapi kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Ini terasa sangat sakit saat Hinata memikirkan jika hal itu benar Naruto lakukan.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Sebagian besar para murid telah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan sisanya tetap tinggal disekolah karena urusan klup ataupun komite.

Naruto sedang bersandar disalah satu tiang parkiran mobil dengan kedua tangannya yang dia masukkan disaku celananya. Menunggu seseorang yang begitu ingin dia temui hari ini. Dan orang itu mulai terlihat. Dia tertawa bersama dengan teman segengnya.

Orang itu yang tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang terang-terangan melihat kearahnya. wajahnya langsung tersipu malu. Dia menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum malu dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang juga tersipu.

"Kau belum pulang, Naruto-kun?"

"Menurutmu?" kata Naruto dingin.

"Apa kau menungguku?" tanya siswi itu kegeeran.

"Tentu!"

"Eh!" siswi itu semakin merona mendengar jawaban Naruto. Bahkan teman-temannya juga ikut merona. Apa mereka bisa bergabung, _pikir_ mereka.

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku menunggumu!" siswi itu hanya menggeleng dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto mendekati siswi itu dan tanpa siswi itu duga Naruto mencengkram kasar pipi siswi itu. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung terkejut dengan perbuatan Naruto pada temannya. Siswi yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto langsung terkejut dan langsung menatap Naruto yang telah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan tentang Hinata? Hm!" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengerikan menurut para siswi itu. siswi yang cengram pipinya oleh Naruto mengeleng lemah dengan menahan sakit karena cengkraman Naruto yang semakin kuat dipipinya. Mereka ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto berbuat kasar pada seseorang hanya karena seorang gadis. Dan ini sangat menakutkan.

"Jalang! Melar! Kau kira aku tuli HA!" bentak Naruto tepat didepan wajah siswi itu. tubuh Siswi itu bergetar bahkan teman-temannya juga ikut bergetar mendengar bentakan Naruto.

"Jika kau berani sekali lagi menghina ataupun menyakiti Hinata, akan aku pastikan kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sekolah ini lebih awal!" tubuh siswi itu semakin bergetar. Tatapan Naruto juga semakin menajam.

Naruto menghempaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan membuat siswi itu hampir terjungkal dan langsung dihampiri oleh teman-temannya. Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk menuju kemobilnya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari dia berada.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti dan berbalik menatap kembali para siswi itu dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau tau! Ibuku begitu menyayangi Hinata. Jadi, jika kau... kalian berani menyakiti Hinata dan Ibuku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan kehidupan mewah kalian." Naruto menyeringai dan meninggalkan para siswi itu.

Itulah cara yang selalu Naruto gunakan untuk membuat satu persatu murid disini berhenti menghina ataupun melukai Hinata. Meskipun Naruto selalu mengabaikan Hinata akhir-akhir ini tapi Naruto tidak akan pernah diam saat ada orang lain yang mencoba menghina ataupun menyakiti Hinata. Hinata tetap prioritas utamanya.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**NARUTO BELONG MANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Setelah kejadian Naruto menepis makanan yang dibawa Hinata untuknya. Naruto menjadi seseorang yang sangat sensitif. Dia akan menepis kasar setiap tangan seorang gadis yang berani menyetuhkannya pada tubuhnya. Bahkan Naruto juga menolak setiap ajakan kencan dari Sakura. Dan yang paling berlebihan adalah saat ada murid perempuan sengaja atau tidak murid perempuan itu menyentuh bukunya, Naruto akan langsung merobek buku itu.

Naruto juga tetap mendiami Hinata. Beberapa kali Hinata meminta waktunya untuk berbicara padanya tapi Naruto tetap tidak memperdulikannya bahkan sampai libur kenaikan kelas Naruto tetap tidak memperdulikan Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah merencanakan sebuah rencana liburan untuk mengajak Hinata menghabiskan waktu liburan kenaikan kelas ini bersamanya.

Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya jauh-jauh hari dan begitu rapi. Tapi Semua rencana liburan itu harus gagal total karena perkataan Hinata malam itu yang membuat perasaannya berubah menjadi buruk dan membuatnya harus menghindari Hinata untuk jangka waktu tertentu yang belum dia bisa tentukan dan membuat rencana liburan yang sudah dia rancang sedemikian rupa harus dia batalkan. Dia kecewa pada Hinata.

Jadilah liburan kali ini Naruto menghabiskannya dengan meringkung didalam kamarnya. Dia akan keluar dari kamarnya saat jam makannya. Bahkan dia tidak akan keluar rumah jika Sasuke tidak menjemputnya dan mengajaknya keluar untuk bermain.

Kushina yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya seperti itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Dia tidak terlalu khawatir karena Naruto masih mau memakan makanannya meskipun dengan porsi yang berkurang setengah. Asal Naruto mau makan itu sudah cukup.

Kushina tau alasan kenapa anaknya bertingkah laku seperti itu. Anaknya patah hati. Dia tau itu setelah Kushina menyadari jika Naruto sudah tidak pernah menyebut nama Hinata satu kalipun dalam kurun waktu hampir dua bulan ini. Ditambah Naruto sudah tidak pernah lagi membawa Hinata pulang untuk mampir kemari.

Kushina tidak berani bertanya soal semua ini pada Naruto karena dia menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya. Dia terlalu mengekang Naruto untuk sesegera mungkin membawa kekasihnya pada dirinya. Naruto pasti sedikit memaksakan dirinya karena kekangannya itu.

Dan Kushina semakin memaksa Naruto untuk membawakannya seorang gadis saat Kushina tidak sengaja melihat Naruto berjalan dengan seorang gadis berrambut Babble Gum di sebuah mall yang dia kunjungi beberapa bulan sebelum pesta ulang tahun Naruto tahun ini. Dia ingin Naruto memperkenalkan gadis itu padanya. Dia juga ingin mengenalnya. Gadis yang dia kira saat itu adalah kekasih Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak kunjung memperkenalkan gadis itu pada dirinya meskipun dia sudah semakin memaksa Naruto untuk membawaknnya seorang gadis untuk mumbuktikan bahwa dirinya memang seorang pria sejati. Sampai dia sadar jika anaknya itu terus mengelak tuduhan gaynya tanpa berniat membuktikannya dengan membawa gadis itu. Jika memang Naruto menyukai gadis itu Naruto pasti akan segera membawanya pada dirinya tanpa perlu dia paksa dan sebelum dia memaksa pasti Naruto sudah memperkenalkannya pada dirinya.

Dan saat pesta ulang tahun Naruto, Kushina sedikit terkejut karena bukan gadis Babble Gum itu yang Naruto perkenalkan pada dirinya tapi seorang gadis yang dia ketahui dari matanya adalah seorang Hyuuga yang benar-benar terlihat polos waktu itu. Pasti gadis Babble Gum itu hanya teman Naruto yang mengajak atau meminta untuk diantar Naruto untuk membeli sesuatu disana waktu itu. Teman.

Saat awalan Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya sebenarnya Kushina sedikit curiga jika Naruto membohonginya dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan Hinata agar Naruto mendapatkan pengakuan Normal dari dirinya. Tapi perubahan sikap Naruto setelah memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya, Kushina percaya jika Naruto tidak membohongi dirinya dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan Hinata.

Hampir setiap hari Naruto membicarakan tentang Hinata pada dirinya. Hinata begini. Hinata begitu. Seperti itu. Apalagi Naruto bercerita pada dirinya sambil memasang wajah ala-ala remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran. Naruto tulus. Kushina bersyukur.

Tapi disisi lain dia merasa kasihan pada Naruto . Ini pertama kalinya anaknya mengenal seorang gadis dengan menggunakan perasaannya dan Naruto harus mengenal rasa sakit secepat ini karena seorang gadis. Kushina tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika dia tidak memaksa pasti Naruto tidak akan seperti ini.

Naruto adalah anak yang terlalu peka dengan keadaan orang tuanya. Dia akan menjadi sangat sensitif jika apapun yang menyangkut orang tuanya apalagi Ibunya. Dia tau pasti Ibunya akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena perilakunya yang berubah seperti ini.

Naruto tidak ingin Ibunya menyalahkan dirinya, jadi setiap pagi Naruto akan memeluk Ibunya dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Karena itu jugalah kekhawatiran Kushina pada anaknya sedikit berkurang. Kushina bersyukur karena Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang yang selalu menyayangi orang tuanya. Kasih sayangnya tersampaikan.

.

Naruto tidur tertelungkup dengan kepala yang dia tenggelamkan dibantalnya. Dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Bahkan dia juga tidak berniat membaca komik langgangannya yang ceritanya semakin seru itu.

Ponsel yang dia letakkan dinakasnya berbunyi. Panggilan masuk. Dia meraba nakasnya dan meraih ponselnya saat merasakan keberadaan ponselnya itu. Disana tertera nama 'Sakura' saat dia melihat layar ponselnya.

"Hm" gumam Naruto saat mengangkat telpon dari Sakura tanpa berniat bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Apa kau sibuk hari ini"_ Naruto hanya diam, dia tau kalimat lanjutannya setelah ini.

" _Bagaimana jika kita pergi berkencan hari ini"_ Naruto menggerakan bibirnya bersamaan dengan Sakura saat mengatakan itu. Gerakan bibirnya sama persis dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu. Berhentilah!"

Naruto menutup telpon itu sepihak dan melemparkan ponselnya kenakasnya lalu kembali menelusupkan kepalanya dibantal empuknya. Kenapa Sakura masih saja ngotot seperti itu sedangkan dirinya sudah menyerah untuk mencoba. Apa Sakura tidak lelah. Naruto saja benar-benar sudah lelah untuk mencoba. Hati dan pikirannya lelah. Kenapa Sakura masih bertahan.

 **KREEEKKKK**

Naruto tetap diam saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Itu pasti Ibunya.

Kushina menghampiri anaknya yang tidur tertelungkup diatas kasurnya. Duduk dipinggir ranjang itu dan mengusap rambut anaknya sayang.

"Sasuke ada dibawah. Dia mencarimu".

.

Naruto menuruni tangga dan melihat Sasuke duduk disofa ruang tamu menunggunya. Dia mengenakan kaos polos oblong, celana seperempat dan jaket hodie tanpa lengannya. Fashion Hinata. Berpenampilan seperti akan pergi tidur. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang berpenampilan keren saat ini.

"Yo!" sapa Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kau ingin mengajakku pergi bermain, bukan! Ayo kita pergi" Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga dia" Sasuke tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kushina sebelum menyusul Naruto .

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak menyukai keramaian. Dia lebih suka berkunjung didestinasi wisata mana saja saat jam sibuk karena dia tidak perlu mengantri tiket ataupun berdesakan disana. Jadi saat liburan seperti ini dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dikamarnya dengan membaca komik atau bertanding game bersama Kakaknya dan jika dia benar-benar sudah bosan berada dirumahnya seharian dia akan mengajak Naruto untuk pergi bermain dengannya seperti saat ini.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu dicaffe tempat biasa mereka untuk nongkrong sebelum mereka pergi kegame center seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya memesan ekspreso dicaffe itu. minuman pahit yang digemari para pria.

"Penampilanmu sangat mengelikan, Dobe! Sandal slop rumahan." Sasuke mendengus mengejek setelah menyesap ekspresonya. Dia tau keadaan Naruto dan karena itulah dia mengajak Naruto untuk keluar hari ini.

"Ini sangat nyaman. Cobalah" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan kepalanya kesamping. Melihat para pengunjung yang datang kecaffe ini.

"Bukankah Kita seperti berkencan" kata Naruto yang masih memperhatikan para pengunjung yang sepertinya sebagian besar adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu"

"Tidak"

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke tau jika Naruto sedang membutuhkan teman untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya lagi. Dan dia bersedia untuk itu karena Naruto juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya dulu. Naruto akan selalu ada saat dia membutuhkannya dan dia juga akan selalu ada saat Naruto membutuhkannya. Sahabat sejati.

"Aku yang marah." aku Naruto dan mulai menyesap ekspresonya.

"Karena dia tidak tau bagian mana perkataannya yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"Salah satunya itu." Dimata Sasuke sekarang Naruto persis seperti seorang wanita yang ingin dimengerti tanpa ingin mengerti. Naruto bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Sasuke mendengus geli. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini jika telah menyangkut seorang wanita.

"Jelaskan padanya tentang apa yang kau mau"

"..."

"Dia tidak akan mengerti jika kau hanya diam saja, Dobe!"

"Sekali-kali bersikaplah dewasa. Jangan bersikap seperti remaja labil seperti ini" Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke saat Sasuke mengatakan tentang 'labil'.

"Tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai lima hari lagi. Persiapkan dirimu untuk bicara padanya"

"Kurasa itu akan sedikit sulit"

"Tapi aku tidak labil" Sasuke hanya mendengus geli saat Naruto mengatakan itu. Naruto paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyebutnya Labil. Karena itu terdengar sama sekali tidak keren.

.

Sasuke memulangkan Naruto saat hari sudah berganti dengan malam. Saat mereka berdua sampai dirumah Naruto , Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa meminta Sasuke untuk mampir untuk istirahat atau berbasa-basi tentang lainnya.

"Maafkan sikapnya beberapa hari ini" ucap Kushina setelah menatap kepergian Naruto .

"Aku mengerti!"

"Aku menyesal telah memaksakan kehendaknya. Seharusnya aku mengerti dan memberikan waktu padanya sampai dia siap untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini" Sesal Kushina atas paksaannya dulu pada Naruto . Sasuke tentu tahu tentang semua ini.

"Sepertinya dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dia ajak berbicara mengenai hatinya. Dia membutuhkan Bibi saat ini"

"Tapi secara tidak langsung akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu"

"Tapi Bibi adalah Ibunya. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti dan akan mau menceritakan semuanya pada Bibi. aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dan kurasa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia katakan padaku".

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang" Sasuke berpamitan pada Kushina dan dibalas dengan anggukan Kushina.

"Ucapkan salamku pada Mikoto" ucap Kushina saat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya.

"Akan aku sampaikan"

.

' _Nomor yang anda hubungi berada diluar jangkauan_'_

Hinata mematikan ponselnya. Dia menghela napasnya. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu suara operatorlah yang dia dengar saat menghubungi Naruto .

Jika Naruto keras kepala dengan tidak mau mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesannya, dia juga bisa lebih keras kepala dengan terus menelpon dan mengirimi pesan pada Naruto . Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Naruto mau berbicara padanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan tetap selalu berteman dengannya meskipun dia menyebalkan. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan mempertahankan pertemanan mereka.

 _To: Rubah Berbulu serigala_

 _Naruto -kun_

Hinata akan selalu mengirimi Naruto pesan sesaat setelah dia menelpon Naruto dan telponnya tidak mengangkat. Kebanyakan pesan untuk Naruto dari Hinata hanya berisi kata 'Naruto -kun' . Dia sudah kehabisan bahan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto .

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon kamarnya. Dia masih mengingat wajah marah Naruto waktu itu. Dia tidak tau kenapa Naruto bisa semarah itu padanya hanya karena dia berbicara mengenai perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Jika memang dia menyukai Sakura kenapa tidak mengaku saja. Kenapa dia harus malu-malu seperti itu sampai menutupi rasa malunya dengan amarahnya.

Jika dia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk mengatakan sejujurnya pada Sakura. Dia bisa membantunya untuk merangkai kata untuk Sakura. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang itu tapi dia bisa belajar lewat novel dan puisi romantis yang biasa dia baca. Dia pasti akan membantu Naruto . Tidak perlu sampai mengorbanan pertemanan mereka hanya karena Hinata bisa menebak begitu mudah isi hati Naruto yang Naruto simpan sampai saat ini. itu menurutnya.

"Kenapa dia sensitif sekali" gumam Hinata berdiri dibalkon kamarnya dengan menyanga tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya yang memegang pagar balkon kamarnya sambil menatap pohon sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan kuncup bunga yang berada disamping kamarnya.

Hinata mengalihkan padangannya kearah langit. Langit malam ini begitu cerah dengan bulan dan bintang yang terlihat begitu jelas. Kenapa selalu berbeda sekali dengan suasa hatinya.

.

.

.

Kushina mengelus sayang rambut Naruto yang tidur membelakangi dirinya. Hari ini dia akan melakukan saran yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dia tidak boleh takut. Naruto membutuhkannya sekarang. Dia Ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ibu"

"Ibu tau" ucap Kushina yang masih mengusap sayang rambut anaknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah membawa Hinata pulang kerumah, kau juga sudah tidak pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang Hinata pada Ibu" Kushina dapat melihat tubuh Naruto menegang saat dirinya menyebut nama Hinata.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Dia sebenarnya tidak tau masalah anaknya dengan Hinata. Dan dia akan tau hari ini.

"Aku yang marah" Kushina mengeryit bingung.

"Apa Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa" Kushina semakin dibuat bingung oleh Naruto yang masih setia tidur memunggunginya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?"

"..." Naruto bungkam beberapa saat sampai dia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tersinggung"

"Jika Ibu boleh tau, apa itu?"

"Dia mengatakan tentang wanita lain"

"Maksudmu Hinata curiga kau selingkuh?"

"Bukan" Kushina benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak tau maksud dari perkataan Naruto . Apa orang tuanya juga sepusing ini saat menghadapi dirinya yang masih remaja dulu.

"Lalu?" Kushina harus sabar jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk bersama wanita lain" kenapa saat Naruto mengatakan itu ditelinga Kushina terdengar seperti cerita berkonten dewasa dimana berkisah seorang wanita yang merasa gagal telah menjadi seorang istri dan menyuruh suaminya itu untuk mencari wanita lain untuk di jadikan istri barunya dan menyuruh suaminya itu untuk meninggalkannya.

"M-maksudmu?" konten itu terlalu berat untuk Naruto diusianya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Duduk bersila sambil menghadap Ibunya. Anaknya benar-benar terlihat berantakan saat ini.

"Ibu tau penguin"

"Eh?" apa anaknya sekarang ingin pergi kekebun binatang.

"Aku pernah mendengar jika Penguin adalah salah satu makhluk yang setia. Lalu kenapa dia bisa meragukan pejantannya. Padahal sudah jelas pejantannya akan selalu setia bersamanya. Menunggunya saat mencari ikan dan hanya akan mengharapkannya. Dia hanya perlu diam seperti biasanya dan percaya bahwa pejantannya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Seharusnya pejantannyalah yang harusnya ragu. Pergi mencari ikan lalu tidak sengaja bertemu pejantan lain yang menurutnya lebih keren dari pejantannya!. Sang betinalah yang harusnya dicurigai." Aaaa... Kushina mulai mengerti sekarang. Meskipun perkataan anaknya sangat tidak jelas tapi dia bisa mengerti intinya. Tapi bukankah kata-kata itu merujuk pada Hinata yang menuding Naruto berselingkuh. Lalu kenapa Naruto mengatakan 'bukan' tadi. Kushina mulai pusing lagi.

"Emm... Ibu tidak terlalu mengerti maksudmu"

Naruto meraih boneka penguin yang berada disampingnya. Boneka yang sejak tadi...saat Naruto tidur Naruto selalu memeluknya.

"Ibu Lihat!" Kushina ingat boneka penguin itu. Waktu itu, Kushina tidak terlalu ingat kapan Naruto pulang dengan membawa boneka itu. tapi yang dia ingat adalah Naruto yang berjalan dengan membawa boneka itu menuju kekamarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ya!"

"Bukankah penguin ini terlihat sangat bodoh!."

"Emmm" gumam Kushina bingung.

"Dia selalu tersenyum seperti ini. Apa dia tidak lelah terus tersenyum seperti ini. Apa dia tidak takut jika urat senyumnya itu akan putus. Aku yakin jika penguin ini membuka matanya yang besar itu akan banyak pejantan lain yang menginginkannya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu". Kata Naruto sambil memainkan sirip boneka itu.

"Lalu?" Kushina tersenyum karena bisa menangkap meskipun sedikit maksud Naruto .

"Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti memaksaku ataupun menyuruhku untuk bersama yang lainnya. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin dia mengerti bahwa aku hanya menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir." Naruto memelankan kalimat terakhirnya. Dia menunduk menatap dalam kearah boneka penguin yang berada ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata" Naruto mendongak menatap Ibunya tapi tidak berselang lama dia menunduk menatap bonekanya.

"Bagaimana Ibu tau jika yang aku maksud penguin tadi adalah Hinata!"

"Tadi kita sedang membicarakan tentang Hinata dan kau mengatakan semua itu!" ucap Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Naruto yang menunduk.

"Ibu" pangil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hmm!"

"Menurut Ibu, jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. apa dia akan menertawakanku!"

"Kenapa dia menertawakannmu?" Kushina menatap bingung anaknya.

"Karena... aku..._" Kushina tau maksud Naruto . Menurutnya. Dia tersenyum kearah anaknya.

"Dia pasti akan menghargai perasaanmu. Dia tidak akan menertawakanmu. Ibu tau Hinata bukan gadis yang seperti itu" Naruto mendongak dan melihat Ibunya tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya Ibu harus pergi. Ayahmu selalu meminta pada Ibu untuk dibuatkan kopi saat jam segini!" Kushina pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai menuruni ranjangnya.

Naruto duduk dipinggir kasurnya, mengambil ponselnya yang berada dinakas samping ranjangnya. Membuka ponselnya dan menyetting untuk mengaktifkan kembali simcard yang hampir dua bulan ini dia nonaktifkan.

Suara pesan dan telpon masuk langsung bersahut-sahuttan. Begitu banyak. Ada ratusan bahkan hampir menjadi ribuan pesan dan telpon masuk diponselnya.

"Penguin bodoh" gumam Naruto dan tanpa saat mengeluarkan senyumnya. Meskipun senyum itu begitu tipis.

 **TBC**

Pikiranku kacau saat bab ini. jadi maaf jika gak jelas. Jangan marah karena sudah ada warning diatas.

Aku lupa soal Ibu Hinata.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menamai Ibu Hinata karena Cak Kishi tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya Ibu Hinata tapi karena Chap 15 mau tidak mau aku harus menamai Ibu Hinata.

Dan setelah bergelut dengan pikiran ku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menamai Ibu Hinata dengan Hanami yang artinya festival nontok bunga Sakura.

Aku menamainya hampir mirip dengan Hanabi biar adil.

Yang Hi ada dua = Hiashi dan Hinata.

Yang Ha ada dua = Hanabi dan Hanami.

Nb: jangan minta 'lanjut'. Efek samping obatku kambuh lagi.


	18. Chapter 18

**NARUTO BELONG MANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Angin menerpa wajah Naruto yang tiduran diatap sekolah. Ini hari kelima tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Dia tau jam pelajaran akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, tapi dia tidak peduli meskipun jika pelajaran sekarang yang mengisi adalah Medusa-sensei, dia tetap tidak peduli. Dia sedang mempersiap diri untuk bicara pada Hinata hari ini. Dia sudah memutuskan akan bicara pada Hinata hari ini juga. Dia akan melakukan saran dari Sasuke dan Ibunya tapi sebelum itu dia membutuhkan persiapan yang matang untuk itu. Dia akan menyelesaikannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya lebih lama. Dia...

Handphone Naruto berbunyi. Tanda pesan masuk diponselnya. Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan membuka pesan itu. Tanpa melihat sang pengirimpun Naruto sudah tau siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _From: Penguin Bodoh._

 _Apa ini semua sudah berakhir?_

Naruto yang membaca pesan itu langsung duduk terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Penguin bodoh itu sangat suka memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya" gumam Naruto sambil menahan geramannya. Hinata bertanya Naruto. Tolong baca kata _'apa'_ dan lihat tanda tanyanya.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan tergesa pergi meninggalkan atap itu dengan memasang wajah seriusnya. Tujuannya adalah kelas Hinata.

.

 **GREKK**

Semua yang berada dikelas 12-S4 dibuat tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh Naruto. Tapi ada satu murid dikelas itu yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang lancang yang telah mengganggu proses belajar-mengajar dikelas ini. Dia melamun.

Naruto berjalan menuju kebangku paling pojok belakang samping jendela. Sang pemilik bangku, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Naruto sedang menuju kearahnya. Dia sedang melamun sambil menggambar boneka rubah yang berada dikamarnya saat ini. bahkan sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajarannya hari ini. Dia menghela napasnya.

Hinata langsung tersentak saat merasakan tangannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang. Hinata langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang seenaknya menarik kasar tangannya itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto hanya diam dan menarik kasar Hinata untuk membawanya keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi saat Naruto akan membawa Hinata keluar dari kelasnya. Guru yang mengajar saat ini –Medusa-sensei- mengintrupsi dirinya untuk berhenti bertingkah seenaknya dijam pelajarannya. Naruto berhenti ditengah perjalanannya untuk keluar dari kelas itu.

"Naruto! Beraninya kau memasuki kelasku seenaknya dan membawa muridku." bentak Anko.

Naruto mendengarkan sekilas bentakan Anko, tidak memperdulikan bentakkan guru itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari kelas itu.

"Jika kau tetap bertingkah seenaknya maka aku_"

"Kau bisa menghukumku asal jangan menghukumnya"

Semua orang dikelas itu serentak tersentak dan menoleh menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto, termasuk Hinata yang kali ini ikut tersentak melihat kelakuan Naruto barusan. Dalam sejarah KHS ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang murid yang berani membentak dan berbicara kasar pada Anko apalagi dengan juga memasang tatapan tajamnya. Naruto-san te sugoi.

Naruto terus menarik kasar tangan Hinata untuk dia bawa menuju ketaman belakang sekolah. Naruto berhenti dan menarik tangan Hinata kasar untuk membuat Hinata berada didepannya saat ini. Naruto menatap tajam Hinata yang sudah berada didepannya.

Hinata yang dilihat seperti itu oleh Naruto langsung membuatnya teringat dengan eksekusinya waktu itu. Hinata melihat sekeliling taman ini dan tingkahnya itu membuat Naruto menjadi menatap bingung kearah Hinata. Naruto lupa tempat apa ini.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini" Ucap Naruto dingin. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menghela napas lega Dan tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto tengah tersenyum tipis karena ulahnya itu.

"Na_" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto tiba-tiba menyodorkan ponselnya tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apa ini!"

"Itu pesan dariku" Hinata menatap bingung kearah Naruto. Dipesan itu sudah jelas tertulis darinya, bukan. Meskipun nama kontaknya bukan namanya.

"Ck! Apa maksudmu mengirimiku pesan ini"

"Aku bertanya apa hubung_"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu" bentak Naruto pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak memutuskan sesuatu, aku hanya bertanya padamu" Naruto diam dan menghela napasnya. Dia lupa jika Hinata memang seperti itu. Atau mungkin dia yang seperti ini. Suka menggoda atau suka tergoda. Sumbunya terlalu pendek.

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa hubungan abtrak yang kau buat ini sudah berakhir. Jika iya, bisakah kau tetap berteman denganku. Meskipun kau yang jarang menjemput tapi sering mengantarku pulang dan setelah ini kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah melakukannya, itu tidak masalah. Meskipun kau sudah mendapat penggantiku, Bisakah kau tetap menjadi temanku. Bisakah itu terjadi?" Hinata mengeryit memandang Naruto yang memandang dalam dirinya. Naruto mengerti perasaan Hinata. Naruto adalah teman pertamanya. Benar-benar teman sungguhan. Dia pasti sangat berharga bagi Hinata. Berharga...

"Hah~ ini belum berakhir"

"Eh! A-apa! B-belum?!"

"Hn!"

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya dulu padamu jika ini berakhir aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Apa kau lupa!"

"I-iiaaaa... aku hanya berpikir jika kau akhirnya sadar dengan perasaanmu pada Haruno-san dan melupakan semuanya. Kau tau, cinta bisa membuat seseorang melupakan semuannya!"

"Kau memang seenaknya!"

"Apa?" Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia harus bersabar dengan penguin betina yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya_"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Suatu hari diawal musim gugur dikelas yang bertuliskan 8-A. Dua murid sedang berdiri berhadapn. Sang siswa yang sedang memegang sapunya dan sang siswi membawa kain lapnya. Hari ini adalah hari giliran bagi mereka berdua untuk mengerjakan piket membersikan kelas ini. kenapa hanya mereka berdua, karena petugas piket lain yang bertugas hari ini sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing karena mendapatkan mandat untuk segera pulang dari sang siswi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Siswi itu –Sakura- menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Malu bercampur gugup karena sedang mengungkapkan perasaanya pada siswa yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Bisakah aku menjadi kekasihmu"

Naruto hanya diam. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mempertimbangkan pernyataan cinta Sakura pada dirinya. Sakura cantik. Dia cerdas. Dia primadona sekolah. Murid kesayangan. Murid kebanggaan. Multi talenta. Semua menyukainya. Banyak yang menginginkannya. Idola sekolah. Dia juga orang baik. Dia sempurna, _pikir_ Naruto yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengerakkan jarinya yang tidak memegang apa-apa.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya untuk menepis perasaan egois itu. Jika dia mengelengkan kepalanya Sakura pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia melakukan itu. Naruto menghirup dalam napasnya dan mulai meresapi perasaannya. Mencoba menyelami hatinya yang paling dalam saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada dirinya.

"Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, apa kau mau menyerahkan keperawananmu padaku dan tidur denganku setiap hari?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat wajah Sakura yang merah semakin memerah.

"Apapun untukmu" Jawab Sakura tanpa ragu. Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Naruto tau tipe gadis seperti apa gadis didepannya ini. Akan rela melakukan apapun hanya dengan sebuah rayuan yang mengatas namakan kata CINTA. Wanita memang mudah ditipu dengan kata yang merujuk kearah sana.

"Kau cantik, kau cerdas, primadona sekolah, banyak yang menyukaimu. Kenapa kau memilihku?. Bukankah ada yang lebih baik dariku!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu" kata Sakura tegas. Naruto tersenyum lagi. Bukankah masih terlalu dini mengatakan cinta saat mereka baru saja lulus dari sekolah dasar bahkan belum genap dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sebenarnya Naruto tidak tau apa itu cinta. Dia juga tidak tau gadis cantik itu seperti apa.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

"Eh! Kenapa? Aku akan_"

"Kau orang yang baik, Sakura. Dan karena itulah aku menolakmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban keegoisanku. Menerimamu karena fisikmu. Memanfaatkan kepolosanmu untuk kepuasanku. Menipumu karena kabaikanmu. Jika kau tau aku menerimamu karena semua itu kau pasti akan terluka nantinya" Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura. Dia tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran gadis yang berada didepannya saat ini. tapi dia tau apa yang sedang dia katakan saat ini.

"Jadi maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

Naruto meletakkan sapunya ditempatnya membiarkan Sakura yang sedang menunduk ditempatnya. Dia sudah selesai membersihkan kelas dan sudah selesai dengan pembicaraanya dengan Sakura. ini waktunya untuk dia pulang.

"Sampai jumpa" Naruto mengambil tasnya dan mulai meninggalkan kelas itu.

Loker sepatu sudah berada didepan mata Naruto tapi tiba-tiba Sakura berlari kearahnya dan mencegat dirinya. Dia hanya menatap heran kearah Sakura. Apa perkataanya tadi kurang jelas.

"Bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan?" Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisanya bingung.

"Aku tau, kau tidak mencintaiku, maksudku belum. Bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" Naruto ingin segera pulang.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku. Meskipun Ini inisiatifku sendiri"

"Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa karena aku, Sakura. Mengertilah!"

"Kau pasti akan terluka karena ini. Perjalanan hidup kita masih panjang, aku yakin akan ada pria yang lebih baik dariku yang bisa membalas cintamu itu "

"Jangan menyiksa perasaamu untuk hal yang belum pasti untukku. Karena jika kau tetap melakukan itu dan saat aku tidak sengaja jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bukan kau. Aku merasa hanya orang itulah yang bisa aku cintai didunia ini dan tidak ada lagi ruang untukmu. Jadi sebelum kau terluka karena itu, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu itu" Naruto yakin jika cintanya bukan pada Sakura. Hatinya tetap tenang ditempatnya.

"Kau benar saat mengatakan perjalanan hidup kita masih panjang dan bukankah itu berarti kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku juga masih panjang. Berikan kesempatan itu padaku. Aku yakin akulah orang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dan hanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai didunia ini"

"Bagaimana jika kau sudah berusaha dan hasilnya sama saja"

"Itu masih jika. Kita belum mencobanya! Kita belum tau hasilnya!" Naruto menghela napasnya. Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar tidak menghargai niat baiknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan terluka nanti" Naruto sudah pusing. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan itu. Dia ingin segera membaca komik langganannya yang volume terbarunya keluar hari ini.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hampir empat tahun ini aku memaksa diriku untuk mencintainya. Tapi semua berbuah sia-sia sampai saat ini. aku lelah. Dan tanpa sadar aku juga memanfaatkanmu untuk membuatnya menyerah. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya menyakiti dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menangkap maksudku dan terus memaksakan kehendaknya" Hinata tersenyum menahan ejekkannya sambil menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya saat ini. Dia baru tau jika Naruto adalah pria baik keras kepala menangnya sendiri yang sangat keren. Dia dewasa. Tidak labil seperti dirinya.

"Pasti Haruto-san sangat lelah menunggumu" Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Hinata. Apa dia tidak bisa merasakan hatinya yang jauh lebih lelah saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah. Ha!"

"Emm... Aku pikir kau pasti sangat tertekan karena ini" otot emosi Naruto mengendur.

"Kau pasti sedang melepaskan stessmu malam itu. Maaf merusak suasana hatimu malam itu" ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf disini. Marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas bahkan menepis makanan yang kau bawakan untukku. Maaf!"

"Tidak masalah! Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata. Gadis ini diluar ekspektasinya.

Entah ide dari mana Naruto tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dari samping.

"Na_"

"Aku benar-benar stess dan tertekan karena semua ini" kata Naruto manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei!, ini sekolahan. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat!" kata Hinata sedikit berbisik sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari pundaknya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sedang butuh sandaran saat ini. Lagi pula dulu kau juga pernah memelukku seperti ini, bukan" Hinata langsung memerah malu merutuki dirinya saat mengingat kembali dulu dengan tidak tau malunya dia memeluk Naruto begitu erat saat menonton bioskop.

"Waktu itu aku tidak sadar!" Hinata kembali berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Tapi aku sadar!" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang membuat hidung mancungnya itu mengesek dan mencium bau leher Hinata. Harum. Dia ingin lebih lama.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mengumpulkan staminaku untuk melaksakan hukuman dari Medusa-sensei nanti" Hinata langsung berhenti menjauhkan kepala Naruto. Dia lupa jika Naruto menggeretnya saat pelajaran Anko-sensei tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan menanggung semuanya" Naruto membenarkan posisinya untuk menyamankan sandaranya pada pundak Hinata dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Tapi_"

"Jika kau ingin membantu, Kau hanya perlu membantuku untuk menyangga kepalaku saat ini". hinata tidak lagi memberontak, bahkan dia mulai mengusap pelan lengan Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menggosok kolam renang yang besar itu. Dia sudah menganti seragamnya tadi dengan seragam olahraganya yang saat ini resleting jaket training yang dia pakai dia buka separuh memperlihatkan kaos polosnya dan lengan jaket trainingnya yang dia tarik sampai siku. Beruntung, sepertinya Anko-sensei sedang dalam suasa yang baik yang membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman yang cukup ringan jika mengingat hukuman yang pernah dia dapat dulu. Dia hanya perlu membersihkan kelasnya dan kelas Hinata dan juga kolam renang besar ini.

Meskipun ringan tapi dia tetap harus pulang cukup larut karena Dia harus menunggu semua murid selesai dengan ektra renang mereka barulah Naruto memulai hukumannya.

"Ck! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu untuk duduk disana" Naruto mendongak melihat Hinata yang terus berdiri dipingir kolam renang dan terus mengoceh soal bantuan sejak tadi. Naruto menunjuk kearah kursi yang berada dipingir-pingir tempat itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Naruto menghela napas. Gadis ini begitu keras kepala. Ah! Atau...

"Apa aku terlihat begitu keren dengan keringatku yang bercucuran ini sampai kau tidak mau melewatkannya dengan terus berdiri disitu! Hm? Ah! Apa aku harus membuka jaketku agar kau bisa melihat tubuhku yang sexy ini dengan jelas!."

"Ha! Apa?!"

"Aa... setelah ini kau pasti akan mengemis cintaku seperti yang kau lakukan dengan terus mengirimiku pesan beruntun beberapa minggu ini" pipi Hinata berkedut. Hinata mulai menyesal dengan perbuatanya yang terus mengirimi pesan pada Naruto beberapa minggu ini. seharusnya dia mengabaikannya saja.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya saat Hinata mengatakan itu.

"Tapi pesan dan panggilan yang sangat banyak darimu itu bisa menjadi bukti otentik jika kau sedang mengemis cinta padaku. Aku juga bisa merasakan elusan tanganmu pada lenganku tadi yang sarat penuh akan cinta" Hinata hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa mengembalikan kata-kata Naruto atau membuat pembelaan saat ini. Dan untuk apa dia mengelus lengan Naruto tadi.

"Kau sepertinya tidak bisa mengelak dengan kebenaran ini. Ah! Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan tertawa sekeras yang aku rencanakan!. Aku menghargai cintamu" sepertinya Naruto mulai ahli dalam membalikkan kata-kata Hinata.

"Siapa juga yang mau jatuh cinta pada orang yang begitu mudahnya melayangkan tangannya padaku" pukulan telak. Naruto langsung menundukan kepalanya. Perkataan Hinata itu berhasil menusuk tepat keulu hati Naruto yang paling dalam. Naruto meremas gagang kosokan yang dia pegang dan Tangan Naruto yang bebas dia buat untuk meremas celananya.

"Ah! Tapi jika takdirku memang dia, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin layangan tangannya akan berubah menjadi elusan lembut pada rambutku" Naruto mendongak dengan mulai mengendurkan remasannya. Bahkan remasan dicelana trainingnya sudah terlepas.

"Dia pasti pria yang sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab" kata Hinata sambil menangkupkan tangannya pada pipinya. Bersemu membayangkan perkataannya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah_ mungkin mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Itu mudah untuk aku lakukan"

"Hm?" Hinata yang masih menangkup pipinya. Mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Sekarang aku tau fungsi celana legging itu" Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraannya tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya saat tau maksud perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia langsung menarik ujung roknya untuk menutupi belahan pahanya yang dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Dasar mesum"

"Salahmu sendiri terus berdiri disitu. Sayang sekali kau menggunakan legging itu! Legging sialan".

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk duduk disana tadi. Ouh!" Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku tau kau pasti sedang mencoba menggodaku dengan selangkanganmu yang terbalut celana leggingmu itu, bukan!" Hinata langsung mendelik saat Naruto mengatakan hal fulgar itu.

"Aku mengerti. tapi bisakah kau bersabar. aku harus menyelesaikan hukumanku ini. kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku masih memiliki begitu banyak stamina untuk_"

 **TAK**

Sepatu Hinata berhasil mendarat mulus tepat diwajah Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya bisa berjongkok meringis kesakitan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan nyeri diwajahnya.

"Rasakan!"

.

.

.

Naruto membanting setir dan menginjak rem mobilnya sedikit kasar. Mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai. Cepat keluar" ucap Naruto kesal. Wajahnya masih terasa sedikit berdenyut saat ini.

Hinata hanya mendengus dan mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan dia bisa pulang sendiri tadi tapi Naruto tetap memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang. Lalu kenapa dia bersikap tidak jelas seperti ini. Aa... dia tarik kembali perkataannya yang menyebut Naruto itu dewasa. Naruto sama sekali tidak dewasa. Dia labil seperti dirinya.

Tapi saat dia mencoba membuka pintu mobil itu. Hinata mengeryitkan dahinya karena tidak bisa membukanya. Naruto masih menguncinya.

"Kau menyuruhku keluar tapi kau masih mengunci pintunya" kata Hinata sambil berusaha membuka pintu itu yang jelas hasilnya akan sia-sia karena Naruto belum membuka kuncinya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata langsung berhenti dengan usahanya. Hinata tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya diam ditempatnya. Ini sudah malam. Naruto seorang pria. Dia berbahaya. Selalu berpikir mesum. Meskipun itu semua hanya gurauan selama ini, tapi dia harus tetap berhati-hati. Siapa tau Naruto benar-benar melakukan 'itu' padanya, bukan. Siapa yang tau.

Dan benar. Naruto mengurungnya dengan satu tangan Naruto berada didasbor dan satunya lagi berada disandaran kursi yang Hinata duduki. Naruto menopang dagu lancipnya pada bahu Hinata. Mengesek rambut Hinata menggunakan hidungnya untuk menyingkirkan rambut itu dari sesuatu yang ingin Naruto endus. Hinata bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanmu padaku tadi" kata Naruto lalu meniup telinga Hinata pelan dan lama untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang sensual.

"Ibu~" ucap Hinata bergetar.

"Pffftt"

 **KLIK**

Hinata langsung membuka pintu mobil itu dan segera keluar dari sana saat mendengar kuncinya dibuka dan membanting pintu mobil itu sangat keras. Segera masuk kegerbang rumahnya. Menguncinya dengan cepat dan segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Didalam mobil dengan posisi yang masih sama saat terakhir Hinata keluar, Naruto hanya terkekek dengan kelakuan Hinata. Naruto mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku belum siap mengatakannya" gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya disetir mobilnya.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**NARUTO BELONG PAK KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Semua menatap aneh kearah Hinata yang berjalan dilorong sekolah sambil melompat-lompatkan kakinya dan juga mengayunkan tangannya yang membawa bekal tanpa takut isinya akan acak-acakan. Berbeda sekali dengan kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Hinata membawa bekalnya dengan terus menuduk dan mengeluarkan aura suramnya. Benar-benar seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

 **GREEEKKKKK**

"Naa...ruto-kun!" teriak Hinata dikelas Naruto yang sepi.

"Eh! Dia tidak ada. Apa dia sudah pergi kekantin!" Hinata bermonolog sendiri.

"Kau mencari Naruto?" Hinata sediki terjengkit terkejut dan langsung menoleh keasal suara yang bertanya padanya.

"Uchiha-san!" Sasuke berdiri disamping Hinata dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini dia absen"

"Absen! Kenapa dia absen?"

"Dia sakit"

"Sakit!" ucap Hinata terkejut bercampur cemas. Tidak biasanya.

" _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sakit. Apa dia tertular penyakitku yang suka sakit itu. Apa penyakit itu menular!. Jadi penyakit itu menular. Apa lemparanku kemarin terlalu keras. Apa dia baik-baik saja."_ gumam Hinata tak jelas tapi masih tetap bisa didengar oleh Sasuke meski samar-samar. Sasuke mendengus dengan sikap Hinata.

"Jenguk dia. Dia pasti senang"

"Eh! U-uchiha-san, kau tau dari mana jika dia sakit?"

"Saat aku menjemputnya tadi pagi" ucap Sasuke dan mulai melangkah masuk kekelasnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dibelakang Kushina yang sedang mengantarnya kekamar milik Naruto. Setelah mendengar Naruto yang sakit dari Sasuke Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dari sekolah dengan langsung menuju kerumah Naruto untuk menjenguknya.

"Kau sudah sering kemari, tapi kau belum tau dimana kamar Naruto, bukan! Saat kau kemari aku selalu mengajakmu mengobrol tak jelas dan mengajakmu untuk menemaniku memasak." Hinata hanya tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"Apa sakit Naruto-kun parah Bibi?" Kushina tersenyum karena pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tadi pagi tiba-tiba dia meracau tidak jelas dengan mengatakan 'Hinata menikahlah denganku... menikahlah denganku' seperti itu"

"He?" Kushina tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia hanya bisa sembuh jika kau menikahinya!"

"A-apa?" Jika yang dikatakan Kushina benar, itu berarti lemparannya kemarin benar-benar sangat keras sampai membuat otaknya berjalan tidak normal. Hinata mulai takut sekarang. Bagaimana jika Naruto berubah autis. Tapi tadi Ibu Naruto mengatakan apa? menikah!. Apa alam bawah sadar Naruto sedang berusaha memberitahukan pada Ibunya jika yang melukai dirinya adalah dia. Jadi dia sekarang sedang dituntut pertanggung jawaban dengan menikahinya. Menanggung semua beban hidup Naruto. Dia hanya melukainya sedikit dan dia harus bertanggung jawab seberat itu.

"B-bibi! a-aku hanya_"

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu. Dia hanya demam biasa!" Hinata langsung bernapas lega. Sepertinya bukan hanya sifat jahilnya saja yang Ibu Naruto wariskan pada Naruto tapi juga sifat suka membuat jantung seseorang berdetak tidak karuan karena panik seperti barusan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan menikah diusia semuda ini apalagi dengan Naruto.

"Ini kamarnya. Dia ada didalam. Masuklah. Pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku akan membawakan kalian cemilan" Kushina pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap pintu kayu itu.

Hinata menarik dalam napasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

 **KREEKKKK**

"Ibu sepertinya aku ingin ram_ Hinata" kata Naruto yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka dengan Hinata yang berada disana.

Naruto sedang cengengesan malihat Hinata yang sedang duduk didepannya, Dan Hinata hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto biasa.

"Kau khawatir padaku" ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya pada meja lantai yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak"

"Benarkah!" Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

"Kau tau, khawatir pada seorang teman itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa" ucap Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Benarkah?"

"Um!" angguk Naruto yang sudah kembali pada posisinya.

"Aku begitu khawatir padamu" Naruto hanya tersenyum geli. Begitu mudah membuat Hinata mengucapakan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

"Bukankah ini seperti dejavu. Tapi dengan kondisi kita yang bertukar" Hinata mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau juga akan memarahiku dan mengoceh kembali tentang tawaran bantuan setelah ini!." Naruto mengerakkan alisnya naik turun. Hinata tahu sekarang.

"Untuk apa memarahi orang yang keras kepala sepertimu. Itu akan percuma!"

"Benarkah! Padahal aku berharap kau memarahiku"

"Ah! Apa aku perlu menyiapkan tangga untukmu!"

"Tangga?"

"Hm! Mungkin setelah ini kau juga akan menyusup masuk kehalaman rumahku malam-malam untuk menemuiku yang sedang berada didalam kamar."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu"

"Karena disamping kamarku tidak ada pohon yang sama besarnya dengan pohon yang berada disamping kamarmu jadi sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan tangga untukmu" kata Naruto tidak jelas.

"A-apa!"

"Aku sudah menanam pohon disamping kamarku. Tapi aku baru menanamnya beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi kau harus bersabar untuk itu dan untuk saat ini gunakan tangga yang aku sediakan untukmu." Kata Naruto semakin tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

"Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dengan tidak kau persilahkan masuk kekamarmu dulu. Aku akan mempersilahkanmu masuk kekamarku. Aku akan membagi selimutku denganmu. Aku juga akan membuatkan coklat hangat sepertimu dulu. Aku juga tidak akan merusak suasana hatimu saat itu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang berubah cemas. Jadi benar kata Ibu Naruto tentang Naruto yang meracau tidak jelas.

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Sepertinya otakmu sedikit bermasalah karena lemparan sepatuku kemarin. Padahal aku tidak mengenai kepala bagian belakangmu. Sepertinya kau butuh psikiater saat ini!"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kau tahu, setelah aku sampai dirumah semalam entah kenapa dikeplalaku tiba-tiba tergiang kata 'Perkosa Hinata.. Perkosa Hinata.. Perkosa Hinata..."

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto terus mengulangi kata itu langsung menegang ditempatnya dan melihat kesekeliling kamar dengan wajah yang mulai memucat dan keringat yang mulai bercucuran . Ini kamar Naruto. Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang apalagi posisi Naruto membelakangi pintu keluar kamar ini. Kondisinya sekarang benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk Hinata bisa kabur dari Naruto. Jika dia meloncat dari balkon kamar Naruto, mungkin kakinya akan terkilir. Hinata mulai menyesal telah datang kemari untuk menjenguk Naruto. Dia seperti menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela dengan datang kemari.

 **TAK.**

"Aw!"

"Jika kau melakukan itu, Ibu akan membunuhmu saat itu juga"

Kushina mulai duduk dan meletakan isi nampan yang dia bawa saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku disini. aku akan melindungimu dari predator sinting sepertinya" kata Kushina yang mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat pucat saat ini.

"Kenapa Ibu bicara seperti itu. Bukankah jika aku melakukan itu, kesempatan untuk Ibu mempunyai cucu akan_"

 **NYUT**

"Aa..w! Ibu, ini sakit!" ringis Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya yang dicubit oleh Ibunya.

"Tapi Ibu tidak ingin mendapat cucu dengan cara kotor seperti itu" Naruto mengerakkan bibirnya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kau pasti mulai menyesal karena menerima anakku yang sedikt kurang waras ini, kan!. tenang saja dia hanya meracau tadi. Tubuhnya masih panas. Tapi jika dia sampai berbuat kurang ajar padamu, pukul saja dia. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto menoleh kesal saat mendengar perkataan Ibunya dan meniup poninya sendiri.

"Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, ya" Kushina tersenyum dan mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar tawa ringan Hinata.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Kau benar!. Ini seperti dejavu tapi dengan kondisi kita yang bertukar"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang!" mereka berdua tertawa bersama tanpa sadar Kushina yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar dan ikut tertawa.

"Mereka sama-sama sedikit kurang waras" gumam Kushina sambil tersenyum.

.

Hinata yang sudah selesai melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini sedang diantar pulang oleh Kushina menggunakan mobil mewah keluarga Namikaze tentu dengan supir pribadi mereka yang menyopir mobil mewah itu. Sebenarnya dia bisa pulang sendiri tapi Kushina mirip sekali dengan Naruto, sama-sama keras kepala, menurut Hinata, jadi dia tetap memaksa untuk mengantar Hinata pulang.

Ini sudah malam. Kushina tidak akan membiarkan gadis kesayangan anaknya dan juga dirinya tentunya untuk pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini. meskipun Hinata keras kepala seperti Naruto, menurut Kushina, tapi dia bisa lebih keras kepala dari mereka berdua. Dia tidak akan mengalah dengan mudah.

Mereka berdua berdiri didepan pagar rumah Hinata.

"Apa Bibi benar-benar tidak ingin mampir. Ibu pasti senang Bibi mau mampir kemari."

"Aku mengerti!. sebenarnya aku juga ingin mampir. Tapi saat Naruto sakit, Dia akan menjadi sangat rewel. Dia juga sedang berada dirumah sendirian. Jika aku dirumah, para pelayan hanya berada dirumah kami saat pagi untuk membersikan rumah." Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau harus bersabar dengan kerewelannya nanti, ya!"

"Eh! M-maaf_"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba Kushina memeluknya. Pelukan yang penuh dengan kehangatan kasih sayang.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Ibu mulai sekarang!"

Hinata hanya diam. Dia tau maksud Kushina. Dan sekali lagi dia harus diingatkan dengan dosa besarnya yang telah membohongi wanita baik yang memeluknya sangat erat ini.

' _Ampuni hambamu ini'_

.

.

.

 **TING**

Suara bola dam tongkat baseball beradu dibarengi dengan suara para siswi yang meneriaki sang pemukul andalan dan pelempar andalan.

"KYAAA..."

"NARUTO-KUU...NNN/SENPAI..."

"SASUKE-KUU...NNN/SENPAI..."

Seperti itulah suasana dilapangan baseball saat mereka berdua ikut berlatih. Tapi sepertinya minggu-minggu ini teriakan itu akan lebih sering terdengar mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan antara Tim Baseball SHS dan Tim Baseball KHS. Jadi karena itulah Sasuke dan Naruto yang notabennya adalah raja dibidang olah raga ikut direkrut untuk ikut bermain dilaga persahabatan besok. Meskipun mereka berdua sudah menginjak kelas tiga tapi ini masih semester awal jadi tidak masalah. Latihan ini belum mengganggu konsentrasi belajar mereka. Dan pertandingan ini juga sebagai laga penutup bagi mereka berdua.

"Lemparanmu masih sangat cepat, Dobe!"

"Dan pukulanmu masih sangat tepat, Teme!"

Mereka sudah selesai berlatih untuk hari ini dan sedang beristirahat diruang ganti karena diluar pasti akan sangat berisik jika mereka beristirahat dilapangan tadi. Mereka tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya!" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan mulai meneguk minuman mineralnya. Dia ingin tau perkembangan hubungan sahabatnya yang Dobe itu.

"Seperti biasa!"

"Kau tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kebohongan itu dengan hubungan yang sebenarnya!. Ibumu sudah percaya bahwa kau bukan gay. Sebelum Ibumu salah paham dan menganggap bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkan Hinata untuk mendapat pengakuan normalnya, bukankah sebaiknya kau mengakhiri kebohonganmu itu!." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang menunduk menerawang dengan menggenggam botol minuman mineralnya yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kau takut dia menertawakanmu!"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa untuk saat ini, cukup berada didekatnya seperti ini. itu sudah cukup bagiku!" Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Sasuke tidak suka dengan cengiran yang Naruto keluarkan saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang merebutnya darimu!" Naruto diam sesaat dengan matanya yang dia arahkan keatas.

"Jika Hinata bahagia bersamanya, mau bagaimana lagi!."

"Pasrah untuk sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Itu bukan gayamu, Dobe!" Naruto terkekeh.

"Jika memang dia bukan untukku, mau bagaimana lagi, kan!. Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki!"

"Cih! Kenapa kau jadi puitis seperti ini!. Nilai sastramu cukup jelek untuk menciptakan sebuah puisi!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejeknya dan hanya dijawab dengan kekehan lagi oleh Naruto.

"Mungkin... itu adalah sebuah karma, karena aku tidak bisa membalas cinta tulus yang diberikan Sakura padaku!"

Naruto meletakkan botol minuman mineralnya dan mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju loker bajunya. Pembicaraan selesai.

"Teme, kau melihat jaketku?"

"Memangnya kau meletakkannya dimana?" tanya Sasuke balik, karena jika diingat kembali mereka berdua datang terpisah dengan Sasuke yang datang terlebih dahulu dan Naruto yang datang lebih lambat karena dia sedang sibuk menggoda Hinata sampai lupa waktu.

"Seingatku aku meletakkannya disini tadi"

"Mungkin kau lupa jika kau masih meletakkan jaketmu dikelas!"

"Mungkin!".

.

.

.

Hinata menatap nanar pada jaket yang tergeletak didepannya saat ini. Tadi saat dia membuka loker sepatunya tiba-tiba ada sebuah jaket jatuh dari lokernya itu. Hinata mengenali jaket itu. Meskipun jaket itu sekarang berubah menjadi buluk tapi Hinata masih mengenali dengan jelas jaket itu dan dia juga tau siapa pemiliknya.

Hinata mengambil jaket itu dengan gemetar dan saat dia sudah mengambil jaket itu dia semakin dibuat terkejut karena bukan hanya kotor tapi dibagian belakang jaket itu robek dengan robekan yang cukup besar disana.

"Hinata!"

 **DEG**

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**NARUTO BELONG BANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Hinata gemetar membawa jaket yang dia tidak tau bagaimana jaket kesayangan Naruto itu bisa berada didalam lokernya dengan keadaan buluk dan robek seperti ini. Jika Naruto sampai melihat ini pasti Naruto akan langsung sangat marah padanya tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dulu. Naruto tipe orang yang emosional apalagi jika sudah menyangkut jaket pemberian mendiang Kakeknya ini. Jaket ini adalah barang yang berharga baginya.

Hinata merasa baru kemarin dia berbaikan dengan naruto dan sekarang dia akan dimusuhi oleh naruto lagi. Dia tidak ingin ini. dia tidak suka itu.

"Hinata!"

 **DEG**

' _Ibu~'_

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

Tubuh hinata langsung terasa panas-dingin sekarang. Dia bahkan sedikit kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entah mengapa udara disini terasa semakin menipis.

Hinata sedikit memaksa dirinya membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Naruto.

Senyum Naruto langsung luntur saat itu juga saat dia melihat jaketnya yang dia cari sejak tadi sekarang berada digenggaman Hinata dalam keadaaan yang sangat buruk.

Tangan Naruto mengepal dengan ekspreinya yang mendingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada jaketku itu, Hinata!" ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginnya. tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"B-bukan aku yang melakukannya, Naruto-kun. percayalah. A-aku menemukan jaketmu didalam lokerku sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku j-juga tidak tau bagaimana jaketmu bisa berada didalam sana" mata Hinata memanas. Hanya sekali kedip Hinata tau air matanya akan jatuh saat itu juga.

"N-Naruto-kun, percayalah!"

"Aku percaya"

"A-apa?"

"Aku percaya"

"Eh!" entah mengapa air mata Hinata yang hampir jatuh seperti tertarik kembali masuk kedalam matanya karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

Hinata menghirup napasnya sampai berbunyi.

"Kau percaya?"

"Hm!"

"B-bagaimana bisa kau percaya padaku!?"

"Kau tadi mengatakan bukan kau yang melakukannya, bukan!" Naruto tidak lagi menatap Hinata dingin.

"Bagaimana jika aku berbohong!"

"Memangnya kau berbohong!?"

"Tidak!" kata Hinata sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk tidak percaya padamu, bukan!"

"T-tapi jaketmu berada padaku dan lihat keadaannya. Seharusnya kau marah seperti dulu. Ini jaket kesayanganmu, bukan"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan itu pada siapa?"

"Eh!" Hinata juga tidak tau itu. Hinata juga tidak ingin jika Naruto melakukan itu pada dirinya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Hinata lagi dan mengambil jaketnya dari genggaman Hinata dan memandang sendu kearah jaket kesayangannya itu.

' _Siapapun itu. Dia sangat keterlaluan'_ batin Naruto geram.

"Jika aku ingin jaket ini tetap aman, seharusnya aku tetap menyimpannya dengan rapi dilemariku, kan!"

"Eh!"

"Dulu kau mengatakan itu padaku! Ah! Pasti sekarang kau sudah lupa!. Kau itukan pelupa! Apa perlu aku memasang pengingat dihandphonemu!"

"A-apa?"

"Tapi sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa, karena bukan kau yang merusaknya!"

"He?"

"Kau tau_"

"Aku tau!" jawab Hinata cepat. Dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kau tau?" tanya naruto dengan mengangkat alisnya.

"..."

"Jika kau tau, memangnya apa yang akan aku katakan?" ucap naruto sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Hinata.

Hinata terus menutup rapat mulutnya dengan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini!" ucap Hinata dan mulai melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

Tapi sayang naruto dengan cepat menghalangi jalannya dengan tangannya yang dia tumpukan diloker dibelakang tubuh Hinata. Hinata langsung meringis saat melihat lengan Naruto berada didepannya.

"Aku bertanya, Nona! Dan kau harus menjawabnya!"

"..." Hinata hanya tetap bisa diam tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Seharusnya dia langsung lari saja dengan tanpa menyela perkataan naruto tadi.

"Aaahh~! Aku lupa, jika kau itu tipe orang yang sok tau padahal tidak tau apa-apa! sepertinya aku juga harus memasang pengingat dihandphoneku! Benar, bukan!"

"..."

"Karena kau tidak tau, baiklah, aku akan akan mengatakannya agar kau menjadi tau!" naruto mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Hinata.

"Aku akan senang jika kaulah yang merusak jaketku dan dengan begitu aku bisa menghukummu dengan manjadikanmu ladangku untukku jadikan tempat menebar benihku!" sudah Hinata duga. Meskipun kalimat naruto selalu berubah tapi intinya selalu tetap sama.

"Kalau begitu pergilah cari orang yang merusak jaketmu itu!" ucap Hinata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mencoba mendorong dada naruto untuk menjauh darinya, tapi sayang tubuh naruto sama sekali tidak bergeser satu incipun.

"Ck! Aku mengatakan jika 'kau', bukan orang lain!. Aku tidak tertarik dengan Ladang lain!. Lagi pula aku sudah terlanjur melakukan tawar-menawar dengan ladang yang berada didepanku ini!" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Kau kira aku apa! Dasar mesum!" ucap Hinata sambil memukuli tubuh naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menangkis setiap pukulan Hinata yang diberikan pada dirinya.

 **GREB**

"Ladang incaranku berada dipelukanku!" ucap naruto yang berhasil memeluk Hinata.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Hinata sambil meronta dalam dekapan naruto.

"Lepas!"

"Sekarang tidak!" ucap naruto saat Hinata terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Wah~ Sepertinya akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk bisa membajak Ladang yang berada didepanku ini untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan!"

"Kau_"

"Hey Ladang!" potong naruto cepat.

Dulu penguin sekarang Ladang. Apa setelah ini naruto akan mengganti nama kontaknya yang berada dihandphone naruto dengan ' _Ladang Bodoh'_ _. Pikir_ Hinata sambil menghela napasnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjahit?"

"Ha?"

"Apa kau bisa memperbaiki jaketku ini?"

"Jangan marah jika jaketmu semakin rusak!" Hinata menyambar cepat jaket yang berada ditangan naruto dan naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto terus tersenyum menatap Hinata yang duduk disampingnya yang dengan telatennya menyulam jaketnya untuk menutupi bagian yang robek. Mereka sedang berada diteras samping rumah Hinata sekarang. Jam pelajaran berakhir lebih cepat hari ini dikarenakan para guru yang harus menghadiri rapat dadakan yang diadakan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Selesai!" ucap Hinata senang dan menyerahkan jaket itu pada Naruto.

"Ternyata kau sangat terampil, ya!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat hasil kerja Hinata yang sempurna. Bahkan Hinata membuat inisial namanya. Benar-benar sangat terampil.

Hinata ikut tersenyum saat melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini tinggal dicuci dan pasti akan kembali seperti semula!"

"Aku tau!. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Ibumu karena telah melahirkanmu" Gumam Naruto yang terdengar tidak terlalu jelas ditelinga Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih, Hinata!" jawab Naruto cepat sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya pada Hinata. Pipi Hinata langsung bersemu saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto. Selalu seperti ini.

Hinata menengok kedalam rumahnya yang masih sepi dikarenakan Ibunya sekarang sedang berada dikediaman utama keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya Ibu akan pulang malam jika Ibu tidak menginap!" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang memicingkan matanya kearah dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau seperti memberi kode padaku!" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kode!?"

"Hm! Kode! Kau seperti ingin mengatakan, hanya ada kita berdua disini. Bagaimana jika kita bermain permainan yang membuat anggota keluarga kita bertambah! Aku siap untuk kau jadikan ladang penampung semua Benihmu!" Hinata langsung menatap malas Naruto.

"Hah~ kau selalu berpikir seperti itu!. Padahal yang aku maksud jika kau kemari bukankah Ibuku selalu menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Tapi karena Ibuku sedang pergi jadi tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan untuk kita saat ini."

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang kurang!"

"Bukankah kau bisa melakukan itu"

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" ucap Hinata sambil bersidekap menyilangkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei! Aku baru saja berlatih baseball sangat keras dan sekarang aku merasa sangat lapar. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku" Naruto mencoba merayu Hinata tapi Hinata tetap diam tak peduli.

"Kau tidak mendengar Perutku yang terus meraung minta diisi!" Hinata masih diam.

"Hah~ baiklah. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan" Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan senyumnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu hanya menatap sinis kearah Hinata. Sudah Naruto duga karena dia juga selalu seperti itu pada Hinata.

.

"Apa!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya sambil melihat kertas yang berada digenggamannya.

"Kau ingin aku memasakan sesuatu untumu, bukan!. Tapi lihat. Tidak ada apapun didalam sini" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan isi kulkasnya yang hanya terdapat botol minuman yang isinya kosong.

"Kau tau jika aku baru saja berlatih baseball tapi kau tetap menyuruhku berbelanja. Aku lelah!" protes Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau yang masak dan aku yang belanja!" ucap Hinata sambil merebut kertas yang berada digenggaman Naruto tapi Naruto menarik tangannya yang membuat kertas itu tetap dia genggam.

"K-kau!. Jika tau seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi kerumah Sasuke, kalau tidak, aku bisa membeli makanan diluar!."

"Kalau begitu pergilah kerumah Uchiha-san jika tidak mencari makanan diluar" ucap enteng Hinata dan kembali mencoba merebut kertas yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendecit sambil menarik kembali tangannya dan segera keluar dari rumah Hinata untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja bahan makan yang tertulis dikertas yang berada digenggamannya.

Sampai disana Naruto menarik trolley belanja yang disediakan dengan kasar lalu mendorongnya menuju ketempat yang menyediakan bahan makanan dan memasukan asal bahan makan yang dia lewati ketrolley belanja yang sedang dia dorong saat ini dengan dia yang terus mengeluarkan decitan kesalnya.

Kenapa dia harus pergi sendiri. Kenapa tidak pergi berdua. Jika mereka melakukan itu bukankah mereka akan seperti didalam cerita drama picisan yang dimana tokoh utama prianya pergi belanja bersama dengan tokoh utama wanita dan mereka terus melontarkan candaan mereka sambil terus tertawa bersama. Dia menyukai drama picisan yang seperti itu, kan.

Kenapa Hinata sama sekali tidak peka dengan kode yang dia berikan padanya tadi.

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Dia mendecit kesal _'Apalagi sekarang'_ batin Naruto

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Jika kau berbelanja dengan asal maka aku akan memasak dengan asal pula._

Naruto langsung mengembalikan bahan makanan yang asal dia ambil dan tidak ada didalam daftar.

"Wah~ apa kau sedang berbelanja untuk Ibumu, Nak! Kau anak yang baik!" ucap Ibu-Ibu yang mengantri untuk membayar dibelakang Naruto.

"Bukan!" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Apa kau hidup sendiri? Wah~ kau anak yang mandiri!" ucap Ibu-Ibu itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan!"

Wanita Penjaga kasir yang berusia sekitar dua puluh limaan itu yang melihat adegan didepannya membuatnya juga ingin masuk kedalam pembicaraan yang terlihat seru dari pelanggan yang sedang dia layani saat ini. Menggoda anak muda pasti menyenangkan.

"Jika bukan untuk Ibumu ataupun untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri. Apa mungkin kau sedang berbelanja untuk istrimu" ucap penjaga kasir itu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"ya! Ini memang untuk istriku" ucap Naruto kesal. Dia laki-laki dan ini pekerjaan seorang perempuan.

Penjaga kasir dan Ibu-Ibu yang berada disamping Naruto terkekeh dengan jawaban Naruto barusan. Dia pasti kesal karena terus-terusan digoda.

"Kau masih terlihat sangat muda apalagi kau masih seorang pelajar!. Mana mungkin kau sudah memiliki seorang istri" ucap kasir itu yang masih ingin terus menggoda Naruto. Saat ini Naruto masih memakai seragam lengkap sekolahnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa! Ha!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Penjaga kasir dan Ibu-Ibu itu langsung terkejut dengan bentakan Naruto. Mereka langsung diam tanpa ingin melanjutkan menggoda pemuda yang berada didepan mereka saat ini.

' _Remaja labil memang menakutkan'_ batin penjaga kasir dan Ibu-Ibu itu.

"M-maaf! Semua totalnya..."

.

.

.

Naruto terus memasang wajah cemberutnya sejak dia keluar dari supermarket yang dia datangi tadi. Dia berjalan menuju kerumah Hinata dengan terus menendang apa saja yang bisa dia tendang dan terus menghela napasnya.

Tapi saat Naruto melihat pemandangan yang berada didepannya saat ini, dia langsung menarik bibirnya untuk melengkung keatas. Wajah cemberutmya hilang saat itu juga dan rasa kesalnya yang tiba-tiba menguap pergi entah kemana.

Hinata sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santainya. Dia mengenakan celana kulot selutut dengan kaos berlengan pendek yang dia lapisi dengan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal yang resletingnya dia biarkan terbuka saat ini dan juga tidak lupa seperti biasa, pemanis dari tampilannya yang sederhana yaitu sandal slop rumahan.

Hinata memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku samping jaketnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Dia juga menendangi kerikil yang berada didepannya untuk mengusir rasa jenuhnya dari menunggu Naruto dari pulang berbelanjanya. Dia sengaja menunggu Naruto didepan gerbang rumahnya, entah untuk tujuan apa.

Saat Hinata tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya, dia langsung mengeluarkan senyumnya saat dia melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi dia tunggu –Naruto- berjalan kearahnya dengan bungkusan yang berada dikedua tangannya.

Naruto tidak hentinya tersenyum melihat punggung Hinata yang sedang sibuk memasak untuk mereka berdua. Kenapa hari ini dia sering sekali tersenyum apalagi dengan intonasi yang sangat lama. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari berkabung untuknya karena jaket kesayangan yang ia peroleh dari kakeknya telah dikotori bahkan dirobek oleh seseorang yang sangat kejam. Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang mencari pelaku perobek jaketnya.

Tapi apa ini, kenapa dia malah terus tersenyum aneh seperti ini dan melupakan jaketnya. Bahkan dia sampai memikirkan hal-hal aneh sekarang. Seperti saat ini, dia berpikir bahwa adegan yang sedang dia dan Hinata lakoni saat ini seperti sepasang pasutri dimana dia –Naruto- sebagai suami yang sedang menunggu masakan yang Hinata yang sebagai istrinya siapkan untuk dirinya. Dimana Masakan yang dibuat oleh Istrinya itu dibuat penuh dengan cinta.

Naruto yang terus berpikir seperti itu tanpa sadar tertawa pelan yang tawanya tanpa sadarnya dapat didengar Hinata dengan jelas. Hinata mengeryit dan menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang menatap kedepan dan tertawa sendiri. Hinata melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada yang lucu.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hinata sedikit merasa takut.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan tersenyum yang membuat Hinata semakin merasa takut. Apa Naruto sangat kelaparan sampai kewarasannya sedikit menghilang. Benar kata Ibunya Naruto. Naruto sedikit kurang waras.

"Aku sedang mengingat video lucu yang beberapa hari ini aku tonton!" ucap Naruto meniru cara menyangkal Hinata.

"Ah! Kau ingin lihat? Aku bisa menunjukannya padamu!" Naruto merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menyalakan ponsel itu.

"Oh! Aku bisa menontonya nanti. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dulu" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan melanjutkan memasaknya.

 **.**

"Ibu pulang!"

Hanami memasuki rumahnya yang kondisinya sangat sepi. Dia melihat jam didinding rumahnya. Biasanya Hinata sudah pulang saat jam menunjukan pukul jam 05.45. tapi kenapa rumahnya masih sangat sepi. Apa dia sedang mandi.

Saat Hanami mulai menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar anaknya dia mendengar suara yang begitu dia kenal dari arah teras samping rumahnya.

"Aku ingin bibir!" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak dan didengar oleh Hanami..

"Bagian lain saja, ya!" ucap Naruto yang terdengar seperti sedang merayu.

"Tapi aku ingin bibir"

Hanami yang mendengar percakapan ganjil itu segera melangkah menuju terasnya. Saat menuju kesana Hanami tidak sengaja melihat baju dan celana yang berceceran disofa rumahnya.

Saat dia melihat baju seragam itu, disana terdapat nametag yang bertuliskan ' _Namikaze Naruto'_. Dia bahkan juga menemukan jaket anaknya disofa itu. Kenapa anaknya terus meminta bibir. Dan ada apa dengan baju dan celana yang berceceran disofa rumahnya. Hanami mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia mulai meragukan cara mendidik anaknya.

"Bagaimana jika bagian yang lainnya"

"Aku ingin dibibir" ucap Hinata yang terdengar memaksa ditelinga Hanami.

"Hinata_"

"Tadi kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan bibirku!"

"Hinata!. Tungg.. mmhhmm.."

Hanami harus menahan gejolak yang sedang memaksa untuk dia keluar. Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar...

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!"

Naruto yang menolak usiran dari Hinata setelah selesai makan siang dan tetap memilih tinggal disana dengan alasan dia bosan dirumah karena orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota harus berakhir dengan rasa bosan juga dirumah Hinata saat ini. Naruto melepas sembarangan celana dan baju seragamnya dengan menyisakan celana seperempatnya dan juga kaos polosnya.

Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan disini, jadilah dia hanya tiduran disofa ruang tamu Hinata dengan memakan kripik kentang yang dia beli disupermarket tadi sampai akhirnya Hinata datang dari dapur setelah dia mencuci dan mengelap sendiri peralatan masak dan makan yang dia gunakan tadi. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membantu tapi Hinata menolak dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggunya disofa ruang tamunya.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Hinata yang duduk disofa sebrang yang Naruto tiduri.

"Sangat!"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah! Bukankah sama saja. Kau tetap merasa bosan, bukan!" Hinata mencoba mengusir Naruto kembali.

"Aku belum ingin pulang. Jadi meskipun kau mengusirku seribu kali aku akan tetap berada disini. Lagipula disini lebih baik. Ada kau yang bisa aku ajak bicara"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Ah! Dia jadi ingat suatu permainan yang sering dia mainkan bersama adiknya dan sekarang sudah lama dia tidak mainkan dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia ingin mainkan lagi permainan itu mumpung Naruto sedang menolak usirannya saat ini.

Hinata memasuki kamar Ibunya untuk mencuri lipstik Ibunya dan kembali dengan memperlihatkan lipstik itu pada Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jika dia bertanya tinggal jawab _'mungkin Ibu lupa meletakkannya dimana dan sekarang hilang'_ seperti itu"

"Dasar penipu! Apa kau juga sering melakukan itu saat bermain dengan Hanabi?"

"Tidak! kami membelinya sendiri! Tapi sekarang aku sedang malas membelinya dan mumpung Ibu tidak ada dirumah!"

Mereka duduk bersila berhadapan diteras samping rumah Hinata dan mulai meletakkan tangan mereka dilantai. Hinata mulai menghitung jari mereka yang tidak ditekuk. Permainan sebut nama buah paling cepat dan yang menebak paling lambat wajahnya harus dicoret menggunakan lipstik.

Wajah mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh lipstik. Mereka tidak bisa menghentikan tawa mereka saat melihat wajah aneh yang berada didepan mereka. Sampai Naruto yang kalah dan harus dicoret. Bibir Naruto masih bersih sejak tadi karena dia menolak dicoret dibagian bibir. Pasti akan berbekas meskipun sudah dibersihkan , _pikir_ Naruto. Bahkan dia sampai menawarkan lehernya yang masih sangat bersih itu menjadi bahan coretan Hinata tapi Hinata tetap menolak.

Naruto yang sudah mencoret bibir Hinata sampai belepotan bahkan setelah itu dia tertawa sangat keras setelah mencoretnya tadi membuat Hinata merasa dicurangi saat Naruto menolak dicoret dibagian bibirnya.

Hinata berhasil mencengkram rahang Naruto menariknya mendekat dan mulai mencoret bibir Naruto. Saat dia sedang asik mencoreti bibir Naruto, tiba-tiba suara Ibunya terdengar dan mengagetkan mereka berdua yang berdampak pada Hinata melesatkan lipstik Ibunya dari bibir Naruto sampai ketelinganya.

"Gawat" gumam mereka berdua. Mereka langsung berdiri menghadap kearah Ibu Hinata.

Hinata mengarahkan tangannya yang membawa lipstik Ibunya kebelakang tubuhnya saat Ibunya melihat kearah tangannya itu.

"Jelaskan tentang kekacauan ini pada Ibu, Hinata!" ucap Hanami dingin pada anaknya untuk menahan tawanya karena melihat penampilan dua remaja yang berada didepannya ini.

"I-ibu. I-ini... A-aku... I-tu..._"

"Bersihkan wajah kalian dan segera bantu Ibu untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Hinata!"

"Baik" ucap Hinata cepat dan segera menarik Naruto menuju kekamar mandi.

"Mereka sama-sama kekanakan!" ucap Hanami dan langsung tertawa cukup keras sambil memegangi perutnya saat dia sudah tidak melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**NARUTO BELONG BABE KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Mereka makan dengan rasa canggung. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang merasa canggung disini. Ibu Hinata –Hanami- saat ini terlihat memakan makannya dengan begitu tenang bahkan terlihat sangat anggun.

"Ibumu terlihat biasa saja" Bisik Naruto pada Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak pernah dengar kata diam-diam menghanyutkan!" bisik Hinata balik.

"Ibumu seperti itu!" sebelum Hinata menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab Naruto hanami sudah terlebih dulu mengintrupsinya.

"Sampai kapan kalian terus berbisik seperti itu!" ucapan Hanami yang berhasil mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hanami meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang dua orang yang memandang balik dirinya.

"Hinata pasti terus mempengaruhimu untuk megikuti keinginannya bukan, Nak Naruto! Dia memang seperti itu. Maaf atas kelakuan tidak mengenakannya, ya!"

"I-itu tidak masalah"

"Kau sangat baik!. Tidak seperti anakku yang sedikit kurang waras ini!"

Naruto dan Hinata diam. Mereka seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

"Em! Bibi bolehkah aku menginap disini?" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Naruto saat Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Naruto tidak mengatakan soal dia akan menginap tadi. Dia hanya mengatakan akan pulang larut. Larut sampai pagi maksudnya.

"Kau mau menginap?" tanya Hanami.

Ibunya pasti akan menjadikan dirinya pesuruh dadakannya Naruto setelah ini dan Naruto pasti akan meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"A-apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama menantikanmu berkata seperti itu" Hanami tersenyum kearah Naruto sebelum menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hinata kau dengarkan!" Hinata beralih menoleh Ibunya.

"Siapkan kamar Hanabi untuk Nak Naruto tidur malam ini!" sudah Hinata duga.

"Ah! Tidak perlu repot-repot Bibi. Aku bisa tidur dikamar Hinata!." Hinata kembali menoleh kearah Naruto dan menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto hanya melirik biasa kearah Hinata dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Pasti Hinata juga tidak suka jika barang-barang yang berada dikamar adiknya aku sentuh!"

"Hee... jangan! seprei dan bantalnya penuh dengan air liurnya. Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena gatal-gatal! Kamar Hanabi lebih steril. Hanabi akan baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengotori seprei dan bantalku dengan air liurku!" ucap sela Hinata membela dirinya. Dia memang tidak pernah melakukankan itu emm.. maksudnya jarang.

"Ah! Jadi kau sudah mengganti seprei dan sawal bantalnya! Baiklah kau bisa tidur dikamar Hinata, Nak Naruto!"

"Apa!"

"Siapkan air panas dan Siapkan juga baju ganti untuk Nak Naruto pakai" ucap Hanami mutlak dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Kusarankan sebelum kau tidur jangan melihat wajah Hinata, Nak Naruto. Kau bisa mimpi buruk nanti!"

.

Saat Naruto sedang melihat-lihat interior kamar Hinata yang akan dia tempati malam ini, tiba-tiba Hinata datang dari pintu yang tidak dia tutup dan melemparkan kasar baju ganti untuk dia pakai kekasur yang berada disana.

"Waw! Kasar sekali" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil baju itu. Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Apa ini baju Ayahmu? Kenapa modelnya seperti milik remaja." Hinata yang akan pergi dari kamarnya yang terjajah malam ini langsung berhenti dan berbalik kearah Naruto saat Naruto berbicara padanya.

"Itu milik Kakak sepupuku!" Hinata berbalik untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya dan tidak berselang lama terdengar teriakan marah dari Ibu Hinata.

"Aku hampir saja berlari pulang!" ucap Naruto dan segera pergi kekamar mandi di kamar itu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandinya yang sangat lama. Hampir empat jam dia berada didalam kamar mandi kamar Hinata hanya untuk menghabiskan sampo dan sabun milih Hinata untuk mengubah baunya agar sama dengan bau Hinata. Dia sekarang terlihat sedang tidur tertelungkup sambil membenamkan kepalanya dibantal Hinata. Menghirup dalam aroma Hinata yang tertinggal di bantal itu.

"Aku seperti pria mesum" gumam Naruto. Baru sadar dianya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat boneka rubah berada disampingnya. Itu boneka pemberiannya. Hinata menyimpannya dengan baik.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan meraih boneka rubah itu. Menghirup bau boneka itu yang baunya sudah berubah dari pertama kali dia berikan pada Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang tinggal disini." ucap Naruto sambil memainkan tangan boneka rubah itu.

"Hinata pasti sering memelukmu, bukan! Tercium dari baumu tau!"

"Jaga matamu saat Hinata sedang berganti baju!. Dasar!" Naruto menyentil kepala boneka rubah itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertukar tempat, hm! Kau jadi diriku dan aku jadi dirimu" Naruto memeluk boneka rubah itu. Dia memang kurang waras.

"Pasti kau tidak mau, huh!" bisik Naruto dan menjatukan dirinya untuk tidur. Malam ini dia akan bermimpi sangat indah dimana didalam mimpinya Hinata sedang memakai gaun putih yang sangat menawan. Harapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan dilorong sekolah. Mereka akan menuju kelapangan baseball. Naruto sudah menganti bajunya dengan seragam kusus klub baseballnya. Hari inilah laga persahabatan antara KHS dan SHS akan dimulai.

"Berdirilah ditempat dimana kau bisa melihatku dan aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas!"

"Aku mengerti!" jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Teriaki namaku dengan kencang!"

"Itu akan sulit untukku!" Naruto berhenti dan menatap Hinata.

"Cih! Sekali-kali cobalah keluar dari zonamu untuk kekasihmu ini!" ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. ucapanya terdengar seperti candaan ditelinga Hinata.

"Tapi aku sudah terlalu nyaman dengan zonaku!" ucap Hinata sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

"Ck! Berikan aku sesuatu untuk kemenanganku nanti!" Naruto berganti melipat tangannya.

"Aku mengerti!" Hinata meletakkan tangan dikepalanya. Tanda hormat. Dan memperlihatkan cengirannya pada Naruto.

.

Naruto menghampiri salah satu pemain dari SHS yang dia kenal yaitu Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah darimu!" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kawan lamanya ini.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Gaara menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Cih! Mampirlah kerumah!" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan mampir!"

"Baiklah! Mari kita berjuang" Naruto memeluk sebentar Gaara. Pelukan ala para pria dan Naruto segera pergi untuk menuju timnya.

Peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan sudah berbunyi. Suasana sangat ramai dilapangan baseball KHS saat ini. Semua penonton saling bersorak-sorak untuk tim yang mereka dukung. Meneriaki pemain idola mereka.

Tibalah saat giliran Tim KHS menjadi penjaganya dan Narutolah yang bertugas menjadi _Pitcher_ nya. Naruto berjalan menuju keposisinya dengan santai sambil memainkan bola yang berada ditangannya. Naruto melirik kearah seseorang yang menjadi sebab akibat dia selalu tebar pesona sejak awal pertandingan dimulai. Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto berkedip kearahnya langsung membuatnya tertawa pelan. Berbeda dengan para siswi KHS yang melihat kedipan Naruto Untuk Hinata. Suasana riuh langsung berubah hening dengan tatapan cemberut dari para siswi yang tanpa berani menghina Hinata saat melihat kedipan Naruto mengarah pada Hinata.

Tapi tidak berselang lama suasana lapangan kembali riuh saat Naruto melemparkan bolanya begitu keras sampai membuat pemain lawan tidak bisa memukul bola lemparan dari Naruto. _Strike, Better Out_. Naruto ahlinya dalam bidang ini.

Giliran Gaaralah yang menjadi _Batter_ selanjutnya. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul bola dari lemparan keras Naruto.

"Aku akan marah jika kau tidak bisa memukul bolaku Gaara!" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan genggaman bolanya pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan sungkan!" ucap Gaara yang sudah siap dengan lemparan dari Naruto. Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya dan melemparkan bolanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **TING**

Bola berhasil dipukul oleh Gaara yang membuat suasana menjadi semakin riuh. Naruto yang melihat bolanya melambung melewati atas kepalanya berinisiatif melompat untuk menangkap bola yang melambung itu.

Tapi naas bola tidak berhasil diraih dan kaki Naruto mendarat dengan tidak sempurna yang menyebabkan kakinya terkilir cukup parah.

Sasuke yang siap dalam kondisi apapun langsung berlari menuju bola yang melambung itu saat melihat Naruto yang tidak berhasil menangkap bolanya. Sasuke berhasil menangkap bolanya dan langsung dia lempar begitu keras menuju temannya yang menjaga _Base_ sebelum pemain lawan berhasil sampai pada _Base_ itu.

Tim medis sekolah langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan membawanya menggunakan tandu ketepi lapangan. menyemproti kaki Naruto dengan sprey pereda nyeri untuk pertolongan pertama.

"Dasar ceroboh! Sok pamer" omel Sakura yang sedang mengobati kaki Naruto yang bertugas menjadi tim medis saat ini.

"Tapi aku tetap terlihat keren, bukan" cada Naruto pada Sakura. Dia dalam keadaan suasana yang baik saat ini jadi dia mau bercanda sedikit dengan Sakura.

"Cih! Dasar!"

Hinata yang berada disisi lain lapangan terus melihat pemandangan yang berada disebrangnya. Terlihat Naruto sedang bercanda dengan Sakura yang mengobati dirinya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat akrab. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Hinata mendekatkan ponsel yang berada digenggamnya ketelinganya. Dia pasti akan mengganggu jadi dia harus segera pergi dari sana seperti tidak pernah melihat apa-apa. dan tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang melihat gerak-geriknya sejak tadi.

Hinata berdiri dijembatan yang berfungsi menjadi penghubung gedung KHS yang lain. Cukup lama dia berdiri disana bahkan sampai pertandingan baseball antara KHS melawan SHS berakhir. Dia bahkan tidak tau apa Naruto masih bisa melanjutkan permainannya sampai akhir atau tidak. Ada Sakura disana. Semau akan baik-baik saja.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Ponselnya lagi-lagi tertukar. Kali ini dialah yang ceroboh. Dia asal mengambil handphone dimeja yang dia dan Naruto tempati dikantin tadi saat mereka berdua pergi untuk mengisi perut mereka disana sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Sebenarnya Hinata berniat mengganti ponselnya agar Naruto dan dia tidak keliru lagi membawa ponsel mereka dan dia juga tidak perlu menuruti perintah Naruto yang harus berpura-pura menjadi dirinya saat Sakura menghubungi ponsel Naruto saat ponsel Naruto sedang dia bawa. Hidupnya penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Tapi naruto mengatakan dia juga akan mengganti ponselnya sama persis dengan ponsel yang dia beli jika dia sungguh mengganti ponselnya. Itu akan percuma.

Hinata menyalakan ponsel Naruto dan mulai melihat-lihat isinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menggledah isi ponsel Naruto. Sebelumnya dia hanya membuka folder pesan. Tidak apa-apa lagi pula Naruto sering menggledah isi ponselnya, pikir Hinata.

Hinata membuka galeri foto diponsel Naruto. Begitu banyak foto Naruto bersama temannya. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto itu. Naruto terlihat sangat akrab dengan te,an-temannya, tapi senyumnya pudar saat melihat foto dibarisan cukup akhir difolder foto yang dia buka. Foto Naruto bersama Sakura. Mereka terlihat tersenyum bahagia didalam foto itu.

"Apa aku hanya menjadi penghalang?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengingat cerita Naruto tentang dirinya yang terus berusaha membalas cinta Sakura untuk dirinya selama hampir empat tahun.

"Akhirnya usahanya berbuah manis"

"Ternyata kau disini!" Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara orang yang seperti berbicara padanya. Dia langsung mematikan ponsel Naruto dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Uchiha-san!" terlihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti disampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak terlalu dingin.

"A-aku sedang menjawab panggilan diponselku!" mungkin Sasuke melihat kepergiannya dilapangan tadi, _pikir_ Hinata

Sasuke tau jika Hinata sedang berbohong. Sasuke melihat gerak-gerik Hinata sejak Naruto diangat menuju kepinggir lapangan untuk diobati. Bahkan Sasuke tau jika Hinata pura-pura menerima telpon saat akan pergi meninggalkan lapangan baseball. Itu terlihat jelas karena Sasuke melihat jika Hinata langsung mendekatkan ponsel yang dia genggam ketelinganya tanpa menggeser layarnya.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Kami menang!"

"Benarkah! Selamat!"

"Naruto, tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan sampai akhir!"

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Tanyakan pada Sakura!"

"..." Hinata hanya diam

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh!"

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat akrab!"

Hinata tau maksud Sasuke. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kedepan dan menundukan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Kau tau semuanya bukan, Uchiha-san!"

"Jika yang kau maksud itu tentang Naruto. Ya! Mungkin aku mengetahui semuanya!"

Hinata mendongak sambil terus memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya cinta Haruno-san akhirnya terbalas."

"Kau berpikir seperti itu!"

"Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat! Naruto-kun terus berusaha, begitu juga Haruno-san. Saat seseorang terus berusaha dengan keras, pasti suatu hari nanti akan membuahkan hasil yang manis meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, bukan"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu" ucap Sasuke mengulang ucapannya. gadis didepannya saat ini benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa.

"Cinta karena terbiasa bersama. Sepertinya teori itu berlaku untuk mereka berdua"

"Apa kau berniat akan merelakan mereka berdua bersama?"

"Sejak awal aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanya bertugas untuk membantu Naruto-kun. Pergi saat sudah ada yang menempati Hati Naruto-kun. Jadi jika bantuanku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi maka aku harus pergi, bukan!"

"Haruno-san sangat mencintai Naruto-kun. Dan sekarang penantian panjangnya telah terbalas. Sepertinya inilah akhir dari sandiwara kami" Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Saat Naruto melepasmu nanti!. Bagaimana jika kau terjebak oleh permainan yang dia buat"

"Maksudmu?" Hinata mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kau tanpa sadar telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto karena sandiwaranya!"

"Maksudmu aku terbawa suasana karena sandiwaranya ini?"

"Seperti itu!" Sasuke mengeryit saat melihat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak lama!" Sasuke membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi jika bukan akulah cintanya. Aku bisa apa!. Bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Meskipun bukan kitalah penyebab kebahagian itu. Aku akan berusaha mempraktekkan teori itu. Jika takdir tentang nasib kita bisa kita ubah, berbeda dengan cinta. Karena cinta tidak harus memiliki. Aku akan tetap bahagia dengan cintaku ini!"

"Jika benar kalau kau tidak bisa bersama dengan Naruto dan ada orang yang menawarkan sebuah cinta untukmu. Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Hinata menampilkan wajah berpikirnya.

"Aku akan menolaknya!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menuntut.

"Karena aku tidak mau menyakitinya. Karena pasti aku tidak akan bisa membalas cintanya sebesar dia memberikan cintanya padaku"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku hanya merasa jika cintaku ini tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun!"

"Bagaimana jika dia mengatakan jika dia akan berusaha untuk membuatmu berbalik mencintainya dengan cinta yang sama besarnya"

"Aku akan mengatakan jangan menyiksa perasaanmu untuk hal yang belum pasti untukku karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang baik sepertimu, terima kasih sudah mau mencintai orang sepertiku. Maafkan aku! Aku akan mengatakan itu"

"Bagaimana jika kau menyesal karena telah menolak orang itu suatu hari nanti!"

"Aku akan mengingat hari dimana aku menolaknya dan karena sebab apa aku menolaknya!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Sekarang dia tau kenapa gadis yang berada didepannya dan pria yang sedang terbaring diUKS saat ini bisa bersama. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh.

"Mirip sekali" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?" Hinata mengeryit saat tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Naruto berada diUKS sekarang!"

"Tapi pasti sudah ada Haruno-san yang menjaganya"

"Siapa yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini!"

"Kau benar! Baiklah! aku harus pergi menemuinya" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dan berpamitan pergi menuju UKS.

Sasuke berbalik melihat punggung kecil Hinata yang berjalan menuju kedalam gedung KHS.

"Seharusnya Ibuku bisa terhasut dan melakukan hal yang sama padaku agar aku memiliki alasan untuk mendekatimu!" gumam Sasuke sambil terus menatap punggung Hinata.

Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke sebelum memasuki gedung KHS.

"Tadi kau terlihat sangat keren, Uchiha-san!" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh saat ini dan dia menampilkan senyum manisnya sebelum dia kembali berbalik berjalan masuk kegedung KHS.

Sasuke tersentak dan sedikit bersemu saat melihat senyum Hinata.

"Dia memperhatikanku"

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu UKS dan menemukan Shizune yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"Kau mau menjenguk kekasihmu yang sedang sekarat saat ini, Hyuuga-san!" ucap Shizune menggoda saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu markasnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung saat mendengar perkataan Shizune.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku akan mengganggu jika aku terus berada disini" Shizune mulai berdiri sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang berada dimejanya.

"T-tidak, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu Shizune-nee!"

"Aku tau, tapi aku tetap harus pergi untuk menyerahkan laporanku pada Tsunade-sama" ucap Shizune sambil memperlihatkan laporannya pada Hinata. Dia sedang menggoda Hinata tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Nikmati waktu kalian!".

Hinata berjalan menuju kesalah satu bilik tempat tidur pasien diruang itu. Hinata melihat Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya saat dia sudah sampai disamping ranjang yang Naruto tiduri saat ini. Hinata melihat kearah kaki Naruto yang terbalut oleh perban dan beralih kembali kewajah terpejam Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat wajah Naruto. Dia pura-pura tidur terlihat dari bibirnya yang berkedut menahan senyum. Hinata menduduki kursi lipat yang berada disampingnya. Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Apa masih sakit?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

"Apa masih sesakit saat pertama kali?" Naruto menggeleng dengan matanaya yang masih terpejam.

Saat Hinata masih asik mengelus rambut Naruto dia tidak sengaja melihat dari balik gorden yang memisahkan dari ranjang lainnya sebuah rambut berwana bable gum yang sedikit menyembul terlihat dari tempat Hinata duduk. Hinata tau siapa pemilik rambut yang mencolok itu.

Hinata menghentikan elusannya dikepala Naruto dibarengi dengan Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya dan membuat Naruto tidak sadar jika Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan elusannya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana. Duduklah disini" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk tempat kosong disamping dia duduk.

Hinata menurut dan berpindah duduk disamping Naruto. Tapi baru saja dia menyamankan duduknya dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dari samping.

"Ada Sakura disebelah" bisik Naruto dan membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolak perlakuan Naruto padanya.

Hinata sedikit membelalak saat Naruto mengatakan itu. jadi Naruto tau jika Sakura disana.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan saat Hinata hanya diam saat dia memeluknya dengan dia menelusupkan kepalanya keleher Hinata dan menghirupnya dalam. Dia suka bau Hinata. Ini seperti sakau.

"Jika kau terus mengendus leherku. Aku akan menendang kakimu yang terluka!" ucap Hinata sedikit berbisik.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hinata dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bermesraan." Hinata hanya diam tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai saat dia memiliki ide lain.

"Aw! Kepalaku!" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu?" tanya Hinata sedikit panik.

"Kepalaku terasa begitu... kepalaku... kepalaku...!" ucap Naruto sambil mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas paha Hinata.

"Ah~! Ini lebih baik!" ucap Naruto saat kepalanya sudah menempel dipaha milik Hinata.

"Hei!"

"Ah! Kaki yang sakit dalam posisi yang tidak baik!" Naruto membalikkan posisinya menjadi menghadap keperut rata Hinata.

"Ini sangat nyaman!"

Hinata hanya mendengus saat melihat kelakukan Naruto tapi Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya saat Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperutnya yang rata itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Kau tau Hinata! Aku pernah membayangkan masa depanku dimana kau juga ada didalamnya!" Hinata hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Hm! Seperti apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus kembali rambut Naruto. Percuma menolak. Naruto memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Kita menikah dan aku sering tidur dipangkuanmu seperti ini setelah aku pulang dari bekerjaku" Hinata tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang dia tarik kebawah.

"Kau mengelus lembut rambutku dan aku mengecupi perut buncitmu yang didalamnya terdapat anak kita!" Hinata hampir saja tertawa jika dia tidak ingat jika disamping tempat mereka sekarang terdapat Sakura yang pasti mendengar percakapan mereka. Naruto sedang bersandiwara, _pikir_ Hinata. Tapi khayalannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi masa depan yang seperti itu masih lama untuk kita!" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus dan aku bisa menikahimu setelah upacara kelulusan kita!" Hinata tersenyum. Sepertinya Naruto berhak atas piala Oscar.

"Bukankah kau harus melanjutkan bisnis ayahmu! Kau pewaris tunggal!"

"Karena itulah aku akan menikahimu setelah upacara kelulusan kita. Aku pewaris tunggal dan aku harus segera mempunyai pewaris selanjutnya untukku nanti! Kebanyakan para pewaris menikah diusia muda, bukan!"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud!" Naruto sedikt mendongak melihat Hinata yang menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau salah jurusan! Kau tidak tau tentang akuntansi. Kau tidak akan mengerti tentang laba-rugi perusahaanmu nanti dan kau pasti tidak tau bagaimana cara memutarkan uang perusahaanmu agar perusahaanmu tetap berada diwilayah aman! Kau mungkin akan ditipu oleh karyawanmu!"

"Bukankah ada kau!. Kau bisa menjadi sekretarisku. Sekretaris pribadiku dan perusahaan!"

"Tapi pasti ayahmu akan tetap menyuruhmu untuk melanjutkan sekolah dijurusan bisnis!"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menjadi mahasiswa yang beristri!" ucap Naruto sambil menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya diperut Hinata. Naruto tau pasti Hinata sedang menganggapnya bercanda. Tapi dia tidak bercanda. Jika Hinata mengatakan dia mau dinikahi olehnya maka Naruto akan menikahi Hinata saat itu juga.

"Kau itu!. Dasar keras kepala!" ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kembali kepala Naruto yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Hinata menatap menerawang kedepan tanpa menghentikan elusannya dikepala Naruto. Dia sedang memikirkan tentang Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya dan berpaling pada Sakura. Jika itu terjadi maka dia akan benar-benar jarang bersama Naruto. Disaat dia menjadi kekasih pura-puranya Naruto saja dia sangat sedikit memiliki waktu bersama dengan Naruto apalagi jika Naruto sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan egoisnya. Dia sudah mengatakan dia akan bahagia jika Naruto bahagia meskipun kebahagian Naruto bukan darinya. Itu pasti sakit. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois. Dia ingin Naruto bahagia tidak ada yang lain. Dan dia akan memanfaatkan waktu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto sebaik mungkin sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi darinya. Hinata tersenyum saat memikirkan semua itu.

Naruto yang menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut Hinata sedikit melirik kearah wajah Hinata. Dia mengeryit saat melihat Hinata menatap kosong kearah depan. Tapi tidak berselang lama dia tersenyum saat melihat Hinata tersenyum.

' _Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan menertawakanku nanti'/ 'Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan menertawakanku nanti'_

 **.**

 **.**

Hanami mengelus rambut Hinata yang terbaring dikasur kamarnya sendiri dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Apa seharusnya aku membiarkanmu bersikap kurang ajar pada siapapun. Apa selama ini pelajaran yang aku ajarkan padamu itu salah. Hinata!"

 **TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**NARUTO BELONG BANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Naruto yang kakinya terluka diantar pulang oleh Gaara sekalian dia mampir untuk memenuhi undangan Naruto. Tapi karena itu juga Naruto tidak bisa mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya. Dia sudah meminta Gaara untuk sekalian mengantar Hinata pulang tapi seperti biasa Hinata akan menolak dengan alasan dia ingin Naruto untuk segera bisa beristirahat.

Naruto berpikir cukup lama untuk sampai akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan Hinata untuk pulang sendiri. Ini bukan musim dingin jadi tidak akan turun salju dan tidak ada pemberitaan mengenai akan turunnya hujan atau datangnya angin besar, jikapun ramalan cuaca salah dan hari ini turun hujan, itu tidak masalah. Hinata tidak akan mati karena kehujanan.

Bukannya berjalan menuju kegerbang utama untuk pulang Hinata malah berjalan menuju kelapangan basket indor. Dia kembali menemukan surat dilokernya. Seperti biasa tidak ada nama pengirimnya disana dan karena penasaran dia pergi untuk melihat siapa yang meletakkan surat itu dilokernya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kelapangan basket.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat sudah berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Haruto-san!"

Sakura berbalik saat dengan tangannya yang melipat didepan dadanya.

"A-apa kau yang meletakkan ini dilokerku?" tanya Hinata gugup karena Sakura menatap begitu tajam dirinya.

"Apa kau berharap jika surat itu dari seorang pria!"

"T-tidak. Bukan seperti itu. H-hanya saja_" Hinata tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena Sakura sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan terus menatap tajam dirinya.

"H-haruno_"

 **BUGH**

Hinata tersungkur kelantai karena menerima pukulan keras dari Sakura.

Sakura menarik kerah baju Hinata dan kembali memukulnya lagi. Dia menjabak rambut Hinata keatas yang membuat Hinata harus terpaksa berdiri karena tarikan kuat dari Sakura.

Hinata meringis sambil memeganggi kepalanya yang berdenyut karena jambakan kuat dari Sakura. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya mulai rontok.

Sakura melepas jambakannya dan berganti mencengkram pipi Hinata. Hinata kembali meringis karena luka dipipinya karena pukulan Sakura tadi tertekan oleh cengkraman kuat Sakura.

"Kau pasti sedang merasa bernostalgia sekarang, Bukan!" Hinata hanya diam sambil memegangi tangan Sakura yang mencengkram pipinya. Pukulan Sakura lebih keras dari pukulan Naruto yang dia dapat darinya dulu.

"Ku akui akting kalian benar-benar sangat bagus!" Hinata sedikit mengeryit bingung sampai dia membelalakan matanya saat mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Aku tau semuanya! Aku tau permainan kalian! Bahkan aku tau sebab kalian memainkan permainan menyebalkan itu!"

"Kau ingin tau, aku tau semua itu dari mana! Hm" Hinata masih diam karena kembali meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman Sakura yang semakin menguat.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin tau. Baiklah! Lagi pula itu juga tidak terlalu penting bagimu, bukan!"

 **PLAK**

Sakura menampar keras pipi Hinata bahkan sampai membuat Hinata harus oleng karena tamparan kuat Sakura.

 **PLAK**

Sakura menamparnya lagi ditempat yang sama saat Hinata sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Pipinya benar-benar terasa panas dan juga perih. Hinata mulai berpikir apa pukulan seorang pemain tenis lapangan itu lebih keras dari pada seorang pemain yang menguasai basket, baseball, dan sepak bola sekaligus.

"Jalang!" desis Sakura

"Kenapa... kenapa kau yang harus dimintai bantuan olehnya dan bukan AKU!" Sakura kembali mendekat kearah Hinata dan menjambak rambutnya kembali.

"Kau pengganggu hubungan kami. Kau parasit! Benalu!"

"Seharusnya akulah yang membantunya untuk membuktikan kenormalannya pada Ibunya, bukannya kau! Akulah yang berhak membantunya dan bukannya kau! Akulah satu-satunya wanita yang boleh barada didekat Naruto dan bukan kau!"

"TAPI KENAPA SEMUANYA HARUS KAU!" teriak Sakura sambil menghentakan tangannya yang menjambak rambut Hinata sampai membuat beberapa rambut Hinata ikut terbawa oleh tangannya dan tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, dia juga ikut menarik benda bulat yang menggantung ditelinga Hinata.

"Akh..." Hinata langsung berjongkok memegangi teringanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Sakura langsung berubah panik saat melihat darah menetes dari siku Hinata dan jatuh kelantai, tapi dia langsung menggeleng menepis perasaan ibanya. Itu pantas Hinata dapat karena telah mengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Sakura kembali menjambak rambut Hinata untuk membuat Hinata mendongak melihatnya.

"Parasit sepertimu pantas mendapatkan semua ini. jauhi Naruto. Minta agar dia mengakhiri semuanya dan jauhi dia. Jangan pernah mendekat kembali padanya. Dan Jangan beritahu Naruto soal semua ini jika kau masih ingin membuat orang tuamu merasa bangga memilikimu!" Sakura melepaskan rambut Hinata kasar dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terus berjongkok meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

Hanami mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dan dia langsung bergegas mendatangi orang yang membuka pintu itu. itu Hinata. Dia pulang terlambat padahal Naruto sudah pulang duluan. Dia tau karena Naruto tadi menghubungi dirinya dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Hinata pulang. Hanami jadi merasa sungkan pada Naruto karena Naruto seperti terlalu memanjakan anaknya.

"Akhirnya kau pul_"

Hanami langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat penampilan anaknya saat ini. Rambut yang amburadul. Baju seragamnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan dan yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah wajahnya yang babak belur. Sudut bibir yang robek dan bekas darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata dan juga bekas darah di baju bagian pundak kirinya yang seperti menetes dari kepala Anaknya. Apa yang telah terjadi pada anaknya.

Hanami langsung berlari kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata!" napas Hanami memburu saat melihat kondisi anaknya dari dekat. Hanami gemetar saat akan memegangi pundak anaknya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Katakan pada Ibu!" Hanami mengguncang pundak Hinata pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya Ibu" ucap Hinata lemas dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Apa orang yang kau bantu itu yang melakukan semua ini padamu!" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tau jika ada orang tidak suka dengan bantuanku!"

"Hinata_"

"Hiks... aku hanya ingin membantunya Ibu..." ucap Hinata bergetar sambil menatap Ibunya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras dari bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tau... hiks... aku benar-benar.. .hiks tidak tau... hiks... dia menyuruhku datang padanya dan meminta tolong padaku... hiks... aku... hiks... tidak tau jika... hiks.. hiks... ini sangat sakit Ibu~." Hanami terus menatap sedih saat anaknya berucap tadi. Hanami memeluk anaknya dengan sayang dan mengecupi puncak kepala anaknya. Hanami ikut menangis bersama anaknya. Dia mengerti maksud anaknya.

"Hinata"

"Aku terkena karma karena keegoisanku... hisk"

.

Semua luka Hinata sudah Ibunya obati. Telinganya juga sudah Ibunya obati dan membungkusnya dengan kapas. Hanami langsung membuang anting yang masih terpasang ditelinga kanan Hinata saat tau dari mana darah dipundak anaknya itu berasal.

Hanami mengelus pelan dan penuh kasih pada rambut anaknya. menunggu sampai anaknya benar-benar terlelap oleh tidurnya. Memastikan jika anaknya tidak bermimpi buruk malam ini.

"Apa seharusnya aku membiarkanmu bersikap kurang ajar pada siapapun!. Apa selama ini pelajaran yang aku ajarkan padamu itu salah. Hinata!" bisik Hanami dengan menatap anaknya sedih. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur anaknya.

"Maafkan Ibu... hiks"

.

.

 **GREEEKKK...**

"Hiii...nata!"

Teriak Naruto bersemangat. Dia sangat merindukan Hinata padahal belum ada 24 jam mereka berpisah. Semalaman dia terus menatap ponsel Hinata yang belum mereka tukar karena lupa. Menunggu pesan dari Hinata tapi dia tidak mendapatkan satu pesanpun dari Hinata semalam, dia tau seperti itu, tapi dia juga tidak berinisiatif mengirimi pesan pada Hinata duluan. Semalam jadwal Hinata yang harus menghubungi dirinya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin semalam Hinata ingin dia untuk istirahat dengan tenang. Tapi kenapa dia malah tidak tenang semalam.

Semalam dia terus menggeledah isi ponsel Hinata dan mengganti kontak namanya yang berada diponsel Hinata dari _Rubah Berbulu Serigala_ menjadi _Rubah Tampanku_ dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah mengantinya. Itu terdengar lebih baik. _Rubah Berbulu Serigala_ itu terdengar sangat jahat. Dia akui dia jahat tapi dia tidak sejahat itu.

Dan yang paling membuatnya betah terus menatap layar ponsel Hinata adalah foto Hinata yang berada didalam galeri ponsel milik Hinata. Dia bahkan mencetak beberapa foto Hinata menggunakan printer milik ayahnya untuk menambah koleksi foto Hinata dibawah bantalnya.

Naruto mengeryit saat dia tidak melihat Hinata berada dikelasnya dan malah hanya ada beberapa teman Hinata yang memilih beristirahat dikelas yang sekarang mereka sedang melihat kearanya. Biasanya Hinata akan duduk dibangkunya untuk menunggu dirinya. Apa dia sedang ditoilet. Dia akan menunggunya.

Naruto berjalan sedikit terpincang menuju tempat duduk Hinata. Menduduki kursi yang biasa Hinata tempati dan menopang dagunya sambil menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela.

"Namikaze-san!" Naruto menoleh kearah murid yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap malas orang itu.

"Hinata-san dia tidak masuk hari ini" Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar orang yang Naruto tau adalah ketua kelas dikelas Hinata. Temujin. Hinata tidak memberi kabar jika dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Hinata tidak menghubunginya sama sekali kemarin dan tadi pagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Dia sakit!" Naruto langsung menarik kerah baju ketua kelas itu dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" gigi Naruto bergemelutuk sambil terus menatap tajam sang ketua kelas. Semua terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah sangat menakutkan itu. semua tidak berani bergerak.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Seperti yang kau suruh. Kami selalu berbuat baik padanya!" ucap Temujin mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak bergetar saat berkata pada Naruto yang sedang marah saat ini.

Naruto menghempaskan Temujin begitu saja dan langsung pergi dari kelas Hinata. Naruto berjalan dengan normal. Sakit dikakinya hilang tergantikan denga rasa khawatir yang sangat besar saat ini. Dipikirannya hanya ada nama Hinata. Ada apa dengan Hinata.

.

"Ini belum jam waktunya pulang. Kenapa kau sudah berada disini, Nak Naruto?" tanya Hanami saat sesudah dia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya kau begitu mengkhawatirkan anakku! Hm!" ucap Hanami tersenyum menggoda Naruto.

"Emm... d-dia... k-kemarin aku tidak mengantarnya pulang dan hari ini aku mendapat kabar dia sakit. A-aku bertanggung jawab untuk itu" Hanami tersenyum dia bersyukur Naruto selalu ada dan selalu menjaga Hinata selama ini.

"Kau bisa masuk kekamarnya. Kamarnya tidak dikunci! Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian."

Naruto berjalan menuju tangga untuk menuju kamar Hinata. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit kembali saat dia sudah sampai dirumah Hinata tadi.

"Kakimu kenapa, Nak Naruto?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat Ibu Hinata bertanya padanya.

"Ah! Kakiku terkilir karena bermain baseball kemarin. Tapi ini tidak apa-apa. luka seperti ini sudah biasa bagi pria tangguh sepertiku!" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya kembali.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa! seharusnya kau istirahat dirumah dan bukannya menjenguk Hinata. Kau juga butuh dijenguk saat ini!" ucap Hanami khawatir. Hanami jadi merasa tak enak sudah begitu merepotkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bibi!" Naruto menengok keatas melihat Hanami kembali dan berbisik pada Hanami.

"Sakitku akan sembuh jika sudah bertemu dengan Hinata! Sstt!" bisik Naruto sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

Hanami terkekek dengan bisikan Naruto dan mengangguk mengerti.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu dia melihat Hinata yang mengenakan baju tidur tebalnya itu sudah duduk bersila yang didepannya terdapat meja lantai seperti biasa dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudahku duga kau akan membolos kemari!" ucap Hinata saat Naruto sudah duduk didepannya

"Ck! Apa lagi sekarang! Ha! Kau sakit karena apa? apa kemarin kau dihukum? Siapa yang berani menghukummu? katakan padaku! Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan siapa dia! Biar aku hajar dia untukmu! Dan kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada marahnya. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan menaggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku sakit karena memang waktunya untuk sakit!" Naruto memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Memangnya seperti itu?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir dengan kau tidak mengirimiku pesan kemarin jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku bersikap seperti ini sekarang, karena semua ini adalah salahmu!" ucap Naruto berlagak marah sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Baik! Aku mengerti! Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir padaku, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban mengalah dari Hinata.

"Apa kakimu sudah tidak sakit?" tanya Hinata cemas. Dia lupa jika Naruto terluka.

"Aku ini kuat jangan samakan aku denganmu yang lemah itu. luka seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku!" Hinata tersenyum. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu terlihat sangat SOK didepannya. Jika sakit bilang saja sakit.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Hinata yang memanggilnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Bagaimana jika kita akhiri hubungan absurd ini!" jadi ini. Naruto menatap tajam Hinata saat mendengar ucapan Hinata pada dirinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata sekarang. Dia belum bersiap untuk terluka.

"I-iaa...aku hanya berpikir jika_"

"Apa yang terjadi pada telingamu?!" tanya Naruto tajam saat melihat telinga Hinata yang diplester. Hinata tidak sengaja menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya yang terluka tadi.

"Eh!"

Naruto menahan tangan Hinata saat mencoba menutupi telinganya menggunakan rambutnya. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas telinga Hinata yang diplaster.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto menuntut sambil melihat telinga Hinata yang diplaster.

"I-ini hanya_" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat dia melihat Naruto menoleh padanya dengan tatapannya yang semakin tajam disamping kepalanya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata yang ditutupi dengan bedak yang begitu tebal apalagi bagian sudut bibir yang paling dekat dengannya seperti robek. Dia juga melihat pipi Hinata yang bengkak sebelah. Itu bukan karena sakit gigi tapi ada yang telah menyakiti Hinata... dia belum bisa menambahkan kata _'nya'_ diakhir nama Hinata.

Naruto melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata lalu berdiri untuk berniat segera pergi dari kamar Hinata. Ada yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Na_"

"Aku pulang!"

"Eh! Ah! Un! Hati-hati dijalan!" ucap Hinata pada Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga rumah Hinata dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Eh! Nak Naruto kau mau kemana?" tanya Hanami saat melihat Naruto menuruni tangga. Dia sudah akan pergi menuju kamar anaknya untuk mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi untuk membeli perban baru untuk kakiku! Maaf tidak bisa mampir lebih lama!" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Hanami.

"Tapi kau belum makan! Makanlah dulu!" tawar Hanami.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Bibi!"

"Jadi begitu! Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang kemari untuk menjenguk Hinata padahal kau sendiri juga sedang sakit!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang!"

Dulu saat awalan Naruto datang Hanami selalu hanya mengantar Naruto sampai didepan pintu rumahnya saja, tapi sekarang Hanami selalu mengantar Naruto sampai kedepan gerbang rumahnya. Dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai putranya sendiri.

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

"Aku mengerti!" Naruto berbalik tapi dia kembali berbalik menghadap pada Ibu Hinata kembali dan menatap serius kearahnya.

"Kemarin aku memang lalai tapi aku akan pastikan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga putrimu itu. percayakan Hinata padaku!"

Naruto berbalik lagi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku serahkan Hinata padamu, Nak Naruto!" Hanami tersenyum lalu terkekeh geli melihat Naruto berjalan.

"Dia benar-benar sembuh hanya dengan melihat Hinata!".

.

 **DING DING DONG DING**

"Untuk kelas 12-S4 dimohon untuk tidak meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu saat bel pulang berbunyi"

Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu langsung riuh karena pengumuman tadi. Kenapa hanya kelas mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa. Apa salah satu murid yang berada dikelas mereka dicurigai telah mencuri sesuatu atau yang lainnya. Tapi siapa. Itulah beberapa pemikiran yang berada dipikiran murid dikelas itu sekarang.

"Semuanya tenang!" kelas kembali tenang oleh intrupsi dari guru yang tengah mengajar dikelas itu.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Kelas yang riuh oleh keluhan semua murid yang berada dikelas 12-S4 langsung berubah menjadi tenang saat melihat seseorang yang membuat beberapa dari murid dikelas itu tegang tadi saat jam istirahat berlangsung kembali memasuki kelas mereka.

Naruto langsung kembali menuju kesekolah setelah pergi dari rumah Hinata. Jika Hinata tidak mau memberitahukannya. Dia bisa mencari tahunya sendiri.

Naruto berdiri dibelakang meja guru dengan kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan diatas meja untuk dia jadikan sebagai tumpuan pada tubuhnya dan menatap tajam kearah semua orang yang berada dikelas itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memanfaatkan koneksinya untuk memakai fasilitas disekolah itu untuk masalah pribadinya. Selain ruang musik beserta isinya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi pada kalian!"

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Hinata!" ucap Naruto mengintimidasi.

Temujin yang sebagai ketua kelas berdiri untuk menjawab perkataan Naruto. Dia ketua kelas. Dia bertanggung jawab atas anak buahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, Namikaze-san! Kami tidak melakukan apapun pada Hinata!"

"Jika kau yang tidak melakukannya pada Hinata aku percaya, Temujin! Tapi tidak dengan anggota kelasmu!"

"Mereka tidak melakukan apapun pada Hinata!"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Karena aku ketua kelas mereka!" Naruto tersenyum mengejek kearah Temujin.

"Lalu apa kau tau bagaimana keadaan Hinata yang termasuk anggota kelasmu sekarang!" Naruto kemabali menatap tajam kearah Temujin. Naruto tau jika Temujin adalah ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab pada anggota kelasnya. Kecuali pada Hinata.

Temujin hanya diam dengan perkataan Naruto. Dia tidak tau keadaan Hinata saat ini. Bahkan dia tidak berniat menjenguk Hinata sama sekali setelah ini, padahal dia selalu menjenguk anggota kelasnya yang lain saat mereka sakit. Dia akui dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Hinata bahkan saat sebelum Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Semua tidak peduli, jadi dia juga tidak peduli.

Dia ketua kelas yang buruk. Dia pilih kasih.

"A-anu..." seseorang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi dengan mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Temujin kearah orang itu. Dia langsung tersentak saat melihat dia ditatap tajam oleh Naruto.

"Kau yang melakukannya!" ucap Naruto dengan nada rendahnya yang menakutkan.

"B-bukan. B-bukan aku. A-aku i-ingin menga_"

"Bicara yang jelas" bentak Naruto.

"Aku melihat Sakura-san meletakkan sesuatu diloker sepatu Hinata-san kemarin!" ucap murid perempuan itu cepat.

Naruto menghela napas dan tertawa pelan. Kenapa dia sampai melupakan gadis itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi!" ucap Naruto tenang.

Semua orang langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas itu.

Naruto menunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang masih dia letakkan diatas meja. Dia memandang hampa meja itu.

"Sakura" desis Naruto.

 **TBC**

Setelah ini mungkin akan kembali lama update karena saya akan menjalani ujian sekolah.

Sekolahku berbeda dengan kalian.

Pelajarannya lebih memusingkan, jadi butuh waktu yang lama agar bisa memahami semuannya.

Sampai jumpa dichap depan.


	23. Chapter 23

**NARUTO BELONG KANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC, ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO.**

Hari ini adalah giliran tugas piket membersihkan kelas bagi Naruto juga Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke sejak sekolah dasar selalu meminta untuk ditugaskan satu kelompok untuk piket harian. Pernah dulu mereka tidak satu kelompok dan mereka malah membuat kekacauan dengan merusak semua fasilitas kelas mereka.

Mereka selalu meminta satu kelompok karena mereka sering sekali bertaruh dengan taruhannya adalah orang yang kalah harus melaksanakan piket membersihkan kelas sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun selama tugas piketnya dan sebanyak sang pemenang inginkan. Jika mereka berbeda hari tugas piketnya maka mereka akan membersihkan kelas sendirian dua kali dalam satu minggu. Itu melelahkan. Waktu bermain mereka akan berkurang.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Naruto sengaja menyuruh Sasuke dan semua orang yang piket bersama dengannya hari ini untuk pergi pulang terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang mengerti langsung pergi dari kelas mereka tanpa banyak bertanya.

Naruto terus menatap tajam orang yang sengaja dia biarkan untuk tetap menjalankan piketnya hari ini bersamanya. Sakura. Ditahun ketiganya disini dia kembali mendapatkan satu kelompok piket dengan Sakura.

Berbeda dengan Sakura. Dia merasa seperti Dejavu sekarang, bernostalgia mungkin. Sejak tadi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum dari bibirnya saat tau semua yang bertugas piket bersamanya hari ini telah pulang terlebih dahulu bahkan Sasuke juga telah pergi dan menyisakan mereka berdua. Dia merasa... tidak bisa mengungkapkan apapun sekarang. Apa setelah ini dia akan diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Memikirkan itu senyum Sakura semakin lebar.

Naruto melempar kasar sapunya kealmari khusus menyimpan alat kebersihan kelas dan membanting pintu almari itu dengan kasar dan membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran saat dia melihat Naruto menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya!" Sakura mendengus pelan. Sudah dia duga wanita jalang itu tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Melakukan apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah seolah-olah tidak mengerti apapun.

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura dengan memasang wajah polos seperti itu!" ucap Naruto dingin.

"A... jadi sijalang itu memberitahumu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan untuk tidak memukul Sakura saat dia mendengar Sakura menghina Hinata.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" geram Naruto.

"Kau pasti tau jawabannya, bukan!" ucap Sakura seolah sedang menantang Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan dulu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku menyalahkan Hinata yang berani merebutmu dariku. Dulu dia pasti sengaja mendekatimu dengan gayanya yang pasti tidak akan terpikirkan oleh siapapun untuk menggodamu" ucap Sakura santai.

"Jangan salahkan Hinata untuk masalah pribadi kita berdua!"

"Tapi kau yang membuat Hinata masuk dalam masalah pribadi kita berdua. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melibatkan dia dalam masalah kita." Naruto semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya.

"Seharusnya kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu untuk menunjukan bahwa kau adalah pria normal dan bukan gay pada Ibumu. Bukan Hinata! Aku siap melakukan itu untukmu! Mengandung anakmupun aku juga sudah siap, Naruto!" imbuh Sakura. Dia dapat mewujudkan masa depan yang Naruto mimpikan yang Naruto katakan pada Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan awal Sakura. Darimana dia tau soal itu.

"Darimana kau tau soal masalahku dengan Ibuku?" Sakura tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Sasuke diruang ganti!" Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Kau yang merusak jaketku!" ucap Naruto sambil mendelikkan matanya.

Sakura diam. Dia mulai gugup sekarang. Tentu dia tau seberapa berharganya jaket orange itu untuk Naruto. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu. Dia kelepasan.

"Kau berniat menjebak Hinata dengan meletakkan jaketku yang sudah kau rusak kedalam loker sepatu Hinata !" ucap Naruto dengan napas yang memburu. Dia bersyukur tidak langsung meledak saat melihat Hinata membawa jaketnya yang rusak dulu.

"Sakura_"

"Ya! Aku yang melakuannya. Aku yang merusak jaketmu itu. Aku ingin menjebaknya dengan membuatmu marah dan melukai dirinya. Aku ingin menghancurkan Hinata yang telah berani menggoda dan merebutmu dariku. Tapi sepertinya semua usahaku untuk menjebaknya berakhir sia-sia dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkannya adalah dengan menggunakan tanganku sendiri secara langsung!."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lupa dengan perkataanku padamu dulu!"

"Saat aku tidak sengaja jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Hanya dialah yang bisa aku cintai dan tidak ada ruang lagi untukmu saat itu juga. Kau akan terluka. Kau lupa perkataanku waktu itu?!." Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia mengira Naruto hanya tergoda saja dengan Hinata dulu karena cara Hinata yang mendekatinya sangat berbeda. Dia salah setrategi dalam mendekati Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Jika kau berpikir aku jatuh cinta padanya karena caranya yang mendekatiku berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau salah!"

"Jika kau berpikir aku jatuh cinta padanya karena aku terjebak oleh permainanku sendiri. Kau juga salah!" sambung Naruto.

"Sebelum semua itu terjadi aku sudah tertarik dengannya!" Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Sangat berbeda!. Kau memang terlihat sangat menarik, Sakura. Tapi itu menurut pandangan orang lain dan bukan aku."

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya!. Hanya sekilas!. Tapi dia berhasil mengalihkan semua atensiku hanya padanya. Dia pertama dan akan menjadi satu-satunya!"

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu! Berhentilah sebelum kau tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu hanya karena aku lebih dalam lagi Sakura. Jika takdir tentang nasib kita bisa kita ubah, berbeda dengan cinta. Teori tentang cinta karena terbiasa bersama sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk kita. Jadi aku mohon berhentilah. dan maafkan aku karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalas cinta tulusmu itu. "

Naruto membukukkan badannya sebentar untuk ucapan maafnya dan mulai melangkahan kakinya untuk pergi dari kelasnya yang sudah selesai mereka berdua bersihkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto!" teriak Sakura saat Naruto menarik pintu kelas untuk membuka pintu kelas itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia hanya diam diambanng pintu kelas. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya didadanya. masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Jantungnya sama sekali tidak memberikan getaran apapun pada dirinya. Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Usahanya gagal. Seperti dugaannya.

Naruto pergi dari kelas itu. mengabaikan Sakura yang menangis meraung karenanya. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Dia sudah berusaha dengan keras tapi tetap tidak ada hasilnya.

Ada saatnya seseorang untuk menyerah mencoba sesuatu yang dia inginkan saat dia sudah mendapat yang terbaik, bukan. Akan berlebihan jika kita menginginkan yang lain sedangkan kita sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang pasti akan lebih baik untuk kita. Kegagalan adalah kunci dari kesuksesan. Dan sesuatu yang diusahakan dan yang didapat biasanya berbeda, bukan. Naruto sudah puas dengan apa yang dia dapat saat ini. Dan Sakura pasti akan mendapat yang lebih baik darinya.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota itu malam ini. menghapus debu yang menempel disetiap benda yang terkena siraman air hujan. Begitu dramatis.

Semua orang yang tidak sengaja keluar dan tidak membawa payung ataupun tidak sedang menaiki kendaraan tertutup harus bersabar sambil meneduh ditempat mereka berteduh dan membuat mereka mengulur waktu untuk pergi ketujuan mereka. Mereka yang keluar dan sudah berada ditempat tujuan mereka, mereka merasa begitu lega.

Apalagi untuk orang yang pergi berkencan bersama yang terkasih malam itu, mereka begitu senang karena bisa menghabiskan malam lebih malam lagi bersama sang kekasih. Sedikit membagi kehangatan untuk orang yang terkasih. Tapi juga ada beberapa orang yang nekat melanjutkan perjalanan meskipun mereka tidak membawa pelindung apapun dari siraman air hujan yang akan membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka.

Bel kediaman Hyuuga berbunyi. Hanami berjalan sedikit tergesa kearah pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang malam-malam dan sedang hujan deras seperti ini mampir kerumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Hanami sedikit berteriak saat akan membuka kunci pintu itu.

Hanami membelalakan matanya saat tau siapa yang sedang bertamu dirumahnya saat hujan deras seperti ini.

"Nak Naruto!"

Naruto berdiri mematung ditengah ruang tamu rumah Hinata saat dia sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Ibu Hinata. Dia hanya diam mematung disana. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Air hujan yang berada ditubuhnya menetes dilantai marmer ruang tamu itu. Bibirnya terlihat membiru pertanda dia sedang kedinginan tapi tubuhnya terlihat sama sekali tidak bergetar karena dingin.

Hanami berjalan tergesa dari kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tamu untuk menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri diruang tamunya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Aku meletakkannya diranjang kamar itu. pergilah!"

"Bibi!" panggil Naruto sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa, Nak Naruto?" tanya Hanami khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Apa Hinata sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Hanami menghela napasnya. Kondisi anaknya baik-baik saja dan kondisi yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini adalah kondisi Naruto sendiri. Sepertinya dia perlu menasehati Naruto jika dia tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata dan dia harus lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia sudah tidur"

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" tanya Naruto yang masih terus menunduk.

"Tentu! Kau boleh melihatnya. Tapi kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti pakaianmu yang basah itu!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan kearah kamar yang ditunjukan oleh Hanami.

Naruto berjongkok disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Mengusap pelan rambut Hinata. Dia terus menatap wajah terlelap Hinata. Usapannya beralih pada sudut bibir Hinata yang terluka. Luka disudut bibirnya sudah mengering, Tapi lebam dipipinya masih terlihat jelas. Pipinya juga masih bengkak. Naruto mengalihkan kembali tangannya disamping telinga Hinata. Dia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi telinga Hinata. Mengelus pelan plaster yang tertempel ditelinga Hinata.

Naruto melihat dahi Hinata yang tiba-tiba berkerut. Apa elusannya ditelinga Hinata terlalu kasar atau Apa Hinata sedang mimpi buruk?.

Naruto menjauhkan tanganya dari telinga Hinata, beralih mengangkat pelan tangan Hinata dan mengusap tangan yang berada digenggamannya itu dengan pelan. Mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang tertidur.

"Aku tidak memukulnya, aku juga tidak mencekiknya meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya!. Aku hanya memjelaskan semuanya padanya." Ucap Naruto sambil terus mengusap lembut tangan Hinata yang berada digenggamannya.

Naruto berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan memutari tempat tidur Hinata. Mulai menaiki tempat tidur Hinata. Berbaring disamping sisi wajah Hinata yang tidak terluka. Menyusupkan tangannya dibawah punggung Hinata dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala Hinata. Menyesap bau yang menguar dari rambut Hinata.

"Aku berjanji inilah terakhir kalinya kau terluka karena aku"

.

.

.

Hari-hari Naruto disekolah terasa sepi tanpa Hinata yang belum bisa masuk sekolah. Saat istirahat dia akan pergi kekelas Hinata. Duduk dibangku Hinata menopang dagunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Dia bahkan beberapa kali bolos pelajaran kelasnya dan dia malah mengikuti pelajaran dikelas Hinata. Hanya saat pelajaran akuntansi.

Disana Naruto hanya diam memandang kepapan tulis yang bertuliskan angka dan nol yang begitu banyak itu. Pelajaran itu mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Setelah dia pergi menjenguk Hinata malam itu dan pergi dari kamar Hinata sebelum jam menunjukan tengah malam dengan melewati balkon kamar Hinata tanpa berpamitan pulang pada Ibu Hinata. Naruto sudah tidak pernah lagi datang kesana. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu masa pemulihan Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengirimi Hinata pesan sebagai penannya dan untuk mengetahui kabar perkembangan pemulihan Hinata. Dan juga mengirimi pesan pemberitahuan bahwa Hinata sudah tidak perlu lagi menjawab pesan dari Sakura untuknya dan menyuruhnya untuk menonaktifkan salah satu SIMcard diponselnya.

Ponselnya masih tertukar sampai sekarang. Untuk pesan dari yang lain dia sudah memberitahukan pada teman-temannya untuk menghubunginya lewat telepon rumah atau mengirim pesan pada Sasuke jika mereka ada perlu dengannya.

"Kau akan pulang naik bus lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Sejak Naruto berhubungan dengan Hinata dia jadi lebih sering pulang dengan menaiki kendaraan umum dari pada pribadinya.

Setiap pagi Sasuke selalu menjemputnya. Rumah mereka satu arah dan Sasuke selalu melewati rumah Naruto saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Jadi sekalian. Lagi pula Sasuke juga sudah terbiasa menjemput Naruto saat mobil Naruto yang sering disita oleh Ibunya saat Ibu Naruto masih menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang gay dulu.

"Aku ingin pulang naik bus!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati!"

"Hn!"

Naruto berjalan malas menuju halte bus. Dia benar-benar tidak berselera untuk mengangkat kakinya. Dia mulai menyesal menolak tawaran tumpangan Sasuke sekarang.

Naruto melotot saat melihat Hinata sedang berdiri dibawah pohon momiji yang daunnya masih berwarna Hijau didepannya. Dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan Hinata yang hampir dua minggu lebih ini dia tidak bertemu dengannya, kan.

Dia memang tidak berkunjung kekelas Hinata hari ini. Saat jam istirahat dia lebih memilih menghabiskannya bersama Sasuke dan seharian penuh dia mengikuti pelajaran dikelasnya, Karena tidak ada pelajaran akuntansi dikelas Hinata hari ini. Tapi jika Hinata masuk seharusnya dia akan tau, kan.

Naruto berlari menuju kearah Hinata saat dia tau jika itu bukan sebuah halusinasinya. Naruto langsung membalikkan badan Hinata kasar untuk menghadap kearahnya saat dia sudah berada disamping Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentak Naruto tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

"Pulang sekolah!" jawab Hinata sedikit ragu. Apa Naruto tidak melihat seragam sekolah yang dia pakai.

"Kau sekolah?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!" bentak Naruto lagi.

"Aa... eemmm... ke...jutan!"

"Jangan membuatku jantungan lagi!" Naruto menyambar cepat tangan Hinata dan menggeret tangan Hinata sedikit kasar untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berhenti dan melepaskan gengganmannya pada tangan Hinata lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Hinata.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Meneleti setiap inci wajah Hinata. Mengusap ujung bibir Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak ada bedak!. Memarnya hilang dan pipimu sudah tidak bengkak!" pandangan Naruto beralih kebagian anak rambut Hinata yang menutupi telinganya. Menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata kebelakang telinga Hinata. Naruto menatap telinga Hinata dengan serius lalu meniupnya.

"Hei!" teriak Hinata sambil mengayunkan kasar tangannya disamping telinganya sampai menyenggol telinganya kasar.

"Sembuh!" ucap Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti langkah santai Naruto dibelakangnya. Menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang berjalan didepannya.

"Lari!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Hinata dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto berlari meninggalkannya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata sambil ikut berlari untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hinata tapi Naruto tidak menggubris dan tetap berlari meninggalkannya.

Hinata semakin dibuat terkejut saat Naruto menaiki sebuah bus yang berhenti dihalte dan bus itu mulai berjalan sebelum dia menaikinya. Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya. Memukul badan bus saat dia berhasil mengapai bus itu.

"Tunggu! Hei! Berhenti!" teriak Hinata dan segera menaiki bus itu saat bus itu berhenti untuknya.

Hinata mengatur napasnya saat dia sudah berada didalam bus. Oksigen, dia butuh oksigen.

Saat napasnya mulai teratur dia mulai mencari keberadaan Naruto didalam bus itu. Penumpang bus ini cukup banyak yang membuatnya harus berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Hinata melihatnya. Naruto sedang berdiri dibagian depan. Dia terlihat begitu santai. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang pegangan bus dan satunya lagi dia masukan disaku celananya. Hinata ingin menghampiri Naruto tapi karena penumpang yang banyak dia tidak bisa menyusup untuk mendekat pada Naruto dan membuatnya harus tetap berdiri dibagian belakang jauh dari Naruto.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari nama kontak yang namanya sangat aneh. Menekan tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponsel itu mendekat ketelinganya. Hinata mengeryit saat sambungan terlponnya terputus.

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Ini bukan bus menuju rumahmu atau rumahku_

Hinata mengirim pesan pada Naruto saat dia sadar bahwa bus yang dia tumpangi saat ini tidak berhenti disalah satu halte pemberhentian mereka.

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Hm._

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat Naruto hanya membalasnya seperti itu.

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Kita mau kemana?_

Ketik Hinata cepat.

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Hm._

Hinata semakin bingung dengan jawaban singkat dari pesan Naruto.

 _To: penguin Bodoh_

 _Apa maksud 'Hm' mu itu!_

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Hm._

Hinata menghela napas. Jawaban pesan dari Naruto benar-benar tidak jelas. Dia mulai menyesal mengikuti Naruto dan mau mengejar bus yang Naruto naiki saat ini. Tapi dia lebih merasa menyesal karena dengan bodohnya dia sengaja mencegat Naruto untuk memberikan kejutan padanya jika tau akhirnya seperti ini. Teman sekelasnya memberitahu jika Naruto sering datang kekelas mereka dan duduk dibangkunya selama dia tidak masuk sekolah kemarin dan karena itulah dia ingin memberi kajutan jika dia sudah masuk sekolah saat pulang sekolah. Tapi Kejutannya gagal dan dia yang dibuat terkejut sekarang.

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Lari._

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya lagi dengan pesan singkat yang benar-benar singkat dari Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

Bus berhenti. Saat Hinata mendongak kearah Naruto, dia melihat Naruto mulai turun dengan melewati pintu depan bus tanpa melihat kearahnya. Hinata segera keluar dari bus dengan melewati pintu belakang bus disampingnya. Saat dia sudah turun dari bus dia melihat Naruto sudah berlari meninggalkannya lagi.

Hinata terus berlari. Mencoba menambah kecepatan larinya tapi Hinata tetap tidak bisa menyusul Naruto. Kaki Naruto terlalu panjang. Satu jangkah kaki Naruto sama dengan dua jangkah kaki Hinata.

Hinata berhenti dengan napasnya yang memburu. Naruto hilang dari penglihatannya. Dia melihat kesekeliling tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan Naruto. Hanya ada orang asing dan kedai-kedai yang berjejer rapi disekitarnya. Tidak ada Naruto.

Ponsel yang berada digenggamannya berbunyi. Itu pesan dari ponselnya yang dibawa Naruto.

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Kau mencariku?_

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Kau dimana?_

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Katakan kata sandinya._

Hinata mengeryit bingung. Sandi apa. Naruto benar-benar tidak jelas.

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Sandi apa?_

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Sandimu salah. Coba ulangi sekali lagi._

Hinata segera memikirkan sandi yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Hinata menjentikan jarinya saat menemukan sandi yang pasti benar. Menurutnya.

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Ramen._

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Sandimu salah. Coba ulangi sekali lagi._

"Apa!"

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Kau tau tentang sandi handphone jika kita salah sebanyak empat kali kau harus pergi keservice center untuk membuka handphonemu yang terkunci total._

 _Kau harus pergi keservice center jika gagal sebanyak empat kali._

Hinata mengeryit bingung dengan maksud Naruto. Dia pusing. Dia sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan sekarang.

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Dimana service centernya?_

Jawab pesan Hinata untuk Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang jika itu termasuk sandi yang coba dimasukan menurut Naruto.

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Sandimu salah. Coba ulangi sekali lagi._

 _Kesempatanmu tinggal satu kali lagi._

Hinata bingung. Dia mulai takut sekarang. Dia tidak tau dia berada dimana. Dia tidak tau arah jalan pulang kerumahnya. Dia mengikuti arah larinya Naruto tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang dia lalui. Dia tidak bisa pulang tanpa Naruto. Dia baru saja menyadari tentang hal itu.

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku._

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Kau melihat kedai eskrim._

Hinata melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan sebuah kedai eskrim tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi dia tidak ingin eskrim. Dia ingin pulang. Dia tidak ingin ditinggal.

 _To: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Aku melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin eskrim. Aku ingin menangis._

Mata Hinata mulai buram oleh air matanya yang sudah mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

 _From: Penguin Bodoh_

 _Lari._

"Lagi?" ujar Hinata spontan saat melihat isi pesan dari Naruto. Apa Naruto tidak tau jika dia sudah lelah.

"Jika kau ingin memakan eskrimmu dalam keadaan masih membeku, kau harus lari" teriak Naruto didepan kedai eskrim yang Hinata lihat tadi sambil mengangkat bungkusan yang dia bawa.

"Ha?"

Hinata tersentak saat Naruto kembali berlari meninggalkannya kembali. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus kembali berlari untuk mengejar Naruto.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang terlihat sedang duduk sangat santai diundakan yang menghadap kesebuah pantai yang indah sambil sedang memakan eskrim yang dia bawa tadi. Hinata terlalu lelah sekarang dan tidak peduli dengan indahnya pantai didepannya.

Hinata menghela napas, membetulkan letak tasnya yang menggantung dipundaknya lalu menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya. Mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan mendinginkan tubuhnya yang panas karena berlari untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Kau lamban!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan eskrim cup yang berada disampingnya pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak tau apa rasa kesukaanmu, jadi aku membelinya dengan instingku" ucap Naruto sambil memakan eskrim cupnya.

"Eskrim green tea!" ucap Hinata saat setelah dia membuka tutup cup eskrim itu. Hinata tidak terlalu suka dengan rasa eskrim yang pahit. Dia lebih suka rasa eskrim yang manis.

"Wanita sangat suka makan tapi tidak ingin tubuh mereka bertambah gendut, kan!" Hinata terkekeh saat mendengar persepsi Naruto tentang wanita. Naruto terdengar seperti ahlinya dalam pakar soal wanita.

"Memangnya aku gendut?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto meneliti tubuh Hinata. Ada bagian tubuh Hinata yang gendut. Tapi semua tubuh wanita bagian itu memang gendut.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu sangat berat!"

"Tapi dulu kau pernah menggendongku!"

"Dan malamnya tanganku terasa seperti akan patah!"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Tapi aku suka!"

"Apa kau masokis!"

"Sepertinya begitu!"

"Kalau begitu kau butuh seorang psikolog!"

"Carikan!"

"Apa!"

"Yang memiliki rambut biru tua dengan mata ungu lembut dan memiliki wajah yang menyebalkan!"

"Dimana aku menemukan yang seperti itu?!"

"Hm!" gumam Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah langit. Mata Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto yang mengacung keatas yang membuatnya harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aw!" pekik Hinata saat merasakan lehernya disentil oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha...!" tawa Naruto dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Hinata.

Setelah puas menertawakan Hinata, Naruto kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada pantai didepannya dan kembali memakan eskrim yang berada ditangannya.

Hinata tersenyum. Mengikuti arah pandang Naruto kelaut lepas dan juga memulai memakan eskrimnya. Pahit dan manis. Tidak terlalu buruk. Seperti kehidupan. Dia mulai menyukai rasa eskrim greentea.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata memakan eskrim itu sambil tersenyum.

"Un!" jawab Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum tapi senyumnya langsung terganti dengan rasa terkejut saat tiba-tiba Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak miliknya, Tapi tidak bertahan lama Naruto kembali memasang senyumnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Naruto sambil menengok wajah Hinata yang berada dipundaknya.

"Hm!" gumam Hinata meniru isi pesan Naruto.

"Kau akan sakit lagi besok?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang mulai takut. Dia lupa jika Hinata memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan Hinata juga baru saja pulih. Dia terlalu senang saat melihat Hinata sudah sembuh dan dia langsung ingin mengajaknya pergi bermain bersamanya saat itu juga.

"Tidak"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu"

"Kau hanya perlu meminjamkan pundakmu dan aku tidak akan sakit besok! Aku berjanji!" Hinata meniru gaya merayu Naruto padanya dulu.

"Aku akan marah jika kau tidak menepati janjimu"

"Hm!"

Naruto tersenyum dan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dikepala Hinata yang bersandar dipundaknya. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata mereka merasakan hembusan angin laut yang terasa asin.

' _Bolehkah aku berada disisimu lebih lama' / 'Bolehkah aku berada disisimu lebih lama'_

 **TBC**

Aku menulis ini setelah melihat film _Dilan 1990_. Sebenarnya ideku buntu disini tapi setelah nonton _Dilan 1990_ bersama temanku tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja.

Haha...

Adegan saat Hinata mencegat Naruto dibawah pohon momiji aku tiru dari adegan _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_ dan adegan dipantai aku terinspirasi oleh J-Drama yang berjudul Suki na Hito ga iru koto.

Sampai jumpa diChap depan.


	24. Chapter 24

**NARUTO BELONG MANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

"Jeruk!"

 **TAK**

"Aw! Awas kau Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sambil meringis mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Naruto. Dia kalah cepat dalam menyebut nama buah dalam permainan aneh yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi cukup menyenangkan.

Naruto tertawa keras karena berhasil membalas pukulan Sasuke dan kembali menghitung jari tangan mereka yang terbuka.

"A-B-C_"

 **GREKK**

"Namikaze-san!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Naruto menghentikan hitungannya.

Naruto menoleh keasal suara orang yang membuka pintu kelas mereka dengan kasar. Naruto menyipit saat tau jika orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah ketua kelas Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke cepat saat Temujin sudah berada didekat tempat duduk mereka. Naruto melirik Sasuke. Dia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi dia kalah cepat.

"Sakura-san dia_"

 **GRADAK**

Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa ingin mendengar perkataan Temujin secara lengkap. Tapi hanya dengan Temujin menyebut satu nama itu saja Naruto sudah paham dengan maksud Temujin datang kekelasnya.

.

"Kau sepertinya tidak mendengar perkataanku dengan jelas waktu!" ucap Sakura sambil memukuli kepala Hinata.

Kelas Hinata begitu ramai dengan murid yang ingin melihat kegaduhan yang terjadi dikelas itu. Semua murid saat ini lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah yaitu murkanya seorang tuan putri Sakura. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat Sakura yang biasanya bersikap sangat elegan dan anggun tapi sekarang sikapnya terlihat sangat urakan dan menakutkan. Efek patah hati _pikir_ mereka serentak.

"Kau kira perkataanku itu hanya main-main! Hm!" Hinata hanya diam dengan bentakan Sakura.

"Jauhi Naruto sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkan hidupmu, DASAR JALANG!" Hinata menutup matanya rapat saat Sakura akan melayangkan tangannya kepipinya.

 **TAP**

"Sepertinya kau yang tidak mendengar perkataanku dengan jelas, Sakura!" Hinata membuka matanya pelan saat dia tidak merasakan apa-apa dan mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya.

"Naruto!" pekik Sakura terkejut lalu meringis saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Naruto. Hinata membelalakan matanya saat melihat Naruto sudah berada didepannya dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang akan Sakura gunakan untuk menamparnya.

"Hidupmulah yang akan hancur jika kau masih berani menyentuh Hinata!"

Naruto melepas kasar genggamannnya pada tangan Sakura dan beralih menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa Hinata pergi dari kelasnya. Semua orang langsung menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Naruto yang terlihat marah saat ini.

Naruto terus mengeret Hinata dengan tujuan yang Hinata tidak tau dia akan digeret kemana oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan Hinata seperti menahan tubuhnya untuk menolak mengikuti langkahnya. Naruto melepas genggaman pada tangan Hinata dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto melihat kesekeliling lorong yang dia tempati saat ini. Begitu ramai dengan murid yang sedang melihat drama yang dia ciptakan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat! PERGI!" semua orang langsung berlari pergi saat mendengar bentakan dari Naruto.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi ketempat Haruno-san, Naruto-kun!" Hinata berucap saat merasakan suasana tempatnya berdiri saat ini tersasa sepi. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Naruto yang begitu rahasia.

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya kesal saat mendengar perkataan Hinata padanya. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya. Kenapa harus ini lagi.

"Haruno-san begitu menyukaimu. Dia rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto-kun!" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang sudah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Lalu?"

"Hargailah perasaannya. Terimalah cintanya, Naruto-kun!"

"Apa ceritaku waktu itu kurang jelas! Ha?" ucap Naruto menahan emosinya.

"Tapi Haruno-san sangat mencintaimu!"

"Dan kau ingin aku pergi kepadanya?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan 'ya'.

Naruto mendengus melihat tanggapan Hinata.

"Kau menganggapku temanmu yang berharga, kan?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya lagi tapi dengan intonasi yang lebih cepat.

"Kau temanku yang berharga, Naruto-kun!"

"Apa kau suka jika melihat temanmu ini menderita!"

"T-tentu saja tidak!. Tentu aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata cepat. Hinata tentu tidak ingin melihat Naruto menderita.

"Omong kosong!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Hinata.

"Hanya dengan mendengar perkataanmu saja aku tau, jika kau ingin melihatku menderita. Ceritaku cukup jelas untuk menjelaskan betapa tersiksanya diriku karena harus memaksakan kehendak hatiku. Tapi kau tetap memaksaku untuk bersamanya."

"Buk_"

"Sepertinya kau akan sangat bahagia jika melihatku menderita!"

"Baiklah! Jika itu maumu!. Jika kau memang akan senang jika melihatku menderita!. Baiklah! Aku mengerti! aku akan menuruti perkataanmu itu! Akan aku korbankan kebahagianku demi kesenanganmu! Akan aku korbankan semuanya demi dirimu! Aku akan bersama dengan Sakura. Seperti keinginanmu!."

"Tapi kau juga harus menuruti perkataanku!" tambah Naruto yang masih menatap serius kearah Hinata.

"Pergi, cari Sakura! Hajar dia!" Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya dengan perintah Naruto padanya.

"Na_"

"Tampar dia, Pukul dia, Jambak dia, dan kau juga harus melukai telinganya!"

"A-apa... N-na_"

"Jika kau ingin aku menuruti perkataanmu, maka kau juga harus menuruti perkataanku, Hinata!"

"Pergi!" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan mendorongnya kasar.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lagi melihat kearah Naruto dan memastikan jika Naruto hanya bercanda dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kenapa! Ha? Oh! Aku lupa. Aku akan memberimu waktu satu jam untuk melakukannya. Itu cukup bukan, untuk membuat seseorang menjadi babak belur! Aku akan menunggumu disini. Datang kemari dengan tanganmu yang terdapat bercak darah dan terdapat helaian rambut berwarna pink disela jarimu yang kurang ajar itu" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menunjukannya didepan wajah Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dengan kasar.

"Jika satu jam kau belum puas. Kau bisa menambah durasinya sendiri, tapi kau tidak bisa mengurangi durasinya. Aku akan tetap menunggu hasilnya disini!. Pergi!" Naruto melepas kasar tangan Hinata dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata dengan kasar lagi.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya pelan untuk melihat Naruto kembali. Tentu dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dulu dia memang jahat tapi sekalipun dia tidak pernah bermain tangan dengan orang-orang yang dia jahati.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu! pergi!" Naruto mendorong lagi tubuh Hinata.

Hinata meringis dengan perintah Naruto. Apa dia harus melukai seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum membuatnya bahagia. Dia tidak pernah mendengar ada proses yang seperti itu.

" _Sepertinya kau akan sangat bahagia jika melihatku menderita!"_

Tiba-tiba telinga Hinata terngiang dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto menderita. Dia ingin melihat Naruto bahagia meskipun itu bukan karena dirinya.

Jika dia melakukan perintah Naruto yang benar-benar bodoh itu. Maka setelah itu bukan hanya satu orang yang dia lukai tapi dua. Sakura dengan luka fisiknya dan Naruto dengan luka batinnya. Luka fisik akan sembuh dengan cepat tapi tidak dengan luka batin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Lakukan, Hinata! pergi dan hajar dia!" Naruto kembali mendorong tubuh Hinata kasar saat dia melihat Hinata hanya diam saja ditempatnya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Dia menundukakan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Dia ingin Naruto BAHAGIA.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang masih dia tundukan. Air matanya sudah menetes tapi dia menahan agar air matanya tidak menjadi beranak pinak.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya!" ucap Naruto pelan tapi tetap terdengar tegas. Naruto mendekat pada Hinata dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing sisi bahu Hinata. Naruto kembali menatap Hinata serius sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajah Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Jika kau ingin semua ini berakhir. Kau harus memintanya karena memang keinginanmu sendiri, bukan karena orang lain!. Bukan karena aku, apalagi karena orang lain!. Kau mengerti!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Naruto melepas pegangan tangannya pada bahu Hinata dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Hinata sedikit bergetar. Dia menyesal telah membuat marah Naruto lagi. Dia juga bersyukur Naruto tidak pergi dan mendiami dirinya seperti dulu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau mengosongkan jadwalmu dua minggu lagi!" Hinata mengusap cepat wajahnya dan mendongak melihat Naruto.

"Dua minggu lagi?"

"Hm! Ada festival kembang api dikota sebelah. Dan aku ingin kau pergi denganku saat itu!" Naruto harus memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Hinata saat ini.

"Bukankah pesta penutupan festival sekolah akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi?"

"Aku tau!"

"Kenapa mereka mengadakan festival bersamaan dengan pesta penutupan!"

"Aku tidak tau! lagi pula itu kota mereka bukan kota kita!" ucap Naruto sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Lalu kau ingin melewatkan pesta penutupan terakhir kita disekolah ini!"

"Kau mengatakan itu seperti kau sangat menyukai acara itu!" ucap Naruto sambil mendengus mengejek.

"Kau kira aku tidak tau! Saat acara pesta dansa tahun kemarin kau terus menghela napasmu dan dalam waktu satu jam kau sudah menghela napasmu sebanyak seratus kali!" imbuh Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Hinata.

"A-apa? kau berlebihan. Dari mana kau tau? Memangnya kau menghitungnya!" Hinata tersenyum geli. Mereka berdua seperti sudah melupakan ketegangan yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Aku menghitungnya!" Naruto ikut tersenyum saat berbicara. Mereka berdua benar-benar telah lupa dengan pertengkaran mereka yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku hanya berpikir jika pekerjaanku saat itu pasti bisa aku pamerkan pada dirimu suatu saat nanti!" ucap Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Acara seperti itu memang tidak cocok untuk orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan sepertimu jadi tidak usah pergi kesana besok karena Itu hanya akan membuatmu menjadi iri hati!" ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya.

"A-apa! Aku tidak iri!. Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah memiliki pasangan yaitu kau!"

"Siapa bilang aku mau menjadi pasanganmu!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau? Tapi aku adalah kekasihmu" Hinata melirik kesekeliling tempatnya berdiri.

"Meskipun hanya pura-pura!" bisik Hinata sambil sedikit mendekatkan kapalanya pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto mendengus mendengar bisikan Hinata.

"Kau telah melukai hatiku jadi aku tidak mau menjadi pasanganmu!" Hinata menundukan kembali kepalanya. Perkataan Naruto barusan membuatnya mengingat kembali pertengkarannya dengan Naruto yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tapi aku mau menjadi pasanganmu untuk pergi kefestival yang aku bicarakan tadi. Jadi pergi kefestival itu denganku atau kau tidak akan pernah aku maafkan!" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengeretnya kembali untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Hinata sambil memperbaiki langkahnya untuk meyeimbangkan langkah Naruto yang lebar.

"membolos!"

"Bolos!" pekik Hinata pelan.

"Suasana hatiku dalam keadaan yang buruk untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini!"

"Diam dan ikut denganku jika kau tidak ingin aku marah padamu!" imbuh Naruto cepat sebelum Hinata melayangkan protesnya pada dirinya.

Hinata yang diseret pergi hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Naruto. Lagipula suasana hatinya juga dalam keadaan yang buruk. Jika dia kembali kekelas dia hanya akan merasa tidak enak dan semua pelajarannya hari ini tidak akan ada yang masuk kekepalanya. Lagi pula dia sudah tidak pernah membolos sejak Naruto mengajaknya membolos untuk pergi kegame center dan menonton bioskop dulu. Itu bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

 _From: Rubah Tampanku_

 _Aku akan menjempumu jam 4.00 sore nanti._

Hinata mengeryitkan dahinya saat membaca pesan dari Naruto. Hari ini libur untuk persiapan pesta dansa nanti malam dan Ibunya yang tau Hinata sedang libur, menyuruh Hinata untuk berbelanja bahan makan yang sudah habis.

Saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berbunyi yang membuatnya harus berhenti dan meletakkan belanjaannya dibangku pinggir jalan untuk melihat pesan masuk diponselnya.

 _To: Rubah Tampanku_

 _Bukankah itu terlalu awal?!_

Mengenai nama kontak Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata sudah mau mengganti nama kontak Naruto dengan nama yang lama. Tapi Naruto mengatakan jika dia berani menggantinya dia harus mencium pipi Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum mengganti nama kontak Naruto yang berada diponsel miliknya. Tentu Hinata tidak sanggup melakukan itu dan tetap membiarkan nama kontak Naruto seperti itu.

 _From: Rubah Tampanku_

 _Perjalanan menggunakan kereta menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam dan kembang apinya akan dinyalakan jam 8._

 _Apa kau tidak ingin melihat-lihat stan yang dibuka disana?_

Hinata lupa soal stan saat festival. Dia menyukai stan yang dibuka saat festival berlangsung.

 _To: Rubah Tampanku_

 _Baiklah! aku akan menunggumu._

Setelah memencet tombol _send_ Hinata memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas rajut selempangnya, mengangkat kembali kantong belanjaannya yang berada dibangku pinggir jalan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Hinata sedikit melambungkan langkahnya sambil bersenandung ria saat dia terus memikirkan Naruto yang akan menjemputnya nanti sore. Hinata merona saat membayangkan Naruto mengenakan yukatanya, dia mengatakan akan mengenakan itu kemarin pada dirinya.

.

"Hinata mengatakan jika dia akan pergi kepesta penutupan sekolah!" ucap Hanami dengan raut bersalahnya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Naruto yang berada didepan pintu dan belum dia persilahkan untuk masuk.

"E-eh! T-tapi dia sudah berjanji akan pergi bersamaku untuk melihat festival hanabi!" ucap Naruto sedikit tergagap. Dia malu dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan yukatanya saat ini. sejak perjalanannya dari rumah dia terus dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh oleh semua orang yang dia lewati. Dia sudah menahan malu sejak dari rumahnya dan sekarang dia harus merasa malu lagi karena tertipu. Ini memalukan. Dia akan menghukum Hinata setelah ini.

"Festival Hanabi? Dimana? Aku tidak pernah mendengar akan ada festival Hanabi hari ini!"

"A-ah! I-itu... t-tempatnya_"

"Tapi dia sudah bersiap! Bahkan dia juga sudah membeli gaun untuk pesta, tadi!" Hanami mengerutkan dahinya merasa bersalah.

"Tadi dipesan dia mengatakan akan menungguku!" ucap Naruto sedikit terengah.

"Tapi Hinata_"

"Ibu berhenti menggoda Naruto-kun seperti itu!" ucap Hinata yang berada dibelakang Ibunya menyela perkataan Ibunya yang sedang menggoda Naruto.

Hanami menoleh kearah anaknya dengan tatapan tak berdosanya.

"Tapi Nak Naruto begitu menggoda untuk digoda!" Ibunya memang sangat suka menggoda siapapun. Bahkan Kakak sepupunya yang dingin dan terlihat tidak bisa digodapun pertahanannyapun berhasil dijebol oleh Ibunya dengan mudah.

Hinata hanya menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Kami pergi dulu!"

"Ibu mengerti! Kalian hati-hati dijalan!" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo pergi!"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan melamun menatap kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata tapi Naruto tetap diam.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata lagi dengan sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

Naruto tersentak dengan sidikit mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu!" Hinata dan Ibunya saling menoleh dan mengedipkan matanya.

.

Semua orang yang berada digerbong kereta itu bersemu melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan mereka. Anak kecil yang belum umur matanya harus ditutup oleh orang tuanya karena pemandangan yang berada didepannya belum cocok dilihat untuk anak seumuran mereka.

Tempat duduk digerbong yang Naruto dan Hinata tempati semuanya telah penuh dan membuat mereka berdua harus berdiri. Hinata yang kesulitan meraih pegangan kereta diatasnya karena pakaianya, membuat Naruto yang risih dengan tingah Hinata meraih pingang Hinata dan menariknya mendekat ketubuhnya. Hinata yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan wajahnya yang merona malu dan meremas lengan yukata bagian atas Naruto sebagai pegangannya.

Setelah perjalanan menggunakan kereta dengan memakan waktu selama satu setengah jam akhirnya mereka sampai dikota tujuan mereka, tapi mereka harus berjalan lagi sejauh dua kilo untuk menuju ketempat yang dijadikan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya acara festival.

Mereka berdua terus bercanda. Saling senggol-menyenggol pundak mereka sampai tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai ditempat berlangsungnya festival.

"Kau ingin pergi kestan mana dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin permen apel!"

Mereka berdua pergi kestan penjual permen dan melanjutkan dengan mampir kestan-stan lain yang menurut mereka menarik.

Hinata terus tertawa saat melihat Naruto terus gagal mendapatkan anakan ikan koi dengan menggunakan jaring kertas.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Hinata berjongkok disamping Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah frustasinya. Hinata tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan dahi mengkerut dan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat didepan wajahnya tiba-tiba ada bungkusan plastik bening yang didalamnya terdapat ikan koi kecil yang berenang berputar disana.

"Aku berhasil!" ucap Naruto dengan gaya pamernya.

Hinata berdehem dan mulai berdiri dari berjongkoknya diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Lalu mau kau apakan ikan itu?"

"Aku berikan padamu!"

"Tapi jika aku membawanya ikan itu akan mabuk saat sampai dari rumah!"

"Kau benar!"

Hinata berpikir sambil melihat sekeliling dan melihat anak kecil disamping tempat Naruto berjongkok tadi juga seperti sedang kesulitan menangkap ikan dikolam kecil itu.

"Kau menangkapnya untukku, kan!" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku!" Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi ikan itu pada Hinata saat Hinata menyodorkan tangannya kearah dirinya.

Hinata menghampiri anak kecil itu, berjongkok disampingnya dan menepuk pundak anak kecil itu. Hinata harus menahan tawanya saat anak kecil itu menoleh kearahnya. Airmata yang mengalir melewati pipi gembilnya dan juga ingus yang turun melalui hidung. Hinata berdehem.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan ikannya?" anak kecil itu menggeleng dengan bibirnya yang turun kebawah.

"Ini untukmu!" anak kecil itu terkejut dengan seorang Kakak yang berada didepannya sedang menawarinya ikan koi kecil lucu yang dia inginkan.

"Kau tidak mau?!" tanya Hinata. Anak kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik napasnya kuat sampai berbunyi. Anak kecil itu meraih bungkusan bening yang disodorkan oleh Hinata kepadanya dan mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Terima kasih!" ucap anak kecil itu pelan.

Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Anak kecil itu bersemu saat melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya. Anak kecil itu berdiri dan dengan cepat memeluk leher Hinata yang masih berjongkok didepannya dan mencium kilat pipi Hinata setelah itu anak kecil itu langsung berlari saat melihat pria aneh yang berdiri didekat mereka sedang melotot melihat kearahnya.

Hinata berdiri dengan tatapan bingungnya melihat kearah anak kecil tadi berlari.

"Kenapa anak itu lari!"

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat merasakan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Jangan biarkan seorang pria dengan seenaknya menciummu!" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Hinata yang dicium anak kecil tadi dengan menggunakan ujung lengan yukatanya.

"Tapi dia hanya anak-anak!"

"Tapi dia seorang pria!"

"Tapi dia masih anak-anak!"

"Tapi dia tetap seorang pria!"

"Tapi dia pria yang masih kecil!"

"Tapi dia akan tumbuh dewasa suatu hari nanti!"

"Lihat pipimu jadi berlendir karena ingusnya!" tambah Naruto yang masih terus mengusap pipi Hinata.

"Dan jangan biarkan pria lain memelukmu seenaknya!".

.

Kembang api akan segera dinyalakan. Naruto dan Hinata sudah memilih tempat untuk duduk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sambil dapat melihat kembang api yang bermekaran dilangit malam nanti. Mereka berdua duduk dilapangan berrumput ditengah orang-orang yang duduk yang juga ingin melihat kembang api dari sana.

Langit malam hari ini begitu cerah dengan bintang dan bulan sabit yang terlihat begitu jelas malam ini. Naruto menutup matanya berharap semoga malam ini berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga tidak ada awan yang menghalangi keindahan langit malam hari ini.

"Saat festival seperti ini aku selalu mengingat saat aku bertemu denganmu difestival dron!" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Maksudmu saat kau mengejarku!"

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa kau memasang pengingat dihandphonemu!?"

"Kau selalu saja begitu! Aku ini tidak sepelupa itu!"

"Aku juga tidak suka jika kau sepelupa itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan mudah untuk melupakanmu!"

"Kau orang yang berharga bagiku! Jadi aku tidak akan melupakanmu semudah itu!"

"Karena aku satu-satunya yang mau berteman denganmu!"

"Hmmm!" gumam Hinata tidak jelas.

"Kau memanfaatkanku!"

"Kau juga memanfaatkanku!"

"Kau benar! Tapi, bukankah itu memanng fungsi seorang teman?!"

"Kau tidak akan mendapat teman jika kau berpikir seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya dan ingin mendengar pendapatmu!" Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Hei!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau tau, saat festival itu kau terlihat sangat cantik!"

"Benarkah!?"

"Hm!"

"Apa karena itu kau mengejarku waktu itu?!"

"Sepertinya begitu!" Hinata kembali tertawa pelan.

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Kau terlihat biasa saja!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak menggulung rambutmu!" saat ini penampilan Hinata begitu sederhana hanya dengan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan memberikan jepitan _kanzashi_ dirambut bagian sampingnya, tapi bagi Naruto, penampilan Hinata begitu mempesona dimatanya. Selalu.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat leher indah nan menggoda milikmu!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggulung rambutku!" ucap Hinata sambil menampilkan raut tidak sukanya.

"Benarkah!~" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan anak rambut Hinata dan menampakkan senyum jahilnya.

"Singirkan tanganmu dari rambutku!" ujar Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah depan kembali.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat wajah Naruto dari samping. Hinata menghela napasnya pelan dan ikut memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat langit malam yang indah.

" _Akan ada begitu banyak bintang yang mengelilingimu, tapi hanya akan ada satu bintang yang cahayanya akan sampai padamu!"_

Naruto menatap bulan sabit yang bertengger diatas langit dan melirik Hinata yang juga sedang menatap kearah langit malam yang benar-benar lihat sangat indah malam ini. Matahari juga bintang, bukan.

"Hinata!"

"Hm!" Gumam Hinata yang masih melihat pemandangan langit malam diatas sana.

"Kau... boleh menertawakanku sekarang!" Hinata mengeryit tidak paham dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

 **TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**NARUTO BELONG BABE KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak pernah memandang spesial dirinya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak yang sombong dan suka berkuasa. Sok tampan dan sok keren. Dia juga berandalan. Aku pernah mendengar jika dia sangat suka berkelahi dan mencari gara-gara dengan murid sekolah lain.

Pihak sekolah kami mengetahui jika kelakukannya dan temannya itu keterlaluan, tapi apalah daya jika uang sudah berbicara. Tidak ada satupun dari pihak sekolah SMP kami yang berani dengannya. Sang pewaris yang suka berkuasa. hanya karena orang tuanya kaya dia jadi semena-mena. Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya itu.

Tapi apalah dayaku yang tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa dan kapan aku akan jatuh cinta. Dia berhasil membuatku terpesona hanya dengan sikapnya yang sederhana padaku. Begitu sederhana. Hanya ada senyum tulus dan tawa memikat darinya. Tidak ada rayuan hanya candaan tapi dia berhasil mengubah persepsiku tentang dirinya. Namikaze Naruto.

Waktu itu antingku yang berharga tidak sengaja lepas dan jatuh menggelinding ketempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Aku mencarinya sepanjang hari dikelas sendirian. Tidak ada yang berniat membantuku. Ada yang bertanya tapi dia hanya sekedar bertanya tanpa ada niat untuk membantuku. Orang kaya kebanyakan memang terlihat perhatian tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak peduli. Aku juga terkadang seperti itu, jadi aku mengerti.

Aku berjongkok dipinggir bangku sambil melihat kearah jendela dimana langit sudah berubah warna, Senja. Aku menghela napasku. Sepertinya antingku memang tidak akan ditemukan. Aku sudah mencarinya disemua sudut ruangan kelas ini tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Aku mendongak saat seseorang bertanya padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Ah~ aku sedang mencari antingku yang hilang!" ucapku yang sudah berdiri.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan menuju ketempat duduknya. Lihat!. Hanya kelihatannya saja mereka peduli tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya berbasa-basi.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Aku kembali untuk mrngambil komikku yang tertinggal!" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan komiknya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan berjalan menuju mejaku untuk mengambil tasku. Aku akan pulang. Aku relakan anting berharga pemberian Ino- sahabatku itu. jika dia marah, aku akan berusaha menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan berusaha meminta maaf padanya. Aku harap dia akan mengerti.

"Apa antingmu sudah ketemu?"

Aku menoleh kearah Naruto dan mencoba tersenyum padanya. Ingat, aku tidak menyukainya saat jaman ini.

"Kurasa anting itu tidak akan bisa ditemukan!"

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mencarinya!" aku mengeryitkan dahiku. Apa dia sedang berbasa-basi. Hanya sebuah tawaran yang berharap tawarannya ditolak.

"Tidak! terima kasih! Ini hampir gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja!"

Aku terkejut saat Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataanku dan malah mulai mencari antingku.

"Pulanglah! Akan aku berikan antingmu besok jika ketemu!" ucapnya sambil mengintip dibawah kolong loker yang berada dikelas kami.

"Anting itu pasti berharga, sampai kau mencarinya hingga senja terlihat!"

Aku diam dan hanya melihat tanpa ada niat membantu Naruto yang sedang berusaha mencari antingku. Aku terlalu terpaku. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal. Naruto adalah anak nakal. Dia angkuh, sombong dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Tapi kenapa dia sekarang terlihat kebalikkannya.

"Apa antingmu terdapat mutiara berwarna peach?!"

"Eh! dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku menemukannya!" Naruto memperlihatkan antingku yang berada ditangannya padaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil anting itu dari tangannya. Aku menangkup anting itu didalam tanganku. Bersyukur karena anting itu telah ketemu.

Aku mendongak melihat Naruto saat aku mendengar dia mendengus. Apa dia sedang mengejekku.

"Kau pintar! Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan kecerdasanmu untuk menemukan anting itu. kau tau! Seperti menggunakan rumus gaya gravitasi untuk menentukan dimana tempat antingmu jatuh. Menghitung berapa berat antingmu. Berapa detik antingmu saat sudah membentur lantai dan mulai menghitung semuanya dengan menggunakan hitungan rumus matematika yang rumit. Biasanya itu akan berhasil difilm-film!" aku tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kali ini tulus. Aku tidak tau jika dia juga memiliki selera humor.

"Aku belum bisa mengaplikasikan otakku sampai sejauh itu!"

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah!" aku terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengacak rambutku saat berjalan melewatiku. Aku merasa wajahku mulai memanas. Inilah pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantungku ada yang berbeda saat berada didekat seorang pria.

"Ah! Apa kau dijemput?" aku langsung berbalik cepat melihat Naruto.

"A-aku akan naik bus!" aku bingung kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan! Aku juga naik bus! Ini hampir gelap, apa kau mau aku antar pulang?" tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung menganggukan kepalaku cepat. Aku tau Naruto seorang berandalan yang mungkin memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mencari keuntungan untuk kesenangannya. Tapi entah mengapa, seperti aku tidak pernah tau apa-apa, aku menerima tawaran Naruto tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun.

Sejak saat itulah aku sering diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto. Mulai mencari tau semua tentang Naruto. Sampai aku tau jika Naruto tidak semena-mena seperti yang ada dipikiranku. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi murid biasa seperti lainnya. Tidak seenaknya memakai fasilitas sekolah untuk hal pribadinya. Bahkan dia mau mengantri untuk menggunakan lapangan basket dengan adik kelas. Mengalah dengan yang lebih lemah.

Dia akan bersikap seenaknya saat menyangkut temannya atau saat menyangkut harga diri orang tuanya. Apapun dia akan menjadi seseorang yang egois jika telah menyangkut apapun tentang sesuatu yang dia sayangi. Dan dia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang membela seseorang yang sedang dia beri pelajaran. Dia tidak peduli, entah itu pria atau wanita.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang aku tau mengenai dirinya yang suka berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain. Merekalah yang mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto, bukan dengan Naruto tapi dengan setiap murid diSMP kami. Sekolah kami adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Saat itu Naruto, Sasuke dan yang lainnya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan murid sekolah lain itu. mereka mengejek tentang sekolah kami tentang murid yang berada disekolah kami. Tapi Naruto dan lainnya hanya diam. Mereka tidak peduli dengan semua itu. itu terlalu merepotkan, itulah pesan yang sering dikatakan oleh Shikamaru kepada kami.

Tapi entah dari mana salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengetahui tentang Iruka-sensei. Murid itu menghina Iruka-sensei, guru yang begitu Naruto kagumi. Dan saat itulah dengan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memukul orang itu yang mengakibatkan terjadinya tawuran antara mereka. dan sejak saat itulah Naruto sering terlibat tawuran dengan murid sekolah itu.

Aku yang tau jika Naruto cukup dekat dengan Iruka-sensei, mencuri-curi kesempatan dengan bertanya tentang Naruto padanya. Aku sengaja menawarkan bantuanku untuk membawa barangnya dan mulai memainkan kata untuk mengetahui semua tentang Naruto darinya. Dia bercerita banyak tentang Naruto. Dia juga mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi saat bercerita tentang Naruto.

Dan dari itu, aku juga tau, apa alasan dari dia yang sering membolos saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Dia sedang menjalankan hukuman dari kelakuan nakalnya. Hanya kelihatannya saja para guru memperlakukan spesial Naruto tapi ternyata sama saja.

Kata Iruka-sensei dia mau melakukan semua hukuman itu tapi saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung atau saat semua murid sudah pulang. Dia malu jika ketahuan dihukum. Katanya itu akan mengurangi martabatnya sebagai pria keren. Aku tertawa saat mendengar itu.

Saat antingku hilang waktu itu, ternyata dia masih berada disekolah. Dia baru saja mengerjakan hukuman dengan membersihkan ruang kepala sekolah bersama Sasuke saat kembali kekelas untuk mengambil komiknya.

Sampai akhirnya aku sadar jika aku telah jatuh cinta pada pesona seorang Namikaze Naruto. Perasaan itu begitu menyenangkan. Aku senang, aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku berniat akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Aku berniat mengungkapkannya secara langsung padanya. Aku bersyukur jadwal piketku tahun ini satu jadwal dengannya. Aku menyuruh murid yang satu jadwal piket dengan kami untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Mengatakan jika aku sedang dalam kondisi yang baik.

Aku bahkan juga menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang duluan. Dia menolak dengan mengatakan jika dia dan Naruto sedang tidak bertaruh apapun. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku mengatakan jika aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto tentang dia yang pulang duluan. Dia nampak berpikir sebentar dan mengiyakan perintahku.

Aku mengatakan cintaku padanya. Jantungku begitu tak karuan saat menunggu jawaban darinya. Punggungku terasa panas. Aku melihat dirinya diam sambil menatapku. Aku sedikit mengalihkan tatapanku darinya untuk mengurangi kegugupanku dan aku tidak sengaja melihat jarinya bergerak seperti menghitung sesuatu. Apa yang sedang dia perhitungkan.

Aku terkejut saat dia bertanya apa aku mau tidur dengannya setiap hari. itu pertanyaan gila yang membuat wajahku semakin memanas. aku berpikir cepat dan mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Aku tidak peduli. Jika aku hamil Naruto pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Dia pria yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tau itu.

Aku hanya menginginkanya. Jika aku sudah mendapatkanya. Aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan apapun lagi karena Naruto pasti akan selalu ada untukku dan selalu menjagaku.

Tapi aku harus merasakan sakit dihatiku saat dia menolak cintaku padahal aku sudah memberitahukannya jika aku memilihnya karena aku mencintainya tapi dia tetap menolakku.

Dan aku tidak terima dengan alasan kenapa dia menolakku. Dia mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang baik. Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Alasan yang terlalu klise.

Tapi setelah aku mendengar perkataan selanjutnya. Aku kembali dibuat terpesona oleh dirinya. Dia mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin memanfaatkan cintaku untuk kesenangan dirinya. Oh~ aku merasa melayang.

Aku tau sekarang tipe pria seperti apa Naruto itu. Dia adalah tipe pria brandal yang tak segan dengan siapapun. Tapi dia bukan tipe pemain seperti pria brandal seperti lainnya. Dia pria brandal yang tidak akan memanfaatkan tubuh wanita yang menyerahkan dirinya secara suka rela padanya. Dia seorang brandal yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan wanita.

Brandal yang jika jatuh cinta akan melindungi dengan sekuat tenaga cintanya itu. rela melakukan apapun pada cintanya. Tidak akan main-main saat menjalin kasih. Akan selalu ada untuk cintanya. Akan sulit untuk meninggalkan cintanya. Akan terus memperjuangkan cintanya itu. Dan mungkin hanya akan tertarik pada satu wanita selama hidupnya. Dia tipe pria idamanku.

Bahkan saat dia meminta maaf kepadaku. Dia terlihat begitu manis, menurutku.

Aku mengejarnya saat dia sudah pergi dari kelas kami. Aku berhenti dan langsung mencegatnya. Meminta agar dia mau memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi dia menolak dan tentu aku tidak menyerah sampai dia mengalah dan memberikan kesempatan itu padaku.

Aku mulai mengajaknya berkencan. Menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk bersamaku. Dia bukan pria rewel yang suka mengeluh. Dia menuruti semua keinginanku. Aku semakin menyukainya.

Saat aku bertanya dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya dimana. Aku sangat senang karena tujuan kami sama yaitu diKHS.

Hubungan kami masih tetap sama saat seragam kami sudah berubah. Dia masih mau pergi jika aku mengajaknya kencan saat akhir pekan. Memang terkadang menolak saat dia sedang ingin pergi bersama temannya. Aku mencoba mengerti. jika aku terlalu mengekang dirinya, dia pasti akan pergi. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Tapi semua berubah saat seorang Hyuuga Hinata mulai memasuki kehidupan Naruto. Naruto memang selalu bersikap jahat pada Hinata. Dia selalu menindas Hinata karena membela seseorang yang tidak sengaja mengotori jaket kesayangannya. Aku tidak khawatir dengan itu. meskipun dia menjadi semakin jarang menghabiskan istirahatnya denganku hanya untuk mengerjai Hinata.

Tapi aku mulai khawatir saat Naruto mulai berteman dengan Hinata. meskipun tidak satu kelas saat mereka sudah berteman. Tapi aku tetap khawatir. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Naruto hanya aku sebelum ini. jadi aku begitu khawatir saat ada wanita lain yang dekat dengan Naruto.

Kekhawatiranku akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Saat perayaan ulang tahun Naruto ketujuh belas. Kue yang biasanya potongan pertamanya itu selalu dia berikan pada Ibunya, berbeda saat perayaan ulang tahunnya saat ini. Dia memberikannya pada wanita yang begitu aku wanti-wanti kehadirannya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan hatiku semakin sakit saat Naruto mengatakan pada semuanya jika Hinata adalah kekasihnya. Gosip yang beredar dulu, telah menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Hinata benar-benar seperti _amil nawasikh_ yang merusak susunan kehidupanku dengan Naruto. Aku membencinya.

Aku tidak bisa bertahan ditempat itu lebih lama. Aku pulang tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku saat aku sudah berada dirumah. Menangis untuk meluapkan sakit dihatiku yang benar-benar terasa sangat sakit. Saat itulah aku menyetujui pendapat orang, jika hidup itu tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil malah. Aku mengejarnya hampir empat tahun lamanya tapi dia, wanita itu. Hanya beberapa bulan saja dia sudah bisa membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Keesokan harinya aku mendapatkan permintaan maaf lagi dari Naruto. Aku menangis didepannya dan dia hanya bisa memasang wajah menyesalnya. Aku terkejut saat aku mendengar bisikannya yang mengatakan, jika dia bisa memilih, dia memilih untuk mencintaiku. Apa sikapnya sekarang sudah berubah. Apa dia sudah mau mempermainkan perasaan wanita. Apa gosip tentang Naruto yang mau meniduri Hinata itu benar.

Sikapnya memang sudah berubah saat dia memasuki masa SMA. Dia sudah tidak malu jika dihukum didepan umum. Tapi apa sikapnya benar-benar sudah berubah sedratis itu. Sampai aku ingat, jika memang sikap Naruto sudah berubah, aku pasti sudah ditiduri oleh Naruto sejak lama. Dia masih Naruto yang dulu.

Aku pernah dengar jika semua akan kembali ketitik awal. Berputar seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari. hubungan Naruto dan Hinata berawal dari pertengkaran dan aku yakin hubungan itu juga akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran pula. Aku akan merebut kembali Narutoku.

Aku mulai sering menggoda Naruto didepan Hinata. Mengajaknya kencan didepan Hinata. menceritakan kencan kami didepan Hinata. Meminta untuk diantar pulang olehnya dan Naruto selalu menuruti permintaanku tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Dan aku sangat suka melihat wajah pasrah tidak berdayanya Hinata saat dia harus mengalah denganku. Naruto lebih memilihku seperti yang dia bilang dulu. Itu yang kupikir waktu itu.

Aku sangat senang saat mendengar Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar. Naruto menjauhi Hinata. Akhirnya. Rencana membuat mereka bertengkar berhasil. Aku senang.

Tapi bukan Hinata saja yang yang dijauhi oleh Naruto saat itu. Dia juga menjauhiku. Dia bahkan sudah tidak mau pergi kencan denganku lagi. Membentak saat aku mendekatinya. Apa Naruto menyesal bertengkar dengan Hinata dan sekarang dia tidak lebih memilihku lagi.

Mataku semakin gelap saat Naruto sudah berbaikan dengan Hinata. Hubungan mereka semakin dalam. Itu yang aku lihat. Aku tidak terima.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai membuat rencana bagaimana cara agar Naruto kembali membenci Hinata seperti dulu.

Saat Naruto berlatih baseball. Aku diam-diam menyusup keruang ganti laki-laki. Aku mengambil jaket kesayangan Naruto diloker bajunya. Saat aku akan keluar dari sana, tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berjalan dilorong dekat ruang ganti itu. aku panik. aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik salah satu loker baju yang berjejer disana dan menarik hoodie jaketku untuk menutupi kepalaku.

Aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dan aku terkejut bercampur senang jika ternyata hubungan Naruto dan Hinata hanyalah _settingan_ belaka.

Sekarang aku tau kenapa Naruto dan Hinata tetap berhubungan baik meskipun aku sudah memancing mereka untuk bertengkar. Itu karena mereka tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Pasti waktu itu mereka bertengkar karena masalah lain. Bukan karena aku.

Tapi aku tidak terima. Kenapa Naruto lebih memilih Hinata untuk dia jadikan kekasih palsu. Kenapa tidak aku. Bukankah dia mengatakan jika dia lebih memilih aku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak memilihku. Apa Naruto tidak ingin memberikan harapan yang mengambang padaku. Mungkin karena itu. Dia berhati baik seperti itu. bagai buah durian yang kulitnya tajam, tapi dalamnya terasa sangat lembut. Tapi dia sudah sering berkencan denganku. Harusnya dia meminta bantuanku bukan Hinata.

Dan napasku seakan tercekal oleh sesuatu saat Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka dan Naruto berkata yang perkataannya itu merujuk kearah Naruto yang telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. napasku langsung memburu saat itu. rasa sesak itu kembali merayap kedadaku. Naruto telah terjebak oleh permainannya sendiri.

Kenapa dia tidak terjebak dengan permainan yang aku buat dengannya. Aku selalu berusaha agar waktunya selalu dia habiskan bersamaku. Aku sering merebut waktu istirahatnya bersama Hinata. cinta karena terbiasa. Aku percaya teori itu akan berlaku pada kami. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini.

Aku yang marah karena Hinata benar-benar telah merebut Naruto dariku. Membuatku dengan sengaja merobek jaket Naruto lalu memasukannya ketempas sampah khusus organik dan memasukannya keloker sepatu milik Hinata. Naruto pasti akan sangat marah saat dia tau jika jaket kesayangannya itu rusak meskipun yang merusaknya adalah wanita yang dia sukai.

Tapi usahaku gagal. Naruto tetap bersikap manis pada Hinata. bahkan semakin manis. Itu membuat rasa benciku pada Hinata semakin besar. Perasaan itu membuatku ingin menghancurkannya.

Pertandingan baseball antara KHS dan SHS telah berlangsung. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi tim medis dipertandingan itu. Aku salah satu anggoda UKS sekolah.

Pertandingan semakin seru. Dan inilah waktu yang paling aku tunggu. Naruto bertugas sebagai pelempar bola. Aku melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Tapi aku langsung mendecitkan lidahku saat melihatnya mengedipkan satu matanya pada Hinata.

Naruto adalah anak yang cukup ceroboh. Entah dalam bidang akademis ataupun non akademis. Dan lihat sekarang, dia meringis kesakitan karena kecerobohannya dalam bermain. Kakinya terkilir karena berusaha menangkap bola yang melambung diatasnya, padahal tanpa dia tangkappun salah satu temannya juga pasti akan berusaha menangkapnya, bukan. Dasar ceroboh.

Saat dia sudah digotong kepinggir lapangan. Aku langsung menghampiri dirinya dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama untuknya.

Aku mecibir karena kecerobohannya dan dia membalas dengan membanggakan dirinya. Aku tertawa. Aku merasa sudah sangat lama kami tidak bercanda seperti ini. aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kami.

Saat aku tidak sengaja menoleh, aku melihat Hinata yang terus menatap kami. Tatapannya begitu berbeda dengan tatapan yang pernah dia keluarkan. Dan tidak lama setelah itu dia pergi dari tempatnya karena sepertinya ada yang menelpon dirinya.

Aku menyemprotkan sprei perada nyeri yang aku bawa dan aku semprotkan pada kaki Naruto yang terkilir. Seharusnya aku tau. Hinata pasti memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto yang dituduh _Gay_ oleh Ibunya. Semua murid perempuan disini menyukai Naruto. Termasuk gadis pendiam seperti Hinata. gadis pendiam biasanya memiliki cara yang begitu licik untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Aku mengantar Naruto keUKS. Ruangan itu sepi. Sepertinya Shizune-nee sedang pergi. Naruto berbaring disalah satu tempat tidur yang disediakan disana. Dia mengatakan jika dia sudah lebih baik dan menyuruhku untuk pergi karena dia tidak ingin tidurnya diganggu. Aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu. sengaja sedikit menahan pintu itu untuk tetap terbuka. Menunggu beberapa saat dan kembali masuk keruangan itu tanpa suara.

Aku mengintip dibalik tirai yang menutupi tempat yang Naruto gunakan untuk tidur. Aku meihat Naruto sudah menutup matanya. Dia pasti sudah tertidur terlihat dari napasnya yang teratur. Aku menarik kursi lipat yang disediakan disana. Menatap wajah Naruto yang terlelap disana. Aku mengarahkan tanganku untuk mengusap rambutnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan rambutnya. Dia selalu menolak aku sentuh kepalanya sejak dulu. Jadi aku harus memanfaatkan kondisinya saat ini. Rambutnya begitu lembut, tidak seperti kelihatannya.

Aku mendengar pintu UKS dibuka. Aku langsung pergi dari tempatku dengan mengangkat tirai pembatas disana dan tidur ditempat tidur yang berada disamping Naruto. Aku masih ingin memandangi wajah terlelap Naruto.

Selang beberapa saat pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Aku mendengar Shizune-nee yang menggoda Hinata. aku meremas selimut yang aku tiduri.

Aku mendengar Hinata berbicara pada Naruto. Naruto pasti sudah bangun. Mengingat Naruto sudah cukup lama tidur disana.

Aku mulai mendengar suara Naruto. Aku sidikit mengintip dari balik tirai. Hatiku kembali memanas saat melihat Naruto sedang tidur dipangkuan Hinata sambil memeluk perutnya dan Hinata yang sedang mengusap kepala Naruto.

Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang masa depan dan pembicaraan mereka benar-benar terdengar sangat memuakkan ditelingaku.

Karena kaki Naruto terluka, itu membuatnya tidak bisa pulang mengantar Hinata. aku memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk mengeksekusi Hinata dihari itu juga. Inilah hari yang diberikan kepadaku dan aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Aku meletakkan surat diloker Hinata dan tentu saja tanpa menyertakan namaku disana. Aku menunggunya sedikit lama diruangan lapangan basket i _ndor_ yang aku janjikan.

Aku mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat kearahku. Orang yang aku tunggu telah datang.

Aku membalikan tubuhku yang memunggunginya. Menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Aku memukul wajahnya sampai dia tersungkur kelantai lapangan basket itu. Itu sudah biasa dia terima, bukan. Jadi pasti dia sudah kebal dengan ini.

Aku menghajarnya untuk meluapkan rasa kekesalanku padanya. Aku menarik rambutnya untuk membuatnya berdiri untuk menatap wajahku. Mengatakan semua yang berada dikepalaku. Aku semakin kesal dengan apa yang tengah aku pikirkan dan menghentakan rambutnya.

Dia langsung berjongkok sambil memeganggi telinganya saat setelah aku melakukan itu. aku bergitu terkejut saat melihat darah yang menuruni siku tangannya yang memeganggi telinganya. Saat aku mulai panik, aku melihat sebuah anting jatuh dibawah kakiku. Aku membelalakan mataku. Tapi aku segera menepis perasaan simpatikku padanya. Itu memang pantas didapatkan oleh seseorang yang telah merebut cintaku.

Aku kembali menjambak rambutnya dan mengancamnya jika dia berani mengadu pada Naruto.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata lagi. Aku senang. dia pasti sudah pergi dari sini dan setelah ini Naruto akan kembali padaku.

Dejavu. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Ini seperti terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana hanya aku dan Naruto yang mengerjakan piket kelas. Aku satu kelompok piket lagi dengannya. Aku begitu senang. Aku merasa pipiku terasa memanas saat mengingat pernyataan cintaku dulu.

Tapi itu hanya anganku saja. Naruto menatap tajam diriku saat ini. Aku mendengus mengejek saat tau apa penyebab Naruto menatapku seperti itu. Hinata tidak mengindahkan ucapanku. Dia pasti mengira itu hanya gertakan dariku. Dia kira aku hanya bisa berkata tanpa melakukan apapun.

Aku tidak suka saat Naruto membela Hinata. aku meluapkan kekesalanku tentang Hinata pada Naruto dengan berteriak saat aku berbicara padanya, sampai tanpa sadar aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menjerumus kearah aku yang telah merusak jaket kesayangannya. Aku melihat Naruto semakin marah tapi aku juga melihat dia yang seperti menahan amarahnya.

Perdebatan kami mencapai puncaknya. Naruto akhirnya mengaku jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Aku tau dia pasti akan mengatakan itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ketidak percayaanku diwajahku.

Naruto mengatakan jika teori tentang cinta karena terbiasa bersama, itu, tidak berlaku untuk kita. Dia meminta maaf lagi karena tidak bisa membalas cintaku, dia membukukkan tubuhnya untuk mengucap maaf padaku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Saat dia memegang gagang pintu dan mulai membuka pintu itu, aku berteriak jika aku mencintainya. Dia diam. Aku berharap banyak. Tapi tidak berselang lama dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

Saat mendengar Hinata kembali masuk sekolah tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung mendatangi kelasnya dan menyerangnya kembali. Aku tidak peduli dengan para murid yang melihat kearahku. Aku tau mereka pasti merasa tidak percaya dengan sikapku saat ini. tapi aku tidak peduli.

Tanganku sudah akan aku layangkan untuk menampar Hinata tapi seseorang telah menghentikan kegiatanku itu. aku tau jika itu pasti Naruto. pasti ada yang memberitahukannya tentang kelakuanku pada Hinata.

Dia hanya berbicara sedikit padaku dengan nada mengancamnya dan juga cengkraman kuat dipergelangan tanganku setelah itu dia pergi dengan menggeret Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya setelah menghempaskan tanganku dengan sangat kasar.

Aku menatap dalam mereka berdua yang sedang melangkah pergi dari kelas itu. Aku jadi teringat dengan pembicaraan Naruto dengan Sasuke diruang ganti dulu. Naruto begitu pasrah dengan cintanya. Dia tidak menuntut apapun pada Hinata. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku untuk menyerah pada cintaku. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto dulu. Pasti akan ada pria yang bisa mencintaiku dan aku juga pasti akan mencintainya juga.

Cinta itu begitu rumit. Tidak sesederhana yang aku bayangkan. Cinta butuh proses. Tapi cinta bisa datang tanpa proses. Cinta datang tanpa bisa kita perintah. Cinta datang dari hati kita yang paling dalam. Jika kita dikehendaki untuk mencintai seseorang, kita pasti sulit untuk mengelak. Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Tapi memiliki untuk dicintai. Cinta itu tidak bisa kita tebak kapan datangannya. Cinta bukan untuk memaksa. Cinta adalah kekuatan kita. Saat kita mencintai seseorang, maka saat itu juga kita harus siap untuk tersakiti. Entah karena bertepuk sebelah tangan ataupun karena dia pergi meninggalkan kita.

Itulah yang pernah aku dengar tentang kata cinta.

Akan aku kenang cinta ini.

Terima kasih sudah berjuang untuk menerimaku, Naruto.

 **TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**NARUTO BELONG MANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **. .TYPO .**

Aku dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kami masih kecil dan mungkin bahkan sejak kami masih berada diperut Ibu kami, kami sudah berteman. Aku tau semua tentangnya dan dia... aku menyembunyikan beberapa kisahku darinya. Itu memang sedikit tidak adil. Tapi aku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang aku rahasiakan darinya hanya untuk menjaga persahabatan kami. Dia sahabatku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat sepertinya.

Aku memiliki seorang Kakak yang begitu dielu-elukan oleh Ayahku. Kakakmu begini Kakakmu begitu. Selalu begitu. Aku selalu dibanding-bandingan dengannya. Jadilah seperti Kakakmu. Kenapa kau begitu berbeda dengan Kakakmu. Selalu kata itu yang aku dengar. Aku jadi terlihat seperti aib baginya. Aku benci itu.

Kakak dan Ibuku memang selalu diam dengan sikapku. Kakakku selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mendengakan perkataan Ayah. 'kau adalah kau' dia selalu mengatakan itu. dia Kakak terbaik didunia ini. aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak pernah membencinya. Dia selalu mendukungku. Apalagi dia selalu ada untukku. Aku selalu mendengarkan perkataannya.

Berbeda dengan ayahku. Dia selalu cerewet dengan semua apa yang aku lakukan. Padahal semua yang aku lakukan tidak ada melenceng dari kaidah-kaidah yang ditetapkan oleh klan Uchiha. Aku akui, aku memang tidak sehebat Kakakku itu. aku juga tidak sepintar Kakakku itu. apalagi sesempurna dia. Tapi dengan membandingkan anaknya seperti itu, apa itu adalah sikap yang benar. Setiap orang memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Apa dia tidak tau.

Sampai berada pada titik terjenuhku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk pura-pura tuli dengan perkataan ayah. Aku lelah dengan sikap Ayahku dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi keClub yang paling terkenal dikota ini hari itu. Aku ingin mabuk untuk melupakan semuanya. Diusiaku yang baru menginjak umur lima belas tahun, minuman itu pasti akan merusak tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik mati daripada harus mendengar ocehan menyebalkan dari Ayah sialanku itu setiap hari.

Aku menegak minuman beralkoholku dengan sekali tegak. Meniru para artis bintang film yang melakukan adegan minum yang pernah aku lihat. Itu terlihat keren.

Seperti takut tidak akan ada yang mengangkat mayatku jika aku akan mati hari itu. aku mengajak Naruto untuk ikut pergi ke-Club itu. Dia hanya diam memandangku yang sedang menikmati minuman yang aku pesan dari sebrang sofa yang aku duduki. Dia terlihat tidak berniat untuk menghentikanku. Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin bergabung denganku. Aku mendengus saat memikirkan itu.

"Hei_"

"Wah~ kau memang sangat berbeda dengan Kak Itachi, ya!" aku langsung melotot saat mendengar dia bicara seperti itu. apa dia mulai memihak Ayahku. Dia penghianat.

"Jika kau hanya ingin bicara seperti itu, pergilah!. Aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu!" ucapku dingin sambil menuangkan kembali minumanku. Sedikit berceceran karena aku yang mulai mabuk.

Aku menegang minumanku sambil melihat kearah Naruto. Dia tetap diam tanpa berniat beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau sangat pintar memilih tempat bermain!" ujar Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa yang mabuk disini.

"Waw! Mereka sangat sexy!" ujarnya lagi dengan dia yang menolehkan tatapannya kelantai dansa,

"Kau bisa bermain dengan mereka, mereka pasti akan menerima ajakkan bermainmu!" aku mendengar dia mendengus.

"Mereka pasti membosankan!" gliranku yang mendengus sekarang. Aku kembali menuang minumanku dan berniat untuk menegaknya kembali.

"Apa kau mencari yang masih p_"

"' _Setiap orang berbeda, meskipun terlahir dari rahim yang sama, tapi mereka tetap berbeda, tidak ada yang sama didunia ini, siapapun yang memiliki mata pasti akan tau jika kami berbeda dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sama, Itachi dan Sasuke, sampai kapanpun akan berbeda, dilihat dari namanya saja sudah berbeda, bukan aku yang ingin menjadi berbeda tapi Ayahlah yang membuat kami berbeda, yang sama dari kami hanyalah marga, Uchiha, bahkan orang yang memiliki nama yang samapun mereka juga pasti berbeda. Jika Ayah ingin kami sama hanya karena sebuah marga. Lalu kenapa Ayah begitu berbeda dengan Kakak, padahal marga kalian sama, jelaskan padaku, ayah!'_ seharusnya kau mengatakan itu!" aku terdiam mendengar ocehan Naruto yang memotong perkatakan dibagian yang paling menyenangkan untuk dibahas.

Aku meletakkan gelas minumku dimeja tanpa melepasnya. Menunduk dan tak lama aku tertawa pelan. Darimana dia mendapatkan kata-kata itu. apa dia sedang ingin menjadi pahlawan untukku. Apa dia ingin membuatku terpesona dan membuat ejekan Bibi Kushina menjadi nyata.

Setelah puas dengan tawaku, aku mulai diam. Aku meremas gelas yang masih berada digenggamanku. Meremasnya begitu kuat sampai aku mendengar suara retakan dari gelas itu dan tak lama aku bisa merasakan tanganku yang terasa menjadi basah.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap Naruto yang kembali menatapku dengan tatapan santainya disofa sebrangku. Aku menyeringai dan mulai membuang semua barang-barang yang berada dimeja depanku dengan sekali singkap.

Aku berdiri dengan sedikit menundukkan badanku.

"Aku butuh pelampiasan sekarang!. Apa kau mau ikut!... kawan!" ucapku yang sudah menegakkan badaku dan melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai dan mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Inilah yang kami suka.

Aku berjalan untuk turun ketempat dansa. Aku berjalan terhuyung. Aku harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku karena aku sudah yang mulai mabuk.

Aku menghampiri seseorang yang paling dekat denganku dan dengan tiba-tiba aku langsung memukulnya. Dia terjungkal dan menatap garang kearahku. Aku tersenyum mengejek sebagai balasannya. Dia terlihat semakin marah dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulku balik. Tapi dia kalah cepat. Aku sudah memukulnya terlebih dulu sebelum pukulannya sampai padaku. Pengalaman berkelahiku jangan diragukan. Aku sering ikut Naruto tawuran untuk melawan anak sekolah lain. Meskipun aku dalam keadaan mabuk, aku masih bisa membunuh seseorang dengan tangan kosongku., tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan itu.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat kearah Naruto dan membelalakan mataku dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dia menegak minuman beralkohol itu langsung dari botolnya. Itu tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi aku langsung menyeringai saat tau dia menyemburkan minuman itu pada pengunjung lain tepat diwajahnya.

"Beh~ minuman ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukku!" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Suasana pum semakin ricuh karena ulah kami. Semua orang yang berada diPum itu saling memukul satu sama lain. Suasana seperti inilah yang aku inginkan saat ini. Tegang.

Petugas keamanan datang dan langsung menangkap kami. Pasti mereka tau yang membuat ulah adalah kami dari CCTV yang dipasang di-Club ini.

Kami dilempar bigitu saja dari tempat itu. kami terduduk didepan Club itu. bukannya meringis kesakitan karena luka kami, tapi kami malah tertawa keras sambil mengejek muka kami yang babak belur.

Kami terus tertawa sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami. Kami belum boleh mambawa kendaraan sendiri waktu itu. jadi kami harus naik kendaraan umum jika kami ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Kami seperti orang gila. Tertawa tidak jelas dengan tampilan yang tidak jelas pula.

"Hei kau tau! Ada tempat pelepas stress yang lebih baik dari tempat seperti tadi!"

"Dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ruang musik!" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Aku sudah hampir mengeluarkan pertanyaanku pada Naruto tapi pembicaraan kami harus terhenti karena dengan tiba-tiba ada mobil patroli polisi yang berhenti tepat disamping kami.

 **SRRRRRRRRUUPPPP**

"Aku jadi ragu jika kalian berdua adalah putra seorang pengusaha terkenal dikota ini" ucap petugas polisi yang duduk didepan kami dengan meja kerjanya yang memisahkan tempat duduk kami. Kami tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dengan tetap memakan mie ramen instan kami yang kami dapat dari polisi yang berada didepan kami.

Kami berada dikantor polisi sekarang. Kami ditangkap dan dibawa kemari untuk dimintai keterangan. Tapi seperti biasa mereka selalu pusing dengan keterangan kami. Ya, kami memang sering keluar-masuk kantor polisi karena ulah kami. Dan polisi yang berada didepan kami –Kotetsu- sudah mengenal dengan jelas siapa kami dan seperti apa kami dengan sangat baik. Bahkan kami juga sampai seakrab ini.

"Sekarang jelaskan tentang perbuatan kalian pada kami!"

"Perbuatan kami?"/ "Perbuatan kami?"

"Ya!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami melihat seseorang membuat beberapa ekor anak kucing ditempat sampah! Benar bukan, Teme?!"

"Kau benar! Lalu kami memungut kucing-kucing itu!"

"Dan menjualnya!"

"Dan kami menggunakan uang itu untuk pergi ke _game center_!"

"Ah~ sial, aku selalu kalah dalam permainan jangkar boneka!"

"Sepertinya mereka hanya berniat mengambil keuntungan saja!"

"Sebenarnya siapa perusahan penerbit _game_ itu!"

 **BRAK**

"Bukan itu yang kami masuk!"

"Lalu?"/"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kalian bisa babak belur seperti ini!"

"Ooowww...!"/ "Ooowww...!"

Seperti itulah gaya kami untuk memjawab pertanya dari para polisi yang menangkap kami.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati kalian pergi ketempat seperti itu!"

"Kami ingin berkelahi ditempat dan suasana yang baru!" ucap Naruto dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan mienya.

"Dan juga orang yang baru" imbuhku.

"Hah~ apa kalian_"

"Sasuke!" tubuhku langsung menegang saat mendengar suara yang begitu aku kenal memanggilku dengan nada rendahnya yang penuh akan amarah.

Saat aku menoleh. Dia. Ayahku sudah menarik kerah bajuku dengan kasar sampai membuatku menjatuhkan cup ramen instanku kelantai. Aku melirik kearah orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ayah. Kakakku dia hanya menggeleng dengan memasang wajah bersalahnya. Sebelumnya dialah yang selalu mengambil kami dari tempat yang penuh dengan orang yang bermasalah ini.

"Kau benar-benar telah membuat ayah merasa malu. Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang bersikaplah selayaknya seorang Uchiha. Lihat kakakmu. Apa dia pernah berbuat hina seperti ini. Jadilah seperti dirinya!" aku langsung melepas kasar tangan ayahku dari kerah bajuku saat dia mulai berbicara seperti itu lagi.

"Setiap orang berbeda, ayah. Jangan samakan anakmu ini dengan siapapun termasuk anakmu yang lain. Aku adalah aku. Meskipun kami dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama tapi aku tetaplah aku. Sejak awal kami sudah berbeda. Bahkan ayahlah yang membuat kami berbeda. Itachi, Sasuke. Yang membuat kami sama hanyalah marga kami. Uchiha. Tapi jika hanya karena marga ayah ingin aku sama dengan Itachi. Lalu kenapa kau begitu berbeda dengan Itachi, Ayah! Beritahu aku!" ayahku hanya diam sambil memandangku. Ini kalimat terpanjangku yang pernah aku keluarkan untuk ayahku. Itupun dari Naruto.

"Kau terlalu membuatnya tertekan, ayah! Dia memiliki jalannya sendiri dan aku yakin jalannya tidak akan membuat ayah kecewa. Tapi akan berbeda jika ayah selalu menekannya!" aku melirik kearah Itachi yang sedang membelaku. Jika aku tidak ingat tempat pasti aku sudah menangis sekarang.

Aku mendengar ayahku tiba-tiba terkekeh. Apa dia begitu frustasi denganku.

"Itulah yang ingin ayah dengar darimu, Sasuke!" aku dan Itachi sontak mengerutkan kening karena bingung.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengurus salah satu perusahaan cabang milik ayah. Aku tau kau begitu berbeda dengan Kakakmu dan aku takut jika semua orang akan membanding-bandingkan kalian nantinya. Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat mentalmu untuk menghadapi semuanya. Mengurus perusahaan tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Akan ada penghalang nantinya. Butuh mental yang kuat untuk menghadapi semuanya. Dan ayah ingin membantumu sejak mulai sekarang" aku merasakan mataku mulai perih. Sekarang aku ingat mana ada ayah yang tidak menyukai anaknya.

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus diperbaiki darimu terlebih mentalmu itu" ayah menyentil kepalaku seperti yang sering dilakukan Itachi padaku.

"Ayah tidak suka kau seperti ini. jika kau tawuran karena membela gurumu yang dihina, ayah tidak masalah. Tapi pergi keclub, mabuk dan berkelahi karena urusan pribadi, ayah tidak menyukainya!" aku sedikit terkejut karena ayah tau apa alasan aku tawuran selama ini.

"Ayah tau darimana jika aku tawuran karena membela guruku?"

"Ayah mendengarnya da_"

"NARUTO!" semua orang didalam ruangan itu sontak tersentak karena teriakan menggelegar dari Ibu Naruto.

Ibu Naruto langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memukuli anaknya itu. aku yang ingat jika akulah yang mengajak Naruto, berniat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ibunya. Tapi Naruto memberi intrupsi agar aku tetap ditempatku dan tidak ikut campur dengan urusannya.

"Ayah yang menelpon mereka!" bisik ayahku padaku dan tidak lama berselang aku melihat paman Minato memasuki ruangan ini.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau pergi ketempat itu untuk apa, Ha!" teriak Bibi Kushina dengan amarahnya.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Aku mencium bau alkohol dari mulutmu. Kau mabuk! Bukankah Ibu pernah bilang jangan minum sebelum umurmu dua puluh tahun atau tubuhmu akan rusak!" Bibi Kushina kembali memukul kepala Naruto dan setelah itu dia langsung memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Aku bisa melihat tubuh Bibi Kushina bergetar. Aku jadi merindukan Ibuku.

"Sasuke!" aku menoleh dan sebelum aku melihat siapa yang memanggilku aku sudah berada didalam pelukannya. Ibu.

"Jangan seperti ini" ucap Ibuku parau. Ibuku menangis. Aku langsung membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dibahunya. Aku menangis. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah pergi ketempat itu lagi. Selamanya.

Dari kejadian itulah, aku baru sadar jika persahabatanku dengan Naruto sangat berharga. Aku berharap semoga persahabatan kami akan bertahan selamanya. Jikapun ada penghalang, aku akan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan penghalang itu dan tetap menjaga persahabatan kami.

Sampai pada waktunya aku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dia satu kelas dengan kami ditahun pertama diKHS. Awalan aku melihatnya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya bahkan hampir merujuk ketidak suka. Dia seseorang yang mudah dibodohi. Banyak anak sekelas kami yang selalu meminta bantuannya bahkan sampai teman satu piketnya selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugas piket itu sendirian dan anehnya dia selalu tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu dan mengerjakan semuanya tanpa mengeluh dan selalu mengeluarkan senyumannya, meskipun mereka akan selalu pergi saat mereka sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya karena aku tidak menyukai sikapnya yang mudah dimanfaatkan itu dan entah mungkin karena keterusan tanpa sadar perasaan itu muncul. Aku terjebak oleh pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat aku sadar aku mulai mencintainya. Semua pandanganku terhadapnya berubah. Aku menganggap sikap bodohnya itu sebagai bentuk pertolongan yang jarang orang lain berikan, perbuatan baik yang sangat jarang orang mau melakukan itu. Dia cantik dengan wajah lembutnya itu. tidak perlu polesan make up tebal dia sudah sangat menawan. Inilah satu-satunya rahasia yang aku sembunyikan dari Naruto. aku berniat akan menyatakan cintaku saat kelulusanku dari sekolah itu nanti dan baru memberitahukannya pada Naruto.

Saat kejadian Naruto yang memukul Hinata waktu itu, aku ingin sekali membalas pukulan itu untuknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya mengeratkan kepalan tanganku saat melihat Naruto melukai Hinata. aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan aku mulai berpikir jika aku hanya seseorang yang pengecut.

Setelah Hinata mendapat pukulan dari Naruto, dia tidak datang kekelas meskipun jam pelajaran telah berlangsung. Aku khawatir dengannya. Aku meminta izin keluar kelas sebentar. Aku langsung menuju keUKS. Dia pasti disana. Saat aku masuk keruangan itu aku bertanya pada penjaga ruang UKS itu dan benar Hinata ada disana. Penjaga itu bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan aku memberitahu semuannya pada penjaga itu.

Aku memandangnya lekat dirinya yang sedang terlelap disana. Aku menarik kursi lipat disampingku dan mendudukinya. Aku mengusap pelan luka yang berada disudut bibirnya itu dan mengobati lukanya. Naruto keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto selalu mengerjai Hinata. aku ingin membelanya. Tapi jika aku melakukan itu Hinata mungkin akan semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan dia mungkin akan diserang oleh para wanita yang sering mengejar-mengejarku itu. Hidup Hinata yang susah akan semakin susah nanti. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Hinata. memang aku seperti mengomporinya tapi sebenarnya aku sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melupakan dendamnya sejenak.

Saat Naruto sadar jika dia sudah keterlaluan bahkan permainannya itu sampai membuat Hinata sering absen karena sakit dan bahkan karena terlalu sering absen dia terancam tidak akan naik kelas, dia mengatakan padaku jika dia tidak akan menindas Hinata lagi dan tentu aku mendukung keputusannya itu. dan soal eksekusi terakhir Hinata, aku juga ikut andil dalam hal itu. aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku ingin gosip yang mengatakan jika Hinata sangat murahan itu segera berakhir. Dan sebenarnya gosip yang benar-benar ingin aku hilangkan adalah gosip tentang Naruto yang menyukai Hinata.

Yang boleh menyukai Hinata hanya aku. Itulah yang aku pikirkan waktu itu.

Napasku terasa tercekal saat Naruto menyebutkan nama yang selalu terngiang ditelingaku saat pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Udara disekitarku tiba-tiba terasa menipis bahkan aku merasa hawa diruangan itu terasa semakin panas. Aku belum memulai, tapi aku sudah kalah start. Tapi semua kembali menjadi normal saat Naruto menjelaskan semuannya padaku setelah pemotongan kuenya. Udara disana langsung terasa sangat segar.

Tapi aku sedikit heran kenapa dia memilih Hinata dan bukannya Sakura yang notabennya menyukai dirinya. Saat aku bertanya soal itu, dia mengatakan dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura berharap lebih banyak dan soal mengapa dia memilih Hinata karena mereka adalah teman.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya untuk aku mintai bantuan waktu itu"

"Lagipula seorang teman harus saling membantu, kan!. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu tapi sayang kau bukan wanita! Hahahaha..."

Aku tidak tau jika mereka sekarang sudah berteman. Naruto tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang itu sebelumnya. Aku iri atau mungkin cemburu. Kenapa dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Hinata.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga dengannya. Ada kemungkinan jika dia juga telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat berbeda, dia memiliki pesonanya sendiri, Naruto mungkin memang telah terjebak oleh pesona dari Hinata, semua kemungkinan itu pasti bisa terjadi. Aku pernah membaca kisah cinta yang seperti itu, jadi aku bisa menerka semua itu dan itu membuatku sakit saat aku memikirkannya.

Tapi dilihat dari sikap Naruto pada Hinata, sepertinya dia memang tidak berbohong soal dia yang berteman dengan Hinata, nyatanya dia masing sering pergi berkencan dengan Sakura, dia juga sangat jarang bersama dengan Hinata, waktu senggangnya lebih banyak dia habiskan bersama dengan diriku.

Meskipun sikapnya yang sangat _protektive_ terhadap Hinata, tapi itu memang karena tanggung jawabnya untuk memenuhi janjinya untuk melindungi Hinata karena permintaan konyolnya itu dari para _fansgirl_ nya yang sangat fanatic itu, jika aku menjadi Naruto, aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan hidupku kembali terasa hancur saat Naruto mengatakan jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. kembali aku hanya bisa meremas tanganku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. aku yang selalu memasang wajah dingin memudahkan diriku untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihku itu. Suatu hal yang aku wanti-wanti selama ini akhirnya telah terjadi saat itu.

Keesokan harinya aku tidak masuk sekolah bahkan aku tidak keluar dari kamarku. Aku menolak untuk memakan makananku. Aku akan marah saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku, Aku patah hati. Hatiku hancur. Aku bahkan sampai meneteskan air mataku. Aku menyedihkan. Sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat merasakan patah hati seperti ini. aku tidak akan pernah mengejek seseorang yang menagis karena patah hati lagi.

Aku hampir membenci Naruto waktu itu.

Malamnya aku merenungi semuanya. Naruto jatuh cinta tanpa ingin mengatakannya. Dia merasa sungkan pada Hinata. dan Naruto juga mengatakan jika dia tidak akan menuntut apapun dengan cintanya itu. jika cintanya tidak terbalas, itu tidak masalah.

"Bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia meskipun itu bukan kita penyebabnya. Aku akan berusaha untuk mempraktekan teori itu" Dia mengatakan itu saat mengakui jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata padaku, lagipula ini juga salahku karena aku tidak mengakui perasaanku sejak awal pada Hinata.

Aku jadi kembali teringat jika Naruto sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Hinata. dia sangat sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersamaku. Saat berangkat sekolah dia sering aku jemput. Bahkan mengantar Hinata pulangpun dia juga tidak terlalu sering. Apalagi hari libur. Dia lebih sering menghabiskannya untuk menerima ajakan kencan Sakura, jika tidak, dia akan pergi bersamaku. Dia sangat jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Hinata. apa dia serela itu.

Paginya aku kembali bersikap biasa. Semua orang yang berada dirumah langsung menanyai keadaanku saat aku keluar dari kamarku. Mereka terlalu berlebihan dan aku mengabaikan mereka.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan soal cintaku. Jika Hinata memang untukku maka dia pasti akan berada dipelukanku suatu hari nanti. Naruto kembali memotifasiku. Lagi pula tidak ada yang tau tentang perasaan Hinata, kan.

Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami renggang hanya karena seorang wanita. Akupun juga sudah berjanji untuk tetap mempertahankan persahabatan ini dan menyingkirkan penghalang dari persahabatan kami.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar em... maksudku Naruto marah pada Hinata. aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya karena dia hanya mengatakan jika Hinata menyinggungnya. Aku harus menjadi pihak penengah diantara mereka. Ini sedikit sulit bagiku. Tapi aku harus berusaha. Dia pernah membantuku sebelumnya.

Aku mengatakan sesuatu sekenanya pada Naruto. Ingat dia berurusan dengan orang yang aku cintai. Tentu ini akan sulit. Ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya tidak bisa dia ungkapkan padaku dan juga ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa aku katakan padanya. Ada sebersit rasa agar hubungan mereka merengang selamanya. Remaja memang egois, bukan.

Karena aku tidak bisa memberikan kata motivasi pada Naruto, jadi aku menyarankan pada Bibi Kushina untuk mencoba berbicara pada Naruto meskipun dia ragu pada awalnya tapi aku meyakinkan padanya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Meskipun dia membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi semua kembali seperti semula, hubungan mereka kembali berjalan dengan baik.

Aku merasa bodoh saat aku berharap hubungan mereka akan merenggang. Itu harapan yang begitu kejam.

Saat kami beristirahat setelah latihan untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan uji coba antara KHS vs SHS. Aku mencoba mengomporinya agar dia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. tapi kembali dia membuatku tercengang. Tidak lama aku mendengus karena mendengar perkataannya. Sekarang aku tau kenapa banyak wanita yang juga mengejarnya. Aku akui, dia memang keren. Dia pintar membuat orang lain terpesona padanya.

Hari pertandingan akhirnya telah datang. Naruto datang paling terakhir dilapangan disusul dengan Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku untuk membuatku tetap fokus pada pertandingan.

Ketika Naruto terkilir dan dia dibawa kepinggir lapangan dan diobati oleh Sakura. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Hinata yang terus melihat mereka berdua. tatapannya begitu dalam dan aku melihatnya pergi dari lapangan untuk mengangkat telponnya, yang aku tau dia hanya pura-pura.

Pertandingan selesai. Saat aku ingin kembali kekelas aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berdiri dijembatan penghubung bangunan KHS sambil memperhatikan handphonenya. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Kenapa dia disana dan tidak menemani Naruto diUKS.

Mungkin mampir sebentar untuk berbincang-berbincang itu tidak masalah dan sekalian mungkin aku bisa mengetahui isi hatinya.

Kami berbincang banyak. Berbincang tentang sebuah perasaan. Saat dia mengira cinta Sakura terbalas. Aku melihat ada guratan kesedihan disana meskipun dia berbicara sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya itu. Aku tau ekspresi apa itu. aku sedikit memancingnya untuk mengetahui perasaannya pada Naruto. Dan aku begitu terkejut saat dia mengatakan jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak lama. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku penasaran dengan kata _'sejak lama'_ nya itu, apa sejak dia menjadi teman Naruto, atau sejak dia menjadi kekasih palsunya Naruto, atau mungkin sejak tiga hari yang lalu, itu terhitung lama, bukan.

Aku jadi mulai berpikir, jika Ibuku bisa terhasut oleh bisikan Ibunya Naruto dan aku meminta bantuan pada Hinata seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, apa Hinata juga akan memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku, atau perasaan itu hanya khusus dia persembahkan untuk Naruto saja.

Tapi yang aku tau sekarang, perasaan Hinata hanya untuk Naruto saja.

Tapi aku merasa aneh, entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu merasakan sakit dihatiku, waktu itu. Sangat berbeda dengan dulu, Aku heran. Apalagi saat aku mendengar Hinata berkata yang perkataannya itu sangat mirip dengan kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Entah mengapa aku malah terasa lega. Apa karena aku sekarang sudah tau bagaimana nasib cintaku.

"Aku akan mengatakan jangan menyiksa perasaanmu untuk hal yang belum pasti untukku karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang baik sepertimu, terima kasih sudah mau mencintai orang sepertiku."

Sekarang aku tau kenapa mereka berdua bisa bersama. Mereka berdua sama-sama sangat bodoh. Tidak mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya pasangan mereka. Hanya berharap agar yang terkasih bisa bahagia meskipun tanpa dirinya. Pasrah terhadap perasaan mereka. Tidak mengharap akan terbalas cintanya. Mereka benar-benar sangat serasi.

Naruto, aku menyerah.

Kuserahkan Hinata padamu.

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**NARUTO BELONG KANG KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC, ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO.**

Aku pernah mendengar dalam salah satu teori mengatakan bahwa beberapa suara tertentu dapat meningkatkan laju detak jantungmu. Dan bagiku suara tertentu itu selalu adalah suaramu, Namikaze Naruto.

Awal tahun ajaran baru, saat itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan detak jantungku mulai sering bekerja lebih keras. Aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Saat aku ingin melihat namaku terletak didaftar ruang mana yang akan aku tempati ditahun awal aku berada diKHS. Aku tidak bisa melihat kertas-kertas yang tertempel dimeding sekolah yang berisi pembagian ruangan untuk murid baru karena riuhnya murid baru yang juga ingin melihat nama mereka disana.

Saat aku mulai berpikir aku akan melihatnya lagi, nanti saat suasana disini sudah mulai sepi. Saat itulah aku mendengar seseorang dengan suara _bariton_ nya membisikan namaku tepat disamping telingaku. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun disampingku. Aku melihat kesekeliling dan aku menemukan, dia.

Dia pria tinggi dengan punggung yang tegap dan memiliki rambut yang berwarna sangat menyilaukan. Dia berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan yang berada didepan meding ini. aku tidak memiliki pikiran jika dialah yang berbisik padaku waktu itu, tapi saat aku sudah berada dikelasku dan mendapati pria tadi satu kelas denganku, saat itulah aku tau jika dialah yang berbisik padaku. Bagai getah yang menempel pada kain. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas suara yang membisikan namaku ditelingaku.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Terdengar sangat konyol tapi itu terjadi padaku.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, tapi saat kami melakukan kontak mata, aku selalu menghindari tatapannya. Aku terlalu malu jika harus melakukan kontak dengannya. Aku lebih suka memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Aku memang ingin berinteraksi dengannya, tapi jantung ini tidak bisa aku ajak bekerja sama. Aku takut, aku melakukan hal memalukan saat aku terus melakukan kontak dengannya. Aku belum siap.

Tempat duduk dikelas kami selalu dirolling setiap hari. dan aku paling tidak suka saat aku berada dibangku depan dan Naruto-kun berada dibelakang. Posisi itu membuatku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya saat dia berjalan melewati bangkuku. Itu menyebalkan.

Aku ingat saat awalan tahun ajaran baru, tampilan naruto-kun selalu berubah-ubah. Terkadang penampilannya terlihat seperti dari geng Yakuza. Terkadang dia berpenampilan seperti preman pinggir jalan. Terkadang dia berpenampilan seperti Boyband yang sering aku lihat dipapan reklame dipinggiran jalanan dikota. Terkadang dia berpenampilan seperti artis tampan dari negeri sebrang, dan terkadang dia berpenampilan seperti murid yang begitu disiplin, tidak pernah melanggar aturan, selalu mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya diperpustakaan, tapi setelah beberapa kali berpenampilan seperti murid disiplin, dia kembali lagi berpenampilan seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Apa dia sedang melakukan _coseplay_ waktu itu. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Apapun penampilannya. Aku tetap sangat menyukainya. Dia tetap bisa membuatku terpesona, membuat jantung ini bergemuruh, seperti apapun penampilannya.

Tidak ada yang pernah tau jika dia pernah mengantarku pulang kerumah sebelum dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih palsunya. Hari itu aku sedang ingin melihat-lihat tempat klub yang berada disekolah itu. hari mulai gelap, semua murid sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. aku kira hanya tinggal aku yang berada disana, tapi saat aku akan sampai disalah satu tangga sekolah yang akan aku lewati, aku melihatnya berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diriku untuk membalas tatapannya. Dia tersenyum, dan berhenti tepat didepanku. aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak pingsan ditempat. Dia menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantarku pulang dan aku menolaknya. Tapi dia memaksaku dan membuatku untuk menerima tawarannya.

Dia membawaku pulang dengan motor sportnya. Saat dia menyuruhku berpegangan aku memilih untuk berpegangan pada sisi jahitan seragamnya. Aku sudah sangat gugup dengan posisi ini dan dia membuatku semakin bertambah gugup saat dia menarik tanganku dan menuntunku untuk memeluk pinggangnya. dalam perjalanan, aku hanya bisa terus memejamkan mataku dan berdoa agar suara mesin motor sport ini bisa menyamarkan suara detak jantungku yang semakin menggila ini.

Itulah interaksi awal kami.

Lambat laun aku mendengar banyak tentangnya. Dia adalah idola disekolah ini. Banyak yang membicarakannya dan aku selalu mencuri dengar tentangnya dari murid-murid yang berada disana yang sedang bergosip tentangnya.

Naruto-kun, dia adalah seorang berandalan. Aku mendengar jika dia sering berkelahi, dia sering ikut tawuran antar pelajar dari sekolah lain, tidak akan segan dengan siapapun yang berani terhadapnya. Dia ditakuti oleh banyak orang dan sekaligus dipuja oleh banyak orang. Bukan karena dia pintar dalam bidang berkelahi tapi juga karena dia adalah pewaris tunggal Namikaze _corp_. Salah satu perusahaan terbesar dinegara ini.

Tapi aku tidak tidak peduli dengan semua berita tentang naruto-kun yang adalah seorang _Badboy_. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Tapi soal dia yang seorang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan terbesar dinegara ini, aku baru peduli dengan itu. Apa aku pantas mencintai orang seperti dia.

Dia diibaratkan seperti sosok pangeran berkuda putih yang diidamkan oleh semua gadis-gadis. Seorang pangeran akan bersanding dengan tuan putri cantik, bertutur kata sopan, pintar, dari kalangan yang sama, mengerti tata krama dan memiliki hati yang baik. Bahkan mungkin perempuan yang diperbolehkan untuk menaruh hati pada sang pangeran juga harus memiliki kriteria yang sama seperti itu. Sedangkan aku... aku hanya, mungkin gadis udik buruk rupa dari kalangan rakyat jelata yang akan dipenggal kepalanya jika ketahuan menaruh hati pada sang pengeran pujaan. Harus aku apakan perasaan ini. satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menyembunyikan perasaan ini sebaik mungkin agar tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun agar kepalaku tetap menempel pada leherku.

Interaksi kedua kami adalah saat dia akan memukul seorang murid yang tidak sengaja menuangkan minumannya pada jaketnya. Aku menahan pergelangan tangannya yang akan memukul murid itu. aku bisa merasakn otot lengannya waktu itu.

Dia terlihat sangat marah padaku waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan membuat tawaran konyol padanya. Dia bisa memukulku asal dia melepaskan murid itu. aku memang terdengar sok kuat tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Waktu itu yang aku ingat hanya nasehat Ibuku untuk membantu orang lain yang sedang kesusahan.

Dan akhirnya dia memukulku sampai membuatku jatuh kelantai. Pukulannya benar-benar membuat pipiku sangat sakit. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah dipukul oleh siapapun jadi ini terasa sangat sakit.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap hari dia selalu menindasku. Dia juga sangat sering mengganti isi bekal makan siangku dengan sampah dan meletakkan isi makan siangku didalam lokerku. Sering memakai seragam olah raga saat pelajaran berlangsung karena seragamku yang basah dan berakhir aku selalu berdiri dilorong. Aku sering pulang malam karena harus mengerjakan hukuman yang bukan aku yang melakukan kesalahan.

Karena aku memiliki tubuh yang lemah, aku selalu jatuh sakit keesokan harinya setelah aku mengerjakan hukuman berat yang diberikan padaku.

Ibuku selalu memarahiku saat dia tau aku mendapatkan hukuman lagi. Dia marah karena dia khawatir denganku. Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan padanya jika aku dijebak oleh sang pangeran berkuda putih yang berhasil menjerat hatiku. Jika aku mengatakannya maka sudah dipastikan aku akan dipindahkan dari sekolah itu dan aku akan sangat sulit, bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melihat pangeran tampan yang mempesona yang membuatku bertekuk lutut dihadapannya itu lagi.

"Bukankah aku bisa melatih ketahanan tubuhku dengan melakukan semua itu!"

Aku benar-benar mengalami cinta buta yang berada dilevel yang sangat berbahaya.

Karena terlalu seringnya absen. Aku terancam tidak bisa naik kelas. Mengulang satu tahun ditempat yang dipenuhi oleh segerombolan orang sombong. Itu membosankan. Aku takut jika aku terlalu lama ditempat itu, sifat burukku yang tidak disukai oleh Ibuku akan kembali lagi. Itu buruk. Aku lebih memilih untuk keluar dari sini dan tidak bisa melihat pangeran tampan berkuda putih itu, dari pada harus membuat Ibuku kembali kecewa padaku.

Tapi tidak lama, kepala sekolah memberiku sebuah tawaran. Dimana tawaran itu bisa membuatku untuk tetap bisa keluar dari tempat itu sesuai anganku sebelumnya. Tawaran dengan syarat yang sulit aku lakukan. Absenku harus penuh sampai kenaikan kelas, tidak boleh melanggar aturan sekolah dan nilaiku harus mencukupi standar. Aku putus asa dengan syarat pertama dan kedua.

Tapi entah angin dari mana, timur barat utara selatan dan sebagainya. Naruto-kun tiba-tiba berhenti menindasku. Mungkin dia kasihan padaku. Mungkin. Dan aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan itu dengan sia-sia. Aku akan memanfaatkan rasa empatinya itu dengan sangat baik.

Tapi saat aku mengira hidupku akan kembali terasa tenang, ternyata aku salah. Banyak gosip aneh yang hinggap ditelingaku. Gosip yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Naruto-kun terjerat oleh pesonaku, yang benar saja, itu sangat mustahil. Aku penasaran siapa yang menciptakan gosip aneh itu. aku memang tau tentang cerita tentang cinderlela dan sang pangeran tampan nan rupawan, tapi itu hanya dongeng, itu tidak akan terwujud padaku, aku tau siapa diriku, jadi aku tidak akan bermimpi setinggi itu.

Dan saat aku mendengar tentang aku yang menjual tubuhku pada Naruto-kun. Oh~ ya ampun, aku harus menahan tawaku setiap aku pergi kesekolah dan mendengar tentang gosip itu. Orang-orang memang sangat suka membuat gosip yang tidak masuk akal. Jangankan menyetubuhiku, menyentuhku saja pasti Naruto-kun sudah merasa mual. Aku bukan wanita yang masuk dalam kriteria untuk dia tiduri dan aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk menyerahkan hal yang paling berharga yang aku miliki untuk suamiku nanti. Dan aku masih bisa berpikir jernih, meskipun kabut cinta sudah hampir menutup mataku.

Dan karena semua gosip yang beredar tidak ada yang masuk akal, jadi aku mengabaikan semua gosip itu.

Saat kukira Naruto-kun akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Tapi ternyata tidak. dia menyiapkan acara penutupan sebagai tanda dia tidak akan pernah menggangguku lagi karena dia sudah bosan denganku.

Dia nampak sangat marah waktu. Aku tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan saat hari eksekusiku. Aku hanya memperhatikan tatapannya yang begitu tajam dan juga menusuk itu. saat aku perhatikan lebih detail. Bola mata Naruto-kun tidak melihat tepat kearahku. Kemarahannya saat itu bukan ditujukan padaku. Tapi pada siapa?.

Karena kami tidak berada dalam satu kelas. Aku jadi sangat jarang melihatnya. Aku sengaja selalu memakan bekal makan siangku dikantin untuk mencuri pandang padanya, karena Naruto-kun selalu berada disana saat jam istirahat makan siang. Dan saat mendengar dia mendapat hukuman dari Anko-sensei, aku sengaja untuk menunggu semua orang pulang untuk menemui Naruto-kun dengan kedok membantunya, jika dia bertanya nanti, tapi aku memang ingin membantunya. Aku tau seberat apa, jika Anko-sensei telah menghukum muridnya.

Dia nampak tidak suka dengan tawaran bantuanku waktu itu. dia mengatakan, kenapa aku mau membantu orang yang aku benci. Benci?. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan kata itu sebelumnya. meskipun aku selalu dia tindas tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Aku pernah mendengar cinta bisa membuat kita menjadi bodoh bahkan bisa sampai membuat kita gila. Dan sepertinya aku sudah terkena efek samping itu.

Dan hari itu terjadi lagi, dia mengantarku pulang lagi. Aku begitu senang tapi aku harus menahan perasaan yang membuncah dihatiku waktu itu.

"Bisakah kita berteman, Namikaze Naruto!"

Saat aku mengatakan itu, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan pada Naruto-kun tapi aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku mulai tidak tahan menahan perasaanku, mungkin aku terlalu gugup waktu itu sampai perkataanku melenceng jauh dari yang aku rencanakan.

Waktu itu aku sudah tidak peduli jika aku akan dipenggal nanti, asal hati ini terasa lega. Jadi saat dia memalingkan wajahnya saat aku berkata seperti itu, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku karena sedih. Jika ajakan berteman saja ditolak apalagi dengan cintaku. Aaa...ku lupa siapa diriku ini. Hinata bodoh.

"Saat pertama kali kita berada di sekolah apalagi dikelas yang sama, bukankah saat itu juga kita sudah menjadi teman"

Jika cintaku tidak bisa terbalas. Itu tidak masalah. Asal aku bisa berhubungan baik dengannya itu sudah cukup. Mencintai dalam diam. _Friend zone_. Itu tidak masalah.

Ketika Ibu bertanya apa aku akan menolak membantu Naruto-kun jika Naruto-kun memberitahuku lebih dulu untuk membohongi orang tuanya, tentu aku akan tetap membantunya. Aku tau itu salah, tapi jika itu bisa membuatku dekat dengan Naruto-kun... maaf telah membohongi kalian Bibi Kushina, Paman Minato! Maafkan aku.

Aku memang pasrah dengan cintaku, tapi jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya aku tidak akan melewatkan kesemparan itu. Aku akui aku memang orang yang egois.

Sampai aku tau jika Naruto-kun memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan Haruno-san. Mereka benar-benar sangat serasi. Naruto-kun selalu menuruti semua permintaan Haruto-san. Jika aku hitung waktu Naruto-kun lebih banyak dia habiskan bersama Haruno-san. Pangeran memang harusnya bersama dengan sang Putri dan Haruno-san adalah gambaran seorang putri yang sempurna yang memang ditakdirkan berpasangan dengan sang pangeran.

Tapi aku jadi bingung, kenapa Naruto-kun lebih memilih menipu orang tuanya, jika dia mempunyai gadis incaran dan gadis incarannya itu juga menyukainya. Aku bingung. Tapi saat aku menyarankan padanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan _absurd_ kami dan menyuruhnya untuk bersama dengan Haruno-san, dia malah marah padaku dan marahnya sangat lama. Itu membuatku sangat bingung dan juga sedih.

Akirnya dia menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Haruno-san dan sekarang aku tau kenapa Naruto-kun sangat sering pergi bersama Haruno-san. Tapi aku jadi tidak enak dengan Haruno-san. Aku seperti melakukan _NTR_ padanya. Aku jahat.

Ketika Naruto-kun terluka saat pertandingan KHS vs SHS, saat itulah aku benar-benar merasa seperti penghalang antara Naruto-kun dan Haruno-san. Aku mulai berpikir, jika seandainya aku tidak pernah mencoba dekat dengan Naruto-kun, posisiku saat ini pasti sudah diisi oleh Haruno-san, ah! Tidak, aku tidak pernah memiliki posisi apapun dikehidupan Naruto-kun. Hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun hanya pura-pura. Jika aku tidak ada, Haruno-san pasti sudah menjadi kekasih sungguhannya Naruto-kun. Cintanya akan terbalas.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika aku akan diserang oleh tuan putri Haruno-san secara langsung. Dia memukulku begitu keras, bahkan pukulannya itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat pusing dan semua yang aku lihat semuanya berubah menjadi dua. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain telinga dan kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut waktu itu. inilah karma atas sikap keegoisanku.

Aku sudah menduga jika Naruto-kun akan menjengukku, meskipun dia masih sakit. Jadi sebelum dia datang kemari, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku. Memoles wajahku menggunakan bedak untuk menutupi semua luka diwajahku. Aku sengaja membiarkan gorden jendelaku tertutup untuk menyamarkan wajahku yang tertutup dengan bedak yang tebal. Naruto-kun memiliki mata yang tajam. Aku juga menyuruh Ibu untuk tutup mulut dengan keadaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku benar-benar harus menahan nyeri dipipiku saat aku tersenyum pada Naruto-kun. saat aku mendapatkan waktu yang tepat, aku mengungkapkan keinginananku untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan alasan jika aku sangat merasa tidak enak dengan orang tuanya, ah! itu bukan alasan, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan orang tuanya, apalagi dengan Bibi Kushina.

Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto-kun terlihat marah saat aku meminta untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Dan sialnya untuk menutupi rasa tak enakku pada Naruto-kun, tanpa sadar aku menyelipkan anak rambutku kebelakang telingaku yang terluka sehingga telingaku yang terluka itu dapat dilihat oleh Naruto-kun. aku bingung bercampur rasa gugup saat Naruto-kun bertanya kepadaku dari mana aku mendapakan luka itu dengan memasang tatapan tajamnya.

Aku hanya menatap bingung pada Naruto-kun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berpamitan untuk pergi. Tapi rasa bingungku langsung hilang tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir jika Naruto-kun mencari tahu sendiri darimana aku mendapatkan luka ini. itu gawat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu dan jikapun ada, aku harap dia mau menutup mulutnya. Aku masih ingat betul saat Naruto-kun pernah membuat seseorang masuk ICU selama seminggu hanya karena orang itu –murid- tidak sengaja menendang bola sepak kearahku sampai membuatku jatuh tersimpuh ditanah dan juga membuat hidungku mimisan.

Aku memang ingat dengan janjinya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungiku untuk membalas bantuanku untuknya, tapi jika sampai membuat orang lain tak sadarkan diri selama hampir satu minggu hanya untuk melindungiku, itu sangat berlebihan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghentikan aksi Naruto-kun waktu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa, kepalaku terasa begitu berdenyut dan kesadaranku hampir hilang.

Tapi beruntung ada Uchiha-san yang menghentikan Naruto-kun dan keesokan harinya dia mendapat skorsing dari Kepala sekolah. Tapi Naruto-kun tetaplah Naruto-kun, dia tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari kepala sekolah dan tetap berangkat sekolah tapi dia kesana dengan tanpa menggunakan seragamnya. Jadi, aku berharap agar siapapun yang mengetahui ini semua, dia mau menutup mulutnya. Tapi jika Naruto-kun berhasil menemukan pelakunya, aku berharap dia tidak bertindak seenaknya seperti dulu lagi.

Saat aku masuk pertama kali setelah aku sakit, semua anak dikelasku langsung mengerubungiku. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungku. Ini pertama kalinya mereka menganggap keberadaanku. Mereka menuntunku ketempat dudukku dan berbicara banyak hal kepadaku.

Mereka semua bercerita bersamaan. Aku tidak terlalu bisa menangkap maksud dari apa yang mereka katakan. Sepertinya mereka tau jika aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan mereka, jadi mereka semua akhirnya diam dan salah satu murid mulai berbicara mewakili semuanya.

Dia mengatakan, saat aku tidak masuk karena sakit kemarin, hampir setiap jam istirahat Naruto-kun menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk dibangkuku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia juga mengatakan jika Naruto-kun pernah membolos pelajarannya untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran dikelas kami. Tapi hanya saat mata pelajaran _akuntansi_ , apa karena ucapanku diUKS waktu itu. Teman sekelasku mengatakan semua itu. sepertinya Naruto-kun melakukan semua itu pasti karena frustasi tidak bisa menemukan _'orang itu'_. mereka tidak mengatakan apapun soal Naruto-kun yang memberi pelajaran pada seseorang. aku menghela napasku lega.

Saat jam pelajaran dimulai, aku memilih untuk menopang daguku dengan melihat keluar jendela. Aku berharap agar hari ini Naruto-kun tidak datang kekelas ini agar aku bisa memberikan kejutan padanya.

Dan benar, Naruto-kun tidak datang kekelas kami. Saat pulang sekolah aku sengaja menyegatnya diarah jalan yang biasa kami lewati saat pulang. Meniru salah satu adegan dianime.

Aku menyegatnya disana karena aku mendengar jika Naruto-kun sekarang selalu pulang dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum. Apa kendaraan pribadinya disita lagi oleh Bibi Kushina.

Tapi aku lupa jika Naruto-kun sangat pintar membalikan keadaanku. Aku harus mengikuti permainannya sampai aku merasa tersesat waktu itu. Aku tidak ingat jika aku pernah datang ketempat itu sebelumnya. Aku jarang keluar rumah. Aku lebih suka berada dirumah sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Ibu, jika tidak menghabiskan waktuku dikasurku sambil membaca sebuah novel.

Dia membawaku maksudku mengarahkanku menuju kesebuah pantai yang tidak pernah aku datangi. Dia memberiku satu cup es krim yang rasanya tidak pernah aku coba. Aku tertawa saat dia memberitahuku soal apa yang disukai oleh wanita. Aku penasaran dia tau itu semua darimana. Ah! Tentu, pasti dari Haruno-san. Keinginanku untuk mengakhiri semua ini belum hilang dan lagi pula Naruto-kun juga belum memberiku keputusan tentang tawaranku untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Aku sengaja menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Yang aku pikirkan waktu itu, sebelum waktuku bersamanya habis, aku ingin membuat sebanyak mungkin kenangan indah bersamanya. Meskipun hanya aku yang menganggap kenangan itu terasa indah.

Aku tidak akan melewatkan waktu sedetikpun saat aku memiliki kesempatan bersamamu Naruto-kun. meskipun sebentar, akan aku resapi semuanya. Semua terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan, jika itu bersamamu, Naruto-kun.

Sedikit saja, tolong biarkan aku bersikap egois. Hanya sebentar, aku berjanji. Maafkan aku Haruno-san, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini ,tapi aku berjanji saat Naruto-kun memperbolehkan aku untuk pergi, aku akan segera pergi saat itu juga.

Jika dulu ada yang bertanya padaku, _'apa hal yang paling tidak kau sukai didunia ini'_ , maka aku akan menjawab tidak ada.

Jika dulu ada yang bertanya padaku, _'apa hal yang paling kau sukai didunia ini, kecuali keluargamu'_ , maka aku akan menjawab tidak ada.

Tapi jika kedua pertanyaan itu ditujukan padaku sekarang, maka aku akan menjawab dengan lantang jika hal yang paling tidak aku sukai didunia ini adalah kemarahan Naruto-kun dan hal yang paling aku sukai didunia ini selain keluargaku adalah cintaku pada Naruto-kun.

 **TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**NARUTO BELONG CAK KISHI**

 **JUST WANT YOU**

 **OOC, ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO.**

Waktu kecil aku sangat suka menonton acara animal planet ditelevisi. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari televisi, jika acara itu sudah mulai. Suatu hari acara itu memperlihatkan bagaimana kehidupan tentang penguin. Aku merasa penguin-penguin itu terlihat sangat lucu.

" _Penguin termasuk dalam salah satu hewan paling setia"_

Aku masih ingat, saat aku mendengar kalimat itu dari pengisi suara acara itu, aku langsung menoleh kearah Ibuku yang duduk disofa belakangku yang sedang merangkai bunga. Aku menunjuk kearah tv dengan menoleh kearah Ibuku. Dia tersenyum, menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan kearahku.

"Apa kau ingin melihat penguin?"

"Aku ingin penguin!"

Keesokan harinya Ibu membawaku kekebun binatang untuk melihat penguin disana. Aku begitu senang karena bisa melihat penguin secara langsung waktu itu, tapi bukan itu maksud dari kata-kataku itu. yang aku inginkan adalah aku ingin mempunyai seseorang yang memiliki sifat seperti penguin aku lihat. Setia.

Usiaku waktu masih tujuh tahun, pasti kalian bingung kenapa diusiaku yang masih sangat kecil itu aku sudah mengerti arti kata setia, bukan.

" _Setia adalah saat seseorang selalu berbagi ramennya padamu meskipun dia dalam keadaan sangat kelaparan"_ Ibu pernah mengatakan itu padaku dulu. Aku ingin seseorang yang akan selalu mau membagi ramennya denganku.

Dan akhirnya aku menemukan penguin itu, maksudku aku ingin menjadikannya penguinku. Dia Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalaku dan aku menemukannya.

Waktu itu, saat hari penerimaan siswa baru diKHS. Aku melihatnya dari kaca mobilku, dia berjalan sendirian menuju ketempat yang akan kami jadian untuk menimba ilmu dalam kurang lebih tiga tahun ini.

Aku merasa waktu itu, bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari dahannya berubah menjadi kelopak bunga mawar merah yang menawan, tempatku berada berubah menjadi ladang lavender dengan aroma terapinya, dan aku seperti mendengar alunan musik romantis yang mengalun lembut dalam gendang telingaku. Aku terlalu mendramatisir, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku mengira dia adalah siswi yang masuk dari jalur beasiswa. Itu karena tampilannya yang sangat berbeda, saat semua orang berpenampilan sangat mencolok dengan _make up_ dan perhiasan mahalnya, dia hanya berpenampilan sederhana dengan legging tebal yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Bahkan tak ada make up yang menempel sedikitpun diwajahnya.

Dan saat semua orang diantar dengan mobil mewah dan sebagian memilih untuk berangkat sendiri tentu dengan kendaraan mewah mereka, termasuk aku. Dia lebih memilih untuk naik kendaraan umum dan berjalan dari halte menuju kesekolah yang memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Dia sangat sederhana.

Setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai, aku memilih untuk berkeliling tempat ini. Dan saat aku akan melihat meding sekolah, aku melihatnya lagi. Dia nampak kesulitan melihat papan meding yang aku ketahui berisi kertas pemberitahuan pembagian kelas. Dia meloncat beberapa kali dan sepertinya dia tetap belum menemukan namanya. Aku terkikik geli saat dia mencoba menyusup diantara para murid baru yang bergerumbul untuk mencari nama mereka masing-masing, tapi dia tetap gagal. Apa dia berpikir karena memiliki tubuh yang kecil, dia bisa mudah menyusup diantara kerumunan itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dia sangat pendek, munurutku. Aku melirik kearah nametagnya dan mulai mencari namanya diantara nama yang tertera dikertas yang tertempel dimeding itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, 10-9" aku berbisik tepat disamping telinganya dan langsung pergi dari sana.

Saat aku sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar untuk melihatnya kembali. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Dia pasti mencariku. Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu dikelas kita, Nona!. Murid dari jalur khusus juga harus mendapat perhatian yang khusus dariku.

Dia satu-satunya yang berhasil merusak sususan kehidupanku. Aku yang biasanya tidur larut malam, meninggalakn kebiasaanku dengan tidur lebih awal, berharap hari ini segera berganti dengan hari esok agar aku bisa segera melihatnya kembali dan selalu berdoa agar dalam mimpiku ada dia didalamnya. Bertingkah laku lebih baik –hanya disekolah-. Selalu memakai parfum saat aku berangkat sekolah, dan sengaja meninggalkan salah satu barangku saat waktu piketnya.

Aku yang selama ini tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan soal wanita, perlahan-lahan berubah, menjadi seseorang yang haus akan informasi dan apapun yang mengenai tentang wanita. Hampir setiap hari aku mencari artikel diinternet yang berkaitan dengan wanita. Bahkan aku juga membeli buku-buku yang membicaakan tentang wanita. Aku ingin tau lebih banyak. Aku ingin mengerti semua tentang wanita. Aku ingin tau lebih dalam tentang seseorang yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Aku pernah membeli buku yang berjudul ' _Menyingkap'_. Aku kira, buku yang bersampul warna pink itu adalah sebuah buku yang berisikan tentang apapun yang berkaitan tentang wanita. _Menyingkap semua tentang wanita_ , itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku bisa berpikir seperti itu karena sinopsis yang terdapat dibelakang bukunya yang bertuliskan _'Semuanya yang diinginkan oleh wanita'._ Sebenarnya masih banyak kata yang berlanjut, tapi saat aku membaca tulisan itu, tanpa berniat meneruskan untuk membaca sinopsisnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku membeli buku itu.

Dan... hah~ buku itu berhasil membuat hidungku hampir mengeluarkan darahku. Memang tidak ada gambar disana, tapi isinya... bukan untuk dikonsumsi oleh anak seusiaku. Kalian pasti penasaran dengan isinya, akan aku beri tahu inti dari isi buku itu dan intinya adalah tata cara dan waktu bersenggama yang baik dan benar. Baru satu Bab aku membacanya, aku sudah lemas ditempat. Tapi aku tidak akan membuang buku itu seperti buku lainnya, aku tau, buku itu akan bermanfaat saat nanti waktunya telah tiba, jadi aku menyimpannya ditempat tersembunyi yang hanya aku yang tau. Dibalik salah satu laci khusus celana dalamku. Dan buku yang lainnya aku memberikannya pada Sai, dia suka membaca dan sisanya lagi aku membakarnya.

Buku-buku yang aku beli, semua tidak ada yang berguna. Disalah satu buku yang aku pernah baca, mengatakan, jika wanita sangat suka dengan pria bertipe _dangerousman_ , jadi aku mencoba untuk lebih _dangerous_. Tampilanku semakinku buat seberandalan mungkin, sikapku semakin kasar, tatapanku semakin aku tajamkan, bahkan jadwal tawuranku, aku juga menambahkannya, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Saat kami tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata, dia langsung memalingkan tatapannya dari mataku. Gagal. Dia bukan salah satu wanita yang menyukai pria bertipe seperti itu dan karena aku melakukan semua itu, aku jadi sangat sering mendapat panggilan dari Nenek tua sok muda itu karena kelakuanku itu. _Dobble zonk._ Sialan.

Aku merubah penampilanku lagi, aku membaca, beberapa wanita suka tipe _goodboy._ Jadi aku mencoba untuk menjadi _goodboy_. Aku memberikan pewangi pakaian pada bajuku, memakai parfum yang berbau kalem, menyisir rambutku yang tentunya itu tidak akan mengubah bentuknya, jadi aku menggunakan _pomade_ untuk membuat rambutku terlihat rapi, aku memasukan baju seragamku kecelana, tidak menyisakan satu kancingpun yang aku buka, memakai kaca mata bundar besar dengan frem tipis, memakai dasiku seperti seseorang yang akan melakukan wawancara kerja, memakai rompi seragamku dan juga _almamater_ sekolah, dan tidak lupa mengubah sikapku menjadi sesopan mungkin, tidak tawuran, tidak kasar, dan selalu tersenyum secerah cahaya bulan purnama setiap saat.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia memalingkan tatapannya saat kami melakukan kontak mata. Gagal. Sialan. Bahkan aku sudah menahan untuk tidak memukul Sasuke karena dia terus mengejek penampilanku, tapi tetap saja gagal. Buku sialan. Tidak berguna.

Sebenarnya pria bertipe seperti apa yang kau idamkan, Hinata.

Aku menyerah. Bahkan ketika aku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri, karena aku membaca dibuku jika wanita itu suka dengan pria yang apa adanya, menjadi dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap... dia tetap memalingkan tatapannya padaku. Mungkin ada cara lain agar bisa membuatnya terjerat padaku. Ya... aku akan memikirkannya. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, aku tidak akan menyerah.

Waktu itu setelah bel pulang berbunyi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan bertanya pada kepala sekolah –Nenek Tsunade- yang masih satu kerabat dengan keluargaku, tentang murid dari jalur beasiswa. Dia memberitahuku jika tidak ada murid dari jalur beasiswa ditahun ini. itu berarti dia juga dari kalangan orang kaya, tapi kenapa dia sangat berbeda. Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangnya.

Aku meminta pada Nenek Tsunade untuk memberikan identitas lengkap Hinata padaku. Dia menanyakan banyak hal saat aku meminta identitas lengkap milik Hinata dan tentu, aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan darinya.

Aku berada diruangannya sangat lama, dengan aku yang hanya duduk diam sambil melihat Nenek itu bekerja. Dia tidak memberikannya padaku dan aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku mau.

Aku melihat dia mengambil kertas yang baru keluar dari mesin print, tapi dia langsung meremas kertas itu dan meleparkan remasan kertas itu tepat kearah wajahku.

"Jangan gunakan itu untuk hal-hal yang aneh, atau kau akan aku adukan pada Ibumu!"

Aku bingung dengan ucapanya, tapi saat aku mulai mengerti aku langsung mengambil remasan kertas itu dan mulai membukanya. Aku tersenyum senang saat aku mendapatkan identitas lengkapnya. Aku langsung pergi dari sana tanpa berterimah kasih ataupun meminta pamit darinya.

Hari sudah gelap, semua orang sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Jantungku terasa bekerja lebih cepat saat aku melihatnya berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku sedikit mengeryit bingung untuk apa dia dijam yang sudah menunjukan hari berubah menjadi malam dia masih berada disini, apa dia ketiduran. Tidak saat aku keluar dari kelas saat jam pulang, dia juga sudah meninggalkan kelas itu.

Aku terus melihat dan jantungku semakin tidak terkendali. Dia balik menatapku... akhirnya!. Aku langsung membalas tatapanya dengan senyum canggungku.

"Kau belum pulang?" kami berhenti tepat didepan anak tangga.

"A-aku ingin melihat-lihat semua tempat k-klub yang ada disekolah ini!"

"Kau belum memilih klub mana yang akan kau masuki?"

"A-aku masih bingung!" aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku mengerti.

"L-lalu Namikaze-san?"

"Aku suka basket! Aku juga suka baseball! Ah! Aku juga suka dengan sepak bola!"

"A-apa k-kau akan memasuki semuanya?"

"Jika jadwalnya tidak bersamaan aku akan memasuki semuanya, mungkin!" dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" dia kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

"Bus!"

"Mau ku antar pulang!"

"A-ah! T-tidak perlu, aku bisa p-pulang sendiri!"

"Aku memaksa, Hyuuga!"

Aku langsung menyambar tangannya tanpa peduli dia yang masih menolak.

"Pegangan padaku!" perintahku saat aku sudah menyalakan mesin motor sportku. Aku begitu bersyukur karena aku memilih untuk naik motor hari ini.

Aku tersenyum saat aku merasakan tangan Hinata yang memegang sisi baju. Apa dia tipe gadis pemalu.

"Punggungmu akan sakit jika kau berpegangan seperti itu!" ucapku sambil menuntun tangannya untuk memeluk pinggangku. Oh~ ya ampun, semoga suara mesin motor ini bisa menyamarkan suara detak jantungku yang semakin menggila ini.

Aku sengaja melajukan motorku pelan hanya dengan kecepatan 30 km/jam, sengaja untuk menikmati kebersamaan pertamaku dengannya, Menikmati setiap kehangatan yang dia salurkan dari pelukannya, Merasakan lebih lama kepala yang bersandar nyaman dibalik punggungku. Dia juga terlihat tidak terusik dengan aku yang melajukan motorku yang sangat pelan, bahkan aku bisa merasakan dirinya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku. Dunia terasa hanya milik berdua.

Tempat duduk dikelas kami selalu dirolling setiap hari. dan aku paling tidak suka saat aku berada dibangku depan dan Hinata berada dibelakang. Posisi itu membuatku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa. Aku akan mudah ketahuan jika aku melihatnya dari bangku depan.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran dengan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu mudah tertarik dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata, sedangkan aku begitu sulit untuk bisa tertarik dengan seorang Haruno Sakura. Ah! Aku jadi teringat dengan seseorang yang pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas kepadaku.

" _Akan ada begitu banyak bintang yang mengelilingimu, tapi hanya akan ada satu bintang yang cahayanya akan sampai padamu!"_

Satu hal yang aku pikirkan tentang orang yang mengatakan itu adalah 'GILA'. Bagaimana tidak, waktu itu saat aku berlibur diMeksiko, tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan tampilan yang sangat aneh dengan baju compang-caming, celana robek bahkan sampai bagian selangkangannya hampir terlihat dan juga baunya yang menjijikan itu berada didepanku dan mengatakan semua itu, setelah itu dia langsung pergi sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Sekarang aku mulai berpikir, apa dia seorang peramal, cenayang mungkin. Meksiko sangat terkenal dengan suku _maya_ nya yang sangat pandai dalam hal ramal-meramal, kan. Apa karena itu! jadi itu sebuah ramalan tentang masa depanku. Hinata... hehehe...

Aku sangat sering memperhatikannya. Aku tau jika semua murid disini tidak ada yang menganggapnya. Jikapun ada, mereka hanya menganggapnya disaat-saat mendesak saja, seperti mengerjakan tugas kelompok ataupun disaat mengerjakan tugas piket kelas. Mereka selalu memberi alasan aneh yang membuat Hinata harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, tapi anehnya dia terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu dan mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna. Aku sangat ingin membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu, Aku juga ingin sekali menemaninya untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya, tapi aku terlalu pengecut waktu itu.

karena terlalu sering memperhatikannya, membuatku juga tau ada seseorang yang sangat tidak terduga diam-diam mulai memperhatikannya juga. Dia orang yang selalu duduk disebelahku sejak kami ditaman kanak-kanak. Dia orang yang mengerti semua tentang keadaanku. Dia orang pertama yang tau dengan masalahku. Dia orang yang selalu ada untukku. Dia orang yang sangat aku percayai. Dia salah satu orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Dia sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke,

Aku berteman dengannya sejak kami masih kecil. Karena itulah aku begitu mengenalnya, dan aku tau tatapan yang dia berikan pada Hinata, bukanlah tatapan sembarangan. Tatapan itu begitu berbeda dengan tatapan yang biasa dia berikan pada seorang gadis. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tau, Dia menyukai Hinata.

Aku sangat bingung waktu itu. apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaanku ini. apa aku harus mengalah. Sasuke orang yang baik dan aku tidak ingin pertemanan kami hancur hanya karena satu orang gadis.

Dan aku memiliki cara!. Saat Hinata membela seseorang yang akan aku beri pelajaran waktu itu. Saat itulah aku memiliki ide untuk membuang perasaan ini.

Aku yang tidak suka dengan seseorang yang berani membela orang yang sedang aku beri pelajaran, memanfaatkan sifatku itu untuk membuang perasaan ini. aku mensugesti diriku, jika semua orang yang berani menentangku harus aku benci, tanpa terkecuali. Bukan hanya aku, tapi aku juga ingin membuatnya untuk membenciku, jika dia membenciku maka aku akan mudah untuk memyerah dengan perasaan ini, jika aku gagal membencinya.

Dulu aku selalu menggembar-gemborkan jika aku sangat membenci Hinata, tapi itu hanya sebuah kedok untuk menutupi perasaanku yang semakin menguat ini. perasaanku tidak bisa hilang, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku semakin berbuat kasar pada Hinata.

Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak punya cara lain.

Saat aku membuatnya untuk mengerjakan hukuman dari guru yang sangat berat sendirian, aku diam-diam selalu menungguinya. Berjaga jika dia kelelahan dan pingsan. Bahkan aku juga mengikutinya sampai kerumahnya. Memastikan jika dia aman sampai dirumahnya.

Saat aku berpikir, saat dia kelelahan mengerjakan hukumannya dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan durasi izinnya mungkin paling lama hanya dua hari, ternyata aku salah, durasinya sampai berhari-hari, dia jatuh sakit karena ulahku, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal telah melakukan semua itu padanya, aku selalu menyesali perbuatanku padanya, aku sangat sedih. Setiap malam aku merintih menahan sakit didadaku.

Aku pernah mendengar jika tulang rusuk kita yang hilang itu dalam keadaan sedang sakit, maka kita juga akan bisa merasakannya.

Aku tidak mempunyai cara untuk menghentikan semuanya. Jika aku menghentikan semuanya secara mendadak, pasti akan ada gosip aneh yang beredar tentang kami.

Saat aku mendengar dia terancam tidak bisa naik kelas. Aku berniat untuk meminta keringanan pada Nenek Tsunade untuk Hinata. tapi sebelum aku meminta padanya, aku sudah mendengar jika Hinata mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa naik kelas kembali tapi dengan syarat tertentu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

Dan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berhenti menindas dan juga menjebaknya. Aku ingin bisa keluar dari sini bersama dengannya, melangkah keluar dari sana untuk datang pada masa depan yang telah menanti kita.

Meskipun begitu, gosip tetap beredar diantara kami. Tentu aku tidak masalah dengan gosip tentang aku yang terjebak oleh pesonanya, karena itu memang kenyataannya, aku senang mendengar gosip itu, tapi saat aku mendengar gosip tentang Hinata yang menjadi jalangku, aku sangat marah. Aku akan membunuh orang yang telah mengedarkan gosip menjijikan itu. Dia telah berani menghina gadis yang aku cintai.

Gosip itu terus terdengar setiap hari dan itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Aku harus menghentikan gosip itu segera. Hinata bisa saja menjadi sasaran para pria hidung belang diluar sana yang salah paham dengannya.

Aku membuat rencana besar dengan Sasuke, aku mengajaknya karena pasti dia akan memiliki saran yang bagus untuk menghentikan gosip menjijikan tentang gadis yang dia taksir. Dan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, meskipun harus membuat Hinata tak berupa, tapi setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti semula. Maafkan aku, Hinata, aku tidak bisa menemukan rencana lainnya.

Saat Hinata mengatakan jika dia tidak benciku, aku bergitu terkejut dengan pernyataannya itu. bagaimana bisa dia tidak membenciku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Tapi sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa lega saat aku mendengar dia mengatakan itu.

Saat Ibu memaksa untuk membawakan seorang gadis saat acara ulang tahunku dan kali ini aku harus benar-benar membawanya. Gadis yang bisa aku pikirkan untuk aku bawa waktu itu hanya Hinata, jika Sasuke tidak menyebut nama Sakura waktu itu, aku yakin hanya ada nama Hinata diotakku waktu itu. Tapi aku bingung, jika aku membawa Hinata, Sasuke pasti akan kecewa denganku. Pertemanan kami mungkin akan hancur.

"Bisakah kita berteman, Namikaze Naruto!"

Benar!, teman, Teme tidak akan marah, kami hanya berteman. Sekarang aku tau apa yang akan aku katakan pada Teme, nanti.

Saat aku sudah yakin dengan semuanya, aku mulai menata semuanya. Sengaja mencari SIMcard yang aku buat hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya. Aku ingin yang khusus untuknya.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar, Ibu percaya jika Hinata kekasihku dan Teme... aku bisa melihat raut wajah sedihnya. Maafkan aku, Teme. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap menahan perasaan ini.

Aku tau semua siswi diKHS pasti tidak akan terima dengan hubunganku dengan Hinata. mereka pasti berniat akan menyakiti Hinata, aku juga sudah mempersiapkan semua itu dengan siapapun yang terlihat berniat akan menyakiti Hinata, aku akan langsung memberi peringatan padanya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, akan selalu melindungi Hinata.

Hubungan kami semakin dekat. Aku sangat suka melihatnya panik saat aku menggodanya. Aku suka rona merah dipipinya. Aku suka saat bertukar pesan dengannya. Aku suka saat mendengar suaranya. Aku suka dengan tawanya. Aku suka dengan senyumnya. Aku suka dengan rambutnya. Aku suka dengan matanya. Aku suka melihat wajah cemberutnya. Aku suka dengan caranya berjalan. Aku suka dengan pipinya yang besar itu. Aku suka saat aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirnya. Aku suka saat menceritakan semua tentangnya pada Ibuku Dan aku suka dengan wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku suka semua yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya.

Tapi aku tidak seperti remaja kasmaran seperti yang lainnya, yang selalu pergi bersama kemanapun. Tidak, aku tidak suka yang seperti itu, maksudku aku mencoba untuk tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya secukupnya agar hubungan persahabatanku dengan Teme tidak renggang dan untuk tetap mengontrol perasaan ini. mencoba menahan agar tidak mengucap kata 'cinta'.

Mengenai perasaan cintaku terhadap Hinata, aku hampir pernah kelepasan menyatakan cintaku padanya, tepatnya saat pertama kali aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya aku menginap dirumahnya, aku hampir mengatakannya saat kami berada dikamar mandi rumahnya untuk membersihkan lipsik yang berada diwajah kami, beruntung saat kesadaran segera menamparku jika kamar mandi bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk mengakui sebuah perasaan yang menyangkut tentang hati yang paling dalam dan aku juga merasa jika saat itu belum waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu dan mengetahui semuanya, aku belum siap mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungi Hinata, jadi, waktu itu, aku masih ingat saat ada seseorang yang menendang bola sepak begitu keras mengarah pada Hinata, tentu aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya dengan membuatnya harus mengucap kata 'maaf' pada Hinata sebanyak seratus kali, aku tau Hinata tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau tentang kekerasan, meskipun dulu dia memiliki sikap yang menyebalkan, tapi aku tau dia tidak pernah sekalipun bermain tangan karena dia memang tidak menyukai hal itu, dan itulah mengapa saat itu aku sudah sangat jarang berkelahi dan berbuat kasar lagi, bukan karena aku ingin kembali menjadi _Goodboy_ atau _Niceguy_ untuk mencuri hatinya, tapi aku hanya ingin... aku ingin menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang tidak akan pernah dibenci oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi niatku itu luntur saat melihat darah yang menetes ditanah tempat Hinata sedang tersimpuh waktu itu. Aku langsung menangkup wajah Hinata untuk mendongak kearahku. Dan saat aku melihat darah keluar dari hidungnya tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menyerang orang itu, tidak peduli jika dia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku benci dengan siapapun orang yang berani melukai Hinata.

Orang itu beruntung karena Sasuke langsung mengunci tubuhku untuk berhenti menyerangnya, jika tidak, aku yakin, aku pasti sudah berada didalam sel penjara sekarang.

Sasuke melepasku saat aku sudah mulai tenang. Saat aku sudah terbebas dari Sasuke, aku langsung berlari kearah Hinata, mengangkatnya dan membawanya keUKS.

Aku tau setelah kejadian itu pasti Nenek Tsunade akan memanggilku, jadi setelah aku meletakkan Hinata diUKS, aku langsung pergi keruangan Nenek Tsunade ,meskipun belum ada panggilan untukku. Dan benar, saat aku masuk keruangannya aku langsung disambut dengan vas bunga yang melayang tepat disamping kepalaku. Dia memarahi, bahkan dia juga sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya padaku.

Aku kembali keUKS saat Nenek Tsunade sudah mengusirku dari sana. Aku menyingkap tirai yang menutupi tempat aku meletakkan Hinata tadi. Aku langsung dibuat terkejut karena mendapati Hinata yang sedang duduk dipingir tempat tidur UKS yang dia tempati.

Aku menghampirinya dan memaksanya untuk tidur tapi dia menolak dan tetap kembali duduk diposisi semula saat aku memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbaring.

Aku menyerah dan menarik kursi lipat disana untuk aku duduki. Aku duduk tepat dihadapan Hinata yang duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Ruang kepala sekolah"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran selama dua minggu!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya!"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Dia melukaimu!"

"Dia tidak sengaja!"

"Tapi dia tetap melukaimu!"

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya!"

"Aku bisa membunuhnya jika aku ingin!"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Hidungmu berdarah!"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tau kau_" perkataanku terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba dia mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dan menempelakan dahinya kedahiku.

"Aku tidak suka, saat kau melukai orang lain hanya karena aku adalah alasannya!"

"Aku mohon, jangan bertindak seenaknya lagi!"

Aku hanya bisa diam waktu itu. aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

"Naruto-kun_"

"Kau terlalu dekat!" dia tampak terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya padaku.

Sebenarnya aku suka saat dia melakukan itu. tapi aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana sekarang.

"M-maaf! A-aku tidak sengaja!" sengajapun tidak masalah. Asal itu kau, Hinata.

Dan saat aku pulang sekolah, sekali kali lagi, aku disambut oleh Vas bunga yang melayang melewati samping kepalaku. Nenek Tsunade memberitahukan semua tentang perbuatanku disekolah pada Ibuku dan kembali, aku mendapatkan murka. Ibu langsung memarahiku lebih parah dari Nenek Tsunade. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjengkung orang yang aku pukuli itu dan menyuruhku untuk menemaninya sampai dia keluar dari rumah sakit yang artinya _sampai sembuh_.

Aku tau, aku mendapat skorsing dari Nenek tua sok muda itu, tapi aku tidak akan menurutinya. Dua minggu tanpa bertemu dengan Hinata, hidupku akan hampa jika aku melakukannya . Dua minggu! Bajuku pasti akan kedodoran semuanya jika aku menurut padanya. Aku tidak ingin nampak jelek didepan Hinata, Jadi aku tidak menghiraukan skorsingku. Aku akan tetap masuk sekolah, lagi pula dia hanya mengatakan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran, bukan melarangku untuk tetap datang kesekolah itu, jadi aku akan tetap datang.

Tapi aku datang kesana hanya saat jam istirahat dan aku akan pergi kembali kerumah sakit saat bel masuk berbunyi, meminta pamit kembali pada orang yang aku tunggui dirumah sakit untuk menjemput Hinata saat jam sudah menunjukan waktu pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Hinata menolak untuk aku jemput bahkan dia juga sampai ikut-ikutan memarahiku, tapi aku memiliki cara agar dia tidak bisa menolakku dengan cara dia harus menciumku tepat dibibirku jika dia ingin aku menurut padanya, tentu dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya dan aku bisa bebas untuk melakukan semuanya semauku. Aku sengaja menjemputnya menggunakan motor agar aku bisa merasakan pelukan hangatnya lagi seperti dulu. Hehehe...

Tapi orang yang aku pukul waktu itu berada dirumah sakit hanya selama seminggu dan satu minggu selanjutnya, aku gunakan untuk memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran dari luar kelasnya. Sengaja menaruh kursi diluar kelas Hinata untuk aku duduki saat sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang serius belajar.

Hari terus berlalu, sampai aku sadar jika perasaanku semakin hari semakin menguat dan aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, mulai dari pembicaraan kami didepan danau ditaman kota sampai aku yang mengaku jika aku telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, tapi aku tidak mengatakan padanya soal jika aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata hanya dalam sekali kejap.

Dia tertawa mengejek padaku, tapi aku tau jika ada rasa sedih yang tersenbunyi diwajah mengejeknya itu. aku mengatakan semua itu, karena aku hanya ingin berkata yang sejujur padanya. Aku tidak memiliki niat lain. Bahkan aku tidak akan melawan jika Teme akan memukulku nanti.

Keesokan harinya dia tidak masuk kelas, bahkan aku sampai ditelpon Kakaknya untuk menanyakan tentang sikap Sasuke yang berubah. Aku hanya diam saat mengangkat telpon dari Kak Itachi. Aku mulai berpikir, apa persahabat kami yang terjalin sangat lama ini akan hancur begitu saja. Jika saja tuan _Jin_ yang berada didalam cerita _Disney_ yang berjudul _Aladdin_ itu memang ada, Teme!, maka aku akan meminta, satu saja sebuah permintaan pada tuan _Jin_ itu untuk bisa mencintai gadis yang berbeda denganmu.

Maafkan aku, Teme. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini, tapi aku berjanji, jika Hinata memilihmu, tangan ini sendirilah yang akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu.

Dan keesokan harinya lagi, dia masuk sekolah dengan memasang wajah seperti biasanya. Dia benar-benar nampak biasa. Aku menanyakan kabarnya, berpura-pura tidak tau dengan semuanya. Dia menjawab hanya ingin membolos saat aku tanya kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah kemarin, bahkan setelah itu dia mengajakku untuk mampir ke _game center_ saat pulang sekolah dan tentu aku menerimanya. Teme, terima kasih karena masih mau menjadi sahabatku.

Saat aku marah kepada Hinata karena meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini dan menyuruhku untuk bersama dengan Sakura, aku menceritanya pada Sasuke. dia mendengarkan ceritaku dan dia sedikit memberi saran padaku. Aku tau ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dia katakan padaku dan akupun juga begitu. Aku juga tau jika yang menyuruh Ibu untuk bicara padaku itu juga dia.

Saat aku terluka karena kecerobohanku saat pertandingan KHS vs SHS dan aku dibawa keUKS, aku tau Sakura pura-pura pergi saat aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Saat aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah tempatku tidur, aku memejamkan mataku pura-pura untuk tertidur. Aku bisa mendengar orang itu yang duduk dikursi lipat disampai tempat tidur yang aku tempati. Aku tau orang itu adalah Sakura. Dia kembali lagi.

Aku benar-benar ingin menepis tangan Sakura yang sedang mengusap kepalaku waktu itu. Tapi saat aku mendengar pintu UKS terbuka, dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Aku sedikit membuka mataku dan melihat Sakura yang mengangkat tirai disampingku. Jadi dia masih ingin disini.

Aku teringat kembali dengan orang yang membuka pintu barusan. Aku kira dia Hinata, tapi orang itu tidak kunjung kemari. Dia bukan Hinata. Aku tetap pura-pura tertidur. Saat aku mulai bosan menunggunya, aku mendengar kembali pintu UKS terbuka. Aku mendengar suara Shizune-nee yang menyebut nama marga Hinata. Akhirnya dia datang.

Kali ini orang yang duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur yang aku tiduri adalah Hinata. aku tau itu. Aku bisa menciumnya dari baunya yang memabukkan itu. Aku merasakan dia mengusap kepalaku. Aku sangat suka dengan usapannya.

Aku ingin sedikit bermanja dengannya dengan merasakan tidur dipahanya. Aku juga ingin memeluknya saat aku tidur diposisi itu. aku mulai berbicara mengenai masa depan yang pernah aku bayangkan, sebelum aku tau Sasuke juga menyukai Hinata. Aku tau semua kata yang aku ucapkan pasti hanya dia anggap candaaan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan keinginanku dimasa depan padanya, dengan dia yang juga berada didalam masa depan yang aku bayangkan itu.

Saat aku tau Sakuralah yang melukai Hinata sampai telinga Hinata robek, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. aku tidak tau jika dia bisa senekat itu. sepertinya dia hanya pintar mengingat hal-hal yang menyangkut pelajaran, bukan perkataan seseorang.

Tapi aku mengingat jika Hinata tidak suka jika aku bertindak seenaknya. Aku tidak ingin Hinata membenciku sekarang. Jadi saat aku menyidang Sakura, aku benar-benar harus menekan emosiku semaksimal mungkin, meskipun Sakura memancingku untuk mencekiknya tapi aku tetap harus menahannya. Aku tidak suka dengan marahnya Hinata yang sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan air matanya.

Karena kejadian itu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai yaitu dengan memanfaatkan kekuasaan orang tuaku untuk memakai fasilitas sekolah yang tidak semua orang bisa memakai seenaknya untuk masalah pribadiku karena Hinata yang tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahukan semuanya padaku, aku tau pasti Sakura telah mengancam agar dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.

Ah! Dan soal ruang musik, aku juga ikut membayar untuk itu, jadi aku juga memiliki hak untuk memakai tempat itu beserta isinya, kan. Jika salah satu alat musik disana aku rusak, tentu aku akan mengantinya, tabunganku banyak, jika Nenek itu menyuruhku untuk mengganti dengan menggunakan uangku sendiri.

Hujan turun begitu deras saat aku akan menjenguk Hinata setelah aku selesai menyidang Sakura. Aku terus berjalan tanpa peduli air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Aku terus memikirkan Hinata yang pasti terus menahan sakit ditubuhnya. Seandainya aku tetap memaksanya untuk pulang bersama denganku dan Gaara pasti dia tidak akan seperti ini. seandainya aku memaksanya untuk menginap dirumahku jika dia sungkan diantar pulang oleh Gaara. Seandainya aku meminta Teme... semuanya sudah terjadi, hanya ada kata seandainya sekarang.

Tapi aku berjanji, setelah ini, aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan sangat baik. Berjanji bahwa Itu adalah luka terakhir yang akan Hinata dapat. Aku berjanji.

Hatiku benar-benar terasa lega saat aku melihat Hinata tengah mencegatku dijalan yang biasa kami lewati saat pulang dari sekolah. Aku begitu senang. aku ingin membawanya kesuatu tempat yang indah untuk melepas rinduku padanya.

Aku meminta pada supir bus untuk menjalankan busnya, dia sepertinya tau jika ada penumpang yang sedang berlari untuk naik busnya, jadi dia menolak permintaanku.

"Aku mohon! Hanya beberapa meter, Paman!"

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Ya!"

Aku melihat paman supir itu tersenyum dan tidak lama dia menjalankan busnya dan menghentikannya saat Hinata mulai berteriak meminta untuk menghentikan busnya. Dia terlihat sangat manis saat dia tengah menormalkan napasnya dan juga saat dia menampilkan wajah bingungnya saat aku membalas pesannya hanya dengan kata 'Hm'.

Aku masuk kekedai es krim meninggalkan Hinata yang mengejarku. Aku memberikannya teka-teki padanya. Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah paniknya dari dalam kedai eskrim itu.

 _From: Rubah tampanku_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku_

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Aku langsung keluar saat kata yang aku inginkan dia kirimkan padaku, yang sebelumnya aku sudah mengirimkan pesan balasan padanya. Membawa bungkusan yang didalamnya terdapat dua es krim yang aku beli untuk kami berdua dan kembali berlari untuk membawanya kesuatu tempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi dengannya sejak lama.

Aku harus segera membawa pergi Hinata sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu yang diluar kendaliku pada Sakura, saat dia kembali menyerang Hinata sehari setelah Hinata kembali masuk setelah Sakura membuatnya sakit berhari-hari.

Sudah aku duga Hinata pasti akan meminta untuk mengakhiri ini setelah apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya. Jadi untuk membuatnya untuk berhenti meminta itu, jika memang itu bukan dari keinginannya sendiri, aku memberikan syarat padanya dan aku tau dia tidak akan bisa memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan untuknya, meskipun dia sangat kasar dulu, tapi aku tau dia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Sejatinya, dia memiliki hati yang baik yang sangat mudah dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Mungkin dia dulu bersikap kasar seperti itu, karena dia tau, seberapa sakitnya jika semua orang hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

Aku ingat dengan brosur festival Hanabi yang ayahku berikan padaku. Aku ingin sekali pergi bersama dengan Hinata untuk melihat festival Hanabi itu, tapi festival Hanabi itu diselenggarakan bersamaan dengan penutupan Festival disekolah. Keduanya adalah festival menarik yang dapat aku datangi bersama dengan Hinata.

Setelah berpikir lama aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Hinata yang telah membuatku marah, untuk ikut denganku pergi kefestival Hanabi yang berada diluar kota. Aku ingat, jika Hinata terus menghela napasnya sejak awal sampai akhir acara saat festival penutupan dulu ditahun kedua kami diKHS. Aku juga ingat betapa sangat cantiknya dia saat festival penutupan waktu itu. tapi aku akan tetap memilih membawa Hinata untuk pergi kefestival Hanabi itu.

Ada yang harus aku katakan, ku rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk mengetahui semuanya dan juga aku merasa jika aku sudah siap dengan apa yang akan Hinata katakan padaku.

Malam festival Hanabi adalah malam penentuan kelanjutan kisah asmara kami.

Menjadi malam terindah atau mungkin akan menjadi malam terburuk.

 **TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**NARUTO BELONG GUS KISHI**

JUST WANT YOU

 **OOC,ABAL,ANEH,GAK NYAMBUNG,GAJE,TYPO .**

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!" entah keberuntungan Naruto atau Naruto memang sudah mengatur semuanya. Dia mengatakan perasaannya tepat berbarenagan dengan kembang api yang mulai menyala.

 **DUARRR... DUARRR**

Naruto terus memandang dalam Hinata yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Hinata"

 **SREK**

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ini sudah malam!. Ini waktunya pulang, kita sudah melihat kembang apinya!" Hinata berlalu pergi dengan membiarkan Naruto yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Ditolak, ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara musik mengalun merdu diaula sekolah. Terlihat begitu banyak orang yang menikmati pesta yang disuguhkan disana. Sebagian memilih untuk berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau menunggunya!" ucap Sasuke yang berhasil mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah melamun sambil berdiri bersandar dimeja mini bar yang disediakan disana.

"Dia tidak akan datang!" ucap Sasuke sambil meminum jusnya.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Apa kau akan menyusul mereka, jika aku memberitahumu!"

"Tidak!"

"Bagus!" Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dan pergi dari sana untuk menuju kesalah satu sofa yang disediakan ditempat itu.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bukan ide yang buruk!" Sasuke mengganti arah tujuannya menuju kelantai dansa dan diikuti dengan Sakura yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke begitu erat, dia tidak peduli jika Sasuke akan marah padanya. Dia hanya butuh sandaran untuk menguatkan hatinya saat ini. Jika ada Ino, pasti dia akan memeluk gadis itu, tapi sayang, sahabatnya itu memilih untuk sekolah fashion diparis dan meninggalkannya sejak lulur dari sekolah menengah pertamanya. Dia tidak memiliki teman yang seakrab dengan Ino.

Teman seSMPnya yang bersekolah sama dengannya saat ini yang cukup akrab dengannya hanya Naruto dan Sasuke, selebihnya dia tidak menyukai mereka. Yang dia tau Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun, jadi tidak akan masalah jika dia melakukan ini pada Sasuke. dan juga sepertinya Sasuke juga terlihat tidak risih dengan perlakuannya ini. jadi Sakura semakin menyamankan sandaran kepalanya dibahu lebar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah biasanya dengan perlakuan Sakura. Dia mengerti perasaan Sakura, jadi dia akan sementara waktu meminjamkan bahunya untuk Sakura jadikan sebagai sandaran. Dan lagipula sepertinya dia juga sedang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Sasuke menepuk pelan punggung Sakura dengan tetap menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdansa.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

Hinata membuka kamar Ibunya dan langsung berjalan menuju Ibunya yang sudah tidur diranjang kamar itu. Hinata naik keranjang itu dan memeluk Ibunya dari belakang tanpa mengganti pakainya, dia hanya melepas Obi dan menyisakan pita sebesar tiga jari yang dia lilitkan untuk mempertahankan yukatanya agar tidak tersingkap. Dia tidak bisa memakai yukata tanpa pita itu.

"Kau sudah pulang!" ucap Hanami dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Dia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan orang yang dia kenali sebagai anaknya dari baunya tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"..."

"Ibu kira kau akan menginap dengan, Nak Naruto!"

"Apa Ibu suka jika anak Ibu menginap dengan seorang pria!" ucap Hinata yang masih menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik punggung Ibunya.

"Nak Naruto anak yang baik, dia tidak akan berbuat hal aneh, Ibu percaya padanya!"

"..."

"Kau tidak mengganti bajumu?"

"Ibu!"

"Hm?" Hanami menaikan alisnya saat Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaanya dan malah memanggilnya.

"Apa cinta yang datang saat masa remaja, akan bertahan sampai akhir?" Hanami tersenyum dibalik punggungnya. Dia mengusap lengan Hinata yang memeluk tubunya. Dia mengerti.

"Ibu tidak tau!" Hanami dapat merasakan pelukan Hinata yang mengerat.

"Kau tau, Ibu jatuh cinta pada ayahmu sejak Ibu masih berada diSMP!"

"He!" Hinata baru tau tentang itu. Hanami membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat anaknya.

"Ibu tidak tau, apa ini akan bertahan sampai akhir, karena Ibu masih berada disini, dengan perasaan yang sama, dan selalu berharap untuk selalu tetap setia mencintai Ayahmu sampai akhir! Ibu hanya menginginkan Ayahmu!"

"Kau tau, Hinata! kita sendirilah yang akan menentukan cinta itu akan bertahan sampai akhir atau tidak!"

"..."

"Apa kau takut cinta Nak Naruto hanya bertahan sementara?" Hinata tersentak dengan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Ibu tau tentang cinta Naruto-kun?"

"Kau kira Ibumu ini bodoh! Semua terlihat sangat jelas! Kau saja yang bodoh!"

"Bukan cinta Naruto-kun yang aku khawatirkan, tapi cintaku yang aku khawatirkan!"

"Kau tidak mencintainya?"

"A-aku m-menci_ aku takut jika aku akan menyakitinya nanti!"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang belum pasti terjadi. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu dan aku yakin Nak Naruto akan berusaha mengerti nanti. Kalian hanya perlu percaya satu sama lain dan tidak menyembunyikan apapun diantara kalian. Ibu yakin jika kalian melakukan semua itu, hubungan kalian akan berjalan dengan baik!"

"Tapi, aku tetap merasa tidak pantas untuknya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Cintaku tidak sebesar orang itu memberikan cintanya pada Naruto-kun!" Hanami mengerti dengan maksud perkataan anaknya itu.

"Jika yang itu, Ibu juga tidak tau!"

"Yang Ibu tau hanya rasa suka itu, tidak bisa untuk diuangkan!"

Hinata kembali memeluk erat tubuh Ibunya.

"Ibu tau perasaanku, kan!"

"Ibu tau!"

"Jadi jangan pernah memaksaku untuk menikah dengan orang selain Naruto-kun!" Hanami tersenyum dan mengeratkan pemelukannya pada Hinata.

"Anakku sudah besar!"

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang Sasuke!" Mikoto langsung menghampiri anaknya yang sedang melepas sepatu pantopelnya.

Sasuke pulang setelah Sakura memilih untuk mengakhiri acara berdansa mereka. Dia merasa bosan disana, jadi dia memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat.

"Naruto ada dikamarmu!" Sasuke mendongak sambil mengeryitkan dahinya untuk melihat Ibunya.

"Dia memakai yukata, apa dia tidak datang kepesta penutupan disekolah?"

"Dia pergi kefestival Hanabi diluar kota!" Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kekamarnya. Dia melirik jam yang berada diruang tamu saat dia melewati ruangan itu.

"Jam 10.07" gumam Sasuke. dia tidak salah menghitung jam. Tapi ini waktu yang terlalu cepat.

Saat Sasuke membuka kamarnya, dia mendapati suasa kamarnya yang masih gelap. Dia mencari saklar kamarnya dan saat kamarnya berubah terang, dia langsung mendapati Naruto yang sedang tidur dikasurnya dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Apa kau sekalian meresmikan hubunganmu dengannya disana dan sekarang kau mau memamerkannya padaku! _Heh_!" Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto tapi senyumnya langsung tergantikan dengan raut bingung saat melihat wajah Naruto yang kusut saat Naruto sudah membalikan tubuhnya kearah dirinya.

"Kau mencoba berakting!" Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang Sasuke. dia langsung menuju kemari setelah mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya.

"Aku ditolak!" Sasuke semakin mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto berdiri. Dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan meletakkannya dibahu Sasuke.

"Bahagiakan dia! Jangan sampai membuatnya menangis!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya! Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata!" Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"K-kau tau!"

"Kita sudah berteman sejak kita masih kecil bahkan mungkin kita sudah berteman sejak kita masih berada didalam perut Ibu kita, jadi percuma kau menyembunyikannya dariku!" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau, kau sangat ingin memukulku dulu saat aku menyakiti Hinata, kan! Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, aku tidak akan melawan ataupun membalasmu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya!"

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang masih bertengger dibahunya dan berjalan menuju kearah tape recorder yang berada dimeja tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia memainkan musik Rock kesukaannya, dia tidak peduli jika orang rumah akan memarahinya, dia sering melakukan ini bahkan ditengah malam.

Naruto mengeryit tidak mengerti saat melihat tingkah Sasuke dan tak lama berselang dia kembali merasakan kasur empuk Sasuke tapi sekarang ditambah dia yang merasakan bibirnya yang terasa seperti robek.

 **BUGH**

Sasuke menarik kerah yukata Naruto dan kembali memukulnya.

 **BUGH**

Sasuke kembali menarik kerah yukata Naruto.

"Ini untukmu karena telah menyakiti Hinata!"

 **BUGH**

Sasuke kembali menarik kerah yukata Naruto untuk membuat Naruto kembali bangung lagi.

"Ini untukmu yang selalu diam!"

 **BUGH**

Kali ini Sasuke tidak melepaskan kerah yukata Naruto.

"Dan ini... untuk kebodohanmu!"

 **BUGH**

Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuh lemas Naruto kekasurnya. Dia menghela napasnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk memukul Naruto dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan jaringnya.

Sasuke membuka jasnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Berjalan menuju ketape recordingnya sambil melepas dasinya lalu membuka beberapa kancing dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Sasuke mematikan tape recordingnya lalu menarik kursi belajar yang tidak jauh darinya dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Dia tau tentang Naruto dengan harus Naruto yang mengatakannya terlebih dulu, sedangkan Naruto... dia tau tentang dirinya tanpa perlu dia mengatakannya terlebih dulu. Teman macam apa dia.

Aaa... jadi begitu, sekarang dia tau, kenapa Naruto mengatakan jika dia akan pasrah dengan cintanya, karena Naruto tau tentang perasaannya pada Hinata. Dia pasti merasa telah mengkhianati dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang mengalah tapi Narutolah yang mengalah. Sialan. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya terlihat sangat buruk.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" kali ini dia akan mengatakan semuanya tanpa menahannya seperi dulu. Kali ini harus dialah yang terlihat seperti sahabat yang sangat baik dan kali ini dia harus membuat Naruto seperti sahabat yang buruk.

"..." Naruto diam.

"Aku bicara padamu, Bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil melempar remot tv kearah Naruto saat Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia mengatakan itu" Sasuke mengeryit dan Aaa...

Sasuke mendengus.

"Dia hanya diam dan kau jadi seperti ini!" sekarang dia ragu Naruto bisa tetap bahagia hanya dengan melihat Hinata bahagia karena orang lain. Dia memang ahlinya dalam hal berucap dan mengucap. Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai mengejeknya.

"Jaga dia!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Untuk apa menjaga seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku!"

"Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Menyerah sebelum mencoba, itu bukan gayamu!"

"Hatinya sudah dia serahkan pada orang lain!"

"Siapa?!"

"Kau!"

"Apa!"

"Dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dengan dirimu!" Naruto mengeryit tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hah~ kau benar-benar sangat bodoh!"

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Sebelum Itu!"

"Dia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dengan dirimu, sekarang kau dengar!" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersila dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

"Mungkin dia meragukan cintamu!"

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku memancingnya untuk bicara mengenai perasaannya!"

"Kapan?"

"Sebelum dia menyengukmu diUKS, saat kakimu terluka!" Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia hanya diam, bukan?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ada tiga kemungkinan kenapa dia hanya diam!"

"Apa itu?" ujar Naruto yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Pertama dia merasa tak enak dengan Sakura, kedua dia meragukan cintamu dan yang ketiga... dia takut kau tidak akan bahagia bersamanya!"

"Yang ketiga itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Tentu aku akan bahagia bersamanya, sangat bahagia malahan!"

"Hah~ kau kira Hinata seperti gadis lainnya, yang berpikiran pendek dan tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya dimasa yang akan datang. Hanya memikirkan egonya. Hanya memikirkan tentang kesenangan yang terjadi sekarang dan mengesampingkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti! Aku tau Hinata tidak seperti itu! terlihat dari caranya yang mengungkapkan perasaannya waktu itu! Lagipula dia belum tau tentang keinginanmu, kan!" Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil terus mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak tau, jika dia hanya pintar berucap sepertimu!" lanjut Sasuke.

"..."

"Kau tau! Aku sudah menyerah dengan perasaanku! Perasaanku tidak akan pernah sampai padanya, berbeda dengan perasaanmu padanya!"

"Hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya!" Sasuke mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Bahagia saat melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, ku rasa itu lebih cocok untukku!" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia berbaring disamping Naruto yang masih setia duduk bersila diranjangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa telah mengkhianatiku! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku akan lebih merasa terkhianati jika kau meninggalkan Hinata! kau seperti tidak menghargai usahaku!" ujar Sasuke lalu memukul pelan punggung Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mengarah keSasuke sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. itu menjijikan!" ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah Naruto untuk mengarah ketempat lain menggunakan kakinya yang masih terbalut oleh kaus kaki.

"Singkirkan kakimu dari wajahku!" ucap Naruto sambil menepis kasar kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke meyeringai dan kembali mengarahkan kakinya kearah wajah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak terima langsung turun dari janjang Sasuke dan menggeret kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa dia dalam keadaan yang bahaya, dia langsung meraih bantar disampingnya dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Kau!"

Naruto menjatuhkan kaki Sasuke dan mengambil bantal yang mengenai wajahnya tadi dan melemparkannya balik kearah Sasuke dengan keras. Dan terjadilah perang bantal setelah itu.

Mereka berdua berbaring bersebelahan dengan napas yang tidak teratur dan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah mereka.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan anaknya!" Naruto langsung menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tatapan santai dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak gadisku pada paman-paman tua sepertimu!" Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Bagaimana jika anak gadismu yang mau denganku!"

"Apa kau sanggup menunggunya sampai berumur!"

"Jika dia mau tentu saja aku akan sanggup menunggunya!"

"Tapi aku rasa sebelum aku mempunyai anak, kau mungkin sudah mendapatkan gadis lain!"

"Ya... mungkin aku akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku! Mereka pasti tidak ingin anaknya menjadi perjaka tua!"

"Hahaha..."

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Hinata tidak menghubungi Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia tidak enak dengan Naruto. Naruto pasti salah paham dengannya, tapi dia melakukan itu juga karena masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Naruto.

Menolak, maka Naruto akan sedih. Menerima, maka Sakura akan tersakiti. Dia berada dalam keadaan sulit. Hati nurani atau egonya yang harus dia pilih. Dia dilema.

Masih tiga hari lagi Ayah dan Adiknya akan pulang. Dia membutuhkan Adiknya saat ini untuk menghilangkan stressnya, meskipun hanya sedikit.

Setelah kejadian itu, waktu Hinata berada kasurnya semakin banyak dengan dia yang terus tidur sambil terus memeluk boneka rubahnya. Dia akan bangun kesiangan setiap hari, padahal sebelumnya dia akan bangun kesiangan hanya beberapa hari itupun hanya diminggu pertama masa liburannya. Sekarang sudah minggu kedua. Pukul sudah menunjukan jam 10.00 tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata yang berniat untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Saat Hanami membuka pintu kamar anaknya, dia hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Dia berjalan kearah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kebalkon kamar anaknya untuk menyingkap gorden yang menutupi pintu itu agar ruangan ini terasa lebih Hidup.

Tapi saat dia menyingkap gorden itu, Hanami kembali menutupnya dan berjalan kearah anaknya yang sedang tidur miring diranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

"Bersihkan balkonmu!" ucap Hanami sambil menepuk bokong anaknya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Hinata menghela napas lelahnya dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas. Dia berjalan dengan gontai kearah pintu itu. menutup matanya saat dia menyingkap gordennya, berniat untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang terasa menyilaukan yang akan jatuh keretina matanya. Saat dia merasa matanya sudah siap mendapat sinar matahari, dia mulai membuka matanya.

 _Kepada Yts._

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Di tempat._

Hinata hanya bisa terus membelalakan matanya dengan apa yang terlihat didepannya. Kertas, begitu banyak kertas yang tertempel dikaca pintunya dan terdapat tulisan yang memenuhi semua kertas yang tertempel disana.

 _Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang membicarakan soal perilaku seorang wanita, saat kata emosi menguasai seorang wanita, wanita itu tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari seseorang untuk dirinya, sebesar apapun seseorang itu berusaha menjelaskannya pada wanitu itu._

 _Jadi dengan datangnya kertas-kertas yang tertempel dipintumu, aku menulis semua ini, agar kau tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan dariku, tapi aku sungguh mohon padamu untuk meluangkan waktumu untuk membaca setiap untaian bait yang tertempel pada kertas-kertas yang aku tempelkan pada pintumu ini._

Hinata langsung berlari untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Hanami yang sedang berada didapur langsung tersenyum saat melihat Anaknya berlari menuju keluar rumah.

 _Hinata..._

Sekarang Hinata tau apa yang harus dia lakukan dan katakan pada Naruto.

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu_

Hinata membuka gerbang rumahnya dan langsung berlari kearah garasi untuk mengambil sepedahnya.

 _Percayalah kita akan bahagia. Bersama, berdua saling mempercayai dan terbuka satu sama lain._

Hinata mengayuh pedal sepedahnya menjauh dari rumahnya, tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang masih memakai piyamanya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku melihatmu berjalan sendirian menuju kesekolahan kita. Saat penerimaan siswa baru ditahun kita. Karenamu aku terkena virus yang bernama terjerat pada pandangan pertama._

 _Kau mengubah tatanan kehidupanku._

Hinata terus mengayuh sepedahnya tanpa peduli penampilannya yang semakin berantakan.

 _Aku tidak tau tentang arti sebuah bunga._

 _Tapi Hinata..._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah kedukaan, aku berduka saat kau hanya diam saat aku menyatakan cintaku padamu._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah kebencian, aku benci pada diriku yang pernah menyakiti cintaku._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah kebohongan, aku berbohong saat aku mengatakan aku membencimu._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah kesetiaan, cintaku akan selalu setia aku persembahkan padamu._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah keputus asaan, aku putus asa untuk membuang rasa cinta ini._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah kekaguman, aku akan selalu kagum padamu yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta dengan begitu mudah padamu._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah kebahagiaan, aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa mencintaimu._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah keindahan, kau membuat cinta ini terlihat begitu indah._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah pertemanan, aku ingin menjadi teman hidupmu._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah keharmonisan, aku ingin menciptakan sebuah keluarga harmonis dengan cinta ini bersamamu, hanya denganmu._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah kekecewaan, kali ini aku akan merasa kecewa jika kau menolak cintaku._

 _Jika bunga ini melambangakan sebuah rasa cinta, selamanya, aku memilih untuk mencintaimu._

Saat Hinata merasakan keringat menetes didahinya tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan satu baris bunga anggrek bulan yang memiliki semburan warna ungu ditengahnya yang juga tertempel diantara kertas-kertas yang tertempel dipintu kaca balkonnya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kesederhanaanmu, kebaikan hatimu_

 _Terdengar munafik, bukan_

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kecantikanmu_

 _Bukankah terdengar lebih logis_

 _Tapi bukan karena semua hal itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Aku jatuh cinta padamu, karena aku percaya, hanya kaulah wanita yang bisa aku cintai didunia ini_

Hinata harus mengayuh dengan tenaga ekstra saat melewati sebuah jalan menanjak yang dia lewati, dia juga tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah terasa sakit saat ini.

 _Setiap tulang yang tersambung dalam tubuhku_

 _Setiap daging yang membungkus badanku_

 _Setiap otot yang menjalar dalam organku_

 _Setiap saraf yang tersusun dalam diriku_

 _Setiap darah yang mengalir terpompa dari jantungku_

 _Setiap oksigen yang masuk tertarik oleh paru-paruku_

 _Setiap karbondioksida yang berhembus keluar dari hidungku_

 _Setiap detak jantung yang berdetak dalam dadaku_

 _Hanya cintaku padamulah yang aku rasakan_

Tempat tujuan Hinata sudah berada didepan mata.

 _Apa aku terdengar puitis?_

 _Tapi ini bukan puisi untukmu, ini adalah curahan dari hatiku yang paling dalam untukmu._

 **BRAK... KLINTING... SERRR**

Hinata langung meloncat dari sepedahnya saat dia sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. tidak peduli dengan sepedahnya yang akan rusak nanti.

 _Kau pasti berpikir aku sedang merayumu, bukan_

 _Tapi ini memanglah sebuah rayuan untukmu, agar kau mau bersamaku_

 _Selamanya._

Gerbang rumah Naruto masih tertutup. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memanjatnya.

 _Aku tau tentang perasaanmu_

 _Tapi aku tidak tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti_

 _Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kita akan menyesali semuanya_

 _Jadi aku ingin, ayo kita berusaha dan kita ingat bersama hari dimana kita saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain untuk mempertahankan cinta ini_

 _Percayakan cintamu padaku, Hinata_

Hinata sudah berada dihalaman rumah Naruto. Jika dia masuk kesana, Ibu Naruto pasti akan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh dan dia mungkin akan lupa dengan tujuannya.

 _Akhir kata yang bisa aku tulis dikertas-kertas ini untukmu_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

Hinata berlari kearah sisilain rumah itu. dia berhenti saat dia melihat pintu kaca ruangan yang sangat dia kenal yang berada didepan atasnya. Saat dia sudah berhenti dia tidak sengaja melihat pohon momiji yang tingginya masih sekitar tiga meteran yang tidak jauh darinya. Apa itu pohon yang pernah dia bicarakan dulu.

Ps. _Serahkan nama belakangmu padaku dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik._

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUN~"

Semalaman Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan setelah dia menempelkan semua kertas-kertas itu dijendela dan pintu balkon Hinata, dia juga tetap tidak bisa tidur. Dia menganggap dia akan bisa tidur setelah menempelkan semua itu, ternyata tidak. jantungnya malah semakin berdetak tidak karuan yang membuatnya harus begadang semalaman.

Dan kenapa Naruto baru menempelakan kertas-kertas itu yang berisi isi hatinya itu di pintu kaca balkon Hinata, jawabannya, dia ingin terlihat baik dimata Hinata, luka yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke harus sembuh terlebih dulu, dia tidak ingin Hinata merasa khawatir dengan kondisinya. Dia baik-baik, asal Hinata berada disisinya.

"NARUTO-KUN~"

Naruto yang sedang tiduran dengan memeluk boneka penguinnya, tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang begitu familiar tengah memanggilnya.

"Begadang, membuatku berhalusinasi!"

"NARUTO-KUN~"

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila!"

"NARUTO-KUN~"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya saat dia merasa suara yang tengah memanggilnya itu semakin jelas dan terus berulang.

"NARUTO-KUN~"

Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya, mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Dia menoleh kearah pintu balkonnya.

"Disana!" gumam Naruto dan langsung berlari keluar untuk menuju kebalkon kamarnya.

"Hinata!" ucap Naruto terkejut saat melihat Hinata sudah berada dihalaman rumahnya dengan napasnya yang terlihat tidak beraturan.

Naruto kembali masuk kekamarnya dengan niat untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berada dihalaman rumahnya. Tapi saat badannya belum sepenuhnya berada didalam kamarnya, dia berbalik kembali menghadap kearah Hinata saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tetap disana!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Saat dia sudah mulai keluar kamarnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya saat dia tau siapa yang menelponnya.

"Aku akan segera kesana!" ucap Naruto saat dia sudah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu!" perkataan yang berada disebrang telphonenya, membuat Naruto berhenti ditempatnya yang tengah akan menarik knop pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Aku ingin bersama denganmu, sekarang, nanti dan selamanya!"

"Maafkan aku karena menuruti egoku! Aku siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi padaku nanti karena egoku untuk menjadikanmu milikiku!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Naruto tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan santai meninggalkan kamar itu untuk bertemu dengan... sekarang dia sudah berani menyebut Hinata dengan sebutan 'Wanitanya'.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu!" Naruto mendengar dengusan dari sebrang telponnya.

"Kau harus menyimpan itu untuk hari sakral kita!"

Kushina yang melihat Naruto menuruti tangga dan melewatinya begitu saja hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang Minato yang memandang balik dirinya yang juga tengah tersenyum. Kushina dan Minato tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya dengan gadis yang sedang berada diluar rumahnya yang baru saja berteriak-teriak memanggil anaknya, tapi yang mereka tau sekarang adalah...

"Kita sudah mendapat calon menantu!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Hah~ itu akan lama... tunggu! Tadi kau mengatakan apa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang memberikan kode padaku?"

"Kode!"

"Kode yang berisi jika kau mau membantuku untuk mewujudkan impianku!"

"Impian!"

"Kau yang mengusap rambutku dan aku yang menciumi perutmu!"

"Aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu!"

 **CKLEK**

Naruto membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan bersandar disana.

"Itu berarti kau bersedia menjadi ladangku!" Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata yang masih tetap berada ditempatnya awalnya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku akan menjadi ladangmu!"

"Sekarang!"

"Aku mengatakan 'akan'!"

"Hah~ sial! aku harus menahan banyak!" senyum Naruto semakin lebar saat mendengar kikikan Hinata.

"Kau tau!?"

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Mauku beri tau!"

"Tentu!"

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan tampilanmu saat ini!" Naruto tertawa pelan saat melihat Hinata langsung memperhatikan tampilannya.

"Biarkan saja!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau terlihat cantik! Tapi itu menurutku, entah menurut orang lain!" Naruto mulai berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau lihat pohon momiji disamping kamarku?!"

"Ya!"

"Sepertinya pohon itu sudah tidak ada gunanya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan tinggal bersamaku, jadi tidak akan ada yang memanjatnya untuk menyusup menemuiku!" Hinata tersenyum. Naruto sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Tapi aku suka dengan pohon momiji!"

"Kalau begitu pohon itu tidak akan pernah aku tebang!"

"Hinata!"

"Hm!"

"Kau percaya padaku, kan!"

"Aku percaya padamu!"

"Kau tau perasaanku, kan!"

"Aku tau!"

"Jangan pernah meminta untuk mengakhiri semua ini!"

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Naruto berhenti tepat didepan Hinata dengan tetap mendekatkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"Kau baru mengatakan akan bersamaku dan sekarang kau mau mengkhianatiku!"

"Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu dan itu membuatmu harus mengakhiri hubungan ini dan menggantinya dengan hubungan yang lebih mengikatku, bukan!"

"Kau sedang merayuku!?"

"Aku memang merayumu, agar kau tetap berada disampingku!" Naruto tersenyum. Dia mematikan ponselnya dan mengantongi ponsel itu disaku celananya, dibarengi dengan Hinata yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau mengutip tulisanku!" Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil mendekat kearah Naruto dan menyusupkan tangannya diantara pinggang Naruto untuk memeluknya.

"Terima kasih untuk bunganya!" Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Kau ingin tau, dari mana aku mendapatkan bunga itu!" Hinata merenggangan pelukannya untuk mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Dari mana?"

"Dari kebun belakang rumah ini! Ibu sangat merawat tanaman itu!"

"Kau akan dimarahi karena telah merusak tanamannya!"

"Mungkin! Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu!"

"Apa! aku!"

"Kau yang membuatku merusaknya!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Hinata sambil menempelkan dagunya didada bidang Naruto.

"Kau harus menjadi menantunya!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau harus memberikannya cucu yang manis sepertiku!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Sebanyak yang aku mau!"

"Hanya itu?" ujar Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hukuman lainnya untukmu saat ini!" ujar naruto sambil meniup pelan mata Hinata yang membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya, naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Mengingat kejadian saat diruang musik.

"Kau pernah mengatakan jika rubah yang mencintai penguin itu merusak ekosistem, bukan!"

"Hmmm!" gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kau tau, sebenarnya rubah itu adalah jelmaan penguin yang dikutuk karena kesombongannya!"

"Benarkah!?"

"Hm! Dan satu-satu cara untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi penguin adalah dengan mendapatkan cinta sejatinya!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Sebenarnya_"

 **CUP**

Naruto mengedipkan matanya karena masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada bibirnya dan sejak kapan tangan Hinata mengalung pada lehernya.

"Dan mendapat kecupan dari cinta sejatinya!?" ujar Hinata tersenyum kearah naruto.

"Kau mengingkari perkataanmu!"

"Aku lupa!" ujar Hinata dengan tampang yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menahan diriku dengan yang satu ini!"

 **CUP**

Kecupan yang berganti dengan lumatan, meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada tengkuk sang gadis untuk memperdalam ciumannya, merasakan lebih dalam bibir yang sudah mereka inginkan sejak lama, meresapi dengan rasa yang tersaji dari bibi yang mereka lumat.

Saat merasa mereka membutuhkan oksigen untuk ditarik oleh paru-paru mereka, mereka menyudahi ciuman pertama yang terasa memabukkan itu. Naruto mengalihkan tangannya untuk dia kalungkan dibahu kecil Hinata. menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. saling melempar senyum sambil mengagumi keindahan manik yang berada didepan mereka.

"Biar aku yang pergi untuk mencari ikan!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Kau dirumah dan jaga semuanya!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Tunggu aku!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Jaga pandanganmu!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Jangan lirik pejantan lain!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Tetap setia pada pejantanmu ini!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk terbang mulai sekarang!"

"Tidak akan!"

"..."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto diam sambil terus menatap dirinya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang pada bibirnya.

"Pffttt...!"

"Ada yang lucu?!" tanya Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku!" tawa Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah dia jauhkan dari tubuh Hinata.

"Hei! Kau juga jatuh cinta padaku!" ujar Hinata dengan masih tersenyum dan memukul pelan lengan Naruto.

"Hahaha..."

Mereka saling tertawa. Menepati janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan.

 **THE END**


End file.
